


All I Wish Not To Remember

by Lady_Lina_Raspberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gun Violence, Love Triangles, M/M, Revenge, Slow Burn, The Count of Monte Cristo Adaption, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lina_Raspberry/pseuds/Lady_Lina_Raspberry
Summary: Что делать, если тот, кого вы так любили и кем дорожили, уходит от вас? Когда вся ваша душа, когда-то наполненная любовью, надеждой и светом, чернеет и заполняется темной ненавистью?Что происходит, когда ваша душа умирает, а вы прикладываете все усилия, чтобы избавиться от ненавистных чувств, мешающих вам жить, потому что все, что вы видите, чувствуете и хотите...Это жгучая месть.Современная адаптация «Графа Монте-Кристо» Александра Дюма.Трагический рассказ о вечной и бессмертной любви, беспощадной мести и бескорыстной жертве.





	1. Акт I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Wish Not To Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136894) by [thealmightyavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyavocado/pseuds/thealmightyavocado). 



_Кто знает?_  
_Может быть, твоя любовь заставит меня забыть все, что я так хочу не вспоминать._

_Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо_

  
Сколько секунд нужно до конца жизни? Сколько потребуется минут, чтобы заглушить боль внутри, в самом сердце? Сколько часов нужно для того, чтобы изгнать из ума тлетворный, несносный яд? Сколько дней пройдет, прежде чем все, что имеет значение, развеется, как пыль? Сколько недель нужно, чтобы все забыть и не бросать даже косые взгляды? И сколько лет потребуется, чтобы некогда любящее сердце наполнилось неподдельной темной ненавистью?

На почве нетерпимости она была так сильна и чиста, что пересиливала все: чувства, тело, логику и здравый смысл — заставляла отрекаться от мудрости и сострадания, отравляя ум.

Гарри знал, что такое ненависть. Он знал это омерзительное чувство слишком хорошо. На самом деле, в этот момент его жизни это все, что он испытывал. Он думал только о ней, словно его мозг — это мотылек, что постоянно возвращался к этому необходимому, неизбежному пламени.

Гарри, почти раздетый, искалеченный, свернулся калачиком у холодной каменной стены; его ноги зарылись в глинистую землю, а тяжелая уставшая голова безутешно откинулась в сторону, и все, что ему оставалось делать, — это испытывать ненависть, язвительно перебирать ее внутри себя.

Эти четыре стены, четыре холодные каменные стены, узкие и довольно высокие, пропускающие свет только из одного единственного окна под потолком, стали для него домом. Не тем «домом» в истинном смысле этого слова, а, в большей степени, адским жилищем, где он должен отбывать неопределенный срок. С ржавой крыши каплями стекала вода, в воздухе отчетливо ощущался запах спекшейся крови, отчаяния и страдания, поэтому это место не могло быть ничем иным, кроме как кромешным адом.

Все началось десять лет назад. Ряд событий, из-за которых жизнь Гарри по наклонной покатилась вниз, постоянно преследовал его язвительный ум, чтобы он никогда не забывал, чтобы все осталось корявым шрамом в его памяти.

Десять лет.

Гибель его беспросветной жизни началась десять лет назад, а Гарри по-прежнему помнил, видел и слышал это так ясно, словно прошло всего лишь десять минут.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — тихо прошептал Луи в щеку Гарри.

— Я тоже, — ответил Гарри, пряча лицо в теплой шее Луи. — Но это только на лето. Я вернусь прежде, чем ты успеешь соскучиться по мне. Обещаю.

Они стояли так в объятиях друг друга в частном секторе аэропорта Хитроу в Лондоне. Гарри уже готов был улететь в Калифорнию на стажировку в Blackstone Trust LP, многомиллионную инвестиционную компанию, в сопровождении своего лучшего друга Зейна. Его отец работал в этой компании, поэтому его семья договорилась еще и о проживании для парней на время их захватывающей летней практики.

— Это не важно, — выдохнул Луи, слегка надув губы. — Что прикажешь мне делать все оставшееся лето? Я, наверное, с ума сойду от скуки.

Даже в возрасте восемнадцати-двадцати лет Гарри и Луи не были так связаны, как сейчас. Они не хотели быть слишком далеко друг от друга, не в силах пережить разлуку. Они знали друг друга практически всю жизнь, и казалось, что им суждено быть друзьями, которые без памяти полюбят друг друга.

— Я бы сделал все, чтобы ты помнил меня, — пробормотал Гарри, долго не встречаясь с Луи взглядом.

— Думаешь, за это лето я успею тебя забыть? — наигранно ахнул Луи, и рука, легко взлетев, коснулась груди. — Гарольд, детка, ты убиваешь меня. У меня не настолько плохая память.

— Конечно, нет, — хихикнул Гарри, губами сжав кончик носа Луи. — Просто… Это мысли, Лу.

— Я люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня, неужели еще что-то имеет значение?

— Хм, возможно, — прогудел Гарри. — Дай-ка мне свою руку.

Луи молча протянул правую ладонь, предлагая ее Гарри.

— Нет, нет! — Гарри покачал головой, про себя усмехаясь. — Другую руку, детка.

Луи нежно улыбнулся, поменяв руки.

— Вот, любимый.

Гарри одним движением оторвал нить от внутреннего шва своей толстовки и идеально обвязал ею вокруг безымянного пальца на левой руке Луи, образовав кольцо.

— Так, — улыбнулся Гарри, довольный собой. — Теперь мы всегда будем связаны друг с другом.

— Тоже мой! Да ты с ума сошел. Это так банально, — громко рассмеялся Луи, глядя на темную нить. — Не могу поверить, что ты сказал это вслух, обвязав вокруг моего пальца это дерьмо. Тебе не стыдно?

— Ладно, Луи, — фыркнул Гарри, в защите скрестив руки на груди. — Можешь не носить это.

— Нет, погоди, любимый, — вновь засмеялся Луи, схватив Гарри за руку. — Мне просто интересно, как я буду объяснять нитку у себя на безымянном пальце?

— Скажи, что она тут не просто так, у нее есть особый смысл, — недовольно проворчал Гарри, нахмурив брови так, что они соединились в одну линию.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Буду я его носить, Боже! — резко вздохнул Луи, пальцем разгладив складку на лбу Гарри. — Прекрати хмуриться, а то получишь морщины раньше времени. А я не хочу встречаться со стариком, — дразнил его Луи, пальцами ласково касаясь лба и поглаживая по щеке. — Даже если это очень милый старик.

Широкая улыбка медленно распространилась по лицу Гарри, и он поднял глаза.

— Ты будешь его носить?

— Да, да, да, — Луи преувеличенно закатил глаза. — Я буду носить эту чертову нитку, не снимая.

— Обещаешь?

— Да, обещаю, любимый. Я обещаю, — повторил Луи, другой рукой указывая на импровизированное кольцо на пальце. — Независимо от того, что произойдет, я никогда его не сниму.

— Давай, Гарри, пошли! Самолет уже готов, а я хочу прилететь в Лос-Анджелес вовремя. — Зейн подошел к Гарри и Луи, на руках повиснув между ними на их плечах. — Это всего лишь три месяца, мальчики, не надо так драматизировать.

— Я буду драматизировать, сколько захочу, — Луи игриво обнял Зейна за талию. — Ты же тоже уезжаешь.

Они втроем были друзьями уже много лет. После ужасной смерти родителей Гарри в автомобильной аварии, когда ему было не больше десяти лет, семья Зейна взяла его к себе. Их отцы дружили, поэтому никто ни секунды не сомневался, как поступить с ребенком. Гарри всегда был желанным гостем в поместье Маликов. Они были действительно очень богатыми, властными и значимыми персонами.

Гарри и Зейн были братьями с самого начала, всегда неразлучны, неотделимы друг от друга, связаны, но не кровным родством. И не было ничего, что могло бы их разлучить.

Так было до тех пор, пока не появился Луи.

Он был чудаком, сплошной загадкой. Он был, как не парадоксально, чертовски богат, но вел себя так, будто у него не было ни гроша за душой, любыми способами избегал престижа и достатка. Луи поступил в ту же частную академию, где учились Зейн и Гарри, и никто не предполагал, что его зачисление привлечет столько внимания и создаст вокруг него хаос.

По какой-то странной причине Луи мгновенно сошелся с Гарри и Зейном, и с каждым по разным причинам. С Зейном у него было много общего: они разделяли мнение, что богатых идиотов, представляющих угрозу обществу, вечно разрушающих спокойствие и пользующихся своим высоким положением, нужно сажать в тюрьму.

Гарри же был его полной противоположностью. И юноша тут же влюбился в Луи. Он был восхищен его смелостью и упорством, покорен его дерзкой персоной и острым чувством юмора. Гарри не знал, что такое любовь, да и откуда, ведь он был еще подростком. Он только понимал, что был полностью пленен Луи, безнадежно заворожен его обаянием, и что он сделал все, если бы Луи только попросил.

Луи вскоре почувствовал к Гарри то же самое, но его привлекла невинность и молодая неловкость. От не должны были влюбляться друг в друга, потому что были полными противоположностями во всех отношениях, жили в параллельных мирах, но, похоже, были разными магнитными полюсами.

Луи имел в этом мире все так же, как и Зейн, у Гарри же ничего не было, просто брошен в их шикарный привилегированный мир волей судьбы, трагическим несчастным случаем.

Несмотря на их полные противоположные происхождения и противоречивые наследия, несмотря на несовместимую разницу в стоимости их фамилий, они непредвиденно тянулись друг к другу. Гарри и Луи поддались взаимному чувству между ними, оставив Зейна третьим лишним в своих приключениях.

А приключения у них были невероятные! И это еще больше сближало их с каждым днем.

— Почему вы оба отказываетесь брать меня с собой? — возмущался Луи, резко бросая на них взгляд. — Это чертовски грубо.

— Может, потому, что ты не интересуешься бизнесом или маркетингом, или бухгалтерским учетом, или еще чем-нибудь, кроме писательства? — нежно улыбаясь, напомнил ему Гарри. — Что тоже хорошо! Но мало.

Луи помпезно вздернул подбородок.

— Автора музыкальных произведений не волнуют желания современного человека — моя душа не лежит к деньгам, богатству или к власти, только к бесценному или малоценному либретто.

— Ты всегда говорил загадками и стихами, — усмехнулся Зейн, сморщив глаза в искренней улыбке, когда посмотрел на Луи. — Блестяще!

— Лимерик — мой второй язык, — гордо улыбнулся Луи. — И настоящий писатель может создавать свои шедевры в любом месте, будь то Англия или Америка. Вы просто хотите от меня избавиться.

— Это не так, — в не согласии покачал головой Гарри. — Ты и тут сможешь себя развлечь, детка.

— Все готово, ребята. — Пилот вылез из дверцы частного самолета и позвал их взмахов руки.

— Ну… Пока, Лу, — Зейн поцеловал Луи в щеку, близко притянув к себе и крепко обняв, прежде чем отпустил. — Не умирай тут без меня.

— Постараюсь, — улыбнулся Луи и подмигнул Зейну, когда тот начал подниматься по трапу и садиться в самолет.

Гарри еще раз обнял Луи за талию, чуть покружив вокруг себя. Луи ладонями обнял лицо Гарри и любяще поцеловал его.

— Пока, Хаз, — прошептал Луи у губ Гарри.

— Живи, будто я рядом рядом тобой, — в ответ прошептал Гарри ему на ухо. Он говорил так всегда, расставаясь они на час или день, недели или месяцы, просто как убедительное напоминание, заверение. Это не было прощальным обещанием, просто на некоторое время.

— Всегда, — тихо, как и всегда, ответил Луи.

Гарри нехотя оторвался от Луи, медленно следуя за Зейном, послав любимому воздушный поцелуй напоследок, и вскоре двери за ним закрылись, и они взлетели.

Это лето для Гарри и Луи было захватывающим и прогрессивным, потому что они вместе работали в Blackstone Trust, изучая бизнес и финансы.

Этим летом все шло по плану. Пока кое-что не произошло. На самом деле лето было только началом конца.

— Зейн! — крикнул Гарри, поспешно закрывая за собой дверь их общего дома, спотыкаясь в темноте о собственные ноги.

— Да, чувак, я здесь! — отозвался Зейн из другой комнаты, сидя в свете компьютера в углу. — Что случилось?

Гарри по звуку определил, где сидит друг и последовал к нему, наткнувшись на порог и косяк двери.

— Кстати, где ты был? — рассеянно поинтересовался Зейн. — Уже почти девять.

— Я… Я был… — задыхался Гарри и тут же упал рядом с другом на диван.

Зейн встал и сморщился от помятого внешнего вида Гарри.

— Ты работал или что, Хаз? Ты просто… странный.

— Да, — Гарри нагнулся и спрятал лицо в коленях, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Я… Я бежал сюда.

— Почему? — нахмурился Зейн, подойдя ближе к другу. Его голос звучал обеспокоено.

— Зейн, я… — Гарри тревожно провел рукой по бахроме. — Блять!

— Ладно, Хаз, все нормально, — тихо утешал его Зейн, положа руку на плечо. — Все в порядке, просто скажи мне, что случилось.

— Это все незаконно, Зи, — ответил Гарри, все еще восстанавливая дыхание. — Все. Все это. Это чертовски незаконно!

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Зейн, и его лицо исказилось в замешательстве, когда он посмотрел в большие глаза Гарри.

— Эм… В общем… Я работал со счетами и все. Ну, знаешь, как обычно. И там… Там что-то не складывалось. Все не складывалось, — начал Гарри, немного расслабившись, когда стал приходить в себя. — Я не видел его. Я бы никак его не увидел, но… Я видел, своими глазами!

— Что? — в недоумении спросил Зейн, пытаясь понять, что сейчас сказал Гарри.

— Это я. То есть, мое имя, — голос Гарри дрожал. — Оно на всех счетах и… Это выглядит так, будто я украл у компании миллионы долларов! Я! — подчеркнул Гарри, взмахивая руками. — Как?.. Дерьмо! Чертово дерьмо! Я же всего лишь стажер и… И даже не знаю, что и как делать. Я не понимаю, как это произошло и почему… И…

— Тшш, все нормально. Все будет хорошо, Хаз. Просто нужно подумать трезво, — сказал Зейн, звуча подозрительно спокойно и непринужденно. — Я единственный, кому ты рассказал?

— Да, ты же мой лучший друг. И я доверяю тебе, как самому себе, поэтому я здесь. Я подумал, ты знаешь, что делать, — честно ответил Гарри. — Но, кхм, один человек видел меня… Или он просто проходил мимо… Он вроде как тоже тут работает. Кажется, его зовут Бен. Он увидел меня, что все файлы и улики… Он угрожал мне, и… Я имею в виду, что…

Телефон Зейна сильно зажужжал на гладкой поверхности столика. Его лицо тут же побледнело, и что-то странное промелькнуло в его глазах, тут же изменив черты.

— Я не знаю, Зейн. Может, он что-то сделает с этим. Или… — Гарри затих, когда увидел, что Зейн схватился за телефон. — Подожди, Зи, что ты делаешь? Ты же не собираешься отвечать? — спросил он, начиная паниковать. — Кто это?

— Я просто… Я… — Зейн посмотрел на свой телефон, потом на Гарри и нажал кнопку ответа. Он поднял трубку и поднес к уху, все еще глядя Гарри в глаза.

— Зейн! — недоверчиво прошипел Гарри.

— Да, — только и ответил Зейн в динамик.

— Да, — снова прозвучало из уст Зейна после долгой паузы, а все это время он ни разу не прервал зрительного контакта. — Да, он тут.

Гарри покачал головой, смущенный и сбитый с толку тем, что сейчас происходило. Он не знал, что и думать, ум заходил за разум с тех пор, как он покинул сияющие двери Blackstone, а сердце буквально вырывалось из грудной клетки.

— Зи, что происходит? Кто это был? — обеспокоено спросил Гарри, когда Зейн повесил трубку и вернул телефон обратно на столик из нержавеющей стали.

Зейн безмолвно смотрел на Гарри с ошеломленным выражением лица. Если бы Гарри попросили описать взгляд Зейна в тот момент, он бы сказал, что видел блеск свежего жидкого янтаря, смесь определения, предательства и немного боли раскаяния.

— Прости, Хаз, — прошептал вдруг Зейн, отрешенно глядя на друга.

Гарри только хотел спросить. Спросить у него, что тот имел в виду и почему. Но в ту же секунду рой полиции Лос-Анджелеса, в единой форме и вооружении, ввалились в дом, не оставив ни единого свободного места.

— Зейн?

— Гарри Стайлс, — официально обратился к нему офицер. — Вы находитесь под арестом за подозрение в хищении и незаконном присвоении корпоративных средств, принадлежащих Blackstone Trust Limited Partnership.

— Что?! — закричал Гарри, вздрогнув от заявления полицейского, тут же сделав шаг назад. — Я ничего не делал! Зейн, скажи им, что это не я!

Но Зейн оставался молчаливым, а его взгляд отрешенным, бесстрастным. Холодным. Невыразительным.

— Зейн! — снова крикнул Гарри, все еще отходя от офицеров ближе к нему. — Скажи, что я невиноват!

— Прости, — повторил Зейн, тут же отвернувшись, когда офицер подошел к ним.

— Сэр, вы имеете право хранить молчание, — сказал полицейский, достав пару металлических наручников. — Все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде.

— Но я невиновен! Клянусь, я ничего не делал! Я простой стажер, — испуганно кричал Гарри. — Зейн, пожалуйста!

— Вы имеете право на адвоката. Если вы не можете себе его позволить, он будет предоставлен вам государством, — продолжил офицер, беспристрастный к его мольбам.

— Зи, пожалуйста, — умолял Гарри, когда его руки насильно сковывали за спиной.

Офицер продолжал зачитывать Гарри его права.

— Вы поняли? Если нет, я могу подробнее все объяснить.

— Я никогда ничего не крал! Клянусь! Мне всего восемнадцать. Я не брал деньги, — Гарри неоднократно пытался отрицать обвинения, выдвинутые против него.

— Это детские отговорки, — сказал офицер, дергая Гарри за скованные руки.

— Почему? — мягко спросил парень у своего лучшего друга, названного брата. — Как ты мог, Зейн?

— Это сложно, — просто и подавленно ответил Зейн.

— Сложно? Сложно? — крикнул Гарри срывающимся голосом, когда его потащили назад. — Что может быть в этом сложного?

Зейн тут же повернулся спиной к Гарри, отказываясь отвечать и смотреть, как Гарри, спотыкавшегося об ноги вместе с вооруженными сотрудниками полиции, выводили из дома.

Гарри не понимал, что тут происходило, но он знал, что его подставили. По некоторым необъяснимым причинам его подставили, из-за чего он был ошибочно арестован. При чем руками своего лучшего друга, своего брата.

Ничего не имело смысла. Ни одна вещь. Кто хотел от него избавиться?

Если так подумать, он не мог никому мешать: у него своих денег не было, не то, что доставшихся в наследство. Гарри выглядел так, словно он украл деньги у компании, принадлежащей отцу его лучшего друга, что было очень правдоподобно. Но что он сделал, чтобы с ним так поступили?

Последующие недели он помнил размыто, бедствия следовали одни за другими.

Лучиком света было только то, что он смог увидеть Луи. Услышав новость о заточении Гарри, он тут же прилетел из Лондона в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы быть вместе с ним во время судебных разбирательств.

Но за хорошим всегда следует что-то равносильно плохое. Но в этом случае темная полоса была тяжелее.

Гарри не знал, что это была их с Луи последняя в жизни встреча. Если бы он только догадывался, обязательно бы сказал о всех своих чувствах к нему. Может, он бы перестал бороться, отрицать все обвинения и просто остановился. И постарался бы запомнить лицо Луи до мельчайших деталей, сохранив их глубоко в своем сердце и душе.

Он остановил бы все, перестал бы нести ерунду и вести ненужные игры, в которых все равно суждено было проиграть. Он остановился бы и просто смотрел в глаза Луи, говорил бы ему снова, и снова, и снова, как сильно любит его, что будет всегда любить его, несмотря ни на что.

— Я невиновен, Лу, — сказал Гарри через тюремное стекло, поглядывая на яркие комбинезоны других заключенных.

— Я знаю это, любимый. Знаю, — тихо ответил ему Луи с другой стороны, и этот барьер казался бесконечным. — Но… Я люблю тебя.

Гарри продолжал смотреть вниз, опустив голову, не в силах посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Эй, — Луи приложил свою левую руку к стеклу, и кончики пальцев мягко коснулись поверхности. — Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Гарри медленно поднял тяжелую голову, печальными глазами глядя на возлюбленного через барьер. Он молчал, не зная, что говорить. А что нужно было, если они уже все сказали?

— Все будет хорошо, Гарри, я обещаю, — поддерживал его Луи, стараясь казаться сильным. — Зейн сказал, что сделает все, чтобы вытащить тебя из…

— Зейн? — встревоженным срывающимся голосом переспросил Луи, кривясь от отвращения.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Луи, не понимая, что в этом плохого. — Я живу с ним и…

— Что, блять? — вдруг выпалил Гарри, не успев удержать язык за зубами. — Нет!

Луи нахмурился, ничего не понимая, и с любопытством смотрел на Гарри.

— Что случилось, детка?

— Луи, ему нельзя доверять! Держись от него подальше!

— Почему? Что ты имеешь в виду? — в непонимании спросил Луи. — Это бессмыслица какая-то. Он твой лучший друг и пытается тебе помочь. С какого это мне перестать доверять ему? Это же Зейн!

— Лу, ты не должен, — снова подчеркнул Гарри, ближе прижавшись к стеклу. — Он не пытается мне помочь. Он нагло лжет тебе!

— Но… Я не понимаю, Гарри, — в недоумении качает головой Луи. — Почему Зейн должен меня обманывать? Он никогда не… То есть, я зна…

— Время вышло! — громко крикнул охранник тюрьмы, и в комнате посещения зазвонил колокольчик.

— Луи, послушай меня, — вскочил Гарри, звуча панически, когда обернулся за плечо. — Это он сделал. Это сделал Зейн! Не знаю, почему, но ты должен мне верить!

— Что? — сомневался Луи, затаив дыхание. Он совершенно запутался. — Гарри, я…

— Малыш, просто верь мне! — поспешно добавил Гарри, чувствуя, как давит на него взгляд водянистых глаз позади. — Это правда, клянусь! Ты не можешь… То есть… Просто… Не… — бессвязно бормотал он, когда охранник стал к нему подходить. — Не слушай его.

— Пошли, — грубо сказал мужчина, схватив Гарри за верхнюю часть руки и насильно потянув к двери, ведущей обратно в тюрьму, чуть ли не волоча его ногами по линолеуму.

— Нет! — кричал Гарри, изо всех сил сопротивляясь охране. Он чуть повернулся телом, ногами зацепившись за его ноги, не давая поднять себя над землей. — Нет! Не верь ему, Луи! Не делай этого!

Гарри продолжал кричать и пинаться, всеми силами сопротивляясь оказываемому на него давлению. На помощь тут же пришел второй охранник, схватив его за дергавшиеся ноги, сильно ударив парня, чтобы тот подчинился.

— Гарри, я люблю тебя! — крикнул Луи, все еще прижимая руку с стеклу, продолжая смотреть, как оттаскивают Гарри. — Я люблю тебя, слышишь? Я люблю тебя, и все будет хорошо! Обещаю, все наладится.

Но ничего не наладилось. Все стало еще хуже.

Он смутно помнил события следующих дней. Тех, что привели его туда, где он сейчас находился. В неволе.

В аду.

Гарри мог вспомнить только кусочки, туманные и мутные фрагменты. Он помнил чистую государственную тюремную камеру, а в следующую секунду кровь.

Повсюду кровь.

Она неизвестно откуда появилась на его теле, окрасив бледные дрожавшие руки и просочившись через толстую ткань комбинезона.

Он помнил ощущение резкого, неровного удара по коже металлическим предметом, помнил, как его голова тяжело опустилась вниз, и как он в ужасе смотрел на колотые раны на животе, где из дыр на комбинезоне через разрезы в брюшной полости хлестала алая жидкость.

Гарри помнил, закрыв глаза, как до невозможности замедлилось его дыхание, как он проваливался в небытие от огромной травмы и болевого шока.

Все потемнело. Вокруг было тихо. Везде, во всем мире.

Но только на мгновение.

Потом Гарри проснулся от тряски, смотря на свое перевязанное обмякшее тело, лежавшее в задней части старого фургона для перевозки навоза, со связанными за спиной руками и клейкой лентой на лице, заглушавшей все его крики, вырывавшиеся из легких.

Гарри помнил, как ехал верхом на засохших кучках дерьма, чувствуя каждый бугорок на дороге, которые заставляли его раненое тело пульсировать в мучительных волнах агонии.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока они не остановились. Движение, шум и удары прекратились. Гарри помнил, как, едва имея силы встать, тащился на сгибах рук в грязном каменной комнате, которую теперь он называл адской ямой. Его бросили в эту грязную клетку, и Гарри думал, что это конец. Возможно, так оно и было, потому что он был вынужден провести среди этих стен всю оставшуюся жизнь. Так оно и было, не хватало только одной детали.

Пытки.

Гарри помнил, будучи привязанным к стулу, дьявольский шепот, доносившийся со всех углов. Вскоре он превратился в команды, а после — в оглушительные крики.

Как только Гарри смог пережить все то, что вспышками всплывало в его памяти? Это было тяжело даже психологически.

Вспышка — беспощадные пытки. Вспышка — страдания. Вспышка — нескончаемый поток вопросов, на которые он не знал ответов. Они говорили про номера счетов, телефонные переговоры, требуя ответов и объяснений, но Гарри ничего об этом не слышал.

Гарри помнил, как мечтал умереть, когда чувствовал жгучую ярость ожогов на своей коже, стремительные надрезы лезвия. Он не знал, как пережил звук капавшей воды в немой комнате, который электрическим током проходил по всей его нервной системе, и безжалостные и беспощадные проколы иглами.

Он помнил, как кровоточили, гноились заживающие раны и неаккуратные швы.

Единственной надеждой Гарри была смерть. Темными ночами он только и делал, что молился о том, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. И она заменила ему жизнь.

Гарри видел, как перерезали горла другим людям, слышал хруст их костей, словно те были слабыми веточками. Эти звуки постоянно сопровождались выстрелами и криками, которые всегда были оглушительно громкими, просачивавшимися через холодные каменные стены.

И Гарри слушал все это изо дня в день, мечтая поменяться с ними местами. Они, в отличие от него, теперь были свободны. Они ушли, хоть и в иной мир. И Гарри отдал бы все, лишь бы тоже оказаться свободным, лишь бы только это все наконец закончилось.

Но они не отпускали его, не давали умереть. Из всех людей, кто побывал здесь, он был одним из немногих избранных, кого всегда в любом случае оставляли в живых. Независимо от того, что он говорил, или отрицал, или лгал, или просил, он всегда оставался жив. И это было самым страшным наказанием, потому что он отчаянно мечтал умереть. Мечтал оставить эту землю, закрыть глаза и никогда не просыпаться.

Даже сейчас, после стольких лет, пытка наконец ослабла, все исчезло, но они так и не отпускали его. Вместо этого Гарри жил тут всю свою жизнь в заложниках, переживая все круги ада снова и снова. Дни смешивались воедино, соединяясь от нескольких секунд до утомительных часов. Дни превращались в недели, а те, в свою очередь, в месяцы и годы. А года тускло угасали в холодной темной камере, где не было ничего, кроме грязи и каменных стен, составлявших ему компанию.

И потока непрекращавшихся мыслей.

Его разум постоянно где-то блуждал, и ему ничего не оставалось, как все эти годы думать, думать и думать. Думать о своей несчастной жизни и бедственном положении.

Мысли Гарри всегда возвращались к одному и тому же. После всех ненавистных и мстительных раздумий о людях, которых он терпеть не мог и хотел уничтожить, он всегда возвращался к своему единственному утешению.

К Луи.

Гарри перематывал образ давно потерянной любви в своей голове, крепко держась за него. Он никогда не хотел забывать изгиб его бедер или тонкую линию ключиц, или длинные пушистые ресницы. Он не хотел забывать задорный звук его смеха или лучики морщинок вокруг глаз, когда тот улыбался. Гарри не хотел забывать, каково это быть любимым Луи, и даже то, как тот говорил, что любит его.

Но Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы Луи кричал о своей любви. Этого было мало. Они разбрасывались этой короткой фразой из трех слов так небрежно, легко, что иногда она теряла весь свой смысл. Но он бы хотел еще раз услышать это.

Но вместо этого по ушам били звуки страдания, отражавшиеся от каменных стен. Крики мук и боли. Никаких любви, тепла и уюта. Только леденящий душу холод, который проник в самые дальние уголки души Гарри, когтями рыл к самому сердцу, отравляя его все сильнее.

У Гарри ничего не осталось. Не то чтобы он до этого много чего имел, нет, но теперь он даже не мог сказать, что у него есть его достоинство, гордость или любовь.

Он одинок. Совсем. Было только одно, что успокаивало его ненависть. Сильное и непреодолимое желание отыскать тех, кто причинил ему эту боль, кто предал его. Найти и отомстить.

Без предупреждения, без причины Зейн, его брат, предал его. Ударил ножом в спину и оставил умирать. Этого он ему никогда не простит.

Никогда.

***

Гарри сидел, прислонившись к стене, и с помощью заостренного камня вырезал имя Луи. Он делал это каждый день, проводя слабые линии, пока они глубоко не прорезались в стене. Гарри неоднократно обводил каждую букву по очереди, переходя от Л к У, а затем к И и обратно, слушая звук капающей с крыши воды.

Совершенно спокойно Гарри совершал свое ежедневное занятие, пока не услышал незнакомый шум. За последние десять лет он привык к безэховому писку, к редкому звуку шагов, плеску воды, но этот странный скрежет был ему незнаком.

Внезапно из центра его камеры появилась голова, и то, что показалось Гарри лицом, обрело руки и закашляло от поднявшейся грязевой пыли.

Голова, полностью появившаяся над землей, стала с любопытством осматриваться вокруг.

— Твою мать! Это же отлично! Просто чертовски отлично! — громко крикнул голос, принадлежавший голове.

— Что? — спросил Гарри, даже не повышая голоса, потому что он искренне не понимал, что сейчас происходит перед его глазами. — Ты кто?

— Черт побери! Не могу в это поверить! — крикнул человек и вылез из прохода, сев рядом с Гарри на камень.

Гарри смотрел на него в абсолютном шоке, пытаясь понять, что тут происходит. У него в камере просто так появился неизвестный человек.

— Ох, точно. Прости за вторжение, — жалобно смотрел человек, махая рукой. — Привет, я Лиам.

— Откуда ты появился? — спросил Гарри, все еще прижимаясь к стене.

— Моя камера рядом. Кажется. Тьфу, блять, — ругался Лиам. — Я пытался вырыть проход за внешние стены. Мне казалось, что я копал в правильном направлении, но, видимо, нет. Я оказался тут.

— Неловко.

— Это точно, — покачал головой Лиам, вновь покашляв.

— Как давно ты здесь? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Два года, — вздохнул Лиам, оглядывая комнату. — Твоя камера больше моей. Чисто на первый взгляд. Но вряд ли это то, чем нужно хвастаться.

— Серьезно? — сомнительно переспросил Гарри. — Всего лишь два года?

— Эй! — недовольно воскликнул Лиам. — Это слишком много. Когда я поправился после того, как они избили меня до полусмерти, то сразу начал обдумывать план побега.

— Побег?

— Да! — сказал Лиам, с любопытством глядя на Гарри. — Неужели ты никогда не пытался бежать? Как долго ты здесь, приятель?

Гарри бросил тяжелый взгляд на каменную стену, усеянную небольшими штрихами, означавшими все те многочисленные годы, что он провел здесь. — Десять лет.

— Десять лет?! К черту! — заявил Лиам, сбитый с толку. — Ты тут уже столько лет и ни разу не нашел способ сбежать? Что ты делал?

— В этих стенах семьдесят две тысячи пятьсот девятнадцать камней, — медленно ответил Гарри, чуть наклонив голову в прострации. — Все это время я считал их.

— Хм, — осмотрелся вокруг Лиам. — Какие у них имена?

— Что? — сморщился Гарри, опустившись на земляной пол.

— Ты как-нибудь назвал свои камни? — серьезно повторил Лиам. — Мне показалось, что если ты знаешь их точное количество, то обязательно дал каждому из них имя.

Гарри криво улыбнулся, наверное, это был первый раз за столько лет, когда он сделал это. Просто не было на то причин.

— Меня зовут Гарри.

— Очень приятно, Гарри, — учтиво кивнул Лиам, и тут его лицо изменилось. — Мне жаль, что мы познакомились при таких обстоятельствах. Уверен, было бы гораздо лучше, если бы мы увиделись как нормальные люди где-нибудь в приличном месте, но не здесь.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил Гарри.

Лиам отошел от ямы в земле и подошел к Гарри, прислонившись к каменной стене.

— Я могу быть с тобой честен?

— А кому я еще тут расскажу? — поднял руки Гарри и обвел пустое пространство, посмотрев на потеки на потолке. — Моим многочисленным друзьям-камням?

Лиам рассмеялся, прищурив глаза в шутливом подозрении.

— А мы… Мы можем доверять им?

— Они меня еще не предавали, — серьезно ответил Гарри, вновь посмотрев на каменную стену.

— Ладно, думаю, хватит шуток, — кивнул в знак понимания Лиам. — Ну, для начала… Я знаю, кто ты, — медленно признался Лиам. — Точнее, я знаю тебя.

Гарри повернул голову и посмотрел на Лиама в глубокой растерянности и озадаченности.

— И кто же?

— Стайлс, — просто сказал Лиам. — Ты Гарри Стайлс, я прав?

— Эм… Да.

— Так и думал, — медленно кивнул Лиам, в изумлении глядя на него. — Ничего себе! Поверить не могу. То есть… Я даже не знал, что найду тебя здесь.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Что это все значит?

— Десять лет назад ты был осужден за кражу денег Blackstone Trust, а затем отправлен в государственную тюрьму Лос-Анджелеса, где тебя нашли мертвым.

Гарри еще сильнее нахмурился, не понимая, что здесь происходит.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ну… Если не вдаваться в подробности, то я агент, — признался Лиам, глядя Гарри в глаза. — Я работаю под прикрытием. После твоего обвинения, власти пытались оправдать Blackstone в других хищениях, которые приписали тебе. Но у нас были основания полагать, что там все еще проводят денежные махинации.

Гарри молчал, пока слушал Лиама, а в уме уже назревал ворох вопросов, на которые он жаждал узнать ответы.

— Я и мой партнер Найл работали в Blackstone около пяти лет, — продолжил объяснять Лиам. — Ну, я уже нет, а он остался. У нас был ощутимый прогресс в раскрытие этого дела, оставалось собрать последние доказательства. Но меня арестовали, не власти, а Execs Blackstone. Как и тебя, меня обвинили в хищении, причем моя семья достаточно богата. Но это так, к слову. Эти люди, которые удерживают нас тут, полагают, что наши деньги на самом деле принадлежат руководителям Blackstone.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Я понял, но… Ты же понимаешь, что все это пытки, допросы и прочее дерьмо…

— На самом деле, единственная причина, почему мы все еще здесь, — это то, что эти люди уверены, что мы как-то связаны с их деньгами, — объяснял дальше Лиам. — Мы ценны для них. Именно благодаря нам они могут вернуть свои деньги.

— Я ничего не знаю об этих деньгах, — без интереса ответил Гарри. Он клянется, что сказал эту фразу уже миллион раз за всю свою жалкую жизнь. Он так долго был слепо глуп, наивен к бедствием мира, к безобразной борьбе за власть, к жажде денег и тщеславной выгоде. — Я ничего не знал, не знаю и никогда не буду знать. Я знаю только то, что я ненавижу все и всех, кто закрыл меня здесь.

— Нет смысла сидеть тут и давиться желчью, — посоветовал ему Лиам. — Лучше встань и попытайся что-то сделать.

— А что? — с горечью спросил Гарри, и его лицо было уставшим и грустным. — Не знаю, может, ты не заметил, но мы ничего не можем тут делать.

— Но… — Лиам вздернул бровями.

Гарри просто безучастно смотрел на него и хмурился.

— Мы можем бежать, — объявил Лиам, хлопнув в ладоши.

Гарри опустил голову на колени и горько засмеялся, его тело тяжело и неуправляемо подергивалось, а страдальческий смех был едва отличим от плача. Гарри не мог сказать, смеялся он, ведь предложение Лиама было нелепым, или плакал, потому что в этом аду он превратился в кусок льда.

— Да, Гарри, я серьезно. Это не так уж и сложно, и если мы будем работать вместе, то выкопаем проход отсюда примерно за год или…

— Год! — насмешливо хихикнул Гарри, грубо прервав план Лиама. О чем только думал этот человек? Он серьезно полагал, что они смогут отсюда сбежать? Особенно, если учитывать, что он пытался сбежать два года и где он в итоге оказался? Нигде!

— А что? — нахмурился Лиам. — У тебя есть идеи, чем заняться в следующем году? Опять считать камни? Или тебе что-то мешает работать, чтобы не попытаться сбежать из этой дыры?

— Ну… А…

— Ты так далеко не думал, — легко ответил за Гарри Лиам. — Чувак, мы можем уйти отсюда. И мы можем наказать всех этих ублюдков, которые держат нас здесь.

Гарри же только хотел вновь увидеть Луи. А еще очень-очень уничтожить эту жалкую компанию и отомстить Зейну.

— Ну так что? Готов выйти отсюда? — спросил Лиам. — Ну, или хотя бы попытаться?

Лиам был прав. Жизнь состояла не только в том, чтобы сидеть весь день в грязи, считать камни или вырезать имя Луи в стене. Что он терял? Самое худшее, что могло с ним случиться, — это смерть. И честно, кого это волновало? Гарри готов умереть вот уже сколько лет!

— Ладно, — фыркнул Гарри и откинул голову назад.

— Отлично! — снова хлопнул в ладони Лиам, встав на ноги. — Мы начнем утром!

***

Дни шли так, как и всегда, но уже не так медленно, потому что рядом был Лиам. Гарри по-настоящему ценил его присутствие рядом, оценив его товарищеские качества.

Слот в из камерах открывался два раза в день: один раз утром и другой раз вечером. Они рыли весь день, смывая грязь в туалетном ведре или в тарелке, спрятав ее за дверью.

Они копали все дальше и дальше, становясь лучшими друзьями, настоящими друзьями, все больше и больше узнавая друг о друге с течением времени.

Лиам был мудр не по годам. Несмотря на свой молодой возраст, почти тридцать лет, как и Гарри, бесчисленные переживания и начинания заставили его увидеть мир совсем в другом свете, не как Гарри.

Гарри многое узнал о Лиаме за последний год. Он имел свои взгляды на существование, и Гарри действительно никогда не думал так глубоко. Они постоянно что-то обсуждали, особенно противоречащие теории логики, морали и этики. Каждая из них заставила его думать ясно. Гарри черпал все, что предлагал ему Лиам, пропуская через себя услышанное, медленно развивая свои собственные чувства, мнения по некоторым вопросам жизни.

Следует признать, Гарри впервые нашел время, чтобы прийти к своему собственному выводу о вещах, которые раньше он принимал за чистую монету. Но Лиам заставил его думать, копать вглубь, задумываться над идеями, которые, возможно, раньше пугали его. Он не только смог лучше понять мир, но, что самое важное, смог лучше понять себя.

— Что будешь делать, если мы выберемся отсюда сегодня? — с любопытством спросил Лиам, когда они сидели около туннеля, который копали весь прошлый год.

— Найду Луи, — мгновенно ответил Гарри, чуть ли не теряя дыхание.

— А что потом?

— Отомщу всем тем людям, кто испортил мне жизнь. Это же очевидно, — сказал Гарри так, словно ответ на этот вопрос они уже давно обсуждали.

— Как? — продолжил узнавать Лиам.

— Не знаю, мне все равно, — тяжело выдохнул Гарри, разминая грязные руки. — Последние одиннадцать лет я жил в неволе, гнил, подвергался пыткам и жестокому обращению. Я буквально пропитан ненавистью, о которой раньше понятия не имел. Так что мне все равно, как я буду это делать, но я буду мстить им. Одному за другим.

— Мы могли бы сделать это вместе. Вместе с агентством, — осторожно предложил Лиам.

— Но я не агент, — напомнил ему Гарри.

— Сейчас нет, — закатил глаза Лиам, слегка улыбнувшись. — Но ты можешь им стать.

— С чего бы мне это делать?

— Мы можем помочь тебе. Мы все вовлечены в это. И мы можем дать тебе все, что потребуется, — сказал Лиам, пожав плечами. — Приятель, я просто предложил. Никакого давления или еще чего-то. Я тебя не заставляю.

— Я подумаю над этим.

Лиам всегда мог предложить что-то в безобидной форме, но доказав это так, что не оставалось другого выбора. Именно за это Гарри так не любил и восхищался Лиамом одновременно.

— Я просто спросил, — усмехнулся Лиам, однозначно довольный собой. — Но я буду рад, если ты согласишься.

Гарри молча улыбнулся. Он никогда здесь этого не делал, но лицо Лиама слишком смешное, его истории увлекательные, и все это заставляло его улыбаться хотя бы один раз в день в течение последнего года. Если ничего из их затеи не получится, то он все равно будет ему благодарен.

— Теперь вернемся в нашему плану. Нам осталось рыть совсем чуть-чуть, и мы окажемся на поверхности, — объяснял Лиам. — Насколько мне известно, эта чертова каменная тюрьма охраняется только в четырех углах, и им будет плохо видно, особенно ночью. Как только мы окажемся за стенами, придется бежать как можно быстрее до ворот. Все будет зависеть от нашей скорости. Нас, скорее всего, поймают, но у нас в запасе будет примерно десять минут.

— Я просто доверюсь тебе и буду следовать твоему примеру.

***

Под покровом темноты Гарри и Лиам аккуратно вылезли из земляного прохода, на который они потратили так много часов, работая без устали. С ночного неба падали сильные дождевые капли, мгновенно намочив их грязные одежды и тела.

Оказавшись полностью снаружи, Гарри внимательно следил за Лиамом, с особой осторожностью скользя вдоль каменного здания. Лиам осматривался из-за угла, двигаясь во всей грацией бывалого и опытного агента. Он заметил одну небольшую группу вооруженных охранников в самой дальней восточной стороне, которые были больше озабочены внезапно начавшимся ливнем, чем патрулированием территории.

— По моей команде, — шепнул Лиам Гарри, указав на первый свободный путь прямо к внешним воротам. От свободы их отделяли буквально пятнадцать метров. Так близко, что почти не верилось, что это реально.

Гарри кивнул головой в знак согласия, прижавшись к мокрой стене позади Лиама.

После безмолвного отсчета Лиам наконец дал сигнал, и они сорвались с места, работая как можно быстрее, насколько позволяли грязь и ливень. Впервые за много лет Гарри полной грудью вдохнул свежий чистый воздух, бодрящий кислород, смешанный с освежающей прохладой дождя, а не вонючий, прогорклый и застоялый, который он ощущал последние десять лет.

Они достигли ворот и заметили, что те со всех сторон опутаны колючей проволокой, что стало для них небольшой проблемой. У них не было другого выбора, поэтому они начали подниматься на забор, хватаясь руками за железки, что немного замедляло их. Падающая с неба вода смывала карминового цвета капли с их свежих ран, кровь смешивалась с чистой водой, растворяясь в ней.

Отдаленные звуки выстрелов пистолета эхом доносились до них: пропажа Гарри и Лиама все-таки обнаружилась. Непрерывные выстрелы слышались сквозь шум дождя, пули отскакивали от забора, едва не попадая по ним.

Гарри первым спрыгнул вниз, посмотрев на свои изуродованные руки, покрытые кровью и грязью. Он обернулся и ждал Лиама, который все еще забирался. Он немного задержался, помогая Гарри первому преодолеть препятствие.

И вот Лиам тоже был должен прыгнуть на землю, но мимо него пролетела пара пуль, одна из которых попадала в верхнюю часть бедра.

— Дерьмо!

— Ты в порядке? — крикнул Гарри, бросившись к упавшему Лиаму. Гарри забирался обратно на стену, чтобы помочь ему, но одна из пуль пронзила его прямо в плечо, волной удара отбросив назад. — Твою ж мать!

Гарри полз по грязи, стараясь избегать летевших в него пуль, и подставил здоровое плечо Лиаму.

— Давай!

Лиам пару раз покачал головой.

— Моя нога… Не уверен, что смогу. Беги без меня!

— Я не могу тебя бросить. — Гарри закинул нераненную руку на плечо Лиаму и попытался его поднять, поддерживая, чтобы тот не упал.

Выстрелы продолжались, дальнобойные пули летели рядом с их головами, а они свернули и скрылись в лесу, где смогли наконец замедлить свой ход.

Уже через пару минут Лиам резко опустился на землю и, кряхтя, потащил Гарри за собой в мокрую лесную грязь.

— Лиам! — Гарри едва не упал на Лиама и тут же посмотрел на его дрожавшее раненое тело, встревоженные глаза.

Лиам посмотрел вниз, убрав руку от кровоточащей раны в легком. Похоже, в него попали несколько раз, когда он прыгал с ворот. Гарри в темноте и спешке не отличил размазанную под дождем грязь от раны.

— Гарри, просто иди! — скомандовал Лиам, слабо толкнув Гарри. — Оставь меня и беги.

Гарри покачал головой, мокрыми грязным руками пытаясь прикрыть место, куда попала пуля, не обращая внимание на то, что он сам истекал кровью.

— Я не могу, Лиам, не могу.

— Ты должен, я не… Не могу бежать. И еще эта р-рана… — запинался Лиам, морщась от боли во всем теле. — Я и шага не сделаю, и все равно умру от потери к-крови.

Выстрелы и гневные вопли становились громче, а они все так же сидели в грязи. У них оставалось не больше пяти минут, чтобы успеть убежать на безопасное расстояние от преследовавших.

Гарри еще больше надавил на рану, попытавшись остановить кровотечение, и отказывался уходить.

— Нет, Лиам, нет.

— Послушай меня, Гарри, — кашлянул Лиам, его глаза были полуприкрыты, дыхание стало хаотичным. — У меня мало времени… И у тебя тоже. Здесь… здесь недалеко есть заброшенный дом, примерно д-двенадцать километров к се-северу отсюда.

Гарри судорожно прижал одну руку к ране на животе Лиама, а другую к внутренней части его бедра, и из них фантаном била кровь так, что она смешивалась с дождем быстрее, чем Гарри мог ее остановить.

— Там т-ты найдешь мешок, под п-половицами. В нем немного денег, те-телефон и сменная одежда. Пароль Sil-silverfox, и он тут же позвонит Найлу…

Гарри сделал паузу, посмотрев на Лиама, его спутанные влажные волосы, и медленно покачал головой.

— Лиам, я…

— Все хорошо, Г-гарри. Все хорошо, — даже через сильную нестерпимую боль Лиам оставался истинным лидером. — Скажи ему… Скажи, кто ты и что я послал тебя…

Гарри потерял дар речи. Он никогда не думал, что будет вынужден оставить Лиама позади. Он слишком много для него значил, они столько всего вместе пережили, что оставить своего друга он никак не мог.

— За столько лет… Я накопил немного д-денег. У меня нет детей, ты… Ты мой последний верный д-друг. Я оставляю все тебе, — выдохнул Лиам, стараясь говорить как можно быстрее, потому что силы были на исходе. — Никогда не забывай того, чему я учил тебя, Гарри. Найди с-способ отомстить этим ублюдкам. Сделай это ради меня, ради себя, ради каждого, кто был обижен этой дерьмовой компанией. Закончи это, приятель.

— Обещаю, — тихо прошептал под дождем Гарри, крепко сжав руку Лиама, с грустью глядя в страдальческие глаза друга. — Спасибо за все, Ли. Мне так приятно было сново иметь настоящего друга.

— Мне тоже, — искренне ответил Лиам, встретившись взглядом с Гарри и слабо сжав его руку в ответ. — Теперь иди… Оставь меня. И быстро! Иди!

— Прощай, Лиам, — Гарри прижал Лиама к груди на пару секунд, и кровь вписалась в ткань его одежды, испачкав живот. Гарри встал на ноги, посмотрел сначала направо, потом налево и бросился на север.

Пока Гарри бежал, то слышал сквозь шум дождя крики, вопль Лиама и еще один выстрел, а потом мертвую тишину и эхо грохота пули, отражавшееся рябью от деревьев.

Гарри бежал так быстро, как позволяли ему его босые ноги, по щиколотку погружавшиеся в мокрую всякую грязь, и рваное дыхание. Он хотел, чтобы у него было время, чтобы оплакать потерю погибшего друга, вспомнить былые деньки, но он хранил свою печаль глубоко внутри. Гарри был слабым, усталым, раненым в плечо и изрезанным по всему телу, истекавшим кровью. Его тормозило и то, что он не доедал последние одиннадцать лет, но он старался из последних сил.

Слабое тело Гарри питалось незабываемой болью, несправедливостью жизни и потерями. Бессмертной жаждой мести.

Он обязательно положит всему этому конец. Гарри клянется, что не остановится ни перед чем, пока каждый причастный ко всему этому человек не понесет ответственность.

Он закончит это. Гарри будет мстить.

***

_Можем ли мы объяснить инстинкт? Существуют ли места, где даже дышишь печалью? Никто не знает. Эта цепь воспоминаний — идея, которая отправляет тебя назад в другие времена, места, которые, вероятно, не имеют ничего общего с настоящим. Теперь же возвращение в текущий мир стало еще более прекрасным из-за твоей прошлой печали._

_Александр Дюма — Граф Монте Кристо_


	2. Акт II

_Если тебе выдалось жить среди глупцов, придется научиться быть дураком._   
  
_Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо_

  
  
      Тело Гарри, уставшее бежать под проливным дождем в лесной глуши под покровом ночи, отчаянно нуждалось в помощи и отдыхе.  
  
      Двенадцать километров — это было слишком трудно и далеко для физически подготовленного человека, а для Гарри — тем более. Его разум кричал остановиться, передохнуть или хотя бы замедлить бег, но мужчина не мог. Гарри знал, что не мог так сделать, если не хотел вернуться обратно в ад, откуда недавно вырвался. Он должен был двигаться дальше, несмотря на усталость, травмы и бушевавшие в нем эмоции.  
  
      К тому времени, как Гарри наконец достиг грязного убежища, мышцы ног совсем ослабли и едва держали его, и дело было не только в дальнем расстоянии, но и в недоедании в течение десяти лет и физическом насилии. Гарри остановился, прислонившись к твердой деревянной стене небольшого дома, восстанавливая дыхание в горящих легких. Во рту было сухо, ему нужна была вода, потому что он явно ощущал на языке металлический привкус, похожий на кровь.  
  
      Спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, Гарри пересек порог дома и в бессилии упал на колени. Он уже отчаялся, пытаясь найти ту самую спасительную половицу.  
  
      Подцепив за угол хлипкую деревяшку, Гарри нашел сумку, которую описывал Лиам. В ней он увидел спутниковый телефон и, вслепую введя кодовое слово, нажал кнопку «Отправить» единственному контакту, который там был.  
  
      После этого Гарри от усталости упал на пол, сжав телефон в руке. Его одолевали истощение, многочисленные порезы и кровоточащая рана от пули в плече. Гарри всеми силами пытался сопротивляться накрывающей его усталости, его веки все-таки закрылись, но разум все еще находился в реальности.  
  
      Было сложно оставаться в реальности, Гарри был слишком слаб, иногда терял сознание, лежа на деревянном полу, и кровь медленно сочилась из его ссадин.  
  


***

  
      — О Боже, — где-то вдалеке прозвучал встревоженный мужской голос. Ирландский. Гарри уверен в этом. Лиам как-то говорил ему, что его напарник ужасно похож на лепрекона.  
  
      Гарри почувствовал, как кто-то коснулся его запястья, проверяя пульс, а затем ощутил на своей груди голову, прослушивающую сердцебиение и пытающуюся поймать любые другие признаки жизни.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — выругался себе под нос Найл, в его голосе звучали недовольные нотки. Он аккуратно убрал грязные пряди с влажного лба Гарри. — Эй, приятель, ты меня слышишь?  
  
      Гарри хотел сказать, что он жив, но никак не мог произнести вслух слова, копошащиеся в его голове. Он не мог поднять тяжелые веки, открыть глаза или заставить тело хоть как-нибудь реагировать на команды.  
  
      Гарри снова изо всех сил постарался хоть что-то сказать, и с его губ сорвался сдавленный хрип. Он звучал невнятно и нечленораздельно.  
  
      — Что? — Найл подался вперед, внимательно прислушиваясь. — Кто ты?  
  
      Его лицо страдальчески исказилось, он издал приглушенный стон.  
  
      — Л-лия…  
  
      — Лиам? — спросил Найл, близко наклоняясь к Гарри, пытаясь понять его низкое бормотание. — Лиам послал тебя?  
  
      Гарри кивнул, его глаза были по-прежнему закрыты. Он словно боролся со своим телом. Он чувствовал, как к его пульсирующей ране на плече прижали бинт.  
  
      — Не знаю, как хорошо ты меня понимаешь, но я Найл, — сказал он, приподняв тело Гарри, чтобы закрепить повязку. — Теперь все будет в порядке, приятель.  
  
      Гарри резко поморщился от пульсирующей боли после огнестрельного ранения и вновь потерял сознание, не в силах оставаться в реальности.  
  


***

  
      На этот раз Гарри проснулся уже на чистой постели. Он был уверен, что прошло не так уж много времени, потому что он все еще был одет в лохмотья, а под его ногтями была грязь. Вся верхняя часть его тела была полностью забинтована.  
  
      Гарри моргнул несколько раз, осматривая окружение и привыкая к яркому освещению. Глаза болели, потому что не привык к свету, он буквально вырос в тусклой комнате среди мутных теней.  
  
      — Ты проснулся.  
  
      — Тут… Так ярко, — хрипел Гарри, зажмуривая глаза от ослепительного света в комнате. — Как солнце…  
  
      — Солнце? — спросил Найл, встав у кровати. — Кто ты? И что случилось с Лиамом?  
  
      Гарри застонал, пытаясь сесть.  
  
      — Я Гарри.  
  
      — Черт подери! — выдохнул Найл, явно находясь в состоянии шока. — Ты правда Гарри Стайлс?  
  
      Гарри слабо кивнул, пытаясь открыть глаза против ярко сияющего света.  
  
      — Я… Хм… Агентство думало, что за эти десять лет ты умер, — ошеломленно сказал Найл. — А ты жив…  
  
      — Ага, — нетвердо прошептал Гарри. — Но я не особо в этом уверен.  
  
      — Тебя все это время держали в заложниках вместе с… Лиамом?  
  
      — И продолжал бы там быть, если бы не он, — гордо признался Гарри, обретя возможность четче видеть.  
  
      — Где он? Что с ним случилось?  
  
      Гарри на секунду замер, печаль вновь охватила его.  
  
      — Он мертв.  
  
      Лицо Найла стремительно побледнело от известия о его павшем напарнике, рот медленно приоткрылся.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Лиам умер, спасая меня… Прости, — искренне извинялся Гарри, тон его голоса был растерянным.  
  
      Найл несколько минут молчал, уставившись в стену невидящим взглядом, пока не взял себя в руки, вернувшись в реальность.  
  
      — Я сейчас.  
  
      Найл резкими шагами вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой стальную дверь, оставив Гарри одного.  
  
      Гарри снова принялся осматривать комнату, пока не заметил свое отражение в зеркале. Он громко вздохнул, его сердце едва ли не остановилось.  
  
      Пораженный своим отражением, слишком шокированный, чтобы встретиться со своим взглядом в зеркале, Гарри, как мог, встал с кровати, выдернув капельницу, и, спотыкаясь, подошел ближе к своему собственному отражению.  
  
      Он так давно себя не видел, а лужи в каменной камере коверкали его внешность. Гарри, почти охваченный ужасом, прикасался пальцами к своему лицу.  
  
      Он выглядел как дерьмо. Полное и абсолютное дерьмо.  
  
      Его лицо было чумазым от грязи, щеки впалыми от постоянного недоедания, его волосы спутанными от налипшей за эти годы грязи и засохшей крови. Гарри знал, что его волосы были длинными, но не настолько. Он всегда видел их свисающими на груди и чувствовал их болтающимися за спиной. Он также знал, что за это время на его когда-то гладком лице выросла такая же длинная борода. И он все еще не мог признать себя. Ему казалось, что на него из зеркала смотрел незнакомец.  
  
      Гарри помнил себя восемнадцатилетним мальчиком, а сейчас он почти тридцатилетний мужчина. С мертвыми глазами и землистой кожей, и без души.  
  
      Это была суровая реальность. Гарри не мог застыть на эти одиннадцать лет словно в капсуле времени. Время вокруг него шло, жизнь продолжалась. Мир вращался, а его жизнь угасала в течение этих долгих мучительных лет.  
  
      — Мы обязательно приведем тебя в порядок, хорошо, Солнышко? — тихо сказал Найл, встав рядом с ним. Гарри, слишком потрясённый своим отражением в зеркале, не заметил, как тот вернулся в комнату.  
  
      Гарри, казалось, не мог оторвать взгляд от собственных незнакомых глаз, постоянно моргая. Он чувствовал себя так, словно очнулся от одиннадцатилетней комы, и теперь все вокруг него казалось странным и чужим.  
  
      — Все будет хорошо, — уверил его Найл и ободряюще сжал ему плечо. — Мы сделаем все, чтобы помочь тебе восстановиться, чтобы ты мог начать работу с нами.  
  
      — Что? — Гарри немедленно повернулся к Найлу, нахмурив брови.  
  
      — Агентство, — спокойно объяснил он. — Ты будешь работать с нами. Раз ты жив, мы могли бы объединиться, потому что мы многое знаем об этих людях и их компании, и наконец вывести их на чистую воду.  
  
      Это было похоже на то, что Лиам сказал ему еще в темной камере, когда позволил себе предположить, что Гарри когда-нибудь будет свободен. Конечно, он не собирался сидеть сложа руки и ничего не делать перед лицом столь вопиющей несправедливости, но Лиам очень хотел, чтобы он сделал это. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри нашел правильный путь, совершил возмездие, и он обязан Лиаму жизнью.  
  
      — Я буду тренировать тебя и научу всему, что нужно знать, — продолжил Найл.  
  
      — Лиам и так уже многое мне рассказал. Он был немного назойливым, но… Очень много всего знал… И… Я не знаю… Он так заботился, обо всем… Он многому меня научил, — снова тихо повторил Гарри, мысли в его голове путались, когда он говорил о своем покойном друге.  
  
      — Он? — спросил Найл, и грустная улыбка расплылась на его лице. — Это на него похоже.  
  
      — Да, — Гарри кивнул. — Он был великим человеком… Мне очень жаль, что он…  
  
      — Все нормально, — Найл покачал головой, останавливая извинения Гарри. — Все эти годы я ничего о нем не слышал, поэтому думал, что он умер. Я тоже скучаю по нему. Но я счастлив, что он помог тебе. Он всегда был бесстрашным и сильным духом.  
  
      Гарри опустил взгляд, молча соглашаясь с ним.  
  
      — Если ты не против, можно я кое-что спрошу? — начал он, глядя на Найла большими глазами. — Хм… Лиам всегда так хорошо о тебе отзывался, постоянно говорил о тебе… И мне показалось, что вы, возможно… Даже не знаю, ты и он…  
  
      — Мы могли бы быть. И должны были, — ответил за Гарри Найл с легкой грустью в голосе. — Но работа агентом довольно рискованная, поэтому мы понимали, что не можем быть вместе. Мы не хотели причинять боль друг другу. Хоть я и любил его и знал, что он тоже меня любит, нам… Нам было этого достаточно.  
  
      Гарри снова опустил голову, молча смотря на холодный пол под ним.  
  
      — Найл, ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать?  
  
      — Что именно, Солнышко? — спросил Найл, его рука все еще лежала на плече Гарри.  
  
      — Ты, я уверен, читал мое досье и многое обо мне знаешь, — робко начал Гарри, не зная, как правильно задать этот вопрос. Он слишком долго его волновал. — Ты, наверное, знаешь о Луи… Обо мне и Луи… Ты не мог бы узнать, что с ним случилось?  
  
      В глазах Найла на мгновение показалась мрачная тень, всего на секунду.  
  
      — Хм… Да, дружище, конечно, — неуверенно ответил он, избегая взгляда Гарри. — Но давай сначала приведем тебя в порядок.  
  
      — Ладно.  
  


***

  
      — У меня есть кое-что для тебя, Солнце, — заявил Найл. Гарри сел за металлический стол перед бритвами и ножницами. Его отмыли, подстригли, чтобы избавиться от всей этой накопившейся за десятилетие грязи, и теперь он выглядел немного лучше. Да, Гарри был все еще ужасно тощим и слабым, но это определенно был прогресс.  
  
      Гарри решил оставить свои волосы длинными, хотя часть они все же срезали. Теперь те аккуратными кудрями лежали на плечах, а не болтались за спиной спутанными клубками. Его длинная, торчащая в разные стороны борода превратилась в аккуратную короткую и мягкую бородку.  
  
      — Агентство взяло на себя смелость превратить тебя в другого человека, — объявил Найл, встав перед Гарри у стола.  
  
      — Что? — спросил он, приподняв бровь, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят.  
  
      Хотя их тренировка еще не началась, Найл уже начал показывать ему веревки и некоторые виды оружия. Он сказал, чтобы понять сложную природу пистолета, Гарри должен узнать, как тот устроен внутри, как действует, прежде чем стрелять из него. И отнимать чужие жизни.  
  
      — Другой человек, — подтвердил Найл, протянув Гарри одну из папок, которые он держал в руках. — Как ты уже знаешь, ты будешь работать под прикрытием, чтобы проникнуть в Блэкстоун. Поэтому мы даем тебе новое имя.  
  
      — Зачем? — с любопытством спросил Гарри, открыв папку.  
  
      — Знаешь, если бы я был юристом, с удовольствием назвал тебя Солнцем, потому что ты удивительно яркий духом, — ответил Найл, слегка улыбаясь. — Но, если серьезно, ты не можешь прийти туда как Гарри Стайлс. Хотя это будет бомба  
  
      Гарри молча кивнул, читая досье с подробным описанием происхождения своего псевдонима.  
  
      — Александр де Ла Паллетьер?  
  
      — Угу, — проурчал Найл довольным тоном. — Богато звучит. И очень нагло.  
  
      — Да, красиво. Немного вычурно, но ладно, — согласился Гарри, взяв в руки карандаш и оставив на полях некоторые пометки. — А люди всегда будут звать меня Александром? Это очень длинное имя.  
  
      — Друзья пусть будут звать тебя Алекс, — ответил Найл, довольный собой.  
  
      — Уже лучше.  
  
      — Так, Солнце, кратко пробежимся по деталям, — начал Найл, убирая оружие в сторону. — Ты приехал сюда на деньги своих богатых, но очень дальних родственников. И, естественно, кто-то из твоих предков благородного происхождения. Ты, само собой, француз. Про отсутствие акцента скажешь, что вырос в Англии, но твой отец — француз.  
  
      — Я немного говорю по-французски, правда, не очень хорошо, — пожал плечами Гарри, все еще смотря в текст и продолжая вертеть пальцами карандаш.  
  
      — Отлично! — улыбнулся Найл, хлопнув в ладоши. — Используя деньги Лиама, ты будешь выглядеть как уважаемый, богатый, но крайне нетерпеливый инвестор. Мы найдем для тебя огромный дом, дорогую машину, дизайнерскую одежду, чтобы создать эффект статуса и ты мог легко втереться им в доверие.  
  
      Когда Лиам сказал, что накопил немного денег, Гарри не ожидал, что это будет настолько «немного». Он не думал, что для Лиама это означало миллионы. Найл объяснил ему, что Лиам сам вырос в богатой семье, и Гарри что-то припоминал такое.  
  
      Впрочем, Лиам никогда не использовал их, не желая иметь ничего общего с темными делами своих родственников. Он ушел из дома и присоединился к агентству. Пока не умерла его мать, последняя из всех его родных, он так ни разу и не коснулся денег, не зная, что с ними делать, кроме как оставить и позволять им расти вместе с инвестициями. Найл сказал, что Лиам хотел использовать деньги во благо, вывести компанию на чистую воду. Это было благородно с его стороны.  
  
      — Так как я уже много лет работаю у них под прикрытием, мне удалось наладить доверительные отношения с этими людьми, поэтому в следующем году я буду помогать тебе заработать авторитет. Точнее, вымышленному тебе, — объяснял Найл, пока Гарри молча его слушал и просто крутил карандаш.  
  
      — Наша цель — как можно ближе подобраться к главе, чтобы собрать нужную информацию и прекратить все это. — Найл положил на стол еще одну папку. — Теперь пройдемся по руководству.  
  
      Он открыл первый файл и показал его Гарри.  
  
      — Саймон Коуэлл, шестьдесят четыре года, владелец Блэкстоун.  
  
      — Что? — в замешательстве переспросил Гарри, глядя вниз на досье. — Хозяин?  
  
      — Да, он стал владельцем компании сразу после неожиданной смерти отца Зейна пять лет назад, — объяснил Найл, указав на фотографию, где покойный отец Зейна пожимает руку Саймону.  
  
      Гарри никогда не нравился этот человек. Никогда. Он познакомился с ним во время стажировки и тут же невзлюбил его. Холод в глазах и жадность в улыбке заставили Гарри содрогнуться. Бесспорно, в этом человеке нет ничего, кроме жажды наживы и зла.  
  
      — А почему не Зейн? — спросил Гарри, все еще смотря на фотографию. — Разве отец не должен был оставить свой бизнес сыну? Что случилось?  
  
      — Не знаю, приятель. Я пытался выяснить это лично, но пока так ничего и не узнал. Но я все-таки кое-что нашел. — Найл открыл другую папку и положил ее сверху. — Зейн Малик, тридцать один год, главный исполнительный директор, генеральный директор компании Блэкстоун.  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на цифры, записанные в его досье. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы повергнуть его в шок. Он ощущал легкую тошноту, пока с отвращением смотрел на фото.  
  
      — Зейн, по сути, руководит компанией так же, как Саймон, потому что тот большую часть времени находится в разъездах, — говорил Найл. — Он известен как сильный лидер довольно процветающей компании, но это только на первый взгляд.  
  
      Гарри взял снимки Зейна и стал их рассматривать. Вот он в дорогом дизайнерском костюме выходит из лимузина, а здесь прогуливается по офисному зданию, ничего не подозревая.  
  
      — А на самом деле?  
  
      — Неизвестно еще, почему она существует, учитывая, что у компании полностью разрушена структура. Наверное, только благодаря сложным денежным махинациям. Большую часть своих клиентов и инвесторов они обманывают и обворовывают чуть ли не перед самым носом. Это извращенная игра, мерзкая борьба за власть и деньги.  
  
      Гарри с отвращением поморщился, посмотрев на фото Зейна крупным планом. Он сильно изменился за эти годы. Коротко стриженные волосы были элегантно зачесаны назад, открывая лицо. И, хотя Зейн был необыкновенно хорош, Гарри все равно чувствовал глубокую ненависть к нему.  
  
      — Теперь Бен Уинстон, сорок два года, главный операционный директор, — сказал Найл и открыл одну из двух оставшихся папок, последнюю молча засунув под мышку. — Он второй в команде Зейна, управляет всеми повседневными делами внутри компании и сообщает об этом Зейну. Иногда, если нужно будет, и Саймону. Он причастен к большей части грязных делишек агентства, и руки его уже по локоть в этом дерьме.  
  
      — В смысле? — спросил Гарри, приподняв бровь и прекратив вращать карандаш.  
  
      — Ну, когда что-то идет не так, он решает все вопросы самостоятельно, — подчеркнул Найл. — Любые вопросы.  
  
      — Хм, — понимающе проурчал Гарри. — Я помню его. Он должен был свидетельствовать против меня в суде. Представил все доказательства в мошенничестве и даже глазом не моргнул. Я помню, как звучал его голос. Никакого раскаяния — только холодная жестокость.  
  
      Словно утешая его, Найл на секунду положил ему руку на плечо.  
  
      — Чтобы наконец-таки покончить со всем этим, будем использовать Зейна и Бена в качестве пешек, чтобы добраться до Саймона. Как я и сказал, сейчас в Штатах его нет, поэтому большую часть работы он оставил им. Но он обязательно приедет, если появится молодой, нетерпеливый, но очень богатый инвестор, проявляющий глубокий интерес к компании. Они нацелены на привлечение новых потенциальных клиентов. Конечно, их мошеннические схемы намного сложнее той, что они применяют к клиентам, но такое тоже практикуется. Саймон не устоит перед соблазном забрать деньги и повысить свою власть, если предоставить такой шанс, тем более если к нему пришел такой богатый клиент.  
  
      — Хорошо, понял, но что мы будем делать? — спросил Гарри.  
  
      — Приходишь ты, точнее Александр де Ла Паллетьер, — продолжил Найл, показав на папку с информацией о новой личности Гарри. — Подбираешься к ним, изучаешь, завоевываешь доверие, выманиваешь Саймона и затем сжигаешь их всех дотла. Все их бизнесмены погрязли в коррупции, но если убрать эту тройку, то Блэкстоун рухнет сам. Позже нам потребуется список их клиентов и все финансовые книги, чтобы оценить ущерб и разоблачить всех участников, — смело произнес Найл. — Мы узнали, что все это хранится где-то на территории компании, в сейфе, под особой голосовой системой безопасности, и только Саймон имеет к этому доступ. Но подробности узнаем потом. Есть еще какие-нибудь вопросы? — спросил он, с любопытством глядя на Гарри.  
  
      — Нет, все понятно, — ответил Гарри. — Но что насчет Луи? Ты что-нибудь про него выяснил?  
  
      — О… — Найл мрачно посмотрел на последнюю папку в руках.  
  
      — Найл.  
  
      Он тяжело вздохнул, выдохнув через нос. Он наклонился и медленно положил папку на стол, открыв ее на нужной странице.  
  
      — Луи Малик, тридцать два года, женат на директоре Блэкстоун, Зейне Малике.  
  
      Гарри щелкнул карандашом, мгновенно сломав его пополам. Он чувствовал себя так, словно был зверски заколот прямо в сердце и оставлен так умирать. Он чуть привстал, всматриваясь в буквы, а потом возмущенно откинулся на стул. Кровь бурно закипала внутри него, угнетающее чувство неизмеримой ненависти стало сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, Гарри, правда, — мягким голосом искренне извинился Найл. — Я не хотел тебе рассказывать, но ты бы все равно узнал, пока работал вместе с нами.  
  
      Гарри, ничего не говоря, тяжело дышал. Его ум живо представлял себе Луи, безумно влюбленного в Зейна, их свадьбу и то, как он, приняв этот факт, выхватывает спрятанный под пиджаком полностью заряженный пистолет Найла и стреляет себе в голову.  
  
      Это была абсолютная дикость, жестокость и бесчеловечность.  
  
      — Гарри, дружище, скажи что-нибудь…  
  
      Может, это была ошибка или в этой истории было еще что-то, но Гарри в этом глубоко сомневался. С чего бы вдруг здесь быть какой-нибудь поправке? Разве жизнь могла быть к нему немного милосердной?  
  
      Нет! Брат Гарри и его, теперь уже бывший, парень на самом деле поженились по любви, пока он все эти годы был в плену и подвергался пыткам и допросам по тому, что не имело к нему никакого отношения.  
  
      Жизнь так жестока!  
  
      Гарри поднял голову: его глаза полыхали, зубы скрипели, а тело было совершенно неподвижно.  
  
      — Он умрет, — голос прошел сквозь зубы, такой ледяной, обещавший больше, чем сказавший.  
  
      — Что? — переспросил Найл, пораженный изменившимся тоном Гарри.  
  
      — Зейн умрет, — снова повторил Гарри, и его слова были пропитаны неподдельной живой ненавистью.  
  
      Гарри размышлял о том, что сделает, когда снова увидит Зейна. Накажет его? Будет его пытать? Нанесет такие раны, что тот будет всю свою оставшуюся жизнь мучиться? Или же попытается простить его? Может, найдет способ в конце концов забыть о своей ненависти?  
  
      О нет, теперь Гарри знал, что другого пути назад не было. Все благородные мысли об этике и принципах жертвенного прощения, милости, все эти благородные понятия, о которых, не переставая, говорил Лиам, больше ничего не стоили для Гарри. Зейн должен был умереть.  
  
      — Ты собираешься убить его? — снова спросил Найл.  
  
      — Он умер для меня, поэтому для мира тоже должен умереть.  
  
      — Это не месть, Гарри, — попытался напомнить ему Найл цель всего этого.  
  
      — Это мое личное дело. Он забрал у меня все, что я когда-либо любил, — говорил Гарри, держа фотографию Луи между пальцами и смотря на нее с ужасом. — Я буду мстить. Я хочу, чтобы Зейн страдал так, как страдал я, чтобы он увидел мир, в котором все, что ему дорого, взяли и отобрали. — Гарри со стуком положил фотографию своей безответной любви на стол и с пылающим взглядом смотрел на Найла. — Если я буду работать под прикрытием на тебя и агентство, чтобы уничтожить эту поганую компанию… То все закончится кровью.  
  
      — Убийство Зейна не является нашей главной целью. Но, зная о твоем прошлом и обо всем, что с тобой случилось, я не буду тебя останавливать, пока это не ставит под угрозу нашу основную задачу. После того, как все будет сделано, и мы уберем эту компанию, обещаю, никто из нас не встанет на твоем пути к возмездию.  
  
      Гарри кивнул, плотно сжав челюсти, и больше не сказал ни слова.  
  
      — Завтра мы улетаем в Лос-Анджелес, Солнышко, — сообщил Найл, хлопнув в ладоши, пытаясь поднять ему настроение. — У нас есть служебная квартира, где мы продолжим твоё обучение, а также приступим к подготовке твоей новой личности.  
  
      — Блестяще.  
  


***

  
      Весь следующий год Гарри работал невероятно усердно, расширяя рамки и границы внутри себя, подпитываясь темной неутолимой ненавистью. Доказательства и факты с фотографиями, хранящиеся в этой папке, выжглись в его разуме. Они все будут гореть в аду и страдать.  
  
      Хоть Гарри и многому научился у Лиама, было еще кое-что, что ему следовало узнать. Найл занимался с ним каждый день, укрепляя его слабое, истощенное тело, доводя до хорошей физической формы и подготовки, обучая основам ведения боя и обращению с оружием, не забывая о том, что еще предстояло подготовить Гарри к аристократической жизни его псевдонима.  
  
      Гарри понял, что любит Найла. Несмотря на то, что тот до смерти мучил его занятиями, он все равно был очаровательным, с невероятно лучезарными глазами, а еще он смешно шутил, и Гарри находил это интересным и успокаивающим.  
  
      Каждый раз, когда он, совершенно измотанный, лежал на полу, Найл нависал над ним и подбадривал.  
  
      — В следующий раз повезет, дружище, — говорил он. — Вставай, Солнышко, у тебя есть силы.  
  
      Но Гарри должен был отточить не только различные техники ведения боя и умение стрелять из любого вида оружия, но и обязан был развить в себе навыки этикета и хорошие манеры, которые позволили бы ему органично вписаться в высший элитарный класс. Гарри должен был буквально стать богатым, социально подготовленным.  
  
      Он знал это все в общих чертах, когда жил с Зейном и его семьей. Он знал, как они изящно и колко говорили и никогда не запинались, как высокомерно держали себя, словно они выше богов. Они жили богато и ни в чем не нуждались.  
  
      Так что Гарри не составило труда имитировать их язык, примерять лживые маски и смотреть на всех свысока. Хотя на самом деле это было очень трудно. Он также быстро освоил приемы мошеннической торговли, чтобы соответствовать своей роли, когда как раньше он глубоко презирал все это.  
  
      Найл и Гарри даже несколько раз неофициально появились в широких кругах, чтобы немного привыкнуть к обстановке. Гарри постоянно чувствовал, что его тошнит от ярких огней, дорогой одежды и денег.  
  
      Он изучал привычки элиты, их наклонности и в то же время боролся с рвотными позывами. Гарри молча наблюдал за ними по несколько часов в день, бездумно тратя деньги, маскируясь под всех них. Он слился с ними легко, это не составило большого труда.  
  
      Гарри анализировал людей, которые разрушили его жизнь, и держался удивительно невозмутимо, когда вся эта фальшивая мишура была ему отвратительна.  
  
      Только один раз Гарри едва ли не выдал себя.  
  
      Это случилось внезапно, когда он вновь посетил одно из популярных и дорогих заведений — гольф-клуб. Гарри удобно устроился, изящно скрестив ноги за небольшим круглым столиком, и якобы глубоко погрузился в утреннюю газету за чашечкой свежего горячего чая. Краем глаза он увидел чью-то макушку с мягкими темными волосами. Обладатель карамельных прядей был одет с иголочки в синюю приталенную рубашку и брюки цвета хаки.  
  
      Этот человек был не один. Его сопровождал мужчина с волосами цвета воронова крыла, одетый так же безупречно, как и его спутник. Они радостно смеялись, широко улыбались, пока шли рука об руку. Они выглядели замечательно рядом, их лица светились, когда они открыто смотрели друг на друга.  
  
      Гарри перевернул столик от неожиданности, причинив беспокойство другим членам клуба. Но ему было все равно, потому что он впервые за двенадцать лет увидел Луи.  
  
      И Зейна.  
  
      Луи и Зейна вместе.  
  
      Дерьмо.  
  
      Гарри никогда не испытывал к Луи неприязни, ни разу за двенадцать лет не упрекнул его и не подумал, что тот в чем-то виноват. Но теперь Гарри глубоко в сердце чувствовал, что его предали.  
  
      Когда он только узнал, что Луи женат на Зейне, то все еще не до конца верил в это. Он винил во всем Зейна, его манипуляции и ни в чем не обвинял Луи… Пока не увидел их своими глазами. До этого момента они существовали в форме застывшей фотографии, а теперь живыми предстали перед ним. И они были такими трогательно влюбленными. Они были вместе.  
  
      Счастливы и вместе. Женаты и вместе. Вместе, вместе,  _вместе._  
  
      Зейн не только лишил Гарри жизни, но еще оторвал от него Луи и забрал себе. Гарри даже не знал, что собирается сделать: наброситься на него, разорвать на куски или проклясть землю, на которой тот стоит.  
  
      Гарри пережил много ужасных, жестоких вещей. Он пережил все виды мучений, самоистязаний и испытаний, но не знал, сможет ли пережить все это, потому что это было больнее всего. Такое просто невозможно вынести.  
  
      Со стороны Гарри было очень эгоистично думать, что Луи будет ждать его все эти двенадцать лет. Может, где-то в глубине души Гарри не хотел бы, чтобы Луи тратил свою жизнь, год за годом, не зная, вернется ли он когда-нибудь или нет. Он не хотел этого признавать, но, если быть откровенно честным, очень хотел бы, чтобы Луи жил так, как он всегда ему говорил.  
  
       _«Живи так, будто я всегда рядом с тобой»._  
  
      Их простое обещание сейчас имело намного больше смысла, чем несколько лет назад. Это не должно было быть прощанием, но стало им по жестокой иронии судьбы.  
  
      Луи никак не мог знать, что случилось с Гарри за все эти долгие годы, но Гарри все равно был зол. Он должен был быть с Луи. Они ведь так любили друг друга.  
  
      Единственный человек в мире, который должен был его ждать, оставил его и пошел дальше своей дорогой. Он не только переехал, но и женился и не на простом человеке, а на том, кто сломал ему всю жизнь.  
  
      Увидев Луи и Зейна в тот день вместе, Гарри был буквально сломан, физически и морально, и ничего не могло собрать его обратно воедино.  
  
      Гарри бежал домой, чтобы сообщить Найлу, как делал это всегда, о том, что сегодня увидел, но не смог подобрать правильных слов, чтобы описать произошедшее.  
  
      Вместо этого он плакал. Просто не выдержал и заплакал, наверное, впервые за столько лет. Он плакал не от боли. Он оплакивал жизнь, которую потерял, свою любовь и понимал, что больше ничего не будет прежним.  
  
      Но на следующее утро он проснулся на удивление нормально. Гарри собрал все осколки разбитой вдребезги души и, подавив рвавшиеся наружу эмоции, направил все свои силы на подготовку к своей истинной задаче: уничтожить Блэкстоун, ублюдков, сломавших ему жизнь, и Зейна.  
  


***

  
      Он смотрел на свою цель; все процессы в его теле буквально замерли, только указательный палец раз за разом нажимал на спусковой крючок. Он повторял это простое действие без остановки, без запинки и осторожности. Пуля за пулей вылетали из пистолета с громкими хлопками и клубками дыма.  
  
      — Думаю, ты готов, Солнышко, — шепнул Найл из-за плеча, как только улягся шум, стоявший в зале для тренировок.  
  
      Гарри опустил пустой пистолет, уставившись в цель перед ним. Он выстрелил пятнадцать раз подряд, а на нарисованной цели в форме сердца было только одно отверстие.  
  
      — Ты готов, — еще раз повторил Найл, положив Гарри руку на плечо. — Завтра впервые выйдет в свет Александр де Ла Паллетьер. Преврати их жизнь в ад.  
  
      Гарри повернулся к Найлу. Его лицо ничего не выражало, сердце было холодным и мертвым. Глаза прищурились, скулы заострились, а челюсть плотно сжалась.  
  
      — Ад — это слишком хорошо для них.  
  


***

 

_А теперь… Прощай доброта, человечность и благородство. Я заменю провидение, вознаграждая добрых, и пусть Бог уступит мне свое место, чтобы я мог наказать нечестивых._   
  
_Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо_

 


	3. Акт III

_Рожденный для богатства, имеющий средства для удовлетворения всех желаний, не знает, что такое истинное счастье жизни, а тот, кто плыл по бурным водам океана на всего лишь хилой доске, сможет в одиночку изменить все к лучшему._   
  
_Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо_

  
  
      Шутка.  
  
      Это, должно быть, чья-то большая извращенная шутка. Люди, носящие маски, скрывающие лица под дорогой дизайнерской мишурой, а правду о личной жизни — за материальным достатком, осмелились провести мероприятие, где единственным обязательным элементом была карнавальная маска.  
  
      Маскарад? Серьезно? Кого они пытались обмануть этими бессмысленными вечеринками и глупыми кутежами? Вся их суть жизни заключалась в вычурном существовании, основанном на обмане, и никакая физическая маска им была не нужна.  
  
      И Луи тоже стоял среди этого роя людей на показном маскараде, надев свою эксклюзивную маску, которая ему совсем не нужна, потому что он и так скрывал себя от других. Да так тщательно, что иногда не узнавал себя в зеркале.  
  
      Луи носил маску самосохранения, прятался от самого себя, демонов, терзавших его мысли, от призраков прошлого. Он скрывался за ней от боли.  
  
      Но она все равно была рядом с ним. Такая зловещая боль. Она могла исчезать или уменьшаться в разы, но все равно постоянно пульсировала, пока растекалась по его телу.  
  
      И Луи не нашел способ остановить ее, заставить раз и навсегда прекратить все это. Он жил с ней в течение очень долгих дней, с того самого дня, когда его жизнь закончилась. Когда вся жизнь пошла по наклонной.  
  
      В тот день он понял, что уже ничего не будет прежним.  
  
      В тот день он узнал о смерти Гарри.  
  
      Луи помнил все: картинку за картинкой, слово за словом. Он думал об этом постоянно и очень долго, снова и снова переживая этот кошмар.  
  
      — Луи, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — первое, что сказал Зейн, когда вошел в квартиру в тот роковой день.  
  
      Луи закрыл за ним дверь и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Все хорошо?  
  
      — Хм… Я кое-что должен тебе рассказать… Но не знаю, как… — Зейн замолчал, отводя глаза. — Как сказать тебе.  
  
      — Сказать что? — улыбнулся Луи, ни о чем не подозревая.  
  
      Зейн почесал затылок и скривился.  
  
      — Это…  
  
      — О Гарри? — с нотками оптимизма спросил Луи. — Я собирался сегодня его навестить.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Они хотят его выпустить? — с небольшим сомнением, но так же с надеждой на будущее спросил он. — Они узнали, что он невиновен?  
  
      — Луи… — снова начал Зейн и опустил голову.  
  
      — Зейн. Что насчет Гарри? — пульс Луи участился, когда он уловил мрачное настроение Зейна.  
  
      Зейн покачал головой, его глаза наполнились слезами прежде, чем он отвел их и посмотрел вниз, проведя рукой по волосам.  
  
      — Зейн? — голос Луи был все более встревоженным, когда он смотрел на разбитое выражение лица Зейна.  
  
      Тот поднял голову, наклонив ее в сторону, и снова посмотрел на Луи.  
  
      — Он ушел.  
  
      Луи в искреннем непонимании нахмурил брови.  
  
      — Что? О чем ты? Куда ушел?  
  
      Зейн почувствовал, как его веки закрываются, поэтому он сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
      — Он умер, Луи, — негромко сказал он. — Гарри мертв.  
  
      В тот самый момент Луи наконец понял смысл фразы, которую люди говорят во времена великой скорби.  
  
       _Мое сердце остановилось._  
  
      Простая фраза из трех слов содержала в себе больше правды, чем Луи мог себе представить.  
  
      В тот момент, когда проклятые слова выскользнули изо рта Зейна, Луи буквально ощутил, как что-то замерло в груди, как четыре важных составляющих его сердца перестали качать кровь. Ни предсердия, ни желудочки больше не хотели поддерживать жизнь в его теле. Луи почувствовал, как запутанные сети кровеносных сосудов стали холодными и сухими. В тот момент он тоже умер.  
  
      — Нет… — заикаясь, тихо говорил Луи, не веря мрачным заявлениям Зейна. — Нет, нет, нет… То есть… Я только что видел его. Ну, два дня назад.  
  
      — Прости, Лу, мне безумно жаль, — начал извиняться Зейн, подходя к нему ближе, чтобы утешить.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — Луи затряс головой, отказываясь принимать правду. Он сделал несколько шагов назад, убрав руки от головы, и тяжело задышал от душившей его паники. — Нет, нет, нет.  
  
      — Луи, прости, но он…  
  
      — Нет! — закричал Луи, выглядя совершенно разбитым, когда горячие слезы окрашивали щеки. — Не смей еще раз это говорить, Зейн! Не надо!  
  
      — Лу, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь… И я…  
  
      — Нет! Ты ни черта не знаешь, что я сейчас чувствую! — кричал Луи, отчаянно вытянув руки над головой. — Откуда тебе вообще знать? Это не тебе говорят, что человек, которого ты любишь больше всего на свете…  
  
      Луи не мог закончить свою фразу, потому что он боялся произносить слова, словно если они будут сказаны вслух, то сразу станут реальностью. А это не могло быть правдой. Ничего из этого не могло ей быть. Луи не мог жить в мире, где Гарри больше не с ним, где он уже не дышит. Это не может быть реальностью, он отказывается это принимать.  
  
      — О боже! — Не в силах держать себя, Луи медленно опустился на колени на пол. Он обхватил себя руками, больно впиваясь ногтями в спину, и зарыдал. Он чувствовал, как Зейн подбежал к нему, как притянул его дрожащее тело к груди, как крепко обнял, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить.  
  
      Но Луи ничего не чувствовал. Кроме того скверного состояния, когда наконец осознал, что больше никогда не увидит свою любовь. Он больше никогда не увидит Гарри.  
  
      — Гарри! — в агонии закричал Луи. — Нет, Гарри! Мой Гарри, мой!  
  
      Зейн пытался его успокоить, приглушить крики, хоть немного облегчить его страдания, но все было бесполезно. Луи бил Зейна в грудь, его тело бесконтрольно корчилось в руках парня, когда он снова и снова звал Гарри по имени.  
  
      Луи плакал без остановки несколько часов подряд, не в состоянии справиться с эмоциями, которые разбили его на части. Похоже, Гарри действительно ушел из его жизни.  
  
      Он не мог в это поверить. Он отказывался. Ему нужно было знать наверняка. И все это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Зейн не вернулся из полицейского участка с копией записи с камер видеонаблюдения тюрьмы. Тогда Луи и принял правду. Он долго умолял Зейна рассказать ему, как умер Гарри, какими были его последние минуты жизни.  
  
      Вспоминая прошлое, Луи хотел бы никогда не видеть этой записи. Тогда он смотрел, как его молодого, красивого мальчика жестоко бросили на холодный цементированный пол общей площадки два крепко сложенных мужчины. Луи подумал, что это были его сокамерники.  
  
      Луи узнал Гарри по его кудряшкам, скрывавшим лицо. Он выглядел таким маленьким, хрупким и беспомощным, когда свернулся калачиком на полу, пока те нещадно пинали его в бока, наносили тяжелые удары по его беззащитному телу.  
  
      Через несколько минут один из мужчин достал заточку, похожую на нож ручной работы, и ударил пару раз Гарри в живот, разрывая плоть. Глаза Гарри увеличились от боли, рот беззвучно открылся, когда человек прокручивал острое лезвие в его теле.  
  
      Луи помнил, как мысленно благодарил за то, что видео было без звука, иначе бы он слышал истошные вопли Гарри, страдающего в луже собственной крови.  
  
      Тогда Луи сразу же побежал в туалет, его тошнило до тех пор, пока не стало нечем. Он давился, кашлял и кряхтел, склонившись над фарфоровым унитазом, и все его тело содрогалось от рыданий.  
  
      Через пару дней, забрав скрытый в серебряной урне прах Гарри из морга, Луи едва не упал в обморок, свернувшись в калачик на полу, не в силах сдержать слезы. Луи не хотел, чтобы хоть что-то напоминало ему о смерти Гарри, когда он проходил мимо камина или даже просто входил в их квартиру.  
  
      Так что Луи решил развеять прах Гарри над его самыми любимыми местами. Он улетел домой в Англию и попрощался с Гарри, отдав последнюю дань его памяти. И только тогда, когда он полностью отпустил его, Луи понял, что все их совместные планы в миг разрушились. Они собирались пожениться, прожить долгие и счастливые годы в любви и согласии. А теперь… Все это  _уничтожено_.  
  
      Луи не будет путешествовать по миру с Гарри, не назовет его мужем, не испытает радость отцовства, увидев ребенка Гарри или то, как он старается быть хорошим родителем, он не увидит, как седеют его волосы, не будет смеяться с ним и шутить в глубокой старости. У них был большой список, который без Гарри потерял всякий смысл.  
  
      «Живи так, будто я всегда рядом с тобой».  
  
      Гарри говорил это бесчисленное количество раз, и только после его смерти Луи понял истинный смысл этой фразы. Он вспоминал ее снова и снова, и только это могло его успокоить. Никто не мог этого сделать, даже Зейн. Только эта простая фраза, произносимая в его голове голосом Гарри, могла облегчить его боль.  
  
       _Живи так, будто я всегда рядом с тобой._  
  
       _Живи так, будто я всегда рядом с тобой._  
  
       _Живи так, будто я рядом с тобой. Всегда._  
  
      И Луи поднялся с пола, позвонил домой… и  _попытался жить_. Жить ради Гарри.  
  
      Он просто знал, что, если бы Гарри был жив, он бы хотел именно этого. Чтобы Луи не оплакивал его до конца своих дней, а попытался двигаться вперед.  
  
      Зейн всегда был рядом с Луи, взяв его под свое крыло. Он отчаянно пытался заставить его улыбаться и смеяться. Он делал все, что только мог, стараясь помочь ему вернуться к своей прежней жизни.  
  
      И однажды, когда они как всегда лежали в объятиях друг друга, Зейн посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и поцеловал. Медленно, сладко и искренне, и Луи целовал в ответ. Он наслаждался ощущением чужих губ на его, прикосновениями и безумно хотел…  
  
      Один поцелуй превратился в множество таких же поцелуев, которые привели к бесчисленным нежным прикосновениям и страстным бессонным ночам. И прежде, чем рухнуло последняя воздвигнутая стена между Луи и миром, Зейн предложил ему выйти за него.  
  
      И, конечно, Луи согласился. Зейн всегда был и оставался единственным человеком, который мог облегчить боль в его сердце, только он создавал крошечную иллюзию радости.  
  
      У них были хорошие, счастливые времена, и Луи немножко позволил себе забыть, игнорировать тот факт, что Гарри мертв, и он его больше никогда не увидит.  
  
      Почти.  
  
      Он никогда не смог бы забыть или хотя бы избавиться от тревожных мыслей, которые раз за разом напоминали ему о том, кого он потерял. И он полностью отдался ощущениям, подаренным ему Зейном, и прикосновениям его рук, открыл всего себя и забылся в этой пьянящей любви, исходящей от Зейна, потому что он нуждался в нем.  
  
      Не сразу, но он стал для Луи смыслом всей жизни.  
  
      И, если честно, Луи был на этом глупом маскараде только ради него. Просто поддержать мужа, когда по-настоящему он мечтал оказаться совсем в другом месте.  
  
      Луи наблюдал на скопищем людей, которые порхали и плавали вокруг него так же, как и он, наблюдая за ним в ответ. Он всегда находил это смешным и нелепым.  
  
      Луи осмотрел огромный зал, пока случайно не встретился взглядом с мужчиной в другом конце коридора. Он стоял в одиночестве, прислонившись к самой дальней стене, пил шампанское и в ритм музыке щелкал пальцами.  
  
      Луи готов был поклясться, что никогда раньше не видел его на таком мероприятии, но был уверен, что мужчина наблюдал за ним, замечая каждое мельчайшее движение или шаг. И Луи не слишком переживал по этому поводу, потому что сам следил за человеком.  
  
      Даже несмотря на то, что он носил черную маску, закрывающую его глаза и брови, было в нем что-то одновременно знакомое, уютное и совершенно чужое. Луи чувствовал себя странно, потому что его тянуло к этому сильному и властному незнакомцу. Он хотел прикоснуться к нему, открыто наслаждаться этим. По телу побежали мурашки, оно сладко дрожало под взглядом загадочного мужчины.  
  
      Этот человек напоминал ему о чем-то. Он был как чувство теплоты или, возможно, знакомые места, которые он посещал в молодости, в самое счастливое время его жизни. И даже, может быть… любимого человека.  
  
      Гарри.  
  
      Он знал, что разум просто играл с ним злую шутку. Луи понимал, что этот мужчина не мог быть Гарри. Он видел, как тот умирал. Он смотрел, как его жестоко убивали, нанося удары ножом в живот. И он развеял его прах на ветру. Луи вспомнил всю свою жизнь, каждую ее маленькую деталь.  
  
      Хотя, возможно, если только предположить, Гарри вполне мог так выглядеть, если бы не умер. Луи позволил себе увлечься этой крошечной идеей. Он представил, как бы рос Гарри, становясь крупнее и мускулистей, но оставаясь таким же стройным. Мягкие черты его лица стали бы мужественнее, линия челюсти бы заострилась, выделились скулы. Этот человек идеально подходил под представленный Луи образ Гарри, который был бы примерно такого же возраста и таким же поразительно красивым.  
  
      Луи мог бы написать трагическую поэму об этом таинственном мужчине, об уверенной грации его движений, элегантности, которой он обладал, и, естественно, о его длинных волосах, плавными волнами спадающих на широкие угловатые плечи.  
  
      Да, Луи определенно написал бы о нем несколько прекрасных элегий, если бы только мог. Все эти годы его ничего не вдохновляло настолько, чтобы он садился за бумагу. Но он пытался. Когда Зейн уезжал по своим делам, и он оставался один, то, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей, садился в своем кабинете и смотрел на мигающий курсор на пустой странице, наполненной невыплаканными словами и невидимыми сонетами, и не мог написать ни строчки.  
  
      Он даже пытался оставить современные технологии, купил печатную машинку и попытался запечатлеть свои мысли на бумаге. И несмотря на то, что щелканье и треск клавиш были интересны, все, что он написал, оказалось откровенной дрянью. Лучшей его работой был только полностью исписанный лист одним и тем же словом…  
  
      Черт.  
  
      Он так ничего и не написал за все эти годы, ни разу не нажал на кнопку. Он утонул в творческом кризисе. Слова, которые некогда рекой лились из-под его пальцев, теперь были ему недоступны, надежно запертые в его воспаленном сознании. Он проклят и навечно обречен выводить всего два слова. Одно единственное имя.  
  
      — Любимый, хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
  
      Луи мгновенно вырвался из транса задумчивости и несколько раз поморгал, когда перед его глазами показался муж.  
  
      — Все хорошо?  
  
      Зейн понимающе улыбнулся, ласково погладив по щеке, и плавно перевел руку с его плеча на нижнюю часть спины.  
  
      — Снова витаешь в облаках?  
  
      Луи улыбнулся в ответ, поворачивая голову и искоса глядя на то место в углу, где совсем недавно стоял мужчина. Но, к его разочарованию, там уже никого не было.  
  
      Возможно, не было никакого человека, и это был всего лишь призрак, посланный подразнить его.  
  
      Луи смотрел на Зейна, и изгиб его губ теперь едва напоминал улыбку, а уголки рта грустно опустились.  
  
      — Всего на минуту.  
  
      Луи слепо следовал за Зейном, который вел его в толпу элегантно одетых людей в масках.  
  
      Он всегда делал это, пытаясь втянуть Луи в его жизнь, бизнес. Зейн брал его с собой на каждое мероприятие, на которое собирались руководители компании и инвесторы, партнеры и их жены.  
  
      Для Луи не было никакой разницы. Всегда эти сильные мужчины в костюмах, с голодными глазами и эгоизмом, спрятанным под фальшивыми улыбками. Эскапады богатых и знаменитых. Луи никогда не было здесь весело — его тошнило.  
  
      Но он все равно приходил, видел их наигранные эмоции, заламывал холодные пальцы и обсуждал мало знакомую ему политику, запрокинув голову, громко смеялся над ужасно несмешными шутками, слушал последние горячие сплетни и пил, критикуя модные костюмы гостей.  
  
      Имея благородную фамилию и высокий статус, передаваемый из поколения в поколение без видимых на то причин, эти люди не знали ничего. Они понятия не имели, что такое искусство, жертвенность или внутренний мир. Они были фальшивыми, поверхностными, а оттого смешными.  
  
      И Луи тоже незаметно для себя смешивался с ними. Наверное, потому что он и есть один из них. Он не узнавал себя в зеркале, больше не мог понять, что за человек смотрел на него в ответ. Его жизнь превратилась в череду вечеринок, официальных мероприятий и общественных собраний. Он очень уставал и скучал, но делал все только ради Зейна.  
  
      Луи обещал Гарри, что будет жить, и не знал другого способа, как это сделать.  
  


***

  
      Луи никогда не боялся кошмаров, монстров под кроватью или пугающих существ в темноте. Если бы они появились, он поприветствовал бы их с распростертыми объятиями, потому что то, чего он боялся, настоящее. Это хуже, чем самый страшный кошмар. Это навязчивая реальность.  
  
      В течение всего дня Луи был способен легко отвлечь свой ум, уделяя внимание несерьезным вещам, играм, но по ночам… По ночам он слушал в голове голоса, видел воспоминания, которые спрятаны в темных закоулках его сознания, которые в это время суток становились громче, напоминая ему о прошлой жизни.  
  
      После полуночи, когда голоса не давали покоя, он выходил на просторный балкон их с Зейном спальни. Он приходил сюда каждый раз, когда не мог заснуть, пытаясь прояснить разум, избавить его от тьмы. Он курил, смотрел на звезды или беззвучно плакал, не беспокоясь о том, что Зейн мог в любой момент проснуться.  
  
      Иногда ему жизненно необходимо было побыть одному, потому что после всего, что случилось, его одолевали ужасные мысли. Он часто задумывался о том, хватит ли ему сил присоединиться к Гарри на том свете?  
  
      Луи облокотился на перила, встретив легкий ночной ветерок. Он наклонился ниже через неустойчивый барьер, и ему стало интересно, что будет, если он опустится еще немного ниже и выпадет вниз. Его тело бы быстро преодолело расстояние от балкона на верхних этажах этого прекрасного особняка до самой земли.  
  
      Он величественно упал бы на холодные мраморные лестницы, ведущие прямо в розовый сад. Он бы упал, и все закончилось. Вот так просто. И наконец непрекращающаяся головная боль перестала бы пульсировать, и он, возможно, обрел бы покой.  
  
      Люди бы скучали по нему? Они бы тосковали или были бы просто испуганы? Луи подумал, что Зейну будет его не хватать. Да, рядом не будет присутствовать его муж, любовник, единственное утешение в мире. Малик будет скучать по его лицу, улыбке и, возможно, смеху. Луи же будет не хватать Зейна, каждой его частички, его тела и души.  
  
      Но, даже зная все это, Луи продолжил мечтать.  
  
      — Привет, — промурлыкал ему над ухом Зейн, тем самым вытянув из размышлений. Мужчина подкрался сзади и обнял его, нежно уткнувшись лицом в плечо, а голой грудью прижавшись к спине.  
  
      Луи зажал сигарету губами, затянулся и выдохнул дым. Он затушил окурок, бросил его через перила и стал наблюдать за его падением, представляя, что вместо него летел он сам.  
  
      — Привет, любимый, — тихо шепнул в ночной тишине Луи, прижимаясь к Зейну.  
  
      — Мне тебя не хватало, — произнес Зейн, губами исследуя кожу на его шее. — Возвращайся в постель.  
  
      — Не могу уснуть, — пробормотал Луи, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь той успокаивающей аурой, исходящей от мужа.  
  
      — Тогда будем бодрствовать вместе, — Зейн развернул Луи в своих руках и встретился с ним умоляющим взглядом.  
  
      Зейн никогда не видел никого и ничего более красивого, озаренного мягким светом луны. Манящий лазурно-серебристый цвет его глаз подчеркивал острые черты лица, делая его особенным.  
  
      Луи опустил ладони на щеки Зейна и прильнул к его губам в отчаянном, медленном поцелуе, с тоской скользя языком по чужому.  
  
      Оторвавшись лишь на мгновение и соприкоснувшись с ним лбами, Луи произнес:  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      И вновь повторилось то, что они делали каждый день. Луи хоронил свои чувства на теплой коже мужчины, принимал заботливые прикосновения и открывал себя, добровольно предлагая Зейну. Томлинсон позволял себе обманываться этими любовными ощущениями, чувствовать то, что никогда не испытывал.  
  
      Луи освобождался с каждым мягким, нежным и ласковым прикосновением, с каждым щекотливым поцелуем. У него брали в рот, ласкали языком, и это позволяло Луи не чувствовать постоянную борьбу в голове, которая пожирала его живьем изнутри. Зейн, хоть и временно, но освобождал его из ловушки собственного разума, обезвреживал мины, которые могли детонировать в любой момент.  
  
      Зейн заставлял его чувствовать себя  _живым_.  
  


***

  
      — Знаешь, Антигуа прекрасен в это время года.  
  
      — О да, я знаю, — согласился Зейн, кивнув Бену. — Я предлагал Луи отправиться в путешествие в нашу виллу в Сент-Джеймс, но он все время увиливает от ответа, — теперь он улыбнулся Луи.  
  
      — О нет, милый, ни в коем случае, — кокетливо не согласился Луи, в ответ улыбаясь мужу. Внутри он кипел от надоевшего разговора, но ситуация вынуждала поддерживать его. — Моя кожа уже не способна принимать солнце, как раньше. Я не хочу превратиться в старую сморщенную виноградину раньше, чем мне исполнится тридцать пять. Мое самолюбие мне этого не позволит.  
  
      В ответ на эту шутку собеседники разом засмеялись. Луи видел в их глазах неприкрытую ложь. Вокруг него — сборище притворщиков, чьи эмоции — лишь фальшь, и, к сожалению, он и сам к ним относился.  
  
      — Всегда восхищался чувством юмора вашего мужа, — прокомментировал пожилой мужчина, чье имя Луи вряд ли когда-нибудь вспомнит.  
  
      — Разве это не замечательно? — засиял Зейн, ласково поцеловав Луи в щеку.  
  
      Луи вновь нежно улыбнулся, стоя рядом с Зейном и позируя всем на этом очередном официальном мероприятии. Но он не хотел быть здесь. Луи все это ненавистно. И всегда так было.  
  
      Даже когда он был моложе и жил с родителями, он ненавидел это. Всеми фибрами своей души. Это было помпезно, вульгарно и бессмысленно. Но он делал это, конечно же, только ради Зейна. Все всегда только для него.  
  
      Когда разговор вежливо сошел на нет, Бен и Зейн начали перешептываться друг с другом. Луи понял это как шанс сбежать под предлогом найти выпивку.  
  
      Это не заняло много времени, потому что он сразу же наткнулся на официанта, разносившего на позолоченном подносе шипящее шампанское.  
  
      Он не спеша глотал игристый напиток, прогуливаясь назад к тому месту, где оставил мужа несколько минут назад. Он уже почти подошел к Бену и ничего не подозревающему Зейну, как остановился как вкопанный, застигнутый врасплох, едва не роняя фужер на мраморный пол прямо к его дизайнерским туфлям. Его разум одурманен коварным колдовством, Луи уверен, что то, что он увидел, не могло быть на самом деле.  
  
      Это человек-загадка, мужчина, которого он встретил несколько недель назад на балу-маскараде. Луи чувствовал, как знакомый магнетизм вновь тянул его к нему, но прежде, чем Луи смог сделать хотя бы шаг, он исчез, и Луи забыл о нем. До сегодняшнего момента.  
  
      — Эй! — искренне улыбнулся Зейн, заметив Томлинсона краем глаза. — Это мой муж Луи, — с гордостью познакомил их он.  
  
      Луи встряхнулся и бездумно последовал в сторону троих мужчин. Он знал, что его лицо — палитра эмоций, что ему следовало бы успокоиться и натянуть нейтральную маску, но он не мог.  
  
      — Лу, это… Простите, если я вдруг неправильно произнесу, — в спешке извинился мужчина, глядя на собеседника. — Это Александр де Ла Паллетьер.  
  
      — Можете звать меня Алекс, — человек-загадка, чье имя Луи теперь узнал, засмеялся и протянул теплую ладонь прежде, чем улыбнулся.  
  
      Луи замерз в плену поразительных изумрудных глаз, смотрящих на него через стильную оправу с темным ободком. Издалека сходство этого человека с Гарри было призрачным, но вот вблизи заметно бросалось в глаза.  
  
      Несмотря на заостренные черты лица, которые больше не скрывала маска, но бережно заслоняли сложные очки, несмотря на уложенную густую растительность на лице, скрывающую глубокие ямочки, или крупные волнистые волосы, Алекс обладал поразительным сходством с Гарри, заставляя Луи замереть перед ним.  
  
      — Луи? — подтолкнул Зейн, потому что мужчина до сих пор не пожал руку.  
  
      — Простите, — поспешно извинился Луи, в замешательстве качнув головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. — Я вспомнил, что забыл… То есть… Я имею в виду… — Луи замолчал, теряясь в словах. Он чувствовал, что Зейн смотрел на него и молча умолял не позорить его перед ценным клиентом, но Луи был слишком перегружен. — Простите, не обращайте внимания… Просто мне очень приятно познакомиться с вами… Алекс.  
  
      Широкая улыбка озарила лицо кудрявого мужчины, он казался удовлетворенным и довольным собой, когда крепко сжимал руку Луи, а после подносил его ладонь к губам, оставляя легкий, как перышко, поцелуй.  
  
      — Даже представить себе не можете, какая это честь для меня.  
  
      — Алекс — один из новых инвесторов Блэкстоун, — с удовольствием объяснил Зейн. — Мы счастливы работать для вас, на вас и ради вас.  
  
      — Чертовски счастливы, — добавил Бен, положив руку на широкое плечо мужчины. — Лучшего партнера мы и представить себе не могли.  
  
      — Ох, вы мне льстите, — засмеялся Алекс легко и непринужденно, застенчиво поправляя очки на переносице. — Но опять же, это удовольствие исключительно мое, — невероятно сладкие слова капали с его ослепительно-яркой улыбки.  
  
      Луи должен признать, что его правильная, умная и интригующая речь — не больше, чем продукт частного образования и родительских денег.  
  
      Если сравнивать Алекса и Гарри, то первый, безусловно, выше. Его мускулистое тело безупречно, костюм сидит на нем, как влитой. Осанка ровная, с высоко поднятой головой, с всегда понимающей ухмылкой на губах, когда он говорил с не присущей для других уверенностью.  
  
      — Я могу украсть вашего мужа? — то, что услышал Луи, вернуло его обратно в реальность, застав врасплох странным вопросом. Он только моргнул, глупо смотря на мужчину перед ним.  
  
      — Прости? — потребовал Зейн разъяснений.  
  
      — Танец! — добавил Алекс, многозначно глядя на Луи, а уголки его губ вздернулись в ухмылке.  
  
      Зейн широко улыбнулся и понимающе похлопал Алекса по спине.  
  
      — Конечно, конечно.  
  
      Алекс мягко потянул Луи за руку и увел его с собой в центр зала.  
  
      Луи смотрел на Зейна с крайним удивлением, когда тот забирал у него из давших слабину рук бокал шампанского. По-прежнему вопросительно глядя на Зейна, он последовал за мужчиной.  
  
      Кто потерял рассудок, он или Малик? Неужели больше никто в этом чертовом зале не видел в этом мужчине Гарри? Хотя бы немного? Или это все игры его воспаленного разума, злые шутки? Он окончательно сошел с ума или уже таковым являлся? Неужели его тело настолько отчаялось, что способно принять за Гарри любого проходящего мимо человека?  
  
      Наверное.  
  
      Луи правда не знал. Возможно, обстоятельства заставили его глаза выдавать за правду откровенную ложь.  
  
      Пользуясь тем, что можно держаться за Алекса, Луи выбрался в центр большого зала через толпу. Мужчина повернулся к нему лицом, вежливо опустил голову в поклоне и осторожно приобнял его в верхней части талии.  
  
      Алекс не был похож на Гарри, который мог только спотыкаться о собственные ноги, хотя это все равно было очаровательно. Этот человек был грациозен, никогда не запинался и не колебался. В его шагах чувствовалась привлекательная, почти гипнотическая уверенность.  
  
      Однако, несмотря на все идеальные движения, на первой позиции его ноги были согнуты в коленях, носки неуклюже направлены в разные стороны, но он тут же исправил самого себя. Гарри всегда казался косолапым голубем. Луи скучал по незначительным мелочам, присущим только Стайлсу, которые терялись в этом шуме.  
  
      Алекс приобнял Луи и притянул его ближе к себе, и они вовремя начали вальсировать. Пока они покачивались в такт грустной чарующей мелодии, все, что Луи мог делать, — это в изумлении смотреть на Алекса, изучать черты и выражения его лица.  
  
      Мужчина был великолепен, это неоспоримо. Мягкие завитки изящно обрамляли лицо, плавно спадали на плечи. Аккуратная бородка росла вдоль подбородка и на щеках, подчеркивая острую линию челюсти и высокие скулы. Луи желал прикоснуться к ней, почувствовать ладонью, щекой или даже собственными губами то, насколько мягкая у него щетина.  
  
      У Гарри никогда не было волос на лице. Но он был мальчишкой, Алекс — уже взрослый мужчина лет тридцати, и, если бы Гарри был жив, ему было бы примерно столько же.  
  
      Да, спорить было глупо, Алекс действительно поражал своей красотой, но больше всего Луи нервировало то, что он не мог избавиться от ощущения, словно знает его. Всегда знал. И что человек перед ним — Гарри.  
  
      Алекс, похоже, заметил, как бесстыдно Луи смотрел на него, поэтому нахмурился, посмотрев поверх линз.  
  
      — Все в порядке?  
  
      — Что? — спросил Луи, возвращаясь обратно в реальность. И вот вновь еще одна маленькая деталь, которая напомнила ему о его давней потерянной любви. Гарри постоянно хмурился, соединяя брови вместе, будь он смущен, расстроен или задумчив. У него всегда появлялась эта странная складка на лбу. — Хм, да… Просто, ты… мне кое-кого напоминаешь.  
  
      — Правда? — удивленно поднял Алекс одну бровь и закружил Луи в танце, сомкнув пальцы в кольцо вокруг его запястья и прокрутив вокруг один раз.  
  
      Луи озадаченно кивнул, слепо следуя за мужчиной, который полностью контролировал вальс.  
  
      — Да… Кое-кого, кто давным давно… Был очень, очень мне близок…  
  
      — Хм, — хмыкнул Алекс, наклоняя голову в сторону. — И что с ним случилось?  
  
      — Он умер, — ответил Луи, затаив дыхание, и в этот самым момент он выглядел потерянным, разбитым.  
  
      — Очень жаль, примите мои искренние соболезнования, — сочувствующе продолжил Алекс.  
  
      — Я… — Луи с любопытством изучал лицо Алекса. Он не знал, что с этим делать. Гарри умер двенадцать лет назад, мужчина перед ним хоть и отличается от Стайлса по некоторым признакам, но все равно похож. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
      — Я не этот человек, — ответил Алекс, словно прочитав внутренний монолог лихорадочного ума.  
  
      Луи уже собрался ему ответить, открыл рот, как почувствовал легкое прикосновение чужой руки к пояснице.  
  
      — Можно вас остановить? — спросил Зейн, шагая в такт с Луи, но неотрывно глядя на Алекса.  
  
      — Конечно, — улыбнулся мужчина, и натянутая эмоция была слишком приторной. Он отпустил Луи, вежливо поклонился и сделал шаг назад. — Он весь  _твой_.  
  
      Зейн увел его прочь, дальше от бального зала, почти в угол, осторожно кивнул, расположив одну руку чуть выше талии, а другой сжав ладонь. Пока они танцевали, Луи постоянно неудобно крутил головой, напрягая шею, наблюдая за мистером де Ла Паллетьер из-за плеча Малика.  
  
      Луи следил за ним всю ночь, не было ни секунды, когда Алекс исчезал с его поля зрения. Даже когда Томлинсон общался с другими инвесторами и акционерами, встречал гостей и прочих важных лиц, переходил от разговора к разговору, а рука Зейна покоилась чуть ниже поясницы, его глаза неотрывно следили за ним.  
  
      Мужчина, кажется, смирился с бесстыдным вниманием к своей персоне, время от времени сам поглядывал на Луи, встречаясь с ним взглядом с другого конца зала. Он словно смотрел на Луи и сквозь него. Он  _никогда_  не задерживал на нем взгляд дольше, чем на пару секунд.  
  
      Луи, как бы ему ни хотелось, не мог выяснить, что творилось в голове у мужчины. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым, пустым, лишенным всяких эмоций.  
  
      Да, он смеялся и улыбался будто бы искренне, разговаривал вежливо и сдержанно, каждому уделял внимание, но это было подделкой. Луи прекрасно знал о всех этих масках, вынужденном хихиканье и натянутой улыбке. Он знал обо всех этих уловках, бесконечных играх, потому что делал точно так же, скрывая истинного себя под всем этим фарсом.  
  
      С другого конца зала Луи следил за тем, как Алекс чуть склонил голову вниз, затем вправо, и волосы упали ему на лицо. Он запустил пальцы в пряди и легким плавным движением руки поправил их, вернув на место.  
  
      Луи, шокированный и немного напуганный, прикрыв от удивления рот, едва ли не задохнулся в недоумении. Эта маленькая, незначительная вещь принадлежала только Гарри. Томлинсон всегда говорил ему, чтобы он не встряхивал головой так сильно, потому что его прическа и так была идеальной, но ему нравилось дразнить Гарри и говорить, что тот скоро облысеет, если не прекратит так делать.  
  
      И Гарри его, конечно же, никогда не слушал, всегда встряхивал своей гривой, потому что никак не мог избавиться от этой нервной привычки. И, видимо, сейчас тоже не смог.  
  
      У Луи больше не осталось сомнений в том, что Александр де Ла Паллетьер — это Гарри. Но как? Он ведь лично видел, как Стайлс был жестоко зарезан у себя в камере. Каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, видел эти уродливые багровые пятна, безжизненные конечности и холодную бледную кожу.  
  
      Луи уже ничего не знал, не было ни единой мысли. Но он готов был поклясться в том, что этот высокий, изящный и яркий мужчина, в идеале освоивший обманчивое искусство облачения в маски различных эмоций, — Гарри.  
  
      Его Гарри.  
  
      И Луи так отчаянно хотел с ним поговорить. Он нуждался в этом больше, чем в кислороде, чтобы насытить свои иссохшие легкие. Он должен поговорить с Гарри. Или с Александром. Или кем он там себя сейчас считал.  
  
      Луи наблюдал за тем, как Алекс медленно шел по большому залу, скорее всего, прощаясь с гостями и выплачивая членские взносы. Томлинсон краем уха услышал, как они обсуждали сезон становления на воду яхт и прочую ерунду.  
  
      — Прости, любимый, — шепнул Зейну Луи, и последнее слово мурашками поползло вниз по позвоночнику. — Я скоро вернусь, просто… Я… Хочу подышать свежим воздухом.  
  
      — Все в порядке, Лу? — беспокойно спросил Зейн, с любопытством глядя на Луи и ободряюще поглаживая его по бедру. — Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?  
  
      — Нет, нет, я в порядке. Все хорошо, Зейн, — уверил Луи, качнув головой, постаравшись быть убедительным, хотя перед глазами все плыло. — Честно.  
  
      Зейн наклонил голову, немного нахмурился, но отпустил руку.  
  
      — Хорошо, детка. Найди меня, когда захочешь вернуться домой.  
  
      Луи положительно хмыкнул, рассеянно поцеловав мужа в щеку, и поспешил оставить его в стороне.  
  
      Луи преодолел толпу завсегдатаев, проскользнул мимо элегантно одетых гостей, с ног до головы увешанных драгоценными камнями, и свернул в коридор, заметив, как минуту назад Алекс вышел туда. Мужчина прибавил шагу, обходя всех этих людей, стараясь не потерять из виду этого высокого длинноволосого мужчину.  
  
      Он уже практически приблизился к выходу, как Луи бросился за ним бегом, не желая вот так просто упускать.  
  
      — Гарри! — крикнул Луи на весь коридор.  
  
      Размеренные шаги Алекса замедлились, но сам он не обернулся, вот только Луи заметил, как тяжело он вздохнул, коснувшись ручки.  
  
      — Это ты, — слабо выдохнул Луи. — Ты — Гарри!  
  
      Алекс не отводил взгляда от входной двери, чуть наклонив голову вбок.  
  
      — Какой Гарри?  
  
      — Ты… — Луи потерял способность дышать от того, как внимательно и пронзительно вдруг Алекс посмотрел на него. — Ты — мой Гарри!  
  
      — Кто? — Алекс скривил лицо в смущении, с любопытством поглядывая на Луи поверх своих очков. — Сожалею, но, думаю, вы ошиблись.  
  
      — Нет! Я не мог! Нет! — Луи тряс головой, пытаясь обнять Алекса. — Зейн сказал, что ты  _умер_.  
  
      — Правда? — горько пробормотал себе под нос Алекс, как вдруг жестко оттолкнул Луи от себя. — Нет! Я не тот Гарри, о котором вы говорите. Не трогайте меня.  
  
      — Гарри… — оскорблено задыхался Луи. Он чувствовал, как покалывало в глазах, а тяжесть в разбитом сердце стала сильнее клонить его вниз.  
  
      — Я не он! — вновь настаивал Алекс, сделав шаг назад от мужчины.  
  
      — Нет, остановись! Стой! — на эмоциях крикнул Луи, пытаясь сдержать слезы, но с треском проиграл. Он скрывает мокрое лицо в ладонях, не в состоянии больше контролировать свои чувства. Почему все это происходит именно с ним? Что он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить все эти мучения?  
  
      — Если ты не Гарри, то кто тогда? Кто? Очередная галлюцинация? Или призрак, посланный свести меня с ума?  
  
      Алекс тяжело вздохнул, опустив взгляд в пол, на мгновение залившись краской, а потом крепко прижал дрожавшее тело Луи к себе.  
  
      — Этот человек… Гарри, ты сказал, что… Ты любил его?  
  
      — Да, — ответил Луи с придыханием, наклоняя голову в сторону Алекса.  
  
      Мужчина крепче обнял его.  
  
      — Как долго?  
  
      — Всю жизнь, — честно ответил он, не думая лгать. Он так близко стоял к Алексу, что чувствовал легкое мягкое дыхание, щекочущее его влажную щеку.  
  
      — До тех пор, пока не забыл его? Пока он не исчез из твоей жизни? Пока его имя не стало значить для тебя не больше, чем пустой звук? — Алекс в обвинении сощурил холодные глаза. — Пока ты не женился на другом мужчине?  
  
      Луи закачал головой, вытирая мокрые глаза, когда сердце болезненно стучало в груди.  
  
      — Стой… Гарри, это не… Так нельзя!  
  
      Глаза Алекса зловеще блеснули, заметив что-то за плечом Луи, он развернулся на каблуках и быстро зашагал прочь, оставляя Томлинсона позади.  
  
      — Гарри! — зарыдал Луи и бросился за ним следом.  
  
      — Я не Гарри! — обернулся Алекс и резко поднял руку в воздух. — Я не он. Не он!  
  
      — Но, Гарри, умоляю… — бился в истерике мужчина, все еще надеясь на лучшее.  
  
      — Оставь меня в покое. Не называй меня Гарри. Мое имя Алекс, — кричал он, застав Луи врасплох. — Но мне искренне жаль этого человека. Потому что его любил тот, кто так быстро забыл о нем и нашел утешение после его смерти в другом человеке. Я рад, что я не Гарри. Ненавижу черствых, бессердечных предателей.  
  
      Луи задохнулся, потрясенный смелыми словами мужчины, которые поразили его до глубины души. Его как будто ударили по лицу, так же больно, если не сильнее.  
  
      — Да как ты посмел! Ты никогда не был и никогда не будешь Гарри. Он не был так ужасен и жесток! — сплюнул Луи, и его голос был шипящим и ядовитым, хотя горькие слезы обиды, не прекращаясь, текли по его щекам. — Ты прав, мой Гарри умер десять лет назад.  
  
      — Да, так и есть. Заметьте, вы сами это сказали, — согласился Алекс, вновь перейдя на официальный тон, и кивнул головой. — Гарри Стайлс мертв.  
  
      Слова Алекса попали в самое больное место, в уязвимую часть его растоптанного сердца или что там от него осталось. Он даже не нашел сил ответить, вместо этого опустил голову и замолчал.  
  
      — Передайте вашему мужу, что я жду его звонка. Спокойной ночи, — попрощался Гарри и вышел за массивную дверь, ни разу не обернувшись. Луи слушал лишь удаляющийся стук его безукоризненной дорогой обуви и позволял уходить.  
  
      Луи смотрел ему вслед, корпусом развернувшись в сторону особняка. Он был уверен, ни минуту не сомневался, что Алекс — это Гарри. Их сходство не случайность, а воля судьбы. Но, видимо, она решила его помучить и жестоко пошутить над ним. Он чувствовал себя глупо, немного смущенным своими душевными порывами, потому что он, по сути, домогался гостя, которого встретил несколько часов назад. Но хотя бы один человек мог бы его пожалеть и спасти от всех этих призраков прошлого?  
  
      Как только Луи вернулся, его как будто поразила молния, настолько догадка была внезапной и удивительной. Последние слова Алекса эхом раздавались в голове. Было в них что-то странное, неправильное.  
  
      Луи несколько раз прокручивал в голове одну и ту же фразу.  
  
      Гарри Стайлс умер. Гарри Стайлс умер. Гарри Стайлс умер.  
  
      — Но я не говорил ему полного имени.  
  


***

 

_Можно чувствовать и воспринимать мир двумя способами: телом и душой. Даже если первое способно иногда забывать, то душа помнит вечно.  
  
Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо_


	4. Акт IV

_Вы, обладающие властью, имеете только средства, которые производят деньги; мы, ожидающие, имеем то, что называется преданностью._   
_Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо_

  
  
      — О чем думаешь, солнышко? — спросил Найл, присев на край гладкого темного деревянного стола в огромной столовой нового дома Гарри рядом с ним. — Я же вижу, что что-то не так с тех пор, как ты вернулся с последней вечеринки.  
  
      Гарри раздраженно вздохнул, пропустив кудрявые пряди волос через пальцы.  
  
      — Я имею в виду… Давай будем честными, ты всегда задумчивый, часто капризничаешь, но сейчас это переходит все границы. Это слишком даже для тебя, — сказал Найл. — Что случилось, приятель?  
  
      — Мне кажется, он знает, кто я. Или подозревает, — медленно ответил Гарри, его голос затих, когда он посмотрел на свои сложённые в замок руки, покоящиеся на бёдрах.  
  
      — Луи?  
  
      — Да, — просто ответил он и опустил голову на колени.  
  
      — Ну… Разве ты не этого хотел? — озадаченно произнёс Найл.  
  
      — Да… Нет… Просто, — безнадёжно вздохнул Гарри. — Я не знаю.  
  
      Дело не в том, что он хотел, чтобы Луи страдал, просто в его сердце происходила война с собственным разумом. С одной стороны, он хотел во всем признаться Луи, вновь крепко сжать его в объятиях и вдохнуть такой родной и любимый запах.  
  
      С другой же, Гарри вообще не хотел иметь ничего общего с Луи, мечтал забыть о нем, как о страшном сне, потому что он женился на его враге, и только Бог знает, почему он так поступил. Двуличный Гарри чувствовал, жаловался на свирепость и бесспорную силу, и ему было трудно думать о чем-то ещё. Он не мог допустить себе вновь довериться Луи, потому что боялся предательства и боли.  
  
      Но, увидев, что Луи после стольких лет взаимодействовал с ним, Гарри отказался от первоначального плана, попытался вновь научиться доверять людям. Томлинсон всегда сильно на него влиял. Гарри всегда был рабом его чувств. Всего одно прикосновение, один томный взгляд, и Гарри пропал, безнадёжно проиграл. Он готов был потакать любым желаниям Луи.  
  
      Спустя столько лет Луи стал ещё прекраснее. Абсолютное чудо во всех отношениях, с поразительным ласковым взглядом, немного свирепым, пронзительным, но таким же, как раньше. С годами его тело стало чуть крупнее, мускулистее, мужественнее. Разум Гарри хранил уже туманный образ великолепного тела, миниатюрного и изящного.  
  
      — Хорошо… Как прошла встреча с Зейном сегодня утром? — спросил Найл, слегка изменив щекотливую тему, центром которой являлся Луи.  
  
      — Как нельзя лучше, — прыснул Гарри, с досадой закатив глаза.  
  
      — Думаешь, они тебе доверяют?  
  
      — С каждым днём они верят мне все больше и больше, и это отвратительно, — сплюнул Гарри, встретившись взглядом с Найлом. — Я едва сдерживаю себя от того, чтобы не проткнуть Зейну глазницы пальцами насквозь, когда смотрю на него. На каждой нашей встрече я чешусь от того, как сильно мне хочется вжать его в стол и задушить его же собственным галстуком. Хочу нафаршировать его этой чертовой икрой, затолкать в самую глотку, пока он не задохнётся, а она не повываливается из ушей, ноздрей и дырок в глазах. А, лучше, взять одну из его нелепых дорогих перьевых ручек, воткнуть её в пульсирующую вену на шее, пока чернила не смешаются с его гнусной кровью, а сам он не умрет от её потери.  
  
      Найл молчал, чуть приоткрыв рот.  
  
      — Но вместо этого… — Гарри закрыл глаза, пытаясь усмирить бушующие эмоции. — Вместо этого я кусаю свой язык каждый раз, когда хочу проклинать его имя, нацепляю яркую и веселую улыбку перед своим врагом, а внутри все скручивает от ненависти к нему.  
  
      — Эм… Вижу, ты немного думал об этом, — медленно произнёс Найл, опустив встревоженный взгляд.  
  
      — Каждый. Чертов. День, — стиснул Гарри зубы. — Я вижу перед собой багровые пятна. Мне едва хватает самообладания, чтобы дальше играть роль счастливого дурачка, а не прекратить их жалкую жизнь. Мир, в котором я живу, залит кровью невинных, когда это должна быть кровь тех ублюдков, которые испортили мне жизнь.  
  
      — Хорошо, солнышко, думаю, у тебя появился отличный шанс сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
  
      — В смысле?  
  
      — Агенство изменило планы, — объявил Найл, положив подбородок на руки, локтями уперевшись в стол.  
  
      — И?  
  
      — В принципе, нам надо загнать их директора в угол. Заставь их подумать, что некоторые клиенты узнали о всех их схемах и прочем, — уточнил Найл. — Например, что их нагло обманывают и обворовывают.  
  
      — О чем ты? — с недоумением произнёс Гарри. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
  
      — Мы должны убрать одного из них, — сурово и серьёзно ответил Найл. — Сегодня ночью.  
  
      Гарри нахмурился, между бровей пролегла глубокая складка.  
  
      — Кого и как?  
  
      — Агенство поручило нам убить одного из руководителей Блэкстоун, — пояснил он.  
  
      — Зейна? — с тёмной радостью в голосе спросил Гарри.  
  
      — Нет. Он слишком важен, — напомнил Найл, покачав головой. — Убери Бена.  
  
      — Почему его?  
  
      — Это сразу окажет давление на Саймона, который может привлечь для дела новых людей, — объяснил он. — Когда люди чувствуют угрозу, они могут ошибаться, и, когда Саймон почувствует, что теряет старых клиентов, а люди от него отворачиваются, ему понадобятся новые работники, которые тут же выпустят в жертву когти. Новые работники, которым можно доверять, посвятить в тайны. У тебя для этого есть все необходимое.  
  
      — Точно, всегда под боком, очаровательный, приятный и остроумный Александр де Ла Паллетьер, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, откинув голову назад и мелодично произнеся своё имя, которое легко и непринуждённо соскользнуло с губ.  
  
      — Спокойно, солнышко, спокойно. Сохрани всю эту мишуру для другого, — хитро захихикал Найл. — Агенство надеется, что Зейн увидит в тебе подходящую кандидатуру для замены Бена, что позволит нам безопасно подобраться к Саймону и получить список всех клиентов и книгу с махинациями.  
  
      — Звучит довольно просто.  
  


***

  
      Спрятавшись в темных тенях огромного офисного здания, Гарри замер и тихо наблюдал, как Бен просматривал и анализировал счета на своём макбуке. Стайлс следил за ним час, спокойно и незаметно, пока тот проворачивал незаконные сделки, документировал каждую из них. Мошенник.  
  
      — Усердно работаете до глубокой ночи? — вышел Гарри из тени, показав себя перед Беном.  
  
      — Иисус! — тяжело вздохнул Бен, прикрыв ноутбук, мгновенно схватившись за грудь. Он огляделся вокруг и увидел, как Гарри внимательно наблюдал за ним с другого конца стола. — Ох, это ты! Черт, Алекс, ну и напугал же ты меня. Не знал, что ты здесь.  
  
      Гарри приближался, осторожно и неторопливо прошёлся позади Бена, обогнул его, в то время как Бен скрестил руки в замок перед собой и следил за его уверенной походкой.  
  
      — Эм… Не знал, что мы должны были встретиться сегодня вечером, — сконфуженно ответил Бен, его голос нервно повышался, глаза неотрывно следили за каждым его медленным движением. Он попытался невинно улыбнуться, словно несколько минут назад не занимался ничем таким незаконным, но во всей его фигуре читалась нервозность.  
  
      — Так мы и не должны были, — просто ответил Гарри, пожав плечами также спокойно и непринуждённо.  
  
      — Ох, ладно, тогда… Хм… Ты что-то хотел? — спросил Бен, немного прийдя в себя.  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на потолок и резко кивнул, отвечая на его вопрос:  
  
      — Думаю, это ты должен мне сказать.  
  
      — Что прости?  
  
      Гарри, прислонившись к стене, встретился с Беном взглядом и посмотрел на него сквозь линзы очков.  
  
      — Хочешь, расскажу что-то очень интересное?  
  
      — Конечно… — неуверенно ответил он, вскинув бровью.  
  
      — Видишь ли, мой дорогой и многоуважаемый Бен, мы с вами так сблизились последнее время, но я узнал кое-что любопытное. Ты знал, что наш любимый Блэкстоун, имеющий такое предрасполагающее к уважению имя, бессовестно лжет и обманывает клиентов? Многие инвесторы вам доверяют, считают избранными, — объяснил Гарри, звуча одновременно озадаченно и с любопытством. — Я нахожу забавным тот факт, что люди с баснословными деньгами, которые могут делать с ними все, что душе угодно, доверяют их вам. Они думают, что вы направите их активы в правильное русло, заставите работать, а вместо этого воруете и забираете себе.  
  
      Глаза Бена расширились от шока, лицо перекосило. Он вскочил из-за стола.  
  
      — Как… Как ты…  
  
      — Как я узнал о ваших финансовых махинациях? — закончил за Бена Гарри, выпрямившись и медленно обойдя тёмный деревянный стол вокруг. — Точно, как же я узнал о теневых сделках, сотнях фальшивых счетах, о бухгалтерской книге с именами обманутых инвесторов, которая, естественно имеется в открытом доступе с некоторыми изменениями, когда настоящая скрыта в стенах этого здания? — насмехался Гарри, саркастически улыбаясь и все ближе подходя к Бену, пальцами лаская гладкий ствол пистолета, спрятанного за поясом за спиной. Он небрежно высвободил оружие, перекинул его из одной ладони в другую, словно измерял на вес, и на лице пролегла довольная тень. — Хм… Интересно.  
  
      Дыхание Бена участилось, когда он наблюдал за тем, как Стайлс качал в руках огнестрельное оружие, и медленно поднялся, запутавшись в собственных ногах, но был тут же прижат к стене позади него, оказавшись в ловушке.  
  
      — Но ты же обычный…  
  
      — Да, правильно. Обычный мыслитель, — самодовольно продолжил Гарри, легко прикручивая глушитель к дулу автоматического пистолета. — Обычный вежливый, богатый умник, готовый лично отдать вам на растерзания свои крупные суммы денег… — мрачно усмехнулся Гарри, и его глаза злобно сверкнули. — А знаешь, кто я ещё?  
  
      Гарри потянул верхнюю скобу пистолета, щёлкая механизмом, приготавливая его к выстрелу, проверяя наличие пуль.  
  
      — Кто? — удивлённо качнул головой Бен, глядя на чёрный блестящий пистолет, направленный прямо на него, и ещё плотнее прижался к стене. Его лоб покрылся испариной, руки задрожали.  
  
      Гарри наклонил голову в сторону, мрачная улыбка медленно распространилась по его заострённым чертам лица, когда он поднял очки и закрепил их на волосах.  
  
      — Меня зовут Александр де Ла Паллетьер, мои друзья называют меня Алексом. И только избранные знают, что мое настоящее имя… Гарри Стайлс.  
  
      — Стайлс? — крякнул Бен в неверии и нахмурился.  
  
      Его лицо постепенно сменилось от озадаченного, когда ему так просто во всем сознались, до удивлённого, когда он наконец все осознал, и именно в тот самый момент Гарри подмигнул ему в качестве признания и поощрения и спустил крючок, сделав три точных выстрела в левую грудь, наблюдая, как пули беззвучно проникли в самое сердце. Гранатовая кровь выступила через плотную ткань бежевого пиджака Бена, и его тело без признаков жизни упало на пол.  
  
      — Встретимся в аду.  
  


***

  
      — Добро пожаловать домой, Гарри.  
  
      — Твою ж мать! — подпрыгнул Гарри в испуге, когда Луи осторожно вышел из тёмного угла его комнаты. — Откуда вы узнали, где я живу? И как сюда попали?  
  
      Луи подумал, что он действительно не ожидал его увидеть здесь в такое время, особенно поздно ночью, но Томлинсон ждал его с шести вечера, потому что им нужно поговорить. Он ждал этого несколько дней, набрался сил и решил уже хоть что-то сделать. Луи чувствовал себя устало, у него складывалось ощущение, что с их последней встречи прошло несколько сотен лет.  
  
      Где он был? Почему вернулся лишь под утро? Просто переночевать? Что он скрывает? Почему он весь из себя человек-загадка?  
  
      И, Боже! Без очков его пронзительный взгляд проникал в самый центр души Луи. Неряшливые волны волос, спадающие на лицо, не могли скрыть эти выразительные глаза.  
  
      — Ты не один, у кого есть секреты, — легко ответил Луи, сделав шаг навстречу. — Всем известно, где живет Александр де Ла Паллетьер, твоё имя звучит в каждой сплетне, слетающей с губ Степфордских жён. И ты, конечно же, должен об этом знать… Гарри.  
  
      — Почему вы все продолжаете меня так называть? — Алекс раздраженно потёр глаза и тяжело вздохнул. — Я не Гарри. Это не мое чертово имя!  
  
      — Тогда почему ты обманываешь меня? — Луи метнулся вперёд. — Почему раз за разом продолжаешь это делать, Гарри?  
  
      — Если вы продолжите ассоциировать меня со своим мертвым любовником, клянусь, я подам на вас в суд, и те запретят вам приближаться ко мне, — скрипнул зубами Алекс, отступив от Луи.  
  
      — Боже, Гарри, пожалуйста, — мягко попросил Томлинсон, не желая кричать или расстраивать его ещё больше. — Просто поговори со мной, и я сделаю все, что захочешь.  
  
      — Черт тебя дери! Не Гарри я, не Гарри! — завыл Алекс от отчаяния. — Дерьмо!  
  
      Луи продолжил настаивать.  
  
      — Ты, я знаю, что ты.  
  
      — Нет! Ничего вы не знаете! — сердито и горько крикнул Алекс. — А теперь выметайтесь из моего дома.  
  
      — Не могу! — признался Луи, игнорируя истерические припадки. Луи так устал, что не мог просто так сдаться. Его разум не думал ни о чем другом, а тело не позволяло развернуться и уйти.  
  
      — Мне казалось, что мы все решили, — выдохнул Алекс после короткой паузы, и его голос понизился до сдержанного шепота. — Мы же уже обсудили, что человек, которого вы знали, мертв. Отпустите ситуацию. Я уже не знаю, как вам доказать, что я не Гарри, — Алекс отвернулся, собираясь уйти, вот только сердце готово было на разговор. — И чем скорее вы примите этот факт, тем лучше.  
  
      — На мгновение я поверил тебе. Думал, что, может быть, это просто совпадение, и вы чисто случайно так поразительно похожи, — тихо начал Луи, наклонив голову. — Я всячески оправдывал тот факт, что у вас схожи манеры, хотя ты, очевидно, намного вежливее и уравновешеннее, но все эти маленькие вещи, которые присущи только тебе, выдают с головой. Ты морщишь нос, когда волна эмоций захлестывает тебя, носки в танце всегда смотрят внутрь, а эта морщинка между бровями, когда ты хмуришься? — продолжал Луи, внимательно глядя на мужчину перед собой. — Ты, как и раньше, лёгким движением руки поправляешь свои волосы. Чуть наклоняешься вперёд, потом вправо и пальцами проводишь по волосам от корней до самых кончиков, встряхивая их до тех пор, пока они вновь не станут совершенными, хотя ты все равно возвращаешь их в тот же вид.  
  
      Алекс просто смотрел на Луи и не шевелился, не моргал и практически не дышал.  
  
      — На чуть-чуть, на долю секунды я попытался игнорировать эти факты, казалось бы, совершенно незначительные причуды, которые я так любил, потому что думал, что их на самом деле нет, и я вижу только то, что хочу. Но потом… — Луи сделал паузу, удивлённо посмотрев на Алекса. — Ты назвал его имя.  
  
      Мужчина покачал головой, наконец заговорив:  
  
      — Ты сам мне его сказал.  
  
      — Да, — согласился Луи и медленно кивнул. — Но я не произносил фамилии. А ты добавил Стайлс, когда я даже не заикался об этом.  
  
      Алекс отвернулся от Луи, не желая больше разговаривать.  
  
      — Гарри, пожалуйста! Подожди! Просто…  
  
      — Что, Луи? Что ты хочешь от меня? Что я могу тебе дать? Что ты вообще можешь у меня взять?  
  
      — Я просто… Я… — Луи задохнулся от шока. Он думал, что прав, почти на сто процентов был уверен в том, что мужчина перед ним — это мальчик, который умер много лет назад, но теперь он знал это наверняка. Он знал, что все подозрения, сводившие его с ума, оказались не напрасны. — Ты жив.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Но… Но как… Где ты был? Где ты был все это время? — спрашивал Луи, голос которого звучал болезненно сипло. — Если ты не умер, почему ты не вернулся ко мне? Почему не?  
  
      — А почему ты не подождал? — внезапно выкрикнул Гарри, выходя из себя, и его сердитый голос эхом отскакивал от стен. — Почему не дождался меня?! Меня вытащили из тюрьмы и бросили гнить в камере одиннадцать лет, а в прошлом году я бежал, и вы даже представить себе не можете, через какой ад я прошёл!  
  
      — Нет, нет, — тяжело ответил Луи, и это был даже не шёпот, только удушающее дыхание. Он покачал головой, так резко и рвано, не зная, что ему делать или говорить.  
  
      — Пока ты… — продолжил Гарри, его голос напрягся, словно он пытался сдержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции. — Ты просто… Ты просто забыл обо мне! Как будто я ничего не значу для тебя! Так, пустое место!  
  
      — Ты всегда был смыслом моей жизни, и я никогда не забывал тебя, Гарри. Никогда, — Луи медленно поднял левую руку и отклеил пластырь, показывая ему скрытую под ним простую ниточку, завязанную там много лет назад. — Я обещал, что оно никогда не покинет моего пальца, и сдержал своё слово.  
  
      Гарри задохнулся, глядя на потрепанную ниточку, обмотанную вокруг безымянного пальца, не в силах отвести от неё взгляд или осмелиться хоть что-то сказать. Он просто уныло замер.  
  
      — Я бы и не смог забыть, — тихо произнёс Луи, медленно приближаясь к Гарри. — Я слышу твой голос по ночам, шепчущий мне на ухо. Легким покалыванием ощущаю твои прикосновения к моей холодной коже. Я слышу твой сладкий запах, лёгкой дымкой следующий за мной. Я вижу призрака твоей фигуры в каждом углу изо дня в день. Ты преследуешь меня даже во снах, и твоё присутствие скрашивает кошмары. И дня не проходило, чтобы я тебя не оплакивал, не думал о тебе, не скучал и не любил!  
  
      — Луи… — тяжело вздохнул Гарри, звуча хрипло и отчаянно, и медленно закрыл глаза.  
  
      Томлинсон приближался, и с каждым шагом крепость Гарри крошилась. Укреплённые стены и стальные маски, которые все время его защищали, скрывали чувства и эмоции, рушились на части. Над ними повисла тишина, и они просто смотрели друг на друга, когда ещё столько вопросов не решено.  
  
      — Хазза, — прошептал Луи, нарушая ледяную тишину. Он не знал, что ему сказать или спросить, так много всего накопилось. — Я… Ты… — попытался Томлинсон, но лишь глупо заикался, вставляя никому не нужные и бессмысленные местоимения, не имеющие ничего общего с вопросом. — Ты был… То есть, я имею в виду, я видел… — запинался он, в замешательстве качая головой. — Тебя зарезали и…  
  
      — Да, закололи, как скотину. Но я не умер, — тихо ответил Гарри, опуская свой взгляд под пристальным вниманием Луи.  
  
      Тот в замешательстве смотрел на Гарри. Он же был так уверен. Он точно видел, как с его губ слетел последний звук жизни, а дыхание больше не колыхало его ноздри.  
  
      Гарри начал медленно расстёгивать ряд мелких пуговиц, расположенных по краю рубашки. Он вытянул ее подол из низко сидящих брюк, спустил с плеч и полностью обнажился, беззвучно опустив одежду на пол.  
  
      Его тело так сильно отличалось от того, что видел Луи в последний раз. Внизу живота была видна темная дорожка жёстких волос, прячущихся под плотной тканью. А ведь в его памяти сохранилась нежная, гладкая кожа, которую он так любил.  
  
      Тело стало чуть крупнее, набрало вес и обрело рельеф. Он был бы физически совершенен и прекрасней, чем Адонис, если бы не рубцы и шрамы, исполосовавшие все его тело. Они не гладкие и бледные, а зазубренные, неровные, шероховатые, словно им никогда не давали зажить должным образом.  
  
      Луи потерял способность дышать, когда смотрел на все это, потому что отказывался верить своим глазам, скользящим по измученному телу.  
  
      Гарри был смущён и разбит от шокированного вздоха Луи и начал стыдливо прикрывать собственное тело руками. Стойкая нерушимая уверенность, котора была его вторым именем, мгновенно исчезла, и он стал похожим на маленького испуганного ребёнка.  
  
      — Это… Все в порядке, Гарри, не прячься от меня, — мягко успокаивал его Луи и начал приближаться, когда Гарри отвернулся от него, показывая широкую мускулистую спину.  
  
      Но это не нормально, ничего не в порядке.  
  
      Луи думал, что худшее он уже видел, но как сильно ошибся. Его тело похоже на бурную роспись рубцов и царапин, исполосовавших всю спину. Бледные и яркие, цветные и поблекшие, длинные, короткие, ровные и корявые — и все это создавало призрачные узоры на его коже.  
  
      Луи вяло выдохнул, рот чуть приоткрылся, когда он смотрел на отвратительные волны на рельефных мышцах. Он старался быть сильным и не допустить того, чтобы Гарри расстроился ещё сильнее. Но как? Как он мог сохранять спокойствие при виде такой несправедливой и незаслуженной боли?  
  
      — Не надо, — просто прошептал Гарри, понуро опустив голову, все ещё не обращая внимания на Луи.  
  
      — Это… Ужасно, — задыхался Луи, и его голос сломался, когда он осторожно дотронулся до уродливых отметин, выевших некогда гладкую плоть Гарри. Горячие слёзы ручьём потекли по его щекам.  
  
      Гарри вздрогнул от ощущения лёгкого и осторожного прикосновения Луи к его обнаженной коже, но не отошёл, позволяя ему дотрагиваться до ещё не заживших ран.  
  
      Луи осторожно гладил кончиками пальцев шрамы, роняя тихие слёзы на щёки и мысленно представляя себе каждую жестокость, через которую пришлось пройти Гарри. Как он получил эти отметки? За что? Кто с ним так поступил? И почему именно его дорогой мальчик?  
  
      — Милый… — зарыдал Луи, задыхаясь, и его голос стал тонким и надломанным. Он обнял Гарри за талию со спины, прижал его к себе и губами коснулся неровностей кожи, ощущая каждое движение мускулов.  
  
      — Не надо, — тихо повторил Гарри, обнаженной спиной чувствуя слезы Луи. — Не плачь обо мне, Лу.  
  
      Но жалкие попытки Стайлса успокоить его ещё больше разбивали сердце Томлинсона на микроскопические осколки. Луи вздрогнул, когда Гарри дернулся, и крепче обнял его, не желая больше отпускать. Он не хотел, чтобы тот страдал. Не после того, через какую жестокость ему пришлось пройти.  
  
      Если бы он только мог, то забрал бы у Гарри всю его физическую и душевную боль, все его муки и навлёк на себя. Он бы все взял, до последней капли. И это бы даже не обсуждалось. Луи на секунду эгоистично подумал, что лучше бы Гарри умер, чем продолжал так жить. Не мог он видеть его таким искалеченным, сломленным, оскорбленным.  
  
      — Это больно? — голос Луи сломался, влажные, хриплые, хныкающие звуки вырывались из его дрожавшего рта. Он вновь прижался губами к разодранной коже Гарри, почтенно целуя каждый рубец. Он только хотел вместе с поцелуем забрать боль, чтобы все это исчезло.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — тихо прошептал Гарри. — Не знаю, какие ощущения вызывает боль, она всегда со мной, вечный попутчик. Я ничего не чувствую.  
  
      Гарри повернулся, все ещё находясь в крепких объятиях Луи. Он нежно посмотрел на него, обхватил лицо ладонями и вытер слезы подушечками больших пальцев.  
  
      — О, пожалуйста, любовь моя, не плачь. Не могу видеть, как твоё красивое лицо искажается от слез. Ненавижу это.  
  
      Томлинсон изо всех сил пытался успокоиться, заглушить свои рыдания, которые заставляли его тело содрогаться, но не мог, потому что разом хлынули эмоции, копившиеся в нем двенадцать лет. Он плакал несколько недель, когда ему сказали, что Гарри умер. Он хотел прекратить, но не мог. Но, когда слезы высохли, он был пустым, лишенным всяких эмоций, оболочка без души. И теперь же он знал не только, что Стайлс жив, но и через какой он прошёл ад, лишивший его элементарных человеческих прав, втоптавший его в грязь, лишивший чувства собственного достоинства, изуродовал тело. Это все слишком много для его разбитого сердца.  
  
      Луи не мог остановить слезы, перестать кусать губы, дрожать руками, замедлить биение сердца или успокоить дикий ум. Не мог.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — тихо умолял Гарри, пристально глядя на Луи и нежно поглаживая щеки большими пальцами. — Не плачь обо мне. Что сделано, то сделано.  
  
      Луи закрыл глаза и покачал головой, тяжело вздохнул и причмокнул, задохнувшись. Он скользил нервно трясущимися руками по шрамам, исполосовавшим всю грудь Гарри.  
  
      Это доказательства. Видимые и осязаемые свидетельства последних двенадцати лет. Подтянутое тело Стайлса — карта страданий. Луи видел каждый рубец, ожог, порез, след от хлыста. Он видел все и буквально слышал крики, которые источали шрамы. Они были оглушительными и стояли пронзительным невыносимым звоном в ушах.  
  
      Гарри притянул Луи к своей обнажённой груди, положил руку ему на затылок и крепко обнял. Он успокаивающе гладил его по волосам, осторожно пропуская пряди между пальцами.  
  
      И Луи мог только закрыть глаза, дышать Стайлсом и плакать, позволяя слезам катиться по лицу. Забытый запах кожи опьянял, но в то же время был таким чужим. Гарри, которого Луи знал много лет назад, любил всем своим естеством и который умер, пах мягкими лепестками невинного пота. Чистого, сладкого и незапятнанного жестокостью мира.  
  
      Этот Гарри, сломанный чужими жестокими руками, пах болью, кровавыми слезами и разбитым сердцем. Он пах поражением, потерей, агонией и безнадежным отчаянием.  
  
      Луи отстранился и встретился с Гарри взглядом, ища хоть какие-то ответы на те тайны, что любимый прятал глубоко внутри. Ему просто… Просто нужно было знать. Он даже думать не хотел о том, что произошло с его красивым зеленоглазым мальчиком. Кто держал его в плену больше десяти лет? За что? Он ведь невиновен, никому ничего не сделал. Луи физически подкосило просто осознание того, что Гарри убили в тюрьме. К сожалению, такие вещи там не редкость, но кто бы мог знать, что его раз за разом возвращали к жизни, чтобы подвергать жестоким пыткам и страданиям. И этого он понять не мог.  
  
      Луи умоляюще посмотрел на Гарри, его глаза были влажными и туманными.  
  
      — Помоги мне понять, Гарри. Пожалуйста. Мне просто нужно знать.  
  
      Стайлс некоторое время смотрел на него, пристально глядя в глаза, как внезапно наклонился и соединился с ним в отчаянном поцелуе, словно воруя его. Он был полон потребности, тоски и страсти потерянной любви. Луи чувствовал, что Гарри хотел поговорить с ним, но прятался за страстным и отчаянным поцелуем, пытаясь удержать все старые чувства и эмоции внутри. Но прежде, чем Луи смог хоть что-то понять, Гарри внезапно оторвался.  
  
      — Прости… Мне очень жаль. Я не должен был… Я просто, — Гарри покачал головой, его щеки покраснели, но губы пылали от поцелуя. Он тут же выпустил Луи из объятий, сделав шаг назад. — Ты должен уйти.  
  
      — Нет, Гарри, нет! — задыхаясь, умолял он, пытаясь сократить дистанцию, которую мужчина так отчаянно желал сохранить. — Пожалуйста, не закрывайся от меня. Не отталкивай меня. Я просто хочу знать, что с тобой случилось, любимый. Помоги мне понять, пожалуйста.  
  
      Гарри молчал, глядя в пол, и всем своим видом напоминал сломленного ребёнка. Луи видел эту задумчивую складку на лбу и знал, что сейчас его мозг обдумывал ответы, хотя внешне мужчина оставался безмолвным.  
  
      — Кто сделал это с тобой, Гарри? — вновь мягко попытался Луи, изо всех сил сдерживая подступающие слезы. — Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне. Кто тебя обидел?  
  
      Гарри невозмутимо медленно поднял голову, на его лице застыло смятение. На первом плане вспыхнула необычайно сильная боль, скрытая за хрусталиками глаз, и черты лица заострились, когда по лице проскользнула темная тень прошлого. Маска, которую он носил, когда Луи его только встретил, вернулась, окутав его холодным камнем и неподвижным льдом.  
  
      — Спроси у своего мужа.  
  


_Моральные раны имеют удивительную особенность: они скрыты, но никогда не затягиваются, всегда болезненны, постоянно кровоточат при малейшем прикосновении и остаются свежими и открытыми в глубине сердце.  
  
Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо_


	5. Акт V

_Если хотите поймать виновного, сначала узнайте, кому это преступление может быть выгодно._   
  
_Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо_

  
  
      Никогда за всю свою жизнь Луи не был так безрассуден. Мутные от слез глаза скрывались за солнцезащитными очками, руки сильно тряслись, крепко сжимая руль, ноги что есть мочи давили на педали газа, увеличивая скорость феррари больше допустимого.  
  
      Ему нужно вернуться домой. И не просто переступить порог, а ещё поговорить с мужем. Луи нужно поговорить с Зейном.  
  
      Он совершенно не знал, чего ожидать, потому что так долго блуждал в темноте. Знал ли Зейн, что Гарри никогда не умирал? Что Алекс на самом деле Гарри? Догадывался, как тот страдал? Был ли ко всему этому причастен? А что, если он, возможно, мог… Сам пытать Гарри?  
  
      Одной мысли об этом было достаточно, чтобы Луи свернул с дороги, остановился у обочины, выпрыгнул из машины и прочистил желудок.  
  
      Томлинсон пару раз вздохнул, отгоняя мысли о Гарри. Он вытер слюну с губ и вернулся в спорткар. Луи горел от безумия, не сбавлял скорости, пока не добрался до охраняемых ворот особняка.  
  
      Угрюмые и навязчивые мысли не оставляли его, когда он вышел на улицу, не закрыв за собой двери. Ни один из охранников так и не шелохнулся, просто проводил хозяина взглядом. Луи преодолел широкие ступени изящной лестницы из слишком большого здания, которого все эти годы он называл домом.  
  
      — Зейн! — крикнул Луи, открывая каждую дверь, сердито вытирая мокрые от слез глаза, которые он все ещё прятал под очками, и его звонкий голос эхом раздался в многочисленных комнатах. — Зейн! Где ты, мать твою…  
  
      — Хм… Мистер Малик? Луи? — негромко позвал его дворецкий, чувствуя лёгкое беспокойство, исходящее от него.  
  
      Луи резко развернулся, стянул золотую оправу Прада и бросил ее к ногам с такой силой, что линзы треснули.  
  
      Глаза дворецкого расширились, он откашлялся.  
  
      — Ох, простите меня, сэр, но… Я видел Зейна в саду за утренним чаем.  
И, хотя грубость совершенно не свойственна Луи, тот не потрудился поблагодарить сотрудника за информацию. Вместо этого он пролетел по залам и комнатам, сметая все на своём пути, отказываясь сбавить скорость и перейти на шаг, пока не оказался на веранде. Он вышел на улицу, огляделся, ища знакомый силуэт.  
  
      — Зейн! — уже хрипло крикнул Луи, подавляя новую волну тяжёлых рыданий. Он чувствовал, что терял себя, был неуверен в собственных силах. Луи потянул пальцы к растрёпанным волосам, не заботясь о том, как ужасно он сейчас выглядел.  
  
      — Я в саду, любимый, — голос Зейна сладкий, ласкающий, как тёплые и лёгкие порывы ветра. — Иди сюда, выпьем чаю. Кстати, твой любимый. Сегодня отличное утро, и погода тоже радует.  
  
      Луи последовал за приторным голосом Зейна, одновременно ища его и пытаясь остановить слезы. Он заметил Зейна на своём обычном месте в большом цветочном саду, мирно сидящим за стеклянным столиком, со скрещенными ногами, а на круглом подносе перед ним располагались полные чашечки.  
  
      Он был окружён свежими распустившимися розами. Кроваво-красными розами. Их яркие алые и малиновые лепестки отражались в блестящих глазах Луи, соответствовали ярости, кипящей под его кожей, и рваным ранам, изуродовавшим все тело Гарри. Они были знамением вреда, кровопролития и предательства.  
  
      Услышав шаги Луи, Зейн оторвал взгляд от книги, встревожившись видом своего обезумевшего супруга. Зейн без колебаний отложил ее и встал на ноги.  
  
      — О, малыш, что случилось? Кто тебя обидел?  
  
      Зейн попытался обнять его и притянуть к себе, но Луи вырвался, покачал головой, вновь вытирая слезы, прежде чем посмотреть на выложенные булыжниками тропинки.  
  
      Он не хотел, чтобы его трогали, удерживали или успокаивали. Луи не хотел мягких слов или беспокойных взглядов, ему нужны были ответы. Сейчас.  
  
      — Лу? — тихо спросил Зейн, звуча тревожно. — Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Чем ты так расстроен?  
  
      — Гарри жив.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Зейн, словно неправильно расслышал слова мужа.  
  
      — Гарри. Живой, — сквозь зубы процедил Луи, чётко произнося каждое слово, сердито глядя Зейну в глаза.  
  
      Мужчина замотал головой, он был действительно удивлён и полон неверия.  
  
      — Ты сказал мне, что он, черт возьми, мертв! — кричал Луи, бросая в него слова-обвинения.  
  
      Зейн продолжал мотать головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
      — Потому что он мертв! Или… Я думал, что он мертв. Я действительно верил в это.  
  
      — Нет, Зейн! Нет! Черт, — яростно кричал Луи. — Он живой. Ты видел, как я страдаю, как развеиваю его пепел по ветру, не сплю ночами уже десять лет. А в итоге Гарри жив!  
  
      — Я думал, что он умер! — честно признавался Зейн, и его голос дрожал. — Я… Я не…  
  
      Луи тяжело дышал, дёргая себя за волосы.  
  
      — И… Я просто… дерьмо!  
  
      — Луи, я не… Я имею в виду, что… — Зейн задыхался, его лицо покрылось пунцовыми стыдливыми пятнами, когда он в шоке покачал головой.  
  
      Луи сделал паузу, подозрительно и прищурено глядя на Зейна.  
  
      — Почему ты звучишь так виновато?  
  
      — Я… Лу, — заикался мужчина, широко раскрывая встревоженные глаза. — Я никогда… Хм.  
  
      — Зейн. Что ты сделал, что в твоём голосе столько вины? — вновь медленно повторил Томлинсон, и его сердце болезненно стукнуло и на мгновение остановилось, продолжив неровную работу.  
  
      — Малыш, ты должен знать, что я никогда не причиню тебе зла, и что я…  
  
      — Отвечай на вопрос! — взвизгнул Луи, напрягая голосовые связки. — Почему ты увиливаешь от ответа?  
  
      Малик замер, неподвижно и безмолвно стоя перед Луи.  
  
      Мужчина глубоко вздохнул и перестал дышать, на минуту закрывая глаза, пытаясь себя успокоить.  
  
      — Ладно, раз ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, тогда я сам буду задавать тебе вопросы. И ты должен будешь на них честно ответить. На все! — объяснял он, и его порядком успокоившийся голос все ещё был натянутым и нервным.  
  
      Широко распахнутые глаза Зейна встретились с Луи, и он медленно кивнул в знак согласия.  
  
      — И только посмей солгать мне, — высоким угрожающим голосом предупредил Томлинсон. — Не забывай, что мы женаты десять лет. Я знаю, когда ты врешь и когда в чем-то виноват. Даже не пытайся.  
  
      Зейн снова кивнул, не говоря ни слова.  
  
      — Ты знал, что Гарри жив? — сначала спросил Луи, внимательно наблюдая за каждым движением Зейна.  
  
      — Нет, — спокойно ответил он.  
  
      Луи прищурился, выражение его лица было тяжёлым и серьёзным.  
  
      — Ты знал, где он был все это время?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Луи сделал паузу, прежде чем продолжил дальше.  
  
      — А то, что Гарри жестоко избивали и пытали все эти годы?  
  
      — Что?! Нет! Черт, я не делал этого, — покачал он головой, возвращаясь к себе. — Клянусь, я ничего не делал. У меня бы рука не поднялась мучить его. Я, как и ты, все эти года считал его мертвым.  
  
      — Да неужели? Честное слово? — Луи снова потребовал объяснений.  
  
      — Да. Я больше ничего не знал. Только то, что мне сказали.  
  
      — Кто сказал?  
  
      — Полиция. Они сообщили мне, что его зарезали сокамерники, а потом он скончался, — защищался Зейн. — Позже я получил записи с камер видеонаблюдения, которые ты тоже смотрел.  
  
      — Итак, ты говоришь, что не имеешь никакого отношения к тому, что его неоправданно обвинили?  
  
      Зейн тяжело задышал и опустил голову. Он провёл рукой по тёмным волосам.  
  
      — Ну, я… Хм…  
  
      — Боже, Зейн! Это не такой уж и сложный вопрос. Ты либо имеешь к этому какое-то отношение, либо нет, — снова повысил голос Луи, разочарование быстро росло. — Ответь мне уже!  
  
      — Я просто… Луи, пожалуйста, — умолял Малик, жалобно глядя на него.  
  
      — Зейн, — суровым и холодным голосом произнёс Луи, его глаза свирепо сверкали. — Сейчас же ответь мне, или, клянусь Богом, я…  
  
      — Да, — резко замер Малик, — да, ладно. Я помог подставить его. Но я не… то есть, я просто…  
  
      Луи открыл рот, сделал шаг назад, но споткнулся, почувствовав, как слова Зейна поразили его в самое сердце, как пушечное ядро. Он неуверенно покачал головой. Он даже не знал, что думать или чувствовать. Он испытывал предательство, угрызения совести, вину.  
  
      Внезапно последнее воспоминание, связанное с Гарри и всеми этими событиями, всплыло в его мыслях. Гарри кричал о том, что Зейну нельзя верить, нельзя на него надеяться и что все не так, как есть на самом деле. Но Луи подавил все эти картинки, потому что слишком тяжело думать о них после того, когда знаешь, через что прошёл Гарри.  
  
      — Ты… — начал Томлинсон, все ещё трясясь в недоумении и прижимая руку к груди.  
  
      — Луи, подожди, пожалуйста! Это не то, что ты думаешь, — Зейн попытался подойти к нему ближе, успокоить его, обнять и утешить.  
  
      — Не то, что я думаю? — закричал Луи, ударив Малика по протянутой руке. — Не трогай меня. Не смей прикасаться ко мне! — ненавистно выплюнул он. — Ты забрал у меня Гарри и…  
  
      — Я сделал это ради тебя, — страдальчески произнёс мужчина.  
  
      — Что? — переспросил Луи, от ярости выпучив глаза, потому что его разум был взорван. — А я просил тебя об этом? Просил разрушать жизнь человека, которого люблю больше жизни? Зачем ты это сделал, Зейн?  
  
      — Потому что я люблю тебя! — на эмоциях вырвалось у Малика. — И всегда любил.  
  
      Луи находился на грани истерики, его голова раскалывалась так сильно, что это невозможно было терпеть. Он плотно прижал свои руки к вискам и закрыл глаза.  
  
      — Боже мой.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя ещё с тех самых пор, как мы познакомились. Ты всегда был центром моего мира. И я просто… — Зейн покачал головой, его взгляд туманно блуждал по лицу мужа. — Я готов был сделать для тебя все, что угодно. Но тебе было все равно на меня. Я так завидовал Гарри, потому что у него был ты. И вы сошлись так просто, почти без усилий. Он был всем, кого ты видел.  
  
      Зейн вскинул руки в воздух и самонадеянно засмеялся сквозь слезы.  
  
      — А ведь Гарри… У него ничего не было. Он был сиротой без родителей, имени и денег. Но несмотря на то, что он был так беден, у него было единственное сокровище, которое я никак не мог получить, — Зейн открыто смотрел на Луи. — Твоё сердце.  
  
      — У меня же все было в достатке. Моя семья до безобразия богата, я ни в чем не нуждался. Мы никогда не экономили. У меня было все, но так только казалось, — Зейн уныло усмехнулся. — На самом деле, все, о чем я когда-либо мечтал, — это ты. Ещё до того, как вы с Гарри начали встречаться, он был всем, на что ты обращал внимание. Независимо от того, что мы делали или куда ходили, ты всегда был с Гарри, — тень былых воспоминаний проскользнула по его лицу, поджигая старые чувства. — Я ненавидел его. Я так его ненавидел. Нет, я правда любил Гарри, он был мне как брат, но это выводило меня из себя. Я знал, что это не его вина, что я веду себя отвратительно, но мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты хоть немного замечал и меня. Я подумал, что, может быть, я заставлю тебя обратить на меня внимание, возможно, если Гарри исчезнет… Ты полюбишь меня. Боже, Луи! — Зейн посмотрел на яркое, ясное, голубое небо, в то время как слезы текли по его щекам. — Мы были с ним так похожи. Были едва ли не братьями. Но ты этого не замечал! Не испытывал ко мне вообще ничего. Ты должен был полюбить меня первым. Ты не должен был быть его. А моим, с самого начала!  
  
      Луи тяжело дышал, кончики пальцев все ещё аккуратно массировали виски. — Ты сделал это… Потому что… — он в недоумении покачал головой. — Потому что любил меня?  
  
      — Да, — спокойно ответил он и сделал шаг к Томлинсону. — Я так сильно любил тебя, все ещё люблю и всегда буду любить.  
  
      Луи не мог вынести ему приговор, мысли путались и не имели друг к другу никакого отношения. Он мучительно потирал виски и ходил по двору сада, дыша нечасто и хрипло.  
  
      — Как?  
  
      — Что как?  
  
      — Как это случилось? — Луи остановился и недоверчиво посмотрел на Зейна. — Что ты сделал?  
  
      — Хорошо… Я… Я был свидетелем по делу Гарри и признал его вину. Точнее, просто согласился с ней, — начал Зейн, шумно выдыхая воздух. — Саймон надавил на меня. Он воровал деньги у ничего не подозревающих клиентов, прятал их в офшорных банках в случайных странах Европы, подвергая риску Блэкстоун, прямо под носом моего ничего не подозревающего отца. В то лето, когда мы с Гарри проходили стажировку, я случайно узнал обо всех этих махинациях. А ещё то, что некоторые клиенты начали подозревать, что с их счётами что-то неладное. Они сообщили о компании властям, и те немедленно начали расследование. Чтобы прикрыть свою задницу, Саймон использовал то, что знал против меня, и заставил найти способ скрыть все беспорядки, иначе повесит всю вину на меня, — мрачно продолжал Зейн. — Я был чертовски напуган. Я был ребёнком, всего девятнадцать лет. И таким глупым. Я не знал, что мне делать, и Саймон это понимал. Он знал, что я наивен, что мечтал произвести на своего отца впечатление. Сначала я хотел все ему рассказать, думал, что так заслужу его доверие, — грустно заявил мужчина, глядя вниз на камни. — Но потом я понял, что никто мне не поверит, потому что он доверял Саймону больше, чем родному сыну. Его больше убеждали факты и цифры. У меня не было реальных доказательств, что это Коуэлл, а он продолжал рассказывать мне, что только так отец начнёт уважать меня. Что, если я этого не сделаю, он будет меня ненавидеть и отречётся от меня. И я был молодым и глупым, верил всему, что он говорил. Мной манипулировали, а я глотал все дерьмо, что мне давали. Ты знаешь, как мне было это важно. Я всегда хотел произвести на папу впечатление, получить его одобрение, сделать его счастливым и… И, может быть, на этот раз он бы мне поверил. А Саймон осквернял мой слабый и отчаянный ум и кормил ложью. Я был слишком слеп и неопытен, чтобы в чем-то сомневаться. Я не мог допустить того, чтобы мой отец смотрел на меня с разочарованием, скептически оценивал возможности своего сына, наследника. Поэтому… Я все повесил на Гарри, — честно признался Зейн, ломая пальцы. — Я помогал Саймону во всем. Я поставил фильтры на все компьютеры, которые были причастны к хищению и соединялись с банками, и тем самым оправдал любое мошенничество против Блэкстоун. Я не знал всех сделок компании, но понимал, что на карту поставлено слишком многое. Саймон держал меня в темноте, а я был слишком глуп, чтобы давать ему отпор, — продолжал раскаиваться он. — Я дал ему козла отпущения, а затем тихо удалился. Но… Я все равно собирался вытащить его из тюрьмы. Знаешь, хотел оправдать его и все такое. Но потом… Я конченый эгоист! Теперь у меня был ты, когда Гарри сидел в тюрьме. Были только ты и я, и мне это нравилось, — честно признался Зейн. Так что я не спешил помогать ему, думал, что несколько лет не повредят. Я снова и снова оправдывал себя в своей голове, говорил себе, что поступаю правильно. Наверное, я надеялся, что ты посмотришь на меня. И ты действительно это сделал, а потом… Полюбил. А когда я получил известие из тюрьмы, что он умер, я… Луи, клянусь, я был потрясён не меньше. Я никогда не хотел вредить Гарри или причинять ему боль. Богом клянусь, я не знал. Я правда думал, что его убили. Меня мучили угрызения совести, я винил себя, потому что, если бы не моя глупость, ничего бы этого не произошло. Но ты был рядом, один, разбит и убит горем, что я… Знаю, это неправильно, но мне как будто дали шанс быть с тобой. И, Луи, — голос Зейна сломался, слезы окрасили его лицо мягкими волнами. — Черт, ты сделал меня таким счастливым. Я любил каждый день, проведённый с тобой. Малыш, я так сильно люблю тебя. И никогда не перестану любить. Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Я жить не смогу, если ты оттолкнёшь меня. Я никогда тебе не лгал. Все правда. Всегда.  
  
      Некоторое мгновение Луи стоял неподвижно, пытался обработать все, что только что услышал, понять все это дерьмо, которое только что узнал.  
  
      — Но все не только ради меня…  
  
      — Да, ладно, — Зейн медленно кивнул головой. — Сначала я хотел угодить Саймону, чтобы доказать отцу, что я могу, чтобы получить его одобрение, завоевать уважение. Он бы доверял мне и, дерьмо!.. Я имею в виду, посмотри… Сейчас глава Саймон, мой отец мертв, поэтому, когда он уйдёт, все достанется мне. Все. А все мое — твоё. Это все для тебя, Луи. Все, что я делаю, только из большой любви к тебе.  
  
      — Для меня? — Луи снова повысил голос, его руки дергались, когда он кричал. — А если мне это не нужно? Вообще ничего от тебя не нужно!  
  
      — Малыш, не говори так, — Зейн сделал небольшой шаг вперёд к Луи. — Ты же не имеешь это в виду…  
  
      — Я просто… — Луи уже не знал, чему верить, все это было слишком большим потрясением. Все, что ему когда-либо говорили или он знал, было ложью, сплошным обидным обманом. Череда бесконечных неправд, и он в центре всего этого. Любовь всей его жизни так жёстоко забрали у него, но он все равно нашёл в себе силы дышать и двигаться дальше. Луи отдал всего себя, построил отношения с Зейном, создал с ним крепкий брак.  
  
      А теперь он узнал, что их семейная жизнь все это время сидела на троне лжи, а фундамент корнями уходил глубоко в скользкую почву обмана. Как теперь после этого жить? Как можно спокойно доверять после всего, что он увидел и услышал?  
  
      — Черт возьми! — выдохнул Луи, опустившись на белый плетёный стул, когда ноги больше не могли держать его. Он смотрел на рубиновые розы, расцветающие перед ним. При таком освещении и угле обзора они выглядели так, словно их орошали кровью. Утренняя раса, стекающая с мягких нежных лепестков идеальными каплями, поглощала глубокий вишневый оттенок бутонов.  
  
      Проклятая любовь.  
  
      Зейн продолжил приближаться к Луи, беспокойно смотря на его сидящую поникшую фигуру.  
  
      — Луи, поговори со мной, пожалуйста, люби…  
  
      Гарри жив. Зейн лгал ему больше десяти лет о том, что сделал. Луи был женат на обманщике. А Гарри все эти года был жив, когда он оплакивал его.  
  
      — Двенадцать. Лет, — горько сплюнул Луи на землю, уже начиная сомневаться и в ее существовании. — Ты лгал мне долгих двенадцать лет, — он поднял тяжёлую голову, наполненные слезами глаза встретились с Зейном. — Было ли хоть что-то из всего этого правдой?  
  
      Сейчас он чувствовал себя так же, когда узнал, что Гарри мертв. Жизненно важные органы сжимались, останавливались, из-за чего трудно было стоять, работать, дышать. Конечности немели, становились бесполезными. Он не понимал, где реальность, а где вымысел. Луи не мог этого понять, тело физически было не способно пережить такой стресс.  
  
      — Луи, детка, пожалуйста. Я обещаю… Я… Я люблю тебя. Всем сердцем люблю, — умолял Зейн, протягивая руки в попытке притянуть Луи к себе и подарить ему тёплые извиняющиеся объятия. — Мне так жаль, честно.  
  
      — Не надо этого, — Луи закрыл глаза, не чувствуя почву под ногами. Он предупреждающе поднял руку, заставляя Зейна замолчать. — Я не хочу, чтобы меня кто-то трогал. Особенно ты.  
  
      Томлинсон внезапно почувствовал сильную тошноту, воспоминания о шрамах Гарри вспышками всплывали в его памяти. Можно сказать, что Зейн изуродовал его, даже если физически не имел к этому никакого отношения. Луи едва контролировал своё дрожащее тело.  
  
      Он почувствовал, что Зейн вновь пытался с ним поговорить, но не слышал ни единого его слова, только белый шум. Он поднял глаза, увидел, как двигались его губы, а глаза мучительно смотрели на него, вымаливая прощение. Но Луи не мог ничего сказать и не хотел. Он ему не верил.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, малыш, — прошептал мужчина, стыдливо опуская голову. — Я не могу потерять тебя.  
  
      Покачав головой, Луи отвёл от него взгляд, когда увидел, как тот спрятал заплаканное лицо в ладонях, слабо опустился на колени, дрожа всем телом.  
  
      Ему нужно знать, через что прошёл Гарри, как он страдал из-за него. Конечно, в глубине души Луи знал, что это не его вина, нельзя все взвалить на него одного, потому что роль сыграли ещё и другие факторы. Но все же.  
  
      Луи был сам замешан в этот конфликт, находился в самом центре этого несчастного любовного треугольника. И по этой самой причине Зейн больше не пытался доказать невиновность Гарри. Именно поэтому он выбрал его в качестве козла отпущения. Ему казалось, что Гарри бы никогда не прошёл через все это дерьмо, если бы не Луи.  
  
      — Простите за беспокойство, мистер Зейн, но… — слабо извинился дворецкий, медленно приближаясь к обезумевшей паре.  
  
      Зейн никак не ответил на вежливое обращение к себе, все ещё глядя на своего мужа и ожидая от него ответа.  
  
      — Простите, сэр, — вновь попытался дворецкий, который хотел как можно скорее передать сообщение хозяину и покинуть напряженное место.  
  
      — Да! Что тебе надо? — сердито крикнул Зейн, крепко сжимая кулаки по бокам. — Не видишь, что я занят?  
  
      Дворецкий был ошеломлён, глаза его нервно дёргались.  
  
      — Простите, сэр. Просто меня просили передать. Есть важный вопрос, который не могут решить без вас. Вас ждут в Блэкстоуне. Срочно.  
  
      — Это может подождать. Я занят, — крикнул он, подняв руки. — Оставь нас одних.  
  
      Мужчина начал отступать назад, но замер, снова попытавшись высказаться.  
  
      — Но, мистер Зейн…  
  
      Луи устало опустил руки вдоль тела, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух, которого не хватало его истощенным лёгким. Он просто не мог дышать. Ему нужно было отсюда убраться. Он не мог со всем этим справиться. Он всегда ненавидел разговоры о работе, а сейчас и подавно.  
  
      Зейн игнорировал жалкие попытки дворецкого поговорить с ним, обращая все своё внимание на сгорбленную трясущуюся фигуру супруга и тихо разговаривая с ним.  
  
      — Луи, ты в порядке? Пожалуйста, поговори со мной.  
  
      — Это… Это касается Бена Уинстона, — робко продолжил дворецкий.  
  
      Зейн резко развернулся.  
  
      — Да мне плевать на него!  
  
      — Но… — мужчина пытался игнорировать резкий тон хозяина, мельком взглянув на Луи, а потом опустил взгляд на свои отполированные ботинки. — Он мертв.  
  
      Луи тут же вскочил с места, не желая больше слышать ни слова. С него достаточно. И так всего слишком много за последние несколько часов.  
  
      — Что? — чуть ли не задохнулся Зейн, затаив дыхание в замешательстве, прежде чем заметить, как Луи начал уходить из сада. — Черт, Луи, подожди. Стой, пожалуйста! — бросился он за ним, чередуя ругательства и мольбы Луи остановиться.  
  
      Но Луи не думал этого делать, просто не хотел и мечтал, чтобы Зейн прекратил выкрикивать его имя. Он не хотел быть здесь. Он тут задыхался.  
  
      — Черт! — услышал Луи, как крикнул Зейн ему в след, и его голос раздался в каждой комнате особняка. Но ни один расстроенный звук, вырывающийся из его мужа, не мешал Луи направляться к выходу.  
  
      Луи смотрел на парковку, но нигде не находил машины.  
  
      — Где автомобиль? — раздраженно спросил он, потянув волосы в разные стороны. Сердце в груди билось слишком сильно, что невозможно было сосчитать количество его ударов в минуту. Луи находился на грани ещё одного нервного срыва, потому что готов был подняться на крышу дома и сброситься вниз на мраморные лестницы.  
  
      — Он припаркован в гараже, — сообщил один из охранников, пытаясь быть полезным. — Хотите, я привезу его вам?  
  
      Но Луи его уже не слышал. Он сам бросился к гаражу в дальней части особняка и бежал так быстро, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Наверное, так оно и было. У него не было времени обдумать это, просто ему нужно срочно покинуть это место. Уйти от собственных мыслей, от всего этого шума, лжи, от Зейна. С него достаточно.  
  
      Луи сердито набрал код, и широкие металлические двери открылись прямо перед ним, показав ряд нетронутых и уже подержанных роскошных автомобилей. Он схватил первый попавшийся брелок, нажал на кнопку, наблюдая, как чёрный ламборджини разблокировался и подал звуковой сигнал в ответ. Дверцы плавно поднялись вверх.  
  
      Луи тут же сел в салон, завёл двигатель, откидываясь на кожаное сидение. Он яростно нажал на педаль газа. Он не знал, куда ехал, просто двигался по дороге, ведущей как можно дальше от особняка.  
  
      Он вымещал всю свою ярость и злость в энергию колёс. Он ехал вдоль Тихоокеанского шоссе, мимо побережья Малибу, просто путешествовал по улицам Лос-Анджелеса, то разгоняясь, то вновь замедляясь, пока в конце-концов не сдался и не свернул на безлюдную маленькую улочку, и затонированные стекла автомобиля скрыли его от внешнего мира. Там он и остановился.  
  
      Луи опустил голову на матовый чёрный руль, обессилено выдыхая. Только сейчас он позволил себе чувствовать. Как же долго он запрещал себе делать это. Он подавлял их глубоко внутри себя, и все плыло перед глазами. Сегодня утром на него обрушилось слишком много всего, и он не представлял, как все ещё смог это пережить, не лишившись рассудка.  
  
      Луи кричал, думая о лжи, которую долгое время считал правдивой реальностью, вспоминая каждый день, когда он через силы заставлял себя дышать и жить дальше.  
  
      Луи визжал, вновь переживая нескончаемые и кошмарные дни траура, завывал из-за того, что вся его прошлая жизнь была напрасной, ничего не стоящей, ненастоящей.  
  
      Он плакал, потому что жизнь Гарри была безвозвратно разрушена.  
  
      Гарри.  
  
      Боже, Гарри! Настоящая жертва всех этих ненавистных шарад. Имеет ли он право теперь думать о нем? Может ли Луи называть его по имени? Нет. Луи чувствовал, что не достоин даже того, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза, потому что видел в его взгляде собственные вину и стыд.  
  
      Но именно сейчас Луи хотел его видеть, поговорить с ним. Луи — один сплошной сгусток спутанных эмоций, и он никогда не найдёт покоя, если не узнает, что случилось с Гарри за эти последние двенадцать лет.  
  
      Томлинсон завёл машину и вновь пустился по улицам города, пока не добрался до огромного дома Гарри. Разрываясь изнутри, Луи сидел внутри машины и не знал, стоит ли ему входить или нет.  
  
      Гарри, вероятно, ненавидел его. Наверное, больше всего на свете он хотел не встречать его на улице. Но это не могло было быть правдой, потому что сегодня утром Гарри действительно поцеловал его, страстно, с неприкрытым желание лаская губы.  
  
      Он мог хоть на что-то надеятся? Совсем чуть-чуть?  
  
      И все же Гарри мог поддаться секундному порыву былых времён; это могло быть эмоциональное напряжение, момент слабости, когда он ненавидел Луи всеми фибрами души. Потому что из-за него ему пришлось страдать двенадцать лет. У Гарри тысячи причин ненавидеть Луи. Он даже сам себя терпеть не может.  
  
      Но, если Гарри видеть его не может, тогда Луи должен перед ним извиниться? Объяснить ему или… Черт!  
  
      Что он обязан делать? Может, лучше убежать?  
  
      Нет, это слишком глупо. Так нельзя поступать.  
  
      Или можно?  
  
      Нет?  
  
      Да?  
  
      — Дерьмо! Черт возьми! — кричал Луи от разочарования, ударяя себя по лицу. — Соберись уже, идиот, — он коснулся лбом руля, пытаясь понять себя. — Но я не могу. Это тяжело. Но надо!  
  
      Десять минут спустя, после нескончаемых истерик, вымещаемых на панели автомобиля, Луи медленно поднимался по широкой лестнице к входной двери. Посмотрев на красное дерево ещё несколько минут, Луи нашёл в себе силы позвонить в серебряный дверной замок.  
  
      Ещё какое-то мгновение прошло в молчании, и Луи собирался ещё раз позвонить, а ещё убежать отсюда, не оглядываясь. Гарри не должен знать, что он приходил, так будет лучше.  
  
      Что же, возможно, Стайлса просто не было дома. Ему есть, куда идти, и Луи не обвинял его в этом, не после того, как услышал о его прошлом. В глубине души он знал, что не слышал и половины того, что тогда произошло. И от этого его бросало в ледяной пот.  
  
      — Решил на этот раз не вторгаться без спроса?  
  
      Луи от удивления подпрыгнул. Из-за своих панических мыслей он не заметил, как открылась дверь. Он даже не понял, что Гарри одет в чёрную толстовку с капюшоном, а его волосы собраны в неопрятный пучок на затылке. Это ещё раз доказывало, что в голове у Луи сейчас творился бардак. Гарри, должно быть, думал, что он такой жалкий с заплаканным покрасневшим лицом, с налитыми кровью опухшими глазами и растрёпанными волосами, торчащими в разные стороны. Внутри же Луи чувствовал себя намного хуже, чем выглядел снаружи.  
  
      — Я… — начал Луи, но не смог связать и двух слов. Он был потрясён, а эмоции зашкаливали. — Хм… Зейн рассказал мне, что он… Он… И я… — он сделал шаг назад, отводя глаза, откашливая ком в горле, когда слова Малика вновь прокручивались в его голове. — Черт. Я просто… Я понятия не имею, что здесь делаю, и не знаю, что думать. Я вообще не понимаю, что нужно говорить. Мне так неловко и стыдно… Я просто… Мне жаль. Я имею в виду… Я… — речь Луи тут же прекратилась, потому что он не знал, что собирался этим добиться.  
  
      Гарри молча смотрел на свои босые ноги, слегка перекатываясь с пятки на носок, как медленно поднял голову, встретившись с убитым взглядом мужчины. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, и Луи чувствовал себя парализованным под пристальным взглядом Гарри, как будто он глядел ему в самую душу.  
  
      Стайлс решительно выдохнул, отошёл от дверного проема и сделал шаг назад. Он оставил дверь открытой, молча разрешая Луи войти.  
  
      Тот на мгновение остановился, прежде чем последовал за ним, оглядываясь вокруг. В прошлый раз он не обратил внимания на безукоризненно обставленное большое пространство, полностью поглощённый решимостью раскрыть истинную личность Алекса. Но теперь же он видел все в полной мере.  
  
      В отличие от его собственного особняка, дом Гарри был выполнен в соответствии с последними современными тенденциями. Светлые комнаты были обставлены изящной мебелью с острыми краями, все вокруг было сделано из тёмного дерева, стали и стекла.  
  
      Луи задавался вопросом: сам ли Гарри занимался дизайном или нет. Ему хотелось спросить об этом. Не будет ли странно? Но вся эта ситуация в принципе казалась не менее подозрительной, если быть честным. Его муж из мести очернил лучшего друга, который в действительности должен был быть супругом Луи, и никто больше, а теперь, после двенадцати лет лжи и обмана, предполагаемой смерти и чудесного воскрешения, Луи стоит посреди его кухни.  
  
      На самом деле, это не странно, это ужасно.  
  
      — Ты… Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил Гарри, повернувшись к Луи.  
  
      — Что? — ему казалось, что он неправильно понял вопрос.  
  
      — Воды, например… — Гарри засуетился вокруг и открыл массивный холодильник из нержавеющей стали, глядя на его содержимое. — Или… У меня есть пиво. И водка. Хотя ее совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
      — Оу, — в понимании выдохнул Луи, меняясь в лице. — Хм… Хорошо, спасибо.  
  
      Гарри нахмурится, кусая губы и морща нос.  
  
      — Может, чаю?  
  
      — Ну… ладно, — пожал он плечами в согласии. — Чай — это хорошо.  
  
      Почему все это казалось таким чужим и неловким? Как будто Гарри для него незнакомец. Хотя, возможно, так оно и есть. Он многого не знал о Гарри, как и он о нем. Они чужие. Это ужасно, потому что раньше Луи знал Гарри лучше, чем самого себя. В то время он понимал его без слов.  
  
      Луи сел на один из высоких хромированных барных стульев, наблюдая, как Гарри суетился на кухне. Похоже, у него уже была подогрета вода, потому что он сразу же налил в чашку кипяток.  
  
      — Хм… Я не сказал ему… То есть, — начал Луи, путаясь в словах, вновь не зная, что хотел сказать. — Я не рассказал Зейну, что ты Алекс… То есть… Он может и сам это понять…  
  
      Гарри молчал, полностью сосредоточившись на своей главной задаче — приготовить Луи чай, и так, чтоб ему понравилось. Без сахара, с определённым количеством молока. Не слишком много, чтобы перебить вкус чая, но и не мало, иначе в нем нет никакого смысла. Идеальное соотношение чая и молока.  
  
      Луи чувствовал себя тронутым до глубины души, потому что спустя столько лет Гарри не забыл его вкусовых предпочтений. Это такая мелочь, но все же для Луи она значила слишком много.  
  
      Гарри поставил перед ним горячую кружку, вторую взял с собой и опустился рядом на соседний стул.  
  
      Они сидели в полной тишине, беззвучно потягивая напиток. Луи посматривал на Гарри краем глаза, стараясь не выглядеть очевидным или неловким, и был уверен, что он и так заметил его любопытные взгляды. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Гарри жил, дышал и сидел в нескольких сантиметрах от него.  
  
      Луи хотел кричать от того, как он скучал по всем этим мелочам. По его ямочкам и улыбке, тёплым объятиям, глубокому утешительному голосу — по всему нему.  
  
      Луи задавался вопросом, что, возможно, Гарри тоже упустил некоторые моменты в нем. Или что Гарри хоть иногда думал о нем. Если, конечно, он одинок.  
  
      Черт! Конечно, он одинок, потому что даже в камере с ним никого не было. Один Бог знал, что Гарри делал все это время. Луи представить себе не мог, какой ущерб был нанесён его психике.  
  
      — Ты убил Бена? — внезапно спросил Луи, испытывая сильное желание и страшную потребность заполнить тишину, возникшую между ними. Мысленно он уже тысячу раз себя проклял. Почему из всех вопросов, которые он мог задать, он выбрал именно этот? Когда он научится держать свой язык за зубами?  
  
      Никогда.  
  
      Это была плохая идея. Ещё не поздно уйти, крикнуть «полундра!» и покинуть корабль. Честно говоря, что Луи тут делал? Чего ожидал? Технически, он не имел права тут находиться, и он все ещё женат.  
  
      — Да, — честно ответил Гарри, и глазом не моргнув.  
  
      Луи смотрел на открытое, спокойное лицо Гарри, в котором не было ни следа раскаяния.  
  
      — А это… Даже не знаю. Заставило тебя почувствовать внутри хоть что-то?  
  
      Гарри молчал, отставил чашку и полностью повернулся к Луи.  
  
      — Лу, большую часть своей жизни я провёл в качестве заложника, беспомощного заключённого. Людям, державшим меня в плену, было глубоко плевать на человеческие жизни. Я видел и слышал вещи, которые отчаянно не хочу вспоминать, — говорил Гарри, и его голос звучал до ужаса безразличным и подавленным. — Итак, отвечаю на твой вопрос. Я ничего не почувствовал.  
  
      У Луи дергался глаз, когда он внимательно смотрел на него. Что с ним случилось? Как мальчик, который буквально излучал яркий солнечный свет и которого он когда-то знал, превратился в такого далекого и холодного мужчину?  
  
      — Расскажи мне, — Луи не сразу понял, что спросил об этом вслух.  
  
      — Что рассказать? — нахмурился Гарри.  
  
      — Как все было. Я хочу знать, что они с тобой сделали, — сказал мужчина, и на этот раз его голос был более решительным. — Мне нужно знать.  
  
      Гарри покачал головой, в его глазах отражалась грусть, окутав все его черты, словно он пытался защитить Луи от всего, что пережил.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Это тебя расстроит… А я… — Гарри опустил голову себе на колени. — А мне не нравится, когда ты расстраиваешься и плачешь.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Хазз, — Луи осторожно протянул к нему руку, легонько потирая кожу большим пальцем. — Я просто… Мне правда нужно знать. Я должен знать.  
  
      Гарри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, его терзали противоречия, но руки он не одернул. Он тревожно покусывал нижнюю губу, сутуло опустив плечи.  
  
      — После того, как меня закололи, мир вокруг как будто погас… — начал Гарри, смотря на колени, боясь встретиться с Луи взглядом. Между бровей пролегла глубокая морщинка.  
  
      — Похоже, Саймон воровал деньги не у тех людей. Они сымитировали мою смерть, чтобы вытащить из тюрьмы. Даже, если все было фальшивым, мне казалось, что я умер от всех этих ударов. Я приходил в себя и тут же отключался, простые короткие вспышки сознания, где я в вонючем фургоне, а повсюду кровь, и я помню крики, но точно не скажу, мои или чужие. Наверное, мои.  
  
      Гарри вздохнул и продолжил:  
  
      — Не знаю, сколько дней я был без памяти, потому что проснулся я в холодной каменной камере с грязными полами и тухлой водой, стекающей с заплесневелой крыши. Мне казалось, что я горел изнутри, голова не прекращала кружиться, и все вокруг меня вертелось, не переставая. Помню, как посмотрел вниз и увидел, что частые металлические скобы соединяют рваные раны на животе, и, если я хоть немного шелохнусь, они соскочат, и я вновь начну истекать кровью.  
  
      Луи крепко сжал руку Гарри, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Он мог представить себе испуганного восемнадцатилетнего Гарри, слабого и сбитого столку, не знавшего, где он и почему тут находится. Этот образ моментально оставил свой отпечаток на его сердце. Луи посмотрел вниз и увидел, как оставил на его коже полумесяцы от ногтей, так крепко он держал.  
  
      — Я могу прекратить, — тихо прошептал Стайлс, подняв взгляд и встретившись с Луи. — Не вини себя, ты ничего не сделал.  
  
      — Продолжай, — слабо хмыкнул Луи, закатывая глаза, что было бесполезно, потому что слезы беспорядочно текли по его щекам.  
  
      Гарри какое-то время смотрел на Луи, выражение его лица было полно отчаяния, когда он крепко сжимал его пальцы.  
  
      — Итак, хм. По какой-то причине, понятия не имею, по какой, меня признали виновным и осудили. Они думали, что у меня есть деньги, которые я украл у инвесторов, вложивших их в Блэкстоун. И что я прячу их в офшорный счётах, — Гарри медленно выдохнул. — Но я был невиновен и ничего не знал. И понятия не имел, о чем они. Я не знал ни о деньгах, ни обо всех этих махинациях. Но, конечно же, они мне не поверили. Когда дело доходит до крупных сумм, они ни перед чем не остановятся. Поэтому они пытались выбить из меня признание, ответы, которых у меня не было.  
  
      Гарри остановился, снова глядя на Луи.  
  
      — Я кое-что опущу…  
  
      — Нет, нет, — покачал Луи головой. — Я должен знать все.  
  
      — Зачем? — шёпотом спросил Гарри, наклоняясь вперёд.  
  
      — Гарри, я должен, — ответил мужчина, затаив дыхание, и слезы текли по его разбитому лицу. Он должен знать. Ему нужно почувствовать всю тяжесть незаслуженной жизни Гарри.  
  
      Стайлс рассматривал Луи, чуть наклонив голову вниз, иногда разглядывая их переплетенные пальцы.  
  
      — Они использовали разные пытки, от которых, как ты заметил, остались все эти шрамы. Они опробовали все психологические и физические воздействия, полное изолирование от общества, и заключение было только началом всего этого. Они били, душили, прижигали и дробили кости. Или просто стягивали конечности. Ничего изощренного. Хотя, думаю, самым ужасным было то, что они вводили под ногти иглы. На кончиках пальцев находятся наиболее чувствительные нервные окончания, поэтому каждое их действие сопровождалось серией болезненных вспышек, отдающих в сердце. Наш организм устроен так, что органы замедляют свою работу в экстремальных ситуациях, чтобы пережить невыносимые приступы боли, — объяснял он. — Они пользовались этим, подключили меня к какому-то аппарату, который раз на разом запускал мое сердце, когда оно останавливалось. И в такие моменты я на самом деле чувствовал, что умираю.  
  
      Свободной рукой Луи нежно подладил его по щеке, чувствуя сильное головокружение. Его тошнило, во рту чувствовалась горечь желчи.  
  
      — И так продолжалось каждый день. Не знаю, может, они считали, что я играю особую роль во всех этих делах Блэкстоун, но они также знали, что у меня нет никаких денег. В любом случае, они меня не убивали, — мрачно вздохнул Гарри. — Помню, как я хотел покончить с собой, но они не дали мне этого, все время держа на грани между жизнью и смертью. Со временем они стали пытать меня реже, приводили новых пленников. Не знаю, были ли эти люди как-то связаны с Саймоном или компанией, но их так же пытали. Многих просто убивали. Мучительно и медленно. К тому моменту я уже ничего не чувствовал, ни снаружи, ни внутри. Одним из заключённых был Лиам, агент, — мягко улыбнулся Гарри, вспоминая тот момент. — Он был таким смелым и бесстрашным, постоянно о чем-то говорил. У него были сотни рассказов. И у него был план, как выбраться оттуда. На это мы потратили целый год.  
  
      — Что с ним случилось? — робко спросил Луи, боясь узнать правду.  
  
      — Он умер, когда мы бежали, — грустно ответил Стайлс, и изумрудные глаза потемнели. — Он пожертвовал своей жизнью ради меня. И я никогда не понимал, как можно быть таким смелым и бескорыстным, но точно не забуду все, что он для меня сделал, что рассказал. Я знал его всего год, но полюбил как настоящего друга. Я буду его помнить всегда, пока живу на этом свете.  
  
      Луи не знал этого человека, но всем сердцем ему соболезновал. И он был искренне рад, что хоть кто-то общался с Гарри, не давая ему сойти с ума. И, что ещё более важно, он помог ему пережить весь этот кошмар.  
  
      — После того, как я сбежал оттуда, я поклялся себе уничтожить всех людей, которые разрушили мою жизнь. Я присоединился к агенству, где работал Лиам, и стал лучше, чем был. Тем, кто смог органично вписаться в этот мир и одновременно уничтожить его, — Гарри на мгновение замер, нахмурив брови и наклонив голову. — И знаешь, что? После всего этого я не знаю, кто я такой. Мне легче притворяться кем-то другим, чем быть собой.  
  
      Луи, не прекращая плакать, несколько минут сидел в полной тишине. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, не зная, что теперь делать. Он ничего не знал о своей жизни. И уж тем более, о жизни Гарри. Этого никогда не должно было произойти. Она не должна была быть такой злой и несправедливой.  
  
      — Это моя вина, — сиплым голосом тихо прошептал Луи. Он несколько раз покачал головой, прежде чем устало положить ее на колени.  
  
      — Нет, любимый, все не так, — Гарри встал со стула и подошёл к Луи, расположившись между его широко расставленных бёдер. Мужчина все ещё так и сидел, сгорбившись, вздрагивая от рыданий.  
  
      — Это правда, — Луи снова покачал головой. — Если бы я… Если бы я никогда тебя не полюбил, ты был бы в порядке. Тебя бы никогда не… — голос Луи затих, и он яростно застонал.  
  
      Гарри мягко опустил ладони на его плечи, пытаясь успокоить его и утешить.  
  
      — Как ты можешь такое говорить?  
  
      — Потому что я постоянно об этом думаю! — резко крикнул Луи. Он выпрямился, поднял свои горящие, наполненные слезами глаза. — Потому что это все, о чем я думаю, когда вижу тоску в твоём взгляде и все эти уродливые отметины, покрывающие тело. Я думаю о том, что ты бы никогда не пережил столько боли, если бы… Если бы мы никогда не были вместе! Тебя бы не вмешали в эти проклятые дела богачей! Это бы тебя не испортило!  
  
      Гарри осторожно приподнял лицо Луи, притянув его к себе.  
  
      — Возможно, я многого не понимаю и не знаю, кто я есть на самом деле, но ясно одно — я никогда не жалел о встрече с тобой. Я умру прежде, чем сделаю это. Только любовь к тебе держала меня на плаву. Мне все равно, были ли мы неправы, будем ли мы вновь когда-нибудь вместе, мне плевать, какие у судьбы на нас планы, за нас она или против, но я любил тебя, и это все, что у меня было, — выражение лица Гарри смягчалось, когда он искренне смотрел на Луи. — И все ещё продолжаю любить.  
  
      — Гарри, — тяжело дышал Луи, пробегаясь пальцами по его щеке, чувствуя каждую впадинку.  
  
      За это время столько всего случилось и изменилось. Но за тёмными тенями глаз Томлинсон все ещё видел проблески того молодого мальчишки, которого без памяти любил. Ему было достаточно секундного проблеска давно потерянной любви. Более чем достаточно.  
  
      Луи осторожно приблизился к Гарри и горячо прижался к его губам. Поцелуй углубился, и через скольжение языков и соединение уст они знали, что в данный момент есть друг у друга.  
  
      — Я скучал по тебе, — тихо прошептал Луи, выдыхая ему прямо в рот, мягко обнимая его лицо ладонями.  
  
      — Луи, я… — задыхался Стайлс, казавшийся ошеломлённым.  
  
      — Я знаю… — Томлинсон смял его губы прежде, чем Гарри сказал что-либо ещё, обнимая его, как самое ценное в своей жизни, что в любой момент могло выскользнуть из пальцев.  
  
      Стайлс толкнулся дальше между его бёдер, пальцами пробежался по коротким волосам на затылке. Головы поворачивались под разными углами, лёгкие вздохи слетали с губ. Луи приблизился к Гарри, крепко обняв его ногами за талию, переплетая за спиной лодыжки. Он держал его лицо в своих ладонях, стараясь прижаться как можно ближе, и мужчина легко подхватил его и понёс дальше из кухни.  
  
      Они едва дошли до спальни, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Луи стянул с него толстовку, дальше отбросил футболку. Он приложился губами к мягкой горячей ямке на шее, покрывая ее россыпью нежных поцелуев, и на каждую ласку Гарри отвечал едва слышным стоном.  
  
      Гарри осторожно уложил Луи на широкую кровать, не разъединяя губ, и Томлинсон, обнимая его за сильные широкие плечи, потянул за собой. Мужчина остановился и склонился над ним, глядя на опухшие покрасневшие губы.  
  
      — Ты… Ты уверен, что мы должны?  
  
      — Да, — запаханным голосом без колебаний ответил Луи, наклоняясь за новым поцелуем. Он ненасытно поглаживал его голую спину, теряясь в пьянящих ощущениях их близости. Он так долго ждал этого, мечтал об этом, хотел почувствовать вес и жар его тела.  
  
      Ничего вокруг не имело значения, кроме приятных ласк Гарри, предназначенных для него. Все теряло смысл, кроме их синхронных и страстных движений тел, отдававшихся друг другу без остатка. Они жаждали насладиться друг другом сполна, как будто у них совсем не было времени или оно уже было потеряно. И все же они никуда не спешили, наслаждаясь каждым движением и изучая плавные изгибы. Они исследовали каждую веснушку и родинку, уделяя внимание особо чувствительным эрогенным зонам, лаская каждый квадратный дюйм разгоряченной плоти.  
  
      И, хотя со временем внешне они сильно изменились, выросли, стали старше, они все ещё идеально дополняли друг друга, словно две половинки одного целого, которые соединились в сладких страстных движениях.  
  
      Луи был так нежен с Гарри, словно он был сделан из стекла, и обращался с его телом с особым почтением, которого тот заслуживал. И Гарри боготворил Луи в ответ. Тоска и отчаяние, физическое желание и любовь, сдерживаемые больше десяти лет, наконец заботливо вылились из них в виде страстных всплесков, длиною в жизнь, хоть и было это всего одну ночь.  
  
      И в конце они без сил, но с полным удовлетворением душевных и физических желаний, лежали в объятиях друг друга. Луи помнил только то, что он лежал на груди Гарри, слушал размеренные удары его сердца и внутренне трепетал. Это был самый красивый звук, который он когда-либо слышал, звук живого возлюбленного. Луи внимательно прислушивался к каждому удару, фиксировал в памяти каждый звук и только потом позволил себе уснуть, успокаиваясь под стук своей любимой колыбельной.  
  


***

  
      Когда Луи проснулся, его встревожила незнакомая комната, ошеломляющая своей обстановкой, но потом он вспомнил, где находится. Другая сторона кровати была пустой, но все ещё тёплой от недавнего присутствия Гарри. Мужчина откинулся назад на мягкие шелковые простыни и вспомнил в виде ярких вспышек горячие события прошлой ночи. Сама спальня была пропитана этими запахами, служила непоколебимым афродозиаком, вызывающим воспоминания.  
  
      Луи прикоснулся пальцами к его опухшим губам; он все ещё чувствовал вкус Гарри на языке, а череда засосов украшала все его тело. Вокруг витал сильный запах Стайлса, вновь пробуждая желание.  
  
      Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая все, и Гарри как будто снова к нему прикасался, вновь любил. Он чувствовал, как ласкал его в ответ, пытаясь угодить, заставить почувствовать истинное наслаждение, трепетную заботу.  
  
      Он вспомнил, как ощущал себя, когда с губ Стайлса с благоговением слетало его имя, и сам он стонал «Гарри» в пылком желании и знал, что он здесь для того, чтобы услышать все это, поприветствовать и принять.  
  
      Он покрылся мурашками, когда как будто снова почувствовал скольжение кончиков пальцев по своему телу, которые вырисовывали на его коже круги, когда Гарри терся о него носом, медленно и шумно выдыхая. Приятные тёплые вспышки прошлой ночи возвращались вместе со страстными поцелуями ярких, мягких, розовых губ. Луи чувственно простонал, вновь погружаясь в эйфорические воспоминания, беспрепятственный экстаз, бьющие ключом из глубины души.  
  
      Это было нереально, почти фантазия, фантасмагория.  
  
      Луи медленно открыл глаза и увидел, что Гарри, прислонившись к дверному проему, неуверенно смотрел на него. Когда они встретились взглядами, он понял, что в нем что-то изменилось.  
  
      Гарри побрился.  
  
      Он убрал всю растительность на лице и теперь выглядел поразительно молодо. И странным образом напоминал подростка. Конечно, физически он крупнее и мускулистей, нет мягких детских округлостей, как раньше, но все равно выглядел моложе, открытей и уязвимей, довольным собой. И даже счастливым.  
  
      Гарри тихо пересёк пространство комнаты, лёг на вторую половину кровать, которую некогда оставил пустой. Он не произнёс ни слова, просто глядел на Луи с благоговением и обожанием в глазах и пытался зафиксировать все, что видел, каждую маленькую черточку Луи.  
  
      — Любуешься мной? — тихо спросил Луи в тишине, нежно прикасаясь к его гладкому лицу.  
  
      Гарри странно на него смотрел, его глаза блестели, словно он не мог поверить, что Томлинсон задал такой глупый вопрос. Словно он не мог поверить, что Луи реален. В свою очередь мужчина не понимал, смог бы он когда-нибудь свыкнуться с мыслью о реальном и живом Гарри, о том, что он находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а не был мечтой или плодом его воспалённого воображения.  
  
      — Любимый, я мог бы смотреть на тебя весь день и всю ночь, и все равно бы этого было недостаточно, — тихо ответил он спустя какое-то время.  
  
      Луи ничего не сказал, вместо этого он притянул Гарри как можно ближе к себе, крепко обнимая его и прикасаясь ладонями к обнаженной груди. Они лежали так в полной лишние, просто довольствуясь присутствием друг друга. Им нужно было столько сказать, столько всего обсудить, но все, что они могли делать, это быть вместе.  
  
      — Ты все ещё пишешь? — мягко выдохнул Гарри ему в шею, нарушая тишину.  
  
      — М? — прогудел Луи, застигнутый врасплох случайным вопросом, задыхаясь от одного только тона голоса.  
  
      — Ты все ещё пишешь? — так же мягко повторил Гарри, как и в первый раз. — Я пропустил твои произведения.  
  
      — Нет, — просто ответил Луи, накручивая на палец одну из кудрей. — Больше не пишу.  
  
      — Почему? — Гарри приобнял его за талию, удивляясь тому, насколько тоньше и легче тело Луи по сравнению с его широкой ладонью.  
  
      — Не знаю, просто… Все не так.  
  
      Луи знал, почему. Знал, от чего бросил писать. Когда Гарри ушёл, он словно сломался. Все казалось бессмысленным и глупым. Он не знал, о чем писать и для чего. Все потеряло смысл.  
  
      Когда Стайлс умер, какая-то важная часть внутри него умерла вместе с ним. Сначала так и казалось, но со временем он научился собирать обломки и связывать их вместе, но часть, которая любила, наслаждалась этим волшебным потоком лирики и мелодичным танцем вдохновения, часть, которая строила линии из строк и строф, связывала истории и понятия, умерла навсегда. Безвозвратно.  
  
      Гарри наклонил голову, все ещё пряча лицо у него в шее.  
  
      — И все же?  
  
      — У меня не было музы. Отсутствовало вдохновение, которое руководило стихотворными мыслями. Ничего не было, — признался Луи, и горькая ухмылка исказила его лицо. — Все, что делало меня счастливым, доставляло радость, покой, было связано с тобой. И я не мог справиться с болью, зная, что могу написать что-то поразительно красивое и вдохновенное, а ты этого никогда не прочтёшь. Это было бы неправильно. Нехорошо жить без тебя. Я действительно пытался, — добавил он, все ещё путая пальцы в волосах. — Я до сих пор слышу твой шёпот «живи так, будто я всегда рядом с тобой», словно сломанная лента, снова и снова в моей голове. Но как я мог жить, зная, что ты не всегда рядом со мной? И никогда больше не будешь.  
  
      Гарри медленно потерся лицом о голую грудь Луи, крепко сжимая его в объятиях. Он вдохнул несколько раз его сладкий запах и нежно прикоснулся к его щекам.  
  
      Луи сжал его в ответ, прижимаясь к торсу. И, хотя он думал, что у него больше не осталось слез, он все равно заплакал. Он чувствовал, что никогда не перестанет этого делать. Жизнь нечестна.  
  
      — Пойдём со мной, — тихо прошептал Гарри. Это было так тихо, что Луи его практически не услышал.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Все эти нескончаемые шарады, гребаный беспорядок просто выходят за пределы тебя и меня, — произнёс Гарри. — Мы оказались в самом пекле ада. Бедные незаслуженные жертвы бестолковщин. Во всем виноваты злые, грязные люди, которые заслуживают смерти и того, чтобы страдать. И я так упорно шёл к тому, чтобы отомстить всем им за себя, за тех, кто был несправедливо ими обижен или подставлен, вмешан в дела коррумпированной компании и их грязных денег с нечестивыми людьми. Но я этого не сделаю, — он на мгновение остановился, замолчал. — Мне это больше не нужно.  
  
      — Гарри? — Луи смотрел на него, ставя под сомнение каждое слово.  
  
      — Пойдём со мной, Лу, — снова с большой убежденностью призывал его Стайлс и сел, чтобы точно смотреть мужчине прямо в глаза. — Давай просто сбежим, ты и я. Далеко-далеко, никогда не оглядываясь назад. Мы покинем этот город, и многое оставим в прошлом. Мы заново узнаем друг друга. Мы начнём все сначала.  
  
      Луи открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но был слишком смущён.  
  
      — Я оставлю все это позади, — честно признался Гарри, переплетая с ним пальцы. — Ради тебя. Я оставлю все ради тебя. Все мои нерешенные дела с Блэкстоун, жажду мести, мою потребность в их страданиях, потому что они не имеют значения, если я не получу тебя в конце.  
  
      — Гарри, я… Я не знаю…  
  
      — Луи, я смогу позаботиться о тебе. У меня есть деньги, я знаю, что делать. Мы сможем уехать, куда угодно, быть кем угодно, — Гарри целовал нервно бьющие венки на его запястьях. — Мы можем исчезнуть. Мы наконец-то будем вместе.  
  
      Луи прижал свои ледяные пальцы к лицу Гарри, погладил по щеке, умоляюще взглянув ему в глаза.  
  
      — Гарри, но я…  
  
      — Что, любимый? Что не так?  
  
      — Я не могу уйти.  
  
      — Малыш, почему нет? — тихо спросил Гарри, распахнув глаза от удивления.  
  
      Луи открыл рот и закрыл, не желая отвечать честно, рушить этот прекрасный мирок между ними.  
  
      — Потому что… Я просто… Я не могу. Как же Зейн?  
  
      — Точно, Зейн.  
  
      Гарри резко вздохнул, отпустил руки Луи и отсел подальше, глядя на Луи, и его серьёзные глаза были наполнены предательством.  
  
      — Гарри, пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так. Умоляю, любимый. Мне так трудно, — произнёс Луи, звуча эгоистично и наивно, но он чувствовал себя таким расстрелянными и смущённым. Миры, которые он знал и знает сейчас, находились в центрах двух лет конкурирующих сфер.  
  
      — Тебе тяжело? Вот это ужас! Прости меня! — насмешливо выдохнул Гарри, сползая с кровати и вставая на ноги. — А что насчёт меня, Луи? Думаешь, мне было просто? Что-то, что я пережил, что вся моя жизнь были ничем иным, как радугой и улыбкой, счастливыми мыслями и радостными временами?  
  
      — Конечно нет, Гарри. Я никогда так не думал! Я знаю, что тебе было гараздо труднее, любимый! Те тяжести, которые ты пережил, написаны на твоём лице, выгравированы на твоём теле, — печально ответил Луи, теряясь, смотря на Гарри снизу вверх. — Но я просто…  
  
      — Я буквально воскрес из мертвых со жгучим желанием отомстить, которое пропитало мою плоть, заставляло сердце биться, было высечено в моей душе, и я сказал тебе, что брошу все это ради тебя…  
  
      — Ты просишь просто отказаться от моей жизни! — резко обрушил Луи. — Оставить все, что у меня было в течение двенадцати лет. Бросить мужа, себя, все и уйти с тобой!  
  
      — Да, Луи! Да! Я прошу тебя это сделать! Я вернулся за тобой. Потому что я люблю тебя. И всегда любил. И ты мне нужен. Ты единственная причина, по которой я ещё жив. Только благодаря тебе в моем уставшем теле все ещё есть жизнь. Я проходил через все эти ужасы раз за разом, и ты был единственным, кто заставлял меня открывать тяжелые веки, когда я больше никогда не хотел видеть, или вздохнуть, когда я мечтал задохнуться, или встать на ноги, когда я мечтал умереть. Это был ты! — кричал Гарри, и слезы катились по его щекам. Его голос опустился до беззвучного шёпота, когда он посмотрел Луи в глаза и покачал головой. — Это ты. Всегда ты.  
  
      — Хазз, я… — Луи не знал, что говорить или делать дальше. Ему казалось, что он уже слышал это раньше: все казалось таким знакомым. Не в том смысле, просто похожее ощущение. Может быть потому, что другой мужчина так же клялся ему в люблю, но это уже был муж, а не любовник.  
  
      — Ты все ещё любишь меня, Луи? — слабым голосом спросил Гарри, повесив голову.  
  
      — Да… — Луи медленно кивнул, глядя на поникшего Гарри. — Всю свою жизнь. И никогда не перестану. Никогда.  
  
      — Тогда, если ты меня любишь… То пойдёшь со мной… И ты… — голос Гарри дрогнул, стих, и он нахмурился и отрицательно покачал головой, отступая назад. — Если только ты…  
  
      — Если что? — переспросил Луи, все ещё сидя.  
  
      Гарри несколько раз моргнул, кусочки головоломки, казалось, беззвучно складывались в его голове. Он резко развернулся и ушёл, не произнося ни слова, прячась в гардеробной.  
  
      — Гарри! — крикнул Луи, не смущаясь, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлс вышел из шкафа, ловко застегивая пуговицы. Гарри тихо прошёлся по комнате, подбирая с пола одежду. — Гарри, разве что?  
  
      Мужчина просунул ноги в чёрные брюки, чуть суженные к низу, застегнул ремень, все ещё глядя на пояс.  
  
      Луи бы продал душу, чтобы узнать, что сейчас происходило в голове Гарри, о чем он думал и что имел в виду. Луи соскользнул с кровати и медленно подошёл к нему.  
  
      — Я должен идти, — тихо пробормотал Стайлс, поспешно подтянув брюки, вновь продолжая метаться по комнате.  
  
      — Подожди, Гарри! — Луи наблюдал за его непредсказуемыми движениями. — Я люблю тебя, клянусь! Я так люблю тебя, Гарри! Люблю!  
  
      Мужчина продолжал его игнорировать и застегивал пуговицы на тонкой рубашке.  
  
      — Поговори со мной, пожалуйста! — Луи ощутил новую волну, проходящую по всему его телу, потому что Гарри отчаянно не обращал на него внимания, находясь в каком-то своём глупом, но решительном трансе.  
  
      Гарри спрятал руки в карманах, грубо обувая блестящие лакированные туфли и энергично направляясь к двери.  
  
      Луи бросился вперёд, обняв его за широкие плечи, пытаясь остановить.  
  
      — Куда ты идёшь?  
  
      — Отпусти меня, Луи, — холодно, почти механически ответил Гарри. Он действительно находился в каком-то нервирующем трансе, сосредоточенный на одному ему известном плане.  
  
      — Нет! — Луи перегородил ему дорогу, ладонями упираясь в грудь и со всей силы толкая Гарри назад.  
  
      Стайлс остановился, встретился с ним взглядом, и Томлинсон почти поверил, что он услышал его. Быть может, этого было бы достаточно, чтобы остановить его. Но Гарри резко опустил глаза, лицо стало жестким, и вновь направился к выходу из спальни.  
  
      — Я должен это закончить.  
  
      До Луи только сейчас дошло истинное понимании того, что именно для Гарри все это значило, и куда он собирался. Он резко покачал головой, внезапно забыв, как дышать, как будто из его лёгких выбили весь кислород. Его глаза были влажными, он не хотел видеть весь этот ужас и не знал, когда начал плакать и смог бы вообще остановиться.  
  
      — Нет! Нет, черт возьми! — кричал Луи от боли, слезы быстро текли по его щекам, но он держался за Гарри, как за спасательную соломинку, отчаянно пытаясь его остановить. Но он был сильнее и больше его и просто снес Луи собой, волоча его к двери.  
  
      — Ты не можешь убить Зейна! Гарри, пожалуйста!  
  
      — Отпусти меня, Луи, — жёстко произнёс Гарри, и его голос был жутко серьёзным.  
  
      Луи отпустил Гарри только для того, чтобы броситься к двери, загородив собой проход, расставив дрожащие руки по краям проёма. Он не мог ему позволить это сделать, не мог дать ему уйти. Независимо от того, как Зейн навредил Луи, каким бы сердитым он ни был, как сильно ни испортил эту ситуацию, Луи не хотел видеть своего мужа мертвым.  
  
      — Не делай этого! Не причиняй ему вреда! — крикнул Луи, когда Гарри приблизился к нему, и маска на его лице была бесстрастной и холодной. — Боже, Гарри! Послушай меня!  
  
      Стайлс остановился, прищурившись, не чувствуя ни тени страха.  
  
      — Отойди.  
  
      Луи не мог даже говорить, настолько потрясли его темнота в глазах Гарри и ядовитый тон голоса, а удовлетворенность и мягкость, даже счастье, которые переполняли его некоторое мгновение назад, исчезли. Все, что мог делать Луи, — это трясти головой, когда его грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась от паники, а глаза обжигали солёные слёзы.  
  
      — Черт тебя дери, отойди или я сам тебя уберу, — пригрозил Гарри, сжимая кулаки. — Ты все равно не остановишь меня.  
  
      Луи отрицательно покачал головой, отказываясь уйти с дверного проёма, держа руки и ноги широко расставленными.  
  
      — Не делай этого, Гарри, нет! Просто оставь его. Пожалуйста, оставь!  
  
      — Пропусти, — гневно рыкнул Стайлс, проявляя больше эмоций, чем несколько минут назад. Он просто взял и толкнул Луи.  
  
      — Оставь его. Забудь обо всем ради меня! — истерически усмехался Луи, легко ударяя себе в грудь. — Пожалуйста, отпусти его.  
  
      — Я не могу, Луи, — Гарри оттолкнул его и протиснулся дальше, поправляя съехавшую одежду на ходу. — Я не могу.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — слабо прошептал он. Он медленно опустился на колени и беспомощно смотрел, как Стайлс решительно выходил за широкие двери из красного дерева, не проронив ни слова. — Ради меня…  
  


 

_Ненависть слепа, ярость уносит нас. И тот, кто сеет месть, рискует испытать горький осадок.  
  
Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо_


	6. Акт VI

_Дурак я, потому что не разорвал своё сердце, когда решил отомстить.  
  
Александр Дюма — граф Монте-Кристо_

  
  
  
      Гарри оставил Луи в своём доме, практически в собственной постели. Ему нужно было уйти от него прежде, чем скажет что-то такое, о чем будет жалеть. Раньше, чем неуправляемая ярость, бурлящая под кожей, вспыхнет и вырвется наружу. Все его мышцы дёргались, нуждаясь в разрядке.  
  
      Он ведь правда собирался все бросить. Он хотел оставить прошлое и идти вперёд. Может быть, даже взять с собой Луи в эту новую жизнь.  
  
      Но теперь же вся эта смелость казалась абсурдной фантазией.  
  
      Гарри влетел в их дом, как смерч, и тут же нашел Найла, склонившегося над бумагами и делающего некоторые заметки.  
  
      — Привет, солнышко, — весело поприветствовал его Хоран, глядя, как резко и грубо двигался вокруг него Гарри.  
  
      Стайлс едва услышал его приветствие, направляясь прямо к сейфу, спрятанному в задней части здания.  
  
      — Гарри? — с явным сомнением в голосе спросил Найл, оглядываясь в разные стороны, следя за каждым его резким движением. — Эй, приятель.  
  
      Гарри игнорировал призывы Найла, открыл металлическую дверцу и достал гладкий G22 с коробкой патронов. Он извлек магазин и начал вставлять одну пулю за другой.  
  
      — Гарри, что ты делаешь? — с беспокойством переспросил Найл, наблюдая, как быстро Гарри наполнял своё оружие. — Что случилось?  
  
      — Это неважно, Ни, — грубо проворчал Гарри, торопливо наполняя пистолет золотыми пулями.  
  
      — Нет, важно! — не соглашался Найл, подходя ближе. — Я не слышал о тебе со вчерашнего дня, а сегодня ты врываешься сюда без предупреждения и хватаешься за оружие. Ты явно чем-то расстроен, солнышко. Куда ты собрался?  
  
      — Ты и сам знаешь, — резко и коротко ответил Стайлс, заполнив магазин пятнадцатью патронами.  
  
      — Это не соответствует плану, — покачал головой Найл, встав близко к Гарри, словно опасаясь, что он сделает что-то не так. — Я не могу позволить тебе совершить задуманное.  
  
      Гарри щелкнул магазин обратно и повернулся к Найлу лицом, смотря на него холодным и мертвым взглядом.  
  
      — Убирайся с моего пути, Найл.  
  
      Хоран медленно поднял руки, отказываясь делать и шаг назад, внимательно смотря на Гарри.  
  
      — Приятель, я же сказал тебе, что как только мы поймаем Саймона, то ты можешь делать с Зейном все, что захочешь. Я пообещал тебе и сдержу своё слово.  
  
      — Уйди с дороги, Найл! — резко закричал Гарри, пытаясь обойти агента, но тот перегородил ему проход и дверь.  
  
      — Ты не думаешь трезво, — медленно и спокойно сказал Найл, словно в этот момент разговаривал с опасным животным. — Просто сделай несколько успокаивающих вдохов и выдохов. Давай вместе, солнышко, просто дыши вместе со мной…  
  
      — Я не успокоюсь до тех пор, пока не выбью из его чертового тела последний кислород, — бесстрастно сообщил Гарри. Его грудь тяжело поднималась и отпускалась, неуправляемый гнев господствовал над его воспаленным разумом.  
  
      Гарри нервировали многие вещи, он признавал, что неправильно воспринимал реальность, но он без тени сомнения знал, что глубокая ненависть, которую он держал на Зейна в своём сердце, не поддавалась контролю. Непостижимое отвращение проходило через все его тело, и оно было гуще и вяже, чем его собственная кровь.  
  
      — Ты не можешь этого сделать, — утверждал Найл, все ещё держа руки над головой. — Слишком многое поставлено на кон, мы все друг от друга зависим. Мы обязаны придерживаться плана.  
  
      — Уйди с дороги, Хоран, или, клянусь, я выстрелю тебе в ногу, — угрожающе произнёс Гарри, сняв пистолет с предохранителя и нацелив его на бедро Найла. — Мне плевать на ваш план и на всех, кто тут замешан. Он. Должен. Умереть!  
  
      — Гарри, пожалуйста, успокойся, — умолял Найл, говоря мягко и безобидно.  
  
      — Нет, черт, нет! Я не могу успокоиться! — кричал он, что есть силы, напрягая голосовые связки, резко размахивая оружием. — Прошло уже слишком много времени, и я закончу это сегодня.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что у тебя произошло, но я вижу, что ты настроен враждебно, и думаю, что тебе нужно на минутку остановиться и подумать, — успокаивал его Найл, постепенно замедляя свою речь. — Ты сильно пострадал от всего этого дерьма, и я понимаю мотивы твоих поступков, но… просто попробуй, Гарри. Попытайся успокоиться, приятель, совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
      — Найл, я не хочу причинять тебе боль, серьёзно. Но сделаю это, если потребуется. Поэтому убери свою задницу с прохода, или я нажму на курок, — совершенно спокойным тоном произнёс Гарри, все ещё направляя дуло пистолета на агента. — И я второй раз не предупреждаю.  
  
      Хоран пристально смотрел на Гарри несколько секунд и, как только пистолет начал медленно опускаться, произнёс:  
  
      — Просто… Будь осторожен, ладно? — он тяжело вздохнул и, сдавшись, отступил в сторону.  
  
      — Никогда ещё не был так осторожен.  
  


***

  
      Гарри приблизился к огромным воротам парадного входа поместья Зейна, надеясь как всегда спокойно проехать через них. Но человек в форме приказал ему остановиться, и Гарри опустил стекло автомобиля.  
  
      Стайлс тяжело застонал, с сердитым видом откидывая голову на кожаный подлокотник. К сожалению, попасть в поместье Зейна требовало больше усилий.  
  
      — Ох, мистер де Ла Паллетьер, — охранник приветливо улыбнулся и вежливо помахал ему.  
  
      — Привет, — Гарри кивнул ему через лобовое стекло, крепко сжимая руль, судорожно и мучительно скользя по кожаной обивке.  
  
      — Как у вас дела?  
  
      — Прекрасно, — категорично и жёстко ответил он. Почему он должен стоять тут и терять время на бессмысленной болтовне? Его всегда пропускали, только заметив блеск серебряного ламборджини мурсьелаго. Но это всего лишь машина, и она ничего Гарри не даёт.  
  
      Охранник наклонился к нему со слегка озадаченным лицом.  
  
      — Мне сообщили, что у мистера Малика сегодня не будет гостей.  
  
      — Да? — закатил глаза Гарри, напрягая челюсть. — У нас встреча. Так что не мог бы ты просто… — Гарри раздраженно завёл машину и медленно поехал вперёд, но тяжёлые ворота все ещё оставались закрытыми.  
  
      — Мне велено никого не впускать.  
  
      — Серьёзно? — взорвался Гарри, решив, что ему нужно быть настойчивее, чтобы успешно проехать через ворота. — Я был тут миллион раз за последнюю неделю, в чем проблема? Ты действительно собираешься меня тут держать? Я же сказал тебе, что он меня ждёт!  
  
      Охранник выглядел потрясённым и ошеломлённый внезапным раздражением Гарри.  
  
      — Ну, просто… Мне велено всех проверять и…  
  
      — Это чертовски возмутительно! И я до глубины души оскорблён! — резко объявил Гарри, отрывая руки от руля автомобиля. — Как Зейн только нанял таких людей? Вы тут вообще работаете? Как только это проклятое поместье ещё из-за вас, идиотов, не сгорело, — бездумно говорил Гарри, играя небольшое шоу, потому что знал, что это сработает. — Я вынужден буду сообщить ему, что ты некомпетентен.  
  
      — О, нет, сэр, пожалуйста, не нужно. Я…  
  
      — У меня нет на тебя времени. Это вопиющее неуважение! Я занятой человек! — кричал Гарри, и его голос становился только громче. Он готов проторчать у этих ворот целый день, если в конечном итоге войдёт внутрь. — Я с большим удовольствием сообщу твоему работодателю, что он из-за тебя потерял своего самого главного клиента. Я сегодня утром слышал по новостям, что в службе занятости как раз открылись новые вакансии. Думаю, тебе стоит туда заглянуть.  
  
      Охранник стоял в шоке, безмолвно открывая рот и не зная, что ему ответить, но Гарри добил его раньше, чем он пришёл в себя.  
  
      — Знаешь, что? Я лучше позвоню Зейну и расскажу ему, почему я опаздываю, а он объяснит мне, какого черта я торчу тут, как заложник, у этих ворот, и почему он все ещё держит тебя на работе! Пусть лишит тебя зарплаты, — подчеркнул Гарри. Он имел право быть грубым, особенно после того, как годами держал язык за зубами.  
  
      — Нет, хм, пожалуйста, мистер де Ла Паллетьер, я сожалею, — охранник споткнулся и нажал кнопку открытия ворот. — Проходите. Мне так жаль, сэр. Примите мои искренние извинения за задержку.  
  
      Гарри одарил охранника последним убийственным взглядом, поднял стекло автомобиля и проехал через ворота.  
  
      Манипуляции — удивительно действенная форма искусства. Гарри узнал, что, делая грубые вещи, можно заставить кого-то поступать себе в угоду, по существу, он мог делать все, что захочет, и получать все, что хотел. Это все тактичный и расчетливый закон, доминирующая борьба за власть, в которой он умело побеждал.  
  
      Гарри поднялся по большой лестнице широкими целенаправленными шагами, чувствуя, как пистолет прижимался к пояснице. Он подошёл к проёму и громко постучал костяшками по двери.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, сэр, — поприветствовала его прислуга, открывая входную дверь. — Вы тут встречаетесь с мистером Маликом, я правильно понимаю? Он в левом крыле, в своём кабинете. Если хотите, я вас провожу.  
  
      — О нет, не стоит, — быстро ответил Гарри, натягивая улыбку. — Я помню, где это.  
  
      — Нет, сэр, пожалуйста, я настаиваю, — охотно проговорила она.  
  
      Гарри тяжело вздохнул, внутренне крича. Все эти проклятые слуги и сотрудники должны сгинуть, потому что они слишком навязчивые. Это слишком нервирует. Кому вообще нужно столько работников? Разве так они помогают следить за порядком? Гарри, когда ещё подростком жил с Зейном, считал это ненужным и просто раздражающим.  
  
      Гарри тихо наблюдал за горничной, прогуливаясь следом за ней по коридору, пока они не остановились у широкой лакированной дубовой двери.  
  
      — Мы пришли, сэр, — она показала на закрытую дверь кабинета, слегка наклонив голову в сторону Гарри.  
  
      — Спасибо, — ответил он с натянутой улыбкой, когда она повернулась, чтобы уйти. Стайлс почтительно постучал в дверь, несмотря на то, что ему больше не нужно быть вежливым, и стал ждать, пока ему не отозвался мягкий, ничего не подозревающий голос Зейна.  
  
      Гарри, повернув ручку, медленно открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь. Он плотно закрыл ее за собой, но Зейн так и не поднял головы, что-то усердно писал в многочисленный бумагах, усеявших стол. Он, очевидно, привык к незваным гостям в своём доме.  
  
      — Ну здравствуй, брат.  
  
      Зейн резко дёрнул головой, хрустнув шеей. Возможно, он ожидал, что это будут слуги или, возможно, даже Луи. Малик на мгновение забыл, как дышать, мгновенно отбросил серебряную перьевую ручку, широко раскрыв глаза, когда в гладковыбритом лице без очков заметил непоколебимый блеск печально знакомых глаз Гарри.  
  
      — Черт… Это действительно ты, — тяжело задышал Зейн, изумленно глядя на Стайлса. — Хм, Луи сказал мне, что… Ты жив, и я… Я сложил в голове некоторые кусочки… Что Алекс и… Дерьмо! — Зейн в шоке замолчал. Его тошнило от того, что он видел. — И ты побрился… Гарри…  
  
      — Сюрприз! — насмешливо улыбался Гарри, вытащив из пояса брюк чёрный пистолет, который он прятал под подполом пиджака. — Скучал по мне, Зи?  
  
      Зейн несколько секунд сидел ошеломленным, его рот был приоткрыт, словно он не мог поверить в то, что все это происходило на самом деле.  
  
      — Гарри, я… Подожди, как…  
  
      — Заткнись, Зейн, просто закрой рот! — резко крикнул Гарри, прицелившись ему в голову. — А теперь отправь весь свой дерьмовый персонал домой.  
  
      — Что? — переспросил Зейн, сбитый с толку происходящим.  
  
      — Отправь их домой. Сейчас! — вновь сорвался он, быстро приближаясь к массивному столу, все ещё держа руку вытянутой.  
  
      Зейн неуверенно закивал и осторожно потянулся к телефону на углу. Он набрал один номер, держа трубку у уха.  
  
      — Скажи всем, что они свободны до завтрашнего дня, — коротко сказал Зейн. — Да, все до единого. Да, черт возьми! Просто сделай это прямо сейчас.  
  
      Малик повесил трубку, продолжая смотреть на Гарри, который все еще направлял на него пистолет, находясь всего в нескольких шагах.  
  
      — Мы можем просто поговорить?  
  
      Гарри нахмурился и пожал плечами, тут же шагнув в противоположную сторону кабинета.  
  
      — О чем?  
  
      — Гарри, я…  
  
      — Нет, нет! Засунь свои оправдания глубоко в задницу. Я не хочу их слышать, Зейн, — хрипло заорал Гарри, и его глаза хищно блеснули. — Я больше не верю в то дерьмо, что ты сейчас собираешься мне сказать.  
  
      — Просто позволь мне объяснить! — умолял Зейн, вставая на ноги и медленно поднимая руки.  
  
      — Обьяснить? Что ты хочешь обьяснить? Как ты лгал мне? Или скормил этим тварям? Может, как вонзил мне нож в спину? Если этого недостаточно, тогда попытайся обьяснить, почему ты украл у меня любовь всей моей жизни! — кричал Гарри. — Да, Зейн, да! Давай поговорим!  
  
      Зейн замолчал, не находя подходящих слов и поднимая руки в капитуляции.  
  
      — Знаешь, с самого начала я не мог понять, что происходит, — Гарри на мгновение поднял взгляд, словно вспомнил что-то. — Я потратил столько дней, просто сидя перед каменной стеной и смотря в пустоту. Я раз за разом прокручивал все в голове и никак не мог соединить эти пазлы. Я не мог понять, как мой лучший друг так внезапно предал меня. Так быстро и неожиданно. Без каких-либо мотивов. Ведь кем я был? Никем, все еще продолжал учиться. У меня не было ничего: ни семьи, ни громкого имени. Чем я провинился? — Гарри одарил Зейна обвиняющим взглядом. — У меня был только мальчик, которого я взаимно любил. И ты тоже был от него без ума. И ты украл его у меня!  
  
      — Я, пожалуйста… Я…  
  
      — Зейн, ты, сукин сын! Разве я не велел тебе заткнуться? — возмущенно закричал Гарри, прерывая робкие мольбы Зейна, и крепче схватил дрожавший пистолет. — Ты хотел поговорить. Так вот я и говорю!  
  
      Зейн, не на шутку испугавшись, закрыл рот руками, подчиняясь всем командам Гарри.  
  
      Одной рукой Гарри убрал волосы, с горечью зачесав их назад, другой направлял оружие на мужчину, держа его на прицеле с другого конца комнаты.  
  
      — Боже, я думал об этом каждый день, это даже стало моим утешением. Понимаешь? — говорил Гарри, наклоняя голову и не отводя взгляда. — Помимо повторяющихся картинок-воспоминаний прекрасного лица Луи, это было единственной вещью, которая держала меня на плаву, когда меня избивали и пытали до смерти. Я думал, что однажды… В один прекрасный день… Я вернусь и посмотрю тебе в глаза, увижу шок, исказивший твое лицо… И убью тебя.  
  
      Зейн со свистом дышал и покрывался пятнами.  
  
      — Ты сломал меня, отнял все, что у меня было, все! — Гарри сердито сплюнул, и этот звук эхом отразился от стен. — Ты разрушил мою жизнь, перевернул ее с ног на голову! Ты отнял мое счастье, украл мою радость! Ты предал меня! И эти мысли никогда не давали мне покоя. Все эти десять лет! Все эти года я страдал! Мне было душевно больно, потому что я был пойман в ловушку собственных ужасающих мыслей, которые давили на меня, потому что я знал, что невиновен, что не заслужил всего этого, и это не давало мне покоя, не позволяло ничего забыть, — Гарри на мгновение замер, тяжело вздохнув. — И иногда… Боже… Я даже сомневался в себе, может, я и не был так невинен? Может, я на самом деле сделал что-то неправильно? Я так мучился от боли, что сомневался в моей невиновности и собственной вменяемости. Еще мне было физически больно, когда надо мной издевались и уродовали каждый дюйм моего тела. Я слишком часто доходил до точки, когда встречал смерть с распростертыми объятиями и называл ее по имени, и эти моменты были моим единственным спасением, надеждой на покой. И, прежде всего, мне было эмоционально больно. Я не знал, как жил единственный человек, которому я был не безразличен. Я не знал, где он был и что делал, не мог связаться с ним, потому что он точно думал, что я мертв. И я был уверен, что он, скорее всего, запутался, и ему больно… Так больно. Самая худшая и глубокая печаль. А все потому, что я не мог помочь человеку, которого так сильно люблю, не мог облегчить его страдания и траур, потому что находился далеко от него. Это убивало меня. И, когда я буквально восстал из мертвых, выжив только благодаря пропитавшей все мое естество боли и глубокой ненависти, я узнаю, что человек, который предал меня, женился на любви всей моей жизни… — Гарри стиснул зубы, тяжело закрывая глаза и погружаясь в воспоминания. — Это была самая мучительная смесь умственной, физической и эмоциональной болей.  
  
      — Гарри… — отчаянно выдохнул Зейн, прикрывая рот рукой. Его глаза были грустными и слезливыми, выражение лица искажалось болью под тяжестью слов Гарри.  
  
      — И все усугубляло то, что ты мой самый лучший друг! — жалобно закричал Гарри, и горячие слезы обжигали уголки глаз. — Ты же был мне братом, Зейн! Единственной семьей, которая у меня была! Я любил тебя, как свою плоть и кровь! Я готов был ради тебя на все! Абсолютно на все! Я всем сердцем любил тебя.  
  
      Зейн постоянно качал головой, выглядел потерянным и опустошенным, смотря в выразительные глаза Гарри своими блестящими.  
  
      — А теперь… Теперь я ненавижу тебя, Зейн! Ненавижу за то, что ты сделал. Ненавижу за то, во что ты меня превратил! Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты уничтожил меня! — Гарри снял свой G22 с предохранителя и вновь навел оружие на него. — Я так сильно тебя ненавижу!  
  
      Гарри со скрипом стиснул зубы, в его глазах полыхал огонь чистой ненависти, но наполненный болью и эмоциональной истощенностью. По покрасневшим щекам текли слезы, а пистолет в руках дрожал.  
  
      Он вспоминал их детство, когда они вдвоем смеялись и шутили, были неразлучны, как сиамские близнецы. Гарри думал, что они разделяли самые лучшие и драгоценные воспоминания. Но вместе с тем, как Гарри думал о прошлых радостных годах, о чистоте своей юности, он слышал жуткие, наполненные болью и безнадегой крики, которые истошно отдавались в его сознании. Он вспышками видел, как тяжелые воспоминания окрашивали счастливые памятные дни, связанные с Зейном, в кроваво-бордовый цвет.  
  
      Все чистые бесценные воспоминания окутывала тьма, словно яд просачиваясь в его больное воображение. Она тушила свет, гадила вокруг, оставляла после себя зловещую черноту. После нее все было бесчувственным и пустым. Пятна вины дробили последние крупицы добродетели, обман разрывал намеки на надежду, предательство отделяло от счастливого мира, который угасал в бесполезном пепле.  
  
      Но в кромешной тьме Гарри слышал голоса. Они громко кого-то звали, кричали, восклицали, плакали и умоляли. Один звонче другого, и каждый о чем-то просил, перекрикивая другого на более высокой частоте. И только один мощный голос господствовал над этим хаосом.  
  
      Голос Луи.  
  
       _Ради меня… Отпусти его ради меня…_  
  
      Гарри нажал на курок, выпуская серию безжалостных и беспощадных выстрелов, истошно и гневно кричал, насколько позволяли голосовые связки, пытаясь переорать оглушительный шум выстрелов.  
  
      Ослепленный своей всепоглощающей ненавистью, Гарри опустошал магазин, выпуская все пятнадцать пуль одну за одной, в то время как слезы катились по пятнистым щекам, зубы скрипели, челюсть двигалась, а тело сводило судорогами. Гарри полностью истратил все патроны, а вместе с ним иссушил себя без остатка.  
  
      В кабинете царила тревожная, мертвая тишина, которую разрушил только судорожный вдох Гарри, когда он почувствовал болезненные спазмы в легких. Он уронил пистолет на пол, позволив ему выскользнуть из слабых пальцев.  
  
      Он дико дышал, грудь слишком часто поднималась и опускалась, пытаясь восстановить контроль над паникующим телом. Горячие слезы, не переставая, текли из опухших глаз. Вес тела был слишком тяжелым, чтобы продолжать его держать, поэтому он рухнул на колени рядом с огнестрельным оружием.  
  
      Кудри спали ему на лицо, подпрыгивая вместе с вздрагивающим телом, и никто не знал, что человек мог так отчаянно рыдать. Он плакал и выпускал на волю все свои чувства, которые хранил глубоко внутри все эти годы.  
  
      Но Луи проделал в этих огородительных стенах брешь. Гарри сам впустил его, позволил себе быть уязвимым, открытым, восприимчивым к боли, беззащитным против любых атак. Он прятал эти чувства за семью замками глубоко в душе, но Луи всегда был его Ахиллесовой пятой.  
  
      — Гарри?  
  
      — Он любит тебя, — тихо, почти беззвучно заплакал Гарри, раскачиваясь на полу взад и вперед, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить свой ум, тело и сердце. — Луи любит тебя.  
  
      Тишина затянулась, и Гарри наконец поднял голову, посмотрев на то, что несколько минут назад сделал собственными руками. Пулевые отверстия усеяли стену вокруг Зейна, разбив фоторамки и пронзив бесценные произведения искусства, некоторые дыры были расположены в опасной близости от его головы, но мужчина оставался целым и невредимым.  
  
      Зейн по-прежнему не шевелился, тяжело дышал, а адреналин бушевал в венах, когда он молча смотрел на Гарри с широко раскрытыми глазами, не смея сдвинуться ни на дюйм.  
  
      — Как-то… Несмотря на все… Все это, он… Он любит тебя, — всхлипывал Гарри, и его голос звучал униженно и побеждённо. — И я… — Гарри начал снова в недоумении качать головой, закидывая ее назад, смотря в потолок, и соленые слезы молчаливыми потоками текли по его щекам. — Я не могу… — Гарри было так больно, что он был не в состоянии закончить фразу, и его тело судорожно обмякло.  
  
      Луи никогда не говорил этого вслух, не произносил в лицо, но Гарри все равно знал. Он знал это по секундному колебанию, легкой нерешительности и нежеланию в его голосе.  
  
      В тот момент, когда Луи упомянул Зейна, он понял, что Луи, его Луи, любил еще кого-то, кроме него.  
  
      Луи не мог оставить Зейна, потому что где-то глубоко в душе он любил его. И понимание этого делало Гарри очень больно. Одно дело быть в браке с кем-то, другое — любить этого человека. И если первое Гарри еще мог игнорировать, закрывать глаза на пустые обязательства, потому что все было сделано от отчаяния и одиночества, но совсем другое дело, если это настоящая любовь. Если это не просто бессмысленный брачный договор, а акт преданности, верности и любви.  
  
      Гарри впился пальцами в покрасневшие сырые щеки, спрятал в ладонях глаза. Он громко шмыгал носом, вытирая под ним влагу, встречаясь с Зейном взглядом.  
  
      — После того, как ты обидел меня… Я ненавижу воздух, которым ты дышишь, и как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы твоя текущая по венам гнусная кровь брызнула на стены… — Гарри понизил голос до мрачного шепота и зажмурил глаза. — Я и волоска на твоей голове не трону.  
  
      — Что? — нарушил молчание Зейн, в изумлении открыв рот, и глубоко задышал.  
  
      — Луи любит тебя! — закричал Гарри и вдруг мрачно рассмеялся, находясь на грани безумия. Но не сошел ли он вообще с ума? Он поднял брошенный к ногам пистолет и перебрасывал его с одной руки в другую. — Он любит тебя, чёрт возьми!  
  
      Гарри шумно и резко выдохнул, откинув голову, когда его ненормальный смех стих.  
  
      — И, если Луи любит тебя… Тогда я уже проиграл. Если он действительно любит тебя больше, чем меня… То кто я такой, чтобы стоять на вашем пути и причинять ему боль? — Гарри поднял голову и вновь встретился с Зейном взглядом. — Я бы предпочел каждый день умирать и воскресать снова тысячу раз, но знать, что Луи счастливым ходит по этой земле вместе с тобой, чем сделать ему больно. Он не заслуживает этого. Я не могу забрать его у тебя из-за своей глупой мести.  
  
      Бездумно качая головой, Зейн мог только в полном недоумении смотреть на Гарри, открывать рот, но ничего не говорить, потому что никакие слова не приходили ему на ум.  
  
      — Боже, я бы хотел… Так хотел, но, к сожалению, не могу… — Гарри отвел от Зейна слезливый взгляд и уставился в пол. — У меня есть возможность покончить с тобой, положить конец этой войне между нами. Я могу выстрелить тебе в голову, размазать мозги по стене и избавить нас от всего этого раз и навсегда, — Гарри прижал колени к груди, пытаясь сдержать себя. — Но, удовлетворяя свои эгоистичные порывы и подпитывая ненавистные желания моей мстительной плоти… Я бы сделал больно Луи. А я не могу с ним так поступить, я не могу обидеть его так, как ты обидел меня. Я никому не пожелаю такой участи, прежде всего, не человеку, которого люблю больше, чем самого себя и все мое жалкое существование. Так что я буду нести этот крест… — дыхание Гарри немного успокоилось. — Я буду нести эту тяжелую ношу с собой всегда, зная, что ты все еще живешь только потому, что Луи рядом с тобой, и я мог бы убить тебя, отомстить за все, что ты мне сделал.  
  
      Гарри медленно поднялся на ноги, все еще держа пустое оружие в руках.  
  
      — Да, я буду нести этот груз, который разрушает мое неполное тело и душит уставшие легкие, который пронзает мое уже разбитое сердце отравленным кинжалом, убивая меня. Я буду нести его, потому что я и так уже мертв внутри. Я пустая и бесчувственная оболочка, мне все равно. Я не знаю, кто я, но знаю, что мои плечи выдержат эту ношу и понесут ее с собой через года. Потому что… Потому что я люблю Луи.  
  
      Обезоружено откинувшись на спинку кресла, Зейн трясущейся рукой провел по волосам, а затуманенный взгляд неотрывно следил за Гарри.  
  
      — Самое сложное для меня… Это отпустить, — с болью шептал Гарри, тяжело дыша. — Простить тебя. И я так люблю Луи… Что это пересиливает меня, преодолевает искреннее отвращение, затаившееся глубоко в сердце. И только ради него я прощаю тебя.  
  
      Зейн оставался неподвижным, шокированно смотря на Гарри, все еще не веря в происходящее.  
  
      — Позаботься о нем, Зейн, — тихо и понуро шептал он, разворачиваясь на каблуках, уже собираясь уходить. — Люби его так же сильно, как и я, и даже больше. Дай ему все, чего не смог дать я.  
  
      Зейн сидел за столом совершенно неподвижно, в шоке наблюдая за тем, как Гарри молча, без лишних слов, покидал его кабинет  
  
      Почему-то тело Гарри ощущалось таким же пустым, как и магазин пистолета, но в то же время тяжелым. Ноги едва держали его, плечи поникли. Гарри слепо спотыкался, задыхался, потому что знал, что никогда не будет свободен от угнетенной души, ему никогда не спастись от самого себя. Это будет преследовать его до конца его ужасной жизни.  
  
      Гарри чувствовал себя устало, опустошенно, отстраненно. Он просто хотел лечь, закрыть глаза и никогда не просыпаться. Ничего не помнить.  
  
      Ох, как бы он хотел все это никогда не вспоминать.  
  


***

  
      — Ты все еще здесь, — слабо выдохнул Гарри, входя в гостиную, тяжело закрывая дверь за спиной.  
  
      — Я… Я не смог заставить себя уйти, — тихо ответил Луи, свернувшись калачиком на длинном черном диване, укрывшись темным халатом Гарри. Он медленно сел и потупил взгляд, и ресницы веером легли на его щеки. — Это… Зейн… Он?..  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Луи поднял взгляд, встретился с Гарри, и выражение его лица помутилось.  
  
      — Но ты же… Я думал, что… Почему? — он начал ходить по комнате, хмуря брови в недоумении.  
  
      Гарри разорвал с Луи зрительный контакт и посмотрел на свои сплетенные руки.  
  
      — Ты… Ты сделал это для меня? — тихо, не моргая, спросил Луи, и дыхание у него участилось. — Ты позволил ему жить, потому что… Я попросил?  
  
      Гарри продолжал его игнорировать и тихонько скручивал пальцы, как быстро пересек комнату и вернулся в коридор.  
  
      — Гарри? — Луи поднялся с дивана и последовал за ним, немного отставая. — Пожалуйста, поговори со мной.  
  
      Гарри остановился, выровнял дыхание, немного подождав, когда Луи подойдет поближе к нему, но все еще смотрел прямо в коридор.  
  
      — Я не могу так жить. Не могу здесь больше оставаться.  
  
      — Что? — Луи остановился, чуть наклонив голову вбок.  
  
      — Это прощание, — прошептал Гарри через плечо и пошел дальше по коридору прямиком в спальню.  
  
      — Прощание? — вопрос Луи эхом раздался от стен, и он вновь бросился за ним так быстро, что волосы откидывались назад при ходьбе. — Куда ты идешь?  
  
      — Я уезжаю. Умываю руки, бросаю все. С меня достаточно, я не могу смотреть на то, как ты… И он… Я просто… Мне надо уйти. Обещаю, что не буду пытаться расстроить ваш брак или как-то вас беспокоить.  
  
      — Беспокоить меня? Что? — Луи потянул Гарри за руку, пытаясь развернуть лицом к себе и обнять. — Гарри…  
  
      — Нет, Луи, нет! — Гарри оттолкнул Луи и пошел дальше. — Не трогай меня. Остановись. Хватит.  
  
      — Гарри, пожалуйста! Ты не можешь просто так уйти. Ты не можешь оставить меня! — кричал Луи, убирая волосы с лица. — Только не снова… Я не могу потерять тебя еще раз!  
  
      — Что ты от меня хочешь?! — крикнул Гарри в ответ, подняв руки вверх в безнадёжном отчаянии. — Я готов был сделать все ради тебя. Я вернулся только ради тебя! А ты женат, Луи. На нем! На моем бывшем лучшем друге! На моем злейшем враге. Ты женат на Зейне! Но дело даже не в этом… Ты любишь его, — его голос понизился до предательского шепота. — Ты действительно любишь его.  
  
      Луи не пытался отрицать сказанное Гарри, просто открывал и закрывал рот, качал головой, не находя нужных слов.  
  
      — Гарри, я…  
  
      — Не лги мне, Луи. Я не верю, — слабо попросил он. — Ты влюблен в Зейна, я знаю это и… И я не виню тебя. Никогда не винил, любимый. Ты просто не знал, что тебе делать; всего лишь слепая пешка во всей этой игре. Он вовремя оказался рядом, когда ты особенно сильно в ком-то нуждался, и заботился о тебе, любил тебя, а ты полюбил в ответ… Я уверен, что ваш брак… Хах, я честно не виню тебя, — Гарри вновь отвернулся от Луи и медленно поплелся к спальне. — Я не могу. Просто не могу здесь оставаться.  
  
      — Нет, нет, нет, — категорически отказывался Луи, качая головой и смаргивая слезы. — Ты не можешь от меня уйти.  
  
      Гарри начал в спешке ходить по комнате, бросая в сумку случайно попавшие под руку вещи.  
  
      — Я не могу видеть тебя с ним и не хочу знать, что ты любишь его… И я не останусь здесь, потому что то, что когда-то было, отнято у меня, теперь не будет никогда моим.  
  
      — Но Гарри… Я же люблю тебя, — заявил Луи, как будто это могло все решить. — Так сильно люблю.  
  
      — Ты любишь меня, я знаю, детка, знаю, — кивал Гарри, на секунду остановившись и посмотрев в умоляющие глаза Луи. — Я никогда в этом не сомневался. Но тот Гарри, который был тебе небезразличен, давно мертв. Я больше не тот мальчишка, Луи… И никогда им не буду. Мы с тобой уже не те. Мы слишком много всего увидели и пережили. Мы не глупые и нервные подростки, отчаянно влюбленные друг в друга, а взрослые тридцатилетние люди. И наши жизни уже давно разошлись по разным дорогам. Это грустно и прискорбно, потому что нет сомнений, что мы… Мы бы с тобой прожили прекрасную жизнь, будь вместе, — Гарри выронил сумку и начал медленно подходить к Луи. — Знаешь, я ведь иногда представлял себе нашу совместную жизнь…  
  
      Луи замер, глядя на совершенно разбитого и потерянного Гарри.  
  
      — Я хотел закончить колледж, получить степень в области бухгалтерского учета, и ты бы все время дразнил меня тем, что у меня дерьмовая работа, и как я бездумно и скучно трачу свое время, — начал Гарри, не отрывая от Луи взгляда. — Ты бы сказал, что мы стали рабами мира, прикованными к компьютерам и рабочим столам, что нам надо больше путешествовать по миру, чтобы посмотреть, как живут другие люди, узнать что-то новое. Как-то так, — Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать, но он нежно улыбался, вновь представляя себе их идеальную жизнь. — Мы бы увидели другие страны, изменили бы свое мировоззрение. А после этого мы бы накопили приличную сумму, поженились и поселились бы в маленьком старом городишке. Знаешь, как ты всегда хотел, чтобы нашими соседями были обычные люди со средним достатком.  
  
      Слабый призрак улыбки проскользнул по печальному лицу Луи, когда он молча слушал Гарри.  
  
      — У меня была бы скучная работа в офисе, а ты был бы гениальным писателем, печатал бы книги и проводил свои встречи в нашем доме, приглашая на них соседей, — грустно продолжал Гарри. — И ты бы после ворчал на них, говорил, какие они некультурные, невоспитанные, но все равно тайно любил бы каждую минуту этих встреч, — Гарри вяло улыбался и тихо смеялся. — У нас было бы трое детей, которые росли бы в любящей семье без давления. И они бы делали и жили так, как они хотели. Без всего этого наследства и грязного богатства, — вдумчиво объяснял он. — Мы бы не заставляли их изучать французский язык или играть на скрипке, не водили их на уроки этикета, не зачислили бы в частное учебное заведение. Они жили бы свободно и в понимании с собственной совестью. Да, возможно, мы бы считали гроши время от времени, испытывали тяжкое бремя воспитания детей, выплачивали ипотеку, — описывал Гарри. — Но мы бы все равно нашли способ пройти через все это. Мы были бы счастливы, потому что любили друг друга, — его глаза блестели от слез. — И в конце-концов мы, ты и я, вместе состарились бы и жили в идиллии и беззаботности.  
  
      Луи судорожно всхлипывал, захлебываясь от удушливых рыданий, на секунду задерживая дыхание, дрожащей рукой прикрывая рот и широко раскрывая глаза.  
  
      — И я желаю… — Гарри с трепетом вздохнул, утирая жгучие слезы. — Я всем сердцем желаю нам с тобой такую жизнь. Эту простую, скучную, но нормальную и счастливую жизнь.  
  
      Плечи Луи сотрясались от рыданий, все его тело сводило от судорог, когда он пытался спрятать заплаканное лицо.  
  
      — Но у нас нет никаких шансов. Это так несправедливо, потому что судьба решила по-другому, не дав нам шанса на совместную жизнь. Но теперь… — Гарри покачал головой, его голос был глубоким и разбитым, когда он смотрел, как навзрыд плакал Луи. — Теперь я не могу заставить тебя поехать со мной, так же как ты не имеешь права просить меня остаться.  
  
      — Нет, Гарри, все не так… Я не знаю… Я просто…  
  
      — Я всегда буду любить тебя и никогда не забуду того, что между нами было, — Гарри говорил тихо, но эмоции все равно брали над ним верх. — Ты единственный человек, которого я когда-либо любил и всегда буду любить. И я знаю, что в глубине твоей души ты чувствуешь ко мне то же самое, потому что только так и должно быть… Но у меня больше нет прав на тебя. Как бы мне ни хотелось повернуть время вспять и начать все сначала, я просто знаю, что больше никогда не буду твоим. А ты не будешь моим, и я не сделаю тебя счастливым. И, как бы мне ни было больно, я отпускаю тебя.  
  
      — Пожалуйста… — умолял Луи, цепляясь за одежду Гарри, крепко обнимая его и притягивая к себе. — Не надо.  
  
      Гарри не пытался бороться с порывом чувств любимого, позволяя ему в последний раз быть с ним близки.  
  
      — Останься, — безнадежно плакал Луи, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь и отчаянно умоляя его. — Останься со мной, милый. Пожалуйста… Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил… Останься…  
  
      — Прощай, моя любовь, — Гарри обхватил лицо Луи ладонями и наклонил к нему голову, чтобы нежно прижаться к его губам в последний раз. Их слезы смешались в одну печаль, потерю, жертву.  
  
      — Живи так, как будто я всегда рядом с тобой, — прошептал Гарри Луи в щеку, оставляя затяжной прощальный поцелуй.  
  
      Луи тяжело рыдал у Гарри на груди, отказываясь отпускать, руки все еще крепко обнимали его за талию. Его слезы пропитали рубашку насквозь, а Стайлс ронял их ему на макушку.  
  
      Гарри оставил мягкий поцелуй в самое темечко. С большим трудом он вырвался из объятий Луи, заставив того слабо рухнуть на пол. Томлинсон притянул колени к груди, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, сжимаясь в комок и безутешно рыдая.  
  
      — Прощай, Лу, — жалобно пробормотал Гарри и отвернулся, подняв плохо упакованную сумку, а после вышел из комнаты, из дома, из жизни Луи, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
      Все это будет преследовать его вечно; темная израненная душа никогда не найдет покоя, но он может только надеяться, что, возможно, пустота утешит его, время залечит раны, а он не будет потерян навсегда.  
  
      Даже через закрытую дверь Гарри слышал крики Луи громко и ясно, они звоном отдавали у него в голове, как и в пустынных комнатах дома. Он торопливо положил руку на металлическую ручку, закрывая глаза от этих навязчивых, мучительных звуков печали.  
  
      Вернувшись обратно в свою холодную каменную камеру, он вспомнил, как Лиам сказал ему, что бывает всего одна истинная и искренняя любовь, способная пережить любую вещь на свете, заменить эгоистичную потребность в самоотверженности и жертве. Гарри понимал, что это было чистой правдой, потому что он пожертвовал своим сердцем ради любви. Его любви к Луи.  
  
      И, когда его разум говорил ему вернуться, а сердце уйти, настоящая любовь нашла в себе силы отпустить.  
  
  


_От всех бед есть два лекарства: время и тишина.  
  
Когда вы сравниваете горести реальной жизни с мнимым удовольствием, то уже никогда не захотите снова жить, только вечно мечтать.  
  
Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо_


	7. Акт VII

_Не говоря уже о том, что только в такие минуты можно изучать людей. На первой ступени эшафота смерть срывает маску, которую человек носил всю жизнь, и тогда показывается его истинное лицо._   
  
_Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо_

  
  
  
      — Найл, я ухожу, — объявил Гарри, ворвавшись в их дом, точно так же бесцеремонно, как и в прошлый раз. Он нашел Найла, сгорбившегося над большой тарелкой хлопьев и лениво уставившегося в экран планшета.  
  
      — Что, солнце? — спросил он, остановив ложку в нескольких сантиметрах ото рта, и поднял голову, вопросительно посмотрев на Гарри.  
  
      — Я больше не могу здесь оставаться. Я думал, что смогу закончить это, думал, что… — Гарри замолчал, закрыв глаза, успокаивая себя и свой воспаленный разум. — Но я не могу. Я не такой сильный… И, честно говоря, я не хочу.  
  
      — Что сегодня произошло? — медленно спросил Найл, вернув ложку обратно в тарелку. — Я догадываюсь, но все же…  
  
      — Зейн в порядке, — тяжело признался Гарри, опровергая догадки Найла, и резко провел ладонями по лицу.  
  
      Найл кивнул, какое-то время сидел тихо, как продолжил:  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Я просто… Неважно, — вздохнул Гарри, не желая об этом говорить.  
  
      На самом деле Гарри было стыдно это обсуждать. Он столько вложил в идею убийства Зейна, так мечтал избавиться от него. Это было единственным, что давало ему силы жить дальше.  
  
      И теперь, получив блестящую возможность решить все раз и навсегда, Гарри не был уверен, что это облегчит его страдания, удовлетворит эгоистичные желания, и не знал, что в итоге получит. Убийство Зейна не облегчило бы его ядовитой ненависти, не исправило его истерзанную душу и не подарило бы долгожданное облегчение.  
  
      Ничего вообще.  
  
      Телефон Найла шумно жужжал на металлическом столе и вибрировал, не переставая. Он наклонился и, с любопытством разблокировав экран, посмотрел сообщение.  
  
      — В любом случае, я тут больше не останусь, — продолжил Гарри, огрызаясь. — Я не знаю, куда поеду, так что не спрашивай… Все, что я знаю, что уеду, и мне жаль, что я бросаю дело незавершенным…  
  
      — Подожди, ты не можешь сейчас уйти, — запротестовал Найл, прервав прощальный монолог Гарри, и рассеянно перечитал отправленный ему текст.  
  
      Гарри пожал плечами, суетливо и бесчувственно глядя так, словно находился за пределами надежды.  
  
      — Ну, я…  
  
      — Нет, Гарри, послушай… Сработало, — объявил Найл, сияя и удивленно смотря на экран.  
  
      — Что сработало? — нахмурился Гарри, с любопытством глядя на Хорана. — О чем ты?  
  
      — Наш план сработал, — уточнил Найл, встав на ноги и подойдя к Гарри, показав ему сообщение на экране телефона. — Агентству сообщили, что Саймон вылетел в Лос-Анлжелес.  
  
      — Да? — фыркнул Гарри, не выражая ни капли заинтересованности. — Это здорово, но я все равно уеду.  
  
      — Гарри, Саймон здесь, в городе… Чтобы встретиться с тобой, — подчеркнул Найл. — Встретиться с Александром де Ла Паллетьер. С ним, с очень богатым инвестором, о котором они так много слышали. Думаю, Зейн пошёл на встречу и помог привезти его в город.  
  
      — Но как такое возможно? — скептически усмехнулся Гарри, сморщив лоб.  
  
      Найл пожал плечами, убрав телефон:  
  
      — Я правда не знаю, но… Я не сомневаюсь в этом.  
  
      — Что же, — смело заявил Гарри. — Зейн не глупый, у него блестящий ум, так что он не мог не понять, почему я хотел встретиться с его боссом. Он знает, кто я. Знает, что я не настоящий инвестор, так не странно ли, что Саймон вдруг захотел со мной встретиться? — непреклонно качал головой Гарри, пальцами расчесав волосы. — Он, черт возьми, знает, кто я, Найл! И он знает, что я убил Бена. И что его тоже хотел! Потому что всего час назад я выпустил пятнадцать пуль в стену над его головой!  
  
      — Да, это похоже на правду, но…  
  
      — Но ничего! — крикнул Гарри, взмахнув руками. — Что-то тут не так, как ты не понимаешь. Не складывается эта картинка. Почему Зейн вдруг так себя повел? Это же он позвал Саймона? Хотя уже неважно.  
  
      — Думаешь, это какая-то ловушка? — удивился Найл, вытащив телефон из заднего кармана.  
  
      — Все может быть, — кивнул Гарри, думая про себя и кусая нижнюю губу. — Я никому уже не доверяю.  
  
      — Ну, тогда мы не можем тебя отправить, — в конце концов решил Найл, набирая какое-то сообщение на телефоне.  
  
      — Почему нет? Я пойду, — решительно сказал Гарри, готовый помочь.  
  
      — Да что с тобой такое? — в недоумении нахмурился Найл. — Несколько минут назад, когда опасностью даже не пахло, ты готов был все бросить и сбежать. А теперь, зная, что это может быть какая-то ловушка, ты готов добровольно принести себя в жертву! Тебе жить надоело или что?  
  
      — Может и так, Найл! Может, я и правда хочу умереть! Чёрт возьми! Если все так, позволь мне сделать это! — злобно рыкнул Гарри, неожиданно набросившись на него. Он тут же сделал шаг назад, взял паузу и попытался успокоить неуклонно растущий пульс и бешеное сердцебиение. Он не хотел толкать Найла, просто его тело было напряжено и возбуждено, что даже одного слова наперекор было достаточно, чтобы вызвать у него агрессию.  
  
      — Прости… Я не хотел кричать на тебя… Я просто пытаюсь…  
  
      — Я знаю, солнце, — в понимании кивнул Найл, и глаза его были печальными, когда он наклонил голову в сторону Гарри. — Я знаю, что ты злишься, и эти стрессы выматывают тебя. Это все нелегко, и я это понимаю. Но я забочусь о тебе и больше не хочу, чтобы с тобой вновь происходили ужасные вещи.  
  
      Гарри понуро вздохнул и смиренно опустил голову.  
  
      — Я не волнуюсь. Мне просто все равно. Если я выживу, значит, хорошо. Если умру, то так тому и быть. Как угодно. Любой из вариантов мне подойдёт. Я все равно окажусь в аду. Мне уже ничего не поможет.  
  
      — Это неправда, — тихо запротестовал Найт, подойдя к нему ближе. — Твоя жизнь стоит дороже всего этого.  
  
      — Я поеду на встречу, — ответил Гарри, намеренно игнорируя заявления Найла. — Заберу журнал и покончу с этим.  
  
      — Ты уверен? — вновь попытался Хоран. — Ты не обязан этого делать, ты никому ничего не должен.  
  
      — Просто позволь мне, ладно? — тихо произнес Гарри, чувствуя сильную усталость, валящую с ног, когда он смотрел ему в глаза. — Это наш последний шанс разоблачить их, посадить Саймона и закрыть Блэкстоун. И я сделаю это… Только разреши мне.  
  
      Найл долго смотрел Гарри в глаза, а угнетающая тишина вокруг них казалась невыносимой.  
  
      — Хорошо, — начал он, разорвав зрительный контакт и опустив взгляд в пол. — Давай, ты готов.  
  


***

  
      Гарри стоял у небоскреба, где находилась компания Блэкстоун, и чувствовал себя опустошенно. Он поднимался на самый верхний этаж, находясь в полном замешательстве перед всем этим, словно он был голым и уязвимым.  
  
      Но как только он подошел к массивной двери кабинета, все изменилось. В независимости от исхода встречи, что-то закончится. Падет он, Саймон или эта проклятая компания — он не знал. Но все закончится. Сегодня.  
  
      Было уже довольно поздно, здание пустело, и лишь тусклая полоска света на ламинате освещала его беззвучные шаги. Гарри постучал костяшками пальцев по косяку, стараясь не делать лишних движений, и стал ждать ответа.  
  
      Дверь распахнулась, и Гарри внезапно оказался лицом к лицу с ним, Саймоном Коуэллом. Одно лишь присутствие этого зловещего человека автоматически дарило чувство дискомфорта. У него было все такое же черствое и каменное лицо, как Гарри и запомнил, а неприветливые вибрации, исходящие от него, заставляли Гарри впадать в озноб.  
  
      — Александр де Ла Паллетьер, — медленно поздоровался Саймон, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза. — Так приятно, что вы согласились приехать ко мне в столь поздний час. Меня долгое время не было в стране, но я безумно рад нашей встрече. Надеюсь, все в порядке, — продолжил Саймон, протягивая руку в качестве приветствия. — Я так много о вас слышал.  
  
      — Я тоже, — ответил Гарри с вынужденной улыбкой, крепко сжимая холодную руку Саймона и стараясь изо всех сил не прерывать зрительного контакта. Что-то в этих карих глазах настораживало, раздражало. Это был жёсткий взгляд, в котором полностью отсутствовали человеческое тепло, искренность и честность.  
  
      Сам же Саймон умел уговаривать, играть словами, сладко преподносить явную ложь, маскируя под неё свои истинные намерения, но чувство страха и ощущение, будто земля уходила из-под ног, всегда были на переднем плане. Этот человек с обманной тактикой и выдержкой был не только тревожным, но и опасным, и непонятным.  
  
      — Надеюсь, только хорошие вещи, — высокомерно улыбнулся Саймон, прошёлся по деревянному полу и удобно устроился в большом кожаном кресле за тяжёлым столом.  
  
      Не желая больше поддерживать этот разговор, Гарри молча проследовал за Саймоном в кабинет, напрягая скулы почти до боли, но он старался не гримасничать, чтобы никак не выдать себя Саймону.  
  
      — Что же, нам многое стоит обсудить, — сказал Коуэлл, указав на стул напротив себя. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, Александр. Или можно звать тебя Алексом?  
  
      — Алекс? Да, пожалуйста, — произнёс Гарри, устраиваясь как можно удобнее. Честно говоря, Гарри все это не нравилось, и он хотел кричать, что его зовут ни Александр, ни Алекс, ни как-нибудь иначе, а Стайлс. Но все сложно.  
  
      — Тогда отлично, — Саймон наклонился над столом и скрестил руки. — Дорогой Алекс, Зейн неоднократно говорил мне, что ты просто выдающаяся личность, раз за разом нахваливая твой ум и талант. Он считает, что ты будешь ценным сотрудником для Блэкстоун, — сообщил он, сощурив глаза. — И, судя по тому, какая информация у меня на тебя имеется, я не могу с этим не согласиться. Слава идёт впереди тебя, и это невероятно.  
  
      — Хм, — хмыкнул Гарри в знак благодарности, погладив подбородок, и его скулы ещё сильнее напряглись. Что же Зейн рассказал о нем? Неужели солгал? Саймон, похоже, и не догадывался, что Гарри не тот, за кого себя выдавал. Найл и агентство провели безупречную работу по созданию его новой личности, разработав не только богатого и безупречного человека, но и украсив его успешными проектами. Александр де Ла Паллетьер выглядел чудесно, и Гарри действительно хотел быть им на самом деле.  
  
      — Как ты уже понял, я человек занятой, поэтому не вижу смысла терять время и ходить вокруг да около, — объявил Саймон, хлопнув ладонями по поверхности стола.  
  
      — Согласен, зачем ждать, — Гарри натянул сияющую улыбку, насильно рассмеявшись. Он заставлял себя принимать участие в этом разговоре только потому, что чувствовал тяжесть пистолета, спрятанного за спиной, буквально жаждущего и призывающего к действию.  
  
      — Точно! — сказал Саймон и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Из-за некоторых непредвиденных и неприятных обстоятельств у нас появилась вакансия. И она должна быть немедленно закрыта, а я уверен, что ты, как никто другой, лучше справишься с этой задачей. Не хочешь официально присоединиться к нашей команде и стать исполнительным директором Блэкстоун?  
  
      «Зачем ждать», — подумал Гарри, становясь нетерпеливей с каждой секундой. Саймон, очевидно, понятия не имел, кто он, а Гарри пришёл сюда с определённой целью. Теперь же, когда Коуэлл находился в пределах досягаемости, не нужно было тянуть весь этот фарс, когда можно было бы принять меры. Потому что… Зачем ждать?  
  
      — На самом деле я имел в виду кое-что другое, — чётко произнёс Гарри, изменив положение в кресле.  
  
      Саймон с любопытством поднял бровь, поджав губы в недоумении, когда посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Да, — просто подтвердил Гарри, плавно достав пистолет из-за пояса, сохраняя спокойствие. — Где бухгалтерская книга компании?  
  
      Мужчина не шевелился, даже когда дуло пистолета было точно направлено на него.  
  
      — Зачем она тебе?  
  
      — Может, не конкретно мне… — Гарри поднялся на ноги, и оружие в его руках не дрожало. — Она для других.  
  
      Саймон неотрывно следил за пистолетом, но все также не менялся в лице.  
  
      — Для кого других?  
  
      — Других, таких же ублюдков, как ты! — сказал Гарри, встав вплотную рядом с Саймоном. — Это же очевидно.  
  
      — Хм, — размеренно выдохнул он, в понимании кивнув головой. — На кого ты работаешь? Уверяю тебя, сколько бы они тебе ни заплатили, я дам в разы больше.  
  
      Гарри прищурился, приставив дуло пистолета прямо в висок Саймону.  
  
      — Я спрашиваю ещё раз: где бухгалтерская книга?  
  
      Саймон откинулся на спинку стула, разглядывая Гарри с нескрываемым интересом и странным лихорадочным блеском в глазах.  
  
      — Ты мне нравишься, Алекс, такой смелый и бесстрашный. Не боишься пачкать руки и идти до последнего, несмотря ни на что. Я ценю эти качества в тех, кто присоединяется к моей команде. Так что подумай над моим предложением, Алекс.  
  
      Этот человек был никем иным, как полным безумцем. Только сумасшедший мог спокойно сидеть при возможной угрозе неминуемой смерти. Гарри показал, что пистолет заряжен, и был готов прострелить ему голову, но Саймон был в полном восторге. Какого черта?!  
  
      Гарри склонил голову и пренебрежительно ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Ох, простите мою забывчивость. Должно быть, я неправильно представился. Мне больше нравится, когда меня зовут Гарри.  
  
      Саймон смотрел на него как-то странно, потирая подбородок, словно пытался вспомнить имя.  
  
      — Гарри Стайлс! Будь я проклят. А я думаю, почему твоё лицо кажется мне таким знакомым, — кивнул он головой, как бы вспоминая, и осмотрел Гарри сверху вниз. — Ты так вырос.  
  
      — Разочарован? — спросил Гарри, все ещё охотно наставляя на него оружие.  
  
      — На самом деле впечатляет, — ухмыльнулся Саймон, откидываясь на кожаное сидение и оставаясь все таким же невозмутимым. — Если бы ты был таким же находчивым, как сейчас, может быть, тогда мы бы нашли тебе лучшее применение.  
  
      — Я видел тебя лишь однажды, — начал Гарри, говоря медленно и стараясь сохранять хладнокровие. — Всего один раз за то ужасное лето. И я был вообще никому не нужен. Особенно тебе.  
  
      — Точно, — просто согласился Саймон. — Поэтому ты был отличным кандидатом, чтобы все свалить на тебя.  
  
      — Мне было восемнадцать! — сердито крикнул Гарри, почувствовав новый прилив недовольства. — Я был ребёнком!  
  
      — Ну не надо так драматизировать. Ничего личного, Гарри, — усмехнулся Саймон, пожав плечами. — Ты просто оказался не в то время не в том месте. И ты доверился не тем людям. Это всего лишь бизнес.  
  
      — Бизнес?! — с отвращением сплюнул Гарри, ошарашенный холодным и безразличным к человеческой жизни тоном Саймона. — Ты сломал мне жизнь! Жизнь обычного, ни в чем не повинного мальчика, который понятия не имел, как устроен этот мир! Ты украл мою невиновность!  
  
      — Но, похоже, у тебя сейчас все хорошо, — с легкостью ответил Саймон, оставаясь таким же бесстрастным, — несмотря на те… Обстоятельства.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — скосил взгляд Гарри, стиснув зубы в отвращении. — Если под «хорошо» ты имеешь в виду то, что мое тело (сосуд для истерзанной души) все ещё дышит и двигается. Если после всех этих обстоятельств я по-прежнему нахожусь в здравом уме и вполне трудоспособен, чтобы уничтожить эту чёртову компанию, то да, конечно. У меня лучше всех.  
  
      — Не говори так, Гарри. Не нужно устраивать тут цирк и произносить слезливые речи. Ты жив. И у тебя ещё вся жизнь впереди. Сколько тебе сейчас? Тридцать? Тем более, ты ещё так молод, — Саймон внимательно смотрел на Гарри, и самодовольный оскал исказил его лицо. — Боже, что это? Все получается не так, как ты хотел? Что-то мешает тебе?  
  
      Гарри молчал, сжимая G22 мертвой хваткой, направляя на свою цель.  
  
      — Хм, точно! — улыбнулся Саймон, приняв молчание Гарри за ответ. Он намеренно грубо, словно унизительно, захлопал в ладоши. — Что-то пошло не так. Очень, очень жаль!  
  
      — Закрой пасть, — потребовал Гарри, едва сдерживая себя.  
  
      — Я понял, — дьявольски улыбнулся Саймон, и его глаза блеснули. — О да, я точно понял. Он больше не хочет тебя. Я прав? Ты столько всего пережил, вернулся, превратился в совершенно другого человека… А ты ему больше не нужен. Тебе чертовски не везёт, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
      Гарри тяжело вздохнул, все его разум и тело сосредоточены на вопросе в целом, не давая запутаться и уйти от сути дела.  
  
      — Милый Гарри, чего же ты ждал? Что он будет слепо восхищаться тем, что ты выжил, бросит все и убежит с тобой? Оставит богатство, любящего мужа, который, честно говоря, значит для него гораздо больше, чем ты, — Саймон откинул голову назад и злорадно рассмеялся, выставляя своё гнилое нутро наружу. — Думал, я не знаю об этом? Я знаю все. Все о вас троих, — Коуэлл прищурился, понизил голос до посылающего мурашки шёпота. — Особенно о тебе.  
  
      — Ты не знаешь меня, — решительно произнёс Гарри, но заявление вышло слабее, чем он планировал.  
  
      — Нет, друг мой. Мы не имели удовольствия познакомиться лично, но я все о тебе знаю, Гарри Стайлс. Я знаю всех людей, которых подставил, иначе как бы мне тогда так везло? Я люблю свою работу, но нужно идти по головам, чтобы быть успешным. И насилие, пожалуй, самое простое, что я когда-либо делал, — безжалостно оскорблял Саймон. — Жаль, что ты не умер в тюрьме. Уверен, ты бы не продержался там так долго, не с твоей смазливой рожей.  
  
      — Заткнись, — сквозь зубы процедил Гарри, толкнув голову Саймона пистолетом так, что тот чуть пошатнулся. — Меня тошнит от твоего голоса.  
  
      — Они зря времени не теряли, — добавил Саймон. — Я уверен, им было глубоко плевать на тебя.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Гарри, не зная, почему вообще вслушивался в это дерьмо.  
  
      — Я был на их свадьбе. Это был прекрасный праздник, очень трогательный. Каждый гость чувствовал, как сильно они влюблены, как заботятся и полагаются друг на друга. Ох, это было вдохновляюще. Я всегда был падок на настоящую любовь, — жестоко насмехался Саймон, желая сделать Гарри как можно больнее. — И никто не думал о тебе. Ни в тот день, ни в последующие. Ты всегда был ни к месту.  
  
      — Если ты думаешь, что такими манипуляциями сможешь сделать мне хуже, то ты ещё более сумасшедший, чем я себе представлял, — сплюнул Гарри, крепче сжимая пистолет.  
  
      — Луи не хотел твоего возвращения. Он никогда не любил тебя, — по-прежнему злобно продолжал Саймон. — И он не выберет тебя. Луи любит Зейна и всегда любил только его. Как ты только мог подумать, что он предпочтёт тебя Зейну? Что откажется от своего мужа, с которым прожил больше десяти лет? Я уверен, что он хочет, чтобы ты умер, чтобы ему не пришлось иметь дело с грустным уродом вроде тебя. Это такое тяжкое бремя.  
  
      — Хватит! Заткнись, сукин сын! — Гарри поднял пистолет и со всей злости ударил Саймона рукоятью пистолета по макушке так, что послышался треск.  
  
      Коуэлл лишь мрачно усмехнулся в ответ, и тонкая струйка крови потекла вдоль уха.  
  
      — У меня нет времени на твои сумасшедшие бредни! — заявил Гарри, едва сдерживая злобу. — Где книга?  
  
      Саймон опустил голову вниз, пачкая пол рубиновыми каплями, и продолжал зловеще смеяться, даже маниакально. Его истерика была слышна на весь коридор.  
  
      — Где она? — нетерпеливо повторил Гарри, удобнее удерживая G22 в руке и направляя его к голове. Он больше не намерен был играть в эти игры разума. Это должно закончиться.  
  
      Но Саймон продолжал игнорировать слова Гарри, зловеще гогоча себе под нос. Стайлс схватил его за волосы и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
  
      — Где? — Гарри быстро перевёл оружие на колено Саймона и, не теряя времени, выстрелил прямо в коленную чашечку, и пуля мгновенно раздробила кости, окрасив дорогой костюм багровой жидкостью. — Я больше повторять не буду.  
  
      Мужчина вскрикнул от боли, наконец прекратив смеяться, и упал на пол, не в состоянии держать свою тяжёлую тушу на одной ноге.  
  
      — Если не покажешь мне, где эти чертовы записи, ты больше никогда не сможешь ходить, — сквозь зубы угрожал Гарри, направив пистолет на здоровое колено. — Не забывай: вторая нога ещё цела.  
  
      — Ладно! Понял! — завопил Саймон, хватаясь за кровоточащие раны, не делая никаких шагов.  
  
      — Вставай! — напористо произнёс Стайлс, угрожая пистолетом, направляя его ему на ноги, чтобы показать, что он не шутит. — Вставай сейчас же!  
  
      Саймон слабо поднялся, весь свой вес перемещая на здоровую ногу, другая же оставалась вялой и бесполезной. С большим трудом он, опираясь на стены и оставляя после себя на них кровавые следы, двигался по коридору и постоянно спотыкался. Он дошёл до огромного шкафа, убрал несколько книг в сторону и дотронулся до гладкого экрана с клавиатурой. Медленно двигаясь, он набрал некоторую комбинацию из цифр, и дверцы открылись, показывая сейф.  
  
      Саймон стоял перед ним и явно не хотел открывать, делая все со скоростью улитки. Гарри быстро пересёк комнату, все ещё держа вытянутой руку с оружием.  
  
      — Открывай, — твёрдым, грубым и все таким же суровым тоном приказал Гарри. Он прижал дуло пистолета к затылку Саймона, намеренно делая ему больно.  
  
      Все так же молча и вяло руки Саймона парили над механизмом безопасности, задержавшись лишь на мгновение, не запуская проверку личности.  
  
      — Открывай! — хрипло крикнул Гарри.  
  
      Саймон нехотя приложил руку к сканеру, удерживая ее там до тех пор, пока панель не засветилась зелёным. Затем он подошёл к другому сканеру, который проверял сетчатку глаза.  
  
      После этого они подошли к устройству распознавания голоса, где Саймон изящно произнёс фразу на языке, напоминающим итальянский. Система безопасности пикнула и позволила открыть тяжёлую дверь.  
  
      Саймон стоял, прислонившись к косяку, а глаза Гарри удивлённо расширились, когда он посмотрел внутрь. Но, когда он заметил серебряный пистолет рядом с жёстким диском, где хранилась бухгалтерская книга, было уже слишком поздно. Одним быстрым движением Саймон схватил оружие и крепко держал его в руке, стреляя в Гарри. Стайлс увернулся как раз вовремя, потому что пуля лишь по касательной задела его плечо.  
  
      Гарри болезненно вскрикнул и тут же бросился на Саймона, не давая ему шанса выстрелить вновь. Неожиданный манёвр дезориентировал Коуэлла, позволив Гарри выбить пистолет из его руки и отбросить дальше в угол. Своё же оружие он крепко держал в руке, пока боролся с Саймоном. Тот упал на землю, и свободным кулаком мужчина ударял его по челюсти, опустившись перед ним на колени и сев сверху.  
  
      Они боролись на полу, и Саймон выплюнул кровавую слюну ему в лицо, надеясь отвлечь, но Гарри было все равно, потому что это было не в первый раз, когда его лицо было залито кровью. Вместо паузы Гарри в очередной раз ударил его под дых, заставив громко стонать от боли.  
  
      Саймон бормотал банальные угрозы и смешивал оскорбления с обиженным ворчанием, снова пытаясь манипулировать Гарри силой слова. Он неоднократно повторял имена Зейна и Луи, шипел через окровавленные зубы о том, насколько Гарри уродлив, что он никому в этом мире никогда не был нужен.  
  
      — Посмотри на себя! — с ненавистью плевался Саймон. — Да кто вообще мог когда-либо тебя полюбить?! Даже твой лучший друг предал тебя!  
  
      Длинные волосы спадали Гарри на лицо, его глаза злобно сверкали, когда он безжалостно сжимал руку вокруг горла Саймона так сильно, что тот краснел под ним. Другой же он крепко держал пистолет, который приставил к виску.  
  
      — Иди нахуй!  
  
      Неожиданно Саймон дёрнулся, лбом ударив Гарри в нос, разбив его, и кровь залила его губы, рот и подбородок. Одним мощным шлепком он рассек ему щеку перстнями, свалив Гарри на спину. Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Саймон попытался выхватить из расслабленной руки пистолет. Коуэлл изо всех сил старался разжать пальцы и забрать оружие себе.  
  
      Гарри сел, гневно пытался выкрутить пальцы мужчины и вновь вернуть себе власть над G22. Он все ещё крепко держал пистолет, указательный палец покоился на спусковом крючке. Стайлс медленно встал на ноги, рука все ещё сжимала пушку, и он со всей силы ударил Саймона коленом в живот. Коуэлл сжался и скукожился, дёрнув пальцами, и это надавило на курок, из-за чего пистолет дважды выстрелил, пробив потолок.  
  
      Пытаясь взять господство над оружием, Гарри и Саймон тянули его к себе, пытаясь как можно больнее ударить друг друга. И все это время мужчина не прекращал свои словесные нападки, которые вылетали из его окровавленного рта.  
  
      — Ты позорище! Держу пари, родители тебя даже не хотели! — хладнокровно кричал Саймон. — Ты пришёл в этот мир ни с чем. И так же уйдёшь. Ты никто, никому не нужен и звать тебя никак!  
  
      Гарри был немного сбит с толку оскорбительными словами, и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Саймон заломил ему руку за спину, скрутил пальцы, и пистолет выпал. Гарри резко наклонился назад, пнув оружие ногой, и использовал все силы, чтобы свалить Саймона с ног.  
  
      Стайлс набросился на него, и они катались по полу, пытаясь одержать верх, нанося дикие удары вместе с сердитыми выкриками и грубыми замечаниями. Он вытянул руку, и большим пальцем надавил на ранее нанесённое пулевое ранение в колено, заставляя того мучиться в агонии и извиваться под ним, нажимая все сильнее и сильнее.  
  
      Когда Саймон закричал, Гарри вскочил и попытался убежать, хотя скорее просто полз на четвереньках, отчаянно стараясь достать отброшенное в сторону оружие. Коуэлл оправился от острой боли и схватил Стайлса за лодыжку, потянув на себя. Мужчина дотянулся до пистолета в последний момент, перевернулся на спину и напрягся. Саймон набросился на него сверху, и он, не давая ему ни секунды в запас, выстрелил. Тот задохнулся, когда пуля пронзила ему живот, сжался и слабо упал на пол к ногам Гарри.  
  
      Гарри неподвижно лежал на спине, все ещё держа пушку в воздухе, направляя ее туда, откуда секунду назад Саймон на него чуть не бросился. Он тяжело дышал, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить своё шумное дыхание и сердечный ритм, ускоренный адреналином.  
  
      Спустя какое-то время он сел, вытер кровавые капли с лица рукавом и без того грязной рубашки. Он стянул резинку с запястья, неряшливо собрал влажные волосы в пучок и только потом попытался встать на ноги.  
  
      Гарри медленно зашагал в комнату, открыл сейф и достал оттуда жёсткий диск, в котором были зашифрованы все секреты компании. Воспользовавшись рабочим компьютером Саймона, Гарри, как Найл и просил, сделал копию файлов для агентства на тот случай, если с физической копией что-то случится.  
  
      — Гарри?  
  
      При звуке своего имени Стайлс резко дёрнулся за пистолетом, что лежал рядом с ним, быстро поднял его и, готовый выстрелить при необходимости, навёл на Зейна, стоящего в другом конце кабинета.  
  
      Зейн безобидно поднял руки над головой и остановился в нескольких шагах позади Стайлса.  
  
      — Я здесь не для того, чтобы причинять тебе боль, Гарри. Клянусь.  
  
      Гарри смотрел на Зейна, не опускал руку, отказываясь прерывать зрительный контакт ни на секунду, и не произносил ни слова.  
  
      — Я пришёл поговорить с тобой, — робко начал Зейн. — Объясниться и извиниться.  
  
      — Отвали, Зейн, — жестоко усмехнулся Гарри, опустив оружие и вернувшись к копированию большого объёма файлов. — Мне не нужны твои извинения.  
  
      — Но ты заслуживаешь их, — снова попытался Зейн, шагнув ближе. — Хочешь ты того или нет, но выслушаешь мои объяснения. Я в долгу перед тобой. На самом деле, я столько тебе должен… Поэтому я пришёл сюда.  
  
      Гарри продолжал игнорировать Зейна, полностью сосредоточившись на своём задании, не желая отвлекаться на бесполезные разговоры.  
  
      — Знаешь, если бы я действительно хотел навредить тебе, я бы рассказал Саймону, кто ты, как только узнал об этом. И одному Богу было бы известно, что бы с тобой случилось, — признался Зейн. — Но вместо этого я солгал ему, чтобы он приехал, и ты смог сделать то, что должен был.  
  
      Гарри замер, оторвал взгляд от экрана, поднял голову, сморщив лоб, и посмотрел на Зейна.  
  
      — Так значит… Ты назначил эту встречу для меня, чтобы я лично встретился с Саймоном, прекрасно зная, что я найду все компроментирующие файлы на Блэкстоун и подвергну тебя и всю компанию разоблачению?.. И все ради того, чтобы извиниться передо мной?  
  
      — Да, — Зейн часто закивал головой.  
  
      — И ты прекрасно понимал, что твоё имя тоже всплывет, потому что ты замешан в этом дерьме? — Гарри встал из-за стола. — Понимал, что нет ни единого способа, чтобы избежать суда и заключения? И что следующие двадцать лет ты проведёшь в тюрьме?  
  
      — Да, — снова кивнул Зейн.  
  
      — Но твоя жизнь закончится, ты это понимаешь? — ещё раз подчеркнул Гарри, пытаясь намекнуть Зейну на последствия. — Абсолютно.  
  
      — Да, я знаю, что со мной будет, и принимаю это, — смело признался он. — Я сдаюсь.  
  
      Гарри в замешательстве нахмурился, прищурился и спросил:  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Потому что так правильно, — признался Зейн и двумя руками тревожно убрал волосы назад. — Потому что я должен был закончить это ещё в самом начале. Но не сделал этого. Я спрятался, выбрал простой путь. Я знал, какое дерьмо происходит между Саймоном, моим отцом и тобой, и… У меня не было сил положить этому конец.  
  
      — О чем ты? — спросил Гарри, и пистолет слабо задрожал в его руке, когда он встал на ноги. Он внимательно смотрел на Зейна, и они находились буквально в нескольких шагах друг от друга.  
  
      Малик тяжело вздохнул, вытерев лицо рукой.  
  
      — Мы опять вернёмся к самому началу? Мои отношения с отцом… Хм, ты ведь и так все знаешь. Все происходило при тебе, и ты помогал мне пережить это. Ты знал, как я нуждался в его одобрении. Знал, как я хотел, чтобы он принял меня, даже не знаю… — Зейн уныло пожал плечами, опустив взгляд в пол. — Обнял… Сказал, что любит. Я хотел поговорить с тобой, чтобы ты сказал мне, что на самом деле отец уважает меня, и все тяжело только потому, что он просто хочет, чтобы я был великим, чтобы стал лучше его, — он провёл рукой по затылку, и его взгляд стал туманным. — Но я не знал, как можно стать лучше него, потому что он всегда был для меня великим человеком. Он был таким… Совершенным и успешным, не такой, как я. Я бы никогда не занял его место. Поэтому я испугался. Я всегда боялся ошибиться, боялся рисковать. Всю свою жизнь я только и делал, что прятал голову в песок.  
  
      Гарри знал, что такое страх, слишком хорошо знал.  
  
      — А потом… Мой отец умер, зная, что я стал хорошим человеком, храбрыми лидером. Но на самом же деле, — Зейн сжал кулаки, словно стыдясь своих же слов. — В действительности же я не был никаким лидером, а всего лишь обычным испуганным мальчишкой. Трусом. Не предводителем, а рабом, — его голос с горечью притих, и он покачал головой. — Рабом Саймона.  
  
      Гарри сморщил лоб, чуть опустил голову, но не сказал ни слова.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что случилось с отцом? — тихо спросил Зейн, поднимая взгляд.  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Гарри, не обращая на него внимания.  
  
      — Он убил его, — горько признался Малик, и выражение его лица было разбитым. — Саймон убил моего отца!  
  
      Гарри нахмурился, хотя был не очень удивлён этой новостью. Обеспокоен, но не удивлён. Он иногда думал об отце Зейна, желая знать, что с ним случилось.  
  
      — Он все узнал. Папа понимал, что в компании что-то не так. Особенно после того, как тебя обвинили в краже. Он не мог в это поверить. Ты был для него как сын, и он отказывался верить в это, не хотел плохо думать о тебе, — объяснял Зейн. — А потом ты умер, и все стало только хуже. Все были так убиты горем и растеряны, что жить дома стало поистине невыносимо.  
  
      Гарри невольно стало грустно, потому что после того, как его собственная семья погибла, родители Зейна заменили ему их. Они любили его так же сильно, как и он их. И мысль о том, что они оплакивали его фальшивую смерть, выводила его из себя.  
  
      — Я так ненавидел Саймона, я словно задыхался, тонул в собственном стыде. Я чувствовал себя виноватым во всем. И я не мог в одиночку нести этот крест… Поэтому во всем признался своему отцу, — тихо ответил Зейн. — Я позвонил ему и рассказал, как Коуэлл заставил меня подставить тебя и как я совершил самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни. И я помню, что не переставал рыдать и биться в истерике, пока рассказывал ему все. Конечно же он был в ярости, сказал, что я должен явиться к нему сейчас же, пока не стало все ещё хуже, — голос Зейна был слабым и дрожавшим. — Он отказывался мне верить, потому что не хотел знать, что все это время он доверял продажным людям, которые работали против него. Но все же он сказал, что позаботится обо мне… А потом я нашёл его мертвым. Когда он умер, я честно не знал, что с этим делать. Все произошло так быстро. Нам сказали, что это была естественная смерть от сильного стресса, — Зейн нахмурился и задумался, вспоминая прошлое. — И вдруг Саймон стал владельцем Блэкстоун, а я был так смущён, потому что… Почему он не достался мне? Его единственному сыну? Неужели я настолько разочаровал его, что он больше не доверял мне и решил не оставлять наследства? Я ведь и правда верил в то, что отец ненавидел меня после всего этого.  
  
      Голос Зейна дрожал, и чем дольше он говорил, тем сильнее эмоции захлестывали его.  
  
      — Но потом я нашёл завещание и узнал, что все должно было остаться мне, что он не ненавидел меня, что из всех людей он доверял только мне, хоть я и разочаровал его. Но Саймон все испортил. Он забрал компанию, убил отца и даже не дал с ним попрощаться.  
  
      Зейн задыхался, глядя в потолок, прежде чем глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
      — Отец доверял Саймону во всем, даже свою жизнь. Но в обмен на преданность и опору Коуэлл убил его, подстроил все так, чтоб убийство выглядело, как невинный и преждевременный сердечный приступ. А на самом деле он просто заставил отца переписать все права на Блэкстоун на него, а после убил! И самое худшее из всего этого то, что я знал, что сделал Саймон, и ничего ему не сказал, — признался Зейн, раскаиваясь в содеянном, стыдливо смотря в пол. — Я позволил ему использовать себя, как беспомощную пешку, вновь выставить себя подонком. Я продолжил работать под начальством Саймона, помогал ему дальше подставлять компанию. Я молча сидел и принимал все это, как должное.  
  
      Зейн поднял голову, и невыплаканные слезы ручейками потекли из его глаз, когда он с сожалением смотрел на Гарри.  
  
      — Но я больше не намерен это терпеть. Я не хочу просто стоять в стороне и ничего не делать, когда я могу все изменить. Саймон — ужасный человек, жестокий убийца, коварный вор и психопат. Во имя своей эгоистичной жадности он совершил все эти бесчисленные преступления и неоднократно подрывал имидж не только моего отца, но и компании. Эта фирма была построена им с нуля, и я не позволю уничтожить или очернить ее. Слишком много людей пострадали от этого человека, и его нужно остановить. Я не хочу упасть так же низко, как Саймон. Если мне и суждено сесть в тюрьму, то хотя бы как честному человеку, которым бы гордился мой отец, ведь он всегда хотел, чтобы я был честным лидером, — сказал Зейн, и слезы сильнее потекли по его щекам. — Я был слабым всю свою жизнь, я всегда стоял в стороне или выбирал лёгкий путь, делал ужасные вещи… Но я не могу так больше жить. Я должен сделать что-то хорошее, что-то действительно правильное. Мне нет оправдания за то, что я сделал с тобой, Хазз, — тяжело выдохнул он и покачал головой. — Я не могу стоять и говорить тебе, что я был прав тогда и поступал верно. Потому что это не так. Я воткнул нож тебе в спину, свалил всю вину на тебя. Я решил разрушить твою жизнь, чтобы продлить мою. И… Да, наверное, многое из этого из-за Саймона, это он заставлял меня делать все это, знаешь, этакий мастер-кукловод, который стоит за всем этим, а я просто был глупым завистливым ребёнком, который не знал, что лучше. Но после всего, что сказано и сделано… Я все равно виноват. Я тоже причастен ко всему этому. Я всё-таки предал тебя. Я разрушил твою жизнь, украл ее у тебя. Я облажался… — быстро говорил Зейн, и его глаза мутнели от непролитых слез. — Черт, это все из-за меня.  
  
      Гарри не знал, что сказать на признание Малика, а потому просто наблюдал, как его давно спрятанные в глубине души эмоции вырывались наружу, плечи вздрагивали, а слезы уродовали покрытое пятнами опухшее лицо.  
  
      — Гарри, я… Ты прошёл через столько дерьма. Боже, мое сердце болит, когда я думаю об этом. То, что ты пережил, сколько всего тебе пришлось терпеть… Это пугает меня. Потому что во всем виноват я, — отчаянно кричал Зейн, дрожа всем телом. — И список моих преступлений не имеет конца. Мой эгоизм и трусость разрушили твою жизнь, уничтожили тебя. И я не смогу этого никак исправить. Я не должен был свои проблемы перекидывать на тебя, потому что это неправильно. Мы ведь столько всего пережили вместе, Хазз. Все детские воспоминания начинаются и заканчиваются с тобой, — Зейн закрыл глаза, пытаясь сдержать эмоции, и всхлипнул. — И у меня такое чувство, что я больше не имею на них права. Что мне нельзя думать о наших пошлых шутках или твоей дерзкой улыбке и заразительном смехе. Он мне так нравился. И ты всегда был милым и внимательным… — голос Зейна сорвался. — Ты всегда помогал мне, даже если я тебя не просил, даже когда не заслуживал этого. Ты был моим первым близким другом. Самым лучшим.  
  
      Гарри замер. Зейн сейчас был так искренен, что старые воспоминания невольно нахлынули на него. Гарри не мог заставить своё тело реагировать должным образом, вместо этого он неподвижно стоял и прислушивался к его словам, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
  
      — Помнишь, когда нам было около четырнадцати, мы решили, что стали настоящими мужчинами? — спросил Зейн и провёл рукой по волосам, когда его слезы уже высохли. — Мы тогда вместе убежали ночью из дома. И все выходные провели вдвоём. Типа самостоятельные парни, — с нежностью добавил он, наклонив голову. — А в действительности мы пользовались кредитной картой моей мамы. Мы сели на поезд в другой город, а потом потерялись, помнишь? Но мы не стали просить помощи, потому что настоящие мужчины так не делают, они сами вытаскивают себя из беды, — улыбнулся он, посмотрев под ноги. — Боже, мы были ещё такими мелкими. О чем мы вообще думали?  
  
      Взгляд Гарри смягчился, потому что он тоже помнил все это, но стоял неподвижно, безвольно опустив руку с пистолетом.  
  
      — Я точно не помню, но нам как-то удалось тогда достать пиво и разделить его на двоих, — вдумчиво продолжал он, и небольшая улыбка играла на его губах. — Конечно, мы тут же напились, а потом пьяными бродили ночью по улицам Лондона и делали глупые вещи. Очень глупые вещи.  
  
      Зейн посмотрел в потолок, словно вспоминал ещё что-то.  
  
      — А когда мы угнали чью-то машину? Мы же даже водить не умели! Как нам, черт возьми, это удалось? Ты ещё уговаривал угнать ее… И я согласился! Мы ездили на ней всю ночь, как настоящие мужчины, на ворованной машине! Это же ужасно! Мы не только украли ее, но и водили до наступления совершеннолетия и в пьяном виде! Думаю, если бы родители действительно узнали, что мы тогда делали, они бы убили нас, — рассмеялся Зейн, покачав головой. — Но мы вернули автомобиль. Ты даже написал извинения на салфетке и прикрепил к лобовому стеклу.  
  
      Гарри заламывал пальцы, борясь с внутренним напряжением, и кусал губы изнутри.  
  
      — А ещё помнишь, что мы делали? — с задумчивой улыбкой на губах спросил он, словно пытался спрятаться за комфортными былыми воспоминаниями. — Мы голыми купались в городском фонтане. И даже тогда нас не арестовали. Это впечатляет.  
  
      — Да, а ещё я побрился, — тихо добавил Гарри, глядя под ноги, наконец найдя в себе силы заговорить с тех пор, как Зейн начал свою исповедь.  
  
      — Точно, вообще налысо! Ты сделал это! — тихо рассмеялся Зейн, почти с благоговением глядя на Стайлса, но не потому что он говорил, а потому что пошёл на мирный разговор. — Ты безумец.  
  
      — Это должен был быть мужественный поступок, — защищал себя Гарри с лёгкой улыбкой, посмотрев Зейну в глаза. — Может, это было резко, зато смело.  
  
      — Но в итоге ты просто доказал, что всегда был смелым и безрассудным, — дразнился Малик, взмахнув руками. — Как и сейчас…  
  
      Гарри впервые искренне улыбнулся, кусая губы в ответ на безобидные шутки Зейна. Теперь он казался таким знакомым, не фальшивым, а дружелюбным и уютным. Это напомнило ему об их отношениях и глубокой, тесной и семейной связи между ними.  
  
      — Это были весёлые выходные. Только ты и я. И никто не говорил нам, что делать и кем быть. Никто ничего не усложнял. Это были просто… мы, — тихо произнёс Зейн, боясь узнать его настоящие мысли. — Я… я скучаю по этому. Я скучаю по тому, как мы были близки, по той связи между нами. И я…  
  
      Мягкий голос Зейна замер, когда он наблюдал за молчаливым Гарри. Тот смотрел на него в ответ и выглядел таким беззащитным и уязвимым от искренних слов Зейна.  
  
      — Я… — тяжело выдохнул Зейн, открыто глядя на Гарри глубоко опечаленным взглядом. — Я не знаю, что сказать… Но мы уже не те мальчишки. Что делать после всего, что случилось? Я знаю, что уже ничего не будет прежним… Но я скучаю по тебе. И, честно говоря… Мне искренне жаль, и я… Гарри! — резко закричал Зейн, удивляя самого себя, его глаза широко расширились, когда он тревожно посмотрел за плечо Стайлса.  
  
      Озабоченный собственными мыслями, Гарри даже не реагировал на все, что происходило вокруг него, но услышал панический крик и своё имя. Он почувствовал сильный толчок, сбивший его в сторону, а затем последовали два лаконичных выстрела, эхом повисших в воздухе.  
  
      Гарри споткнулся, постараясь сохранить равновесие. Он обернулся и увидел Саймона, сидевшего на коленях, прижимавшего одну руку к пулевому ранению в животе, а другой державшего пистолет, из которого только что выстрелил. Стайлс проследил невидимую траекторию выстрела к себе, но его тело было совершенно невредимым, но потом он перевёл взгляд влево.  
  
      Зейн.  
  
      Побледнев и широко и мучительно раскрыв глаза, Малик медленно осел на колени, приоткрыв рот. Гарри мог только парализованно стоять и беспомощно наблюдать, как из его груди тёмными струйками вытекала кровь, пачкая светлый пол.  
  
      Гарри тут же очнулся, крепче сжал пистолет в руке и безумно выстрелил в Саймона, выпуская одну пулю за другой ему в область сердца, пока полностью не опустошил магазин. Он стрелял до тех пор, пока Саймон наконец не умер, и последний признак жизни не покинул его бесполезное тело. Только тогда он успокоился. Гарри облегченно отбросил оружие в сторону из ослабевшей руки и обратил внимание на человека, который только что отважно принял удар на себя и героически отдал свою жизнь в обмен на Гарри.  
  
      — Зейн! — Гарри бросился к поникшей фигуре мужчины, который свернулся калачиком на полу и дрожал, и взглядом пробежался по телу, оценивая тяжесть нанесённых ран.  
  
      — Черт. Г-гарри, прости, прости, прости… — морщился от боли Зейн, и слезы наворачивались у него на глазах, когда он повторял эти слова снова и снова, медленно качая головой. — Мне жаль. Мне так жаль.  
  
      — Нет, Зи, тш, — успокоил его Гарри, осторожно прикасаясь к нему рукой. — Все хорошо.  
  
      — Я обидел тебя. Я так сильно тебя обидел, что мне нет прощения, но… Я хочу извиниться, — судорожно говорил Зейн, тяжело дыша, и слезы нескончаемым потоком текли по его лицу. — Я был… был таким трусливым… завистливым… глупым…  
  
      — Не разговаривай, Зейн, все будет в порядке, — шептал Стайлс, глядя на дрожавшего Зейна. Он сильнее надавливал на пулевое ранение, пытаясь остановить кровь. — Все будет в порядке.  
  
      Малик покачал головой и снова закашлял, и кровь потекла у уголков губ.  
  
      — За все то, что я сделал… Я действительно заслуживаю смерти…  
  
      — Нет, — исступленно качал головой Гарри, прижимая ладонь к груди. Несмотря на все это, он терял много крови, и лужа под Зейном росла все быстрее.  
  
      — Лучше я, чем ты… — судорожно выдохнул Малик, и глаза его блестели. — Он не переживёт, если второй раз потеряет тебя.  
  
      Гарри по-прежнему тряс головой, стараясь изо всех сил создать препятствие, чтобы кровь не протекала сквозь пальцы, но все было тщетно. Зейн бледнел на его глазах, а губы синели.  
  
      — Послушай, Хазз, — начал он, положив руку на грудь Гарри и встретившись с ним взглядом. — Ты мой брат, и плевал я на твоё происхождение… Ты всегда был и остаёшься моим братом, моей кровью. Я знаю, ты не веришь мне, но я люблю тебя. Я правда люблю тебя. И даже наивным и глупым подростком я любил тебя. Понимаю, этого недостаточно…  
  
      — Зейн… Я…  
  
      — За эти годы я сильно изменился, понял, что делал ужасные вещи, и, если бы я только мог изменить все эти глупые и незрелые ошибки моей молодости, я бы… Клянусь, я бы исправил их, — плакал Зейн, и его грудь тряслась, когда лёгкие нуждались в кислороде. — Вина, которая на мне лежит, не сравнится с теми страданиями, которые ты пережил, с тем, что ты потерял. Я так ошибся, все, что я делал — плохо. И я… Мне жаль, что я такой слабый. Мне хотелось быть сильнее, чтобы я мог делать правильные вещи, а не искать простой отвратительный путь… И я ненавижу то, что я… Я ненавижу себя и знаю, что ты тоже.  
  
      — Но я не…  
  
      — Нет, я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь, — вновь повторил Зейн, медленно качая головой и прося Гарри помолчать. — Я знаю, что ты не простишь меня за то, что я сделал, потому что я причинил тебе боль, и я не имею права ничего у тебя просить, просто… Обещай мне…  
  
      — Что? — безнадёжно выдохнул Гарри.  
  
      — Обещай, что позаботишься о нем. Обещай, что расскажешь ему, как мне жаль и что я люблю его. Обещай, что сделаешь его счастливым. Он никогда… Никогда не заслуживал всего этого, — хрипел и захлебывался Зейн. — И ты тоже. Обещай, что будешь ж-жить, что наверстаешь все то время, что я украл у тебя. Проживи долго и счастливо, без г-горечи и ненависти, только с любовью. Любите друг друга, потому что вы з-заслуживаете этого. Он всегда был т-твоим, Гарри. И он никогда не п-переставал любить тебя. Ни на секунду, — честно признался Зейн. — Обещай, что позволишь ему любить себя.  
  
      А Гарри все так же отчаянно пытался остановить кровь, прикладывая руку к ранам, откуда рекой текла кровь. Зейн убирал его окровавленные руки от своего тела, крепко держал, собирая все силы и не давая ему вернуть их назад, и выразительно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
      — П-пообещай мне, — судорожно выдохнул он, не давая вновь закрыть себе раны.  
  
      Гарри замолк, смотря в янтарные глаза Зейна. Его лицо смягчилось, когда он увидел всю искренность в его взгляде, чувство вины, угрызения совести и самобичевание. В его руках он выглядел правдивым и открытым, напоминал молодого мальчика, которого когда-то называл лучшим другом. Гарри видел в его широко распахнутых глазах страх и неуверенность, видел то, как в них тенью скользила неизбежная смерть.  
  
      На своём пути в течение всех этих долгих лет он испытывал к Зейну разные чувства. Но сейчас, глядя в потухающий взгляд, он не чувствовал жгучей ненависти, только милосердие, печаль и нежность.  
  
      Гарри закрыл глаза, пытаясь скрыть подступившие слезы, и мягко кивнул, крепко сжав слабеющие руки. Но ему не удалось сдержать эмоций, они бурным потоком прорвали плотину и вырвались наружу, и горячие слёзы текли по его щекам, обжигая кожу.  
  
      — Обещаю, — с придыханием шепнул Гарри, другой рукой мягко обнимая его за шею и притягивая к себе.  
  
      Зейн положил голову ему на плечо, потом отстранился и какое-то время внимательно смотрел ему в глаза. Одним лёгким взмахом его ресницы опустились, как будто слова Гарри подарили ему долгожданный покой, и последний вздох покинул его бледные губы.  
  
      Гарри держал его голову у себя на коленях, нежно поглаживая волосы. Вокруг них при свете офисных ламп блестела бордовая лужа крови. Стайлс наклонился и оставил прощальный поцелуй в лоб, закрыл глаза и позволил себе заплакать, прижимая обмякшее тело Зейна к груди и отчаянно скуля.  
  
      — Прощай, Зи.  
  
  


_Друзья, которых мы потеряли, не покоятся в земле; они похоронены глубоко в наших сердцах. И это все для того, чтобы они всегда могли быть с нами вместе.  
  
Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо _


	8. Бонусная сцена

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это дополнительная сцена, которую автор написала для своей подруги. Действия происходят примерно в самом в начале 8 главы. Все вновь драматично и невероятно эмоционально, но что мы ещё можем ожидать? Я подумала, что будет логичнее вставить главу до заключительной части, чтобы не портить впечатления от конца. 
> 
> Лекс надеется, что вам понравится. Я тоже❤️

      Деревянная дверь из красного дерева отворилась, и Луи почувствовал себя так, словно перенесся на несколько дней назад, когда он точно так же стоял на этом самом месте и выглядел таким же потерянным и смущённым. С тех самых пор не многое изменилось, Луи вновь стоял все таким же запутавшимся, как раньше, и вновь перед дверью Гарри.  
  
      Честно говоря, он не видел его с тех самых пор, как Зейн умер две недели назад, и он знал, что Стайлс уже давно ушёл. У него просто не было причин оставаться здесь. На самом деле их было слишком много, потому что в настоящее время Луи стоял прямо у его порога.  
  
      Луи ехал сюда в ожидании того, что у запертой двери он так и не дождётся ответа. Он надеялся, что вернётся к машине, уедет, погруженный в свои удручающие и разочарованные мысли, доедет до особняка, где у него не будет другого выбора, кроме как позвонить домой. Но даже предвидя такой печальный конец этого визита, Луи все равно стоял под дверью, словно ещё больше наказывая себя. Он должен был вернуться домой с мыслью, что Гарри оставил его и показал ему, что на самом деле он одинок в этом мире.  
  
      Но, когда лакированная дверь все же распахнулась, показав Гарри, Луи мог только смотреть на него в парализованном шоке. Гарри был здесь. Стоял и дышал прямо перед его глазами, и это, должно быть, был сон. Просто видеть его было для Луи как глоток спасительного воздуха. Нежный взгляд, беспокойная улыбка, удивлённо приоткрытые губы — все это дарило чувство комфорта мучительному существованию Луи.  
  
      Боже, как он скучал по Гарри.  
  
      Он никогда не прекращал скучать по нему, независимо от того, сколько минут, дней или лет пройдёт, он всегда будет скучать. Он скучал, словно потерял частичку самого себя, и призрачная боль никогда не давала ему забыть об этом, словно это было необходимо ему для жизни.  
  
      — Луи, все хорошо? — тихо спросил Гарри, наклонив голову в искреннем беспокойстве.  
  
      И это первое, что он сказал ему, не видя все это время. После всего, что случилось с их последней встречи в этом доме, когда он смотрел в яростные глаза своей давно потерянной любви.  
  
      Прекрасно.  
  
      Честно говоря, Луи удивился такому вопросу. А был ли он в порядке? Может, все было хорошо до того, как он приехал, или все изменилось после?  
  
      — Знаешь, в последнее время все постоянно спрашивают меня об этом… — начал Луи. — Где бы я ни был, все, что я получаю, — это сочувствующие лица, обращённые на меня, и они всегда с тревогой спрашивают, в порядке ли я, и мне приходится отвечать, что хорошо, — издевался он, и в его глазах читалось искреннее презрение к тому, насколько смешон был этот вопрос. — Я улыбаюсь им и киваю, и они не замечают действительности. Но с тобой. Я просто… Я не могу обманывать тебя. Нет смысла даже пытаться. Мне даже не нужно ничего говорить, потому что ты автоматически замечаешь маски, которые я надеваю.  
  
      — Проходи, — тут же сказал Гарри и, взяв Луи под руку, тихонько потянул его за собой. Он молча привёл его к мягкому дивану в гостиной и предложил сесть.  
  
      И Луи присел, не справляясь с нахлынувшими на него эмоциями. Он чувствовал себя изнуренным и уставшим. Весь день он пролежал в постели, но сон так и не наступил. Он, потрясённый кошмарной реальностью своей жизни, ворочался целую ночь. Он не мог успокоиться, не в этом мире. Он вообще не мог понять, что это такое.  
  
      Гарри тревожно кусал нижнюю губу, глядя на Луи с противоположного конца дивана. Его руки покоились на бёдрах, словно он не доверял себе, поэтому ему нужно было держаться за себя.  
  
      — Хм… Ты голоден? Я могу… Я могу приготовить для тебя что-нибудь. Или, если хочешь, можем выпить. Ты пьёшь достаточно воды?  
  
      — Я думал, что тебя нет, — прошептал Луи, не встречаясь с Гарри взглядом и игнорируя его обеспокоенные вопросы о его благополучии. — Думал, что ты ушёл, потому что… Иначе бы… — Луи поднял измученный взгляд, осматривая гостиную, словно пытался прийти в себя. — Иначе бы, если бы ты остался… Наверное, ты бы позвонил мне. Или ещё что-то…  
  
      Луи замолчал, неподвижно сидя на краю дивана, чувствуя, что его мысли снова сковали его. Его разум постоянно задавался вопросом, какого черта он вообще здесь делал. Что надеялся получить от этого разговора? Ничего. Ничего из того, о чем мечтал. Бедствия раз за разом продолжали ударять по его разрушенной жизни, и он уже не знал, как с этим справиться.  
  
      — Я думал, что ты захочешь побыть один… — тихо ответил Гарри, звуча так, словно был не вполне доволен своим ответом, но все же позволил ему быть.  
  
      — Один… — словно эхом отозвался Луи, как будто это было единственным, что ему нужно было услышать. Он тяжело выдохнул через зубы, и этот звук разрушил неподвижную тишину в комнате.  
  
      — Лу? — голос Гарри был мягким и взволнованным, и мужчина немного пододвинулся к нему. — Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Нет. Далеко не в порядке, — рассмеялся Луи с мрачной улыбкой, дико откинув голову назад. — Нет, я слишком далёк от того, что можно называть нормой.  
  
      — Я знаю, что это тяжело… То есть, Зейн был твоим мужем, и вы любили друг друга…  
  
      — Зейн мертв! — внезапно крикнул Луи, хрустнув шеей, когда резко поднял голову. Гарри понял, что Луи был последним, с кем разговаривал Зейн. Но Стайлс говорил это так, словно все ещё держался в стороне, словно брак Луи и Зейна оставался действительным даже после смерти второго.  
  
      — Луи, прости… Мне так жаль… — Гарри протянул одну руку к нему и нежно погладил. — Ты… хм, хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
      — Нет, Гарри, не хочу! — Луи дёрнулся от его прикосновения, не находя утешения в столь милом жесте. — Я не хочу иметь с этим дело. Я даже думать об этом не хочу! — кричал он и выдернул руку из тёплых ладоней Гарри, потому что его собственные дрожали. Луи сидел и чувствовал, словно падал, голова была такой лёгкой, кружилась до тошноты, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
      Гарри молчал, больше не прикасался и не приближался. Но Луи чувствовал, как его взволнованный взгляд изучал его профиль. Он думал о том, как ему поступить, как помочь Луи. И Луи очень хотелось сказать Гарри, что тому делать, но не понимал даже самого себя. Он не сердился на Стайлса, нет, он никогда не мог на него по-настоящему разозлиться. Никто не виноват, и это было проблемой. Луи сердился, потому что не знал, на что именно, потому что не мог понять свои собственные эмоции.  
  
      Луи сжимал дрожащие руки на коленях, не в силах перестать нервничать под тяжестью взгляда Гарри.  
  
      — Теперь, когда я остался наедине со своими мыслями, свободно плывущими в моей голове… — медленно начал он, стараясь обьяснить все как можно понятнее. Потому что Гарри был прав. Ему нужно поговорить об этом. — Знаешь, ха… Это похоже на то, словно я пытался спрятаться за Зейном, и наш брак… Черт, это сьедает меня изнутри, — голос Луи опустился до болезненного шёпота, и он медленно закрыл глаза. — Вещи, с которыми я никогда не сталкивался, которые хранил глубоко внутри себя, выходят… И я чувствую, что не могу дышать. Словно я нахожусь под водой, а это всего лишь мои собственные страхи и реалии беспощадно душат меня.  
  
      Луи приложил ладони к своему лицу, затем взъерошил себе волосы, словно пытался их выдрать, но всего лишь глубоко вздохнул.  
  
      — Я видел юридические документы, относящиеся к людям, которых обманул Блэкстоун. И, Боже, их так много, Гарри. Так много невинных людей. Я познакомился с некоторыми из них, смотрел им в лицо… И они оказались такими хорошими. Черт, я бы хотел, чтобы они были злыми и жестоким, но они были добрыми, милыми и невиновными. Их так нагло обманули. Это так несправедливо. И я не могу справиться с этой ситуацией. Не могу понять, как я был слеп все эти годы.  
  
      Луи обиженно выдохнул, какое-то время держа его за руки. Он смотрел на Гарри и видел, что выражение его лица было все таким же мягким и тёплым, и все, чего хотел Луи, — это согреться. Обернуться им, как защитным одеялом, и больше никогда не встречаться с внешним миром. Но он знал, что у него нет такой роскоши. Так что он продолжал находиться рядом с Гарри и наслаждаться этим спокойствием, пока мог.  
  
      — И в каждом из них я видел тебя. Потому что ты такой же добрый, отзывчивый и невиновный, — Луи, дрожа, выдохнул и отвёл взгляд от Гарри, потому что почувствовал, как слезы навернулись на глаза, а он не хотел плакать. Пока нет. — Я думал о тебе снова и снова. Обо всех этих шрамах, которые остались на твоей коже. Обо всех внутренних ранах, которых я не вижу, но ты молча несёшь их в себе. Я думаю о том, как ты был молод, когда они разорвали тебя на части, как украли у тебя целую жизнь… И я так разозлился, — закипал он от чистого гнева, челюсти его напряглись, кулаки сжались. — Я так сержусь на все это. И белая горячая ярость полностью поглощает меня, завладевая всеми мыслями и чувствами. И в такие моменты я… — он, стиснув зубы, покачал головой. — Я ненавижу Зейна. Я ненавижу своего мертвого мужа больше, чем кого-либо на свете. То, что он как-то ответственен за все это, заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше. Но в то же время я его люблю и знаю, что это не его вина, но… Мой разум продолжает искать виновного, и каждый раз им оказывается он. Я пытался бороться с этим. Каждый день, потому что мой муж покоится в земле, а я просыпаюсь с мыслями о тебе. Ты моя первая и последняя мысль. И я чувствую себя из-за этого дерьмово, — Луи рассмеялся, хотя, скорее, это было похоже на то, как будто он кашлял. — Каждый раз, когда я думаю о тебе, я чувствую себя виноватым. Мне всегда интересно, все ли с тобой в порядке. Как у тебя дела. Чувствуешь ли ты себя одиноким или грустным. Я даже думаю о таких глупостях, как холодные ли у тебя ноги, хотя, в принципе, это не так важно. Потому что ночами твои ноги всегда замерзали. И я думаю о том, когда ты в последний раз смеялся, потому что я не помню, когда слышал это. Я все время спрашиваю себя о тебе, потому что ты имеешь для меня огромное значение. Потому что ты все, о чем я могу думать, — признался он, вновь встретившись с Гарри взглядом. — Но я пришёл сюда только потому, что раз за разом задаю себе самый главный вопрос… А правда ли ты ушёл? Действительно оставил меня?  
  
      — Но я не мог сейчас уйти. Потому что я пообещал ему, что… — наконец заговорил Гарри, хотя вдруг отказался заканчивать мысль. Он часто заморгал и снова вздохнул, внимательно глядя на журнальный столик. — Я просто… Не имел права уходить.  
  
      Сдержанные слова Гарри делали ему больно, потому что он вновь возвращался в прошлое, в этот самый дом, в прихожую. В то самое место, где он несколько часов лежал, свернувшись калачиком, и пытался понять, почему Гарри оставил его навсегда. Сердце сжималось болезненными спазмами, тело посылало ознобы вдоль позвоночника, потому что он раз за разом прокручивал в голове этот момент. Луи встал на ноги и медленно подошёл к тому самому месту, как будто оно притягивало его к себе, гипнотизировало, подпитываясь его тяжёлыми эмоциями.  
  
      — Когда ты оставил меня здесь, — Луи смотрел себе под ноги, чувствуя, как вновь переживает те же самые эмоции. — Я подумал, что видел тебя в последний раз. Снова, — он рвано задышал, сражаясь с истерическим криком, готовым вот-вот вырваться наружу. — И от этого воспоминания становится больнее, чем от того, где я на записи увидел, как ты умираешь. Потому что теперь ты живой. И ты бросил меня. Потому что я тебе не нужен.  
  
      — Луи, пожалуйста… — нервно и немного трагически прошептал Гарри. Он подпрыгнул со своего места и преодолел пространство между ними. Он не прикасался к Луи, но находился достаточно близко, чтобы тот чувствовал его призрачное присутствие. — Ты нужен мне больше всего на свете.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты оставил меня? — спросил Луи, и слезы навернулись у него на глазах. — Я умолял тебя не уходить. Я кричал, но ты… Ты закрыл дверь.  
  
      — Лу, я… — страдальчески начал Гарри, но замолчал. Луи видел, как тщательно он взвешивал свои слова, обдумывал их. Он видел, как Гарри, всегда старавшийся выглядеть сильным, едва сдерживал себя. — Я оставил тебя, потому что… Люблю. Люблю больше всего на свете. Бросать тебя было поистине трудным делом, с которым я когда-либо сталкивался. Я не хотел причинять тебе боль. Я просто… Не мог заставить тебя выбирать между нами двумя.  
  
      — И ты решил за меня? Подумал, что так будет лучше? — почти обиженно сплюнул Луи. Он не хотел звучать горько, словно его это задело, просто ситуация, с которой он столкнулся, озадачила его. Скрыла ото всех в самом одиноком и заброшенном месте. И все, чего он хотел, — чтобы Гарри был рядом, а его сильные руки обнимали его до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал бы себя в безопасности в этом суровом мире. — А теперь, Гарри? Что ты делаешь? Почему продолжаешь отталкивать меня?  
  
      Гарри открыл рот и покачал головой. Его глаза казались выразительными озерами зеленого цвета, и он вновь сражался с самим собой. Мозг восстал против сердца, против души, протестуя против всех законов логики. Он словно нарисовал черту между ними двумя. — Милый, я только хотел, чтобы тебе было лучше…  
  
      — Но ты лучший для меня, — внезапно выдохнул Луи. Однажды он все равно должен был выбрать. Все равно наступил бы момент, когда ему предстояло бы решить, чего он на самом деле хотел. После всего того ужаса, который произошел с ним, после всего этого потерянного времени Луи нужно было вновь вернуть контроль над своей хрупкой жизнью. Он должен был сшить потерянные половинки, пока они вновь не разделились. — Хазз, только ты.  
  
      Гарри был ошеломлен признанием Луи, брови в непонимании были нахмурены вместе. Но в темных глубинах изумрудных глаз светились надежда и ожидание. И этого было достаточно для того, чтобы подтолкнуть Луи вперед.  
  
      — Я правда пытался. Я хотел остаться с Зейном, быть ему верным мужем, потому что я любил его, женился на нем и обещал, поклялся хранить ему верность… — с уверенностью говорил Луи. — Но я не знаю, если бы я остался с ним, то скорее наказывал себя за любовь к нему или попытался отпустить тебя, или сразу вас двоих… Но я не могу отказаться от тебя.  
  
      — Но ты же любишь…  
  
      — Да, я люблю Зейна, — закончил за Гарри Луи. — Я любил своего мужа, но никогда так же сильно, как и тебя. Не мог. Как бы я ни старался, все равно не мог. Даже, когда я думал, что ты мертв, я не отпускал тебя. Был ли ты со мной или нет, твой призрак всегда меня преследовал. Я всегда буду твоим, Гарри, — честно смотрел на него Луи, изливая ему душу, умоляя его протянуть руки и взять сердце, которое он добровольно протягивал ему. — Я не могу просто отпустить тебя и жить дальше. Не мог и никогда не смогу.  
  
      На лице Гарри сменилось много эмоций, и Луи не мог понять, о чем тот на самом деле думал.  
  
      — Может… Ты все же должен? Может, все же стоит попытаться сделать это? — повторил Стайлс, вновь чувствуя слишком много. — Я… Я уже не тот, Лу. Я уже говорил тебе это. Я не тот мальчик, в которого ты когда-то влюбился и до сих пор испытываешь чувства. В конце концов, я больше не могу любить, — он повесил голову, спрятав руки в карманах джинс. — Луи, честное слово, тебе будет без меня лучше. Я плохой человек… И я не думаю, что смогу быть тем, кто тебе по-настоящему нужен.  
  
      — Боже, Гарри! Замолчи! — снова перебил его Луи, в отчаянии подняв руки. Он чувствовал себя так, словно разговаривал с кирпичной стеной. Стеной, через которую нельзя было ни пройти, ни перелезть, но пролезть под ней. — Как ты не понимаешь? Мне нужен ты! Только ты. Не тот, кем ты был или кем хочешь казаться. А настоящий ты! Я всегда нуждался в тебе. И я пришел сюда потому, что не могу больше держаться от тебя подальше. Потому что только рядом с тобой я чувствую, что вновь могу дышать, — серьезно говорил он. — И не смей говорить мне, что ты не чувствуешь ко мне того же.  
  
      — Луи, любовь моя, конечно, я чувствую тоже самое, — признался Гарри, и был искренен в своих словах. — Ты все для меня. Ты мой разум, мое сердце. Без тебя моя жизнь не имеет цели и лишена всякого смысла. Пока я жив, я всегда буду любить тебя.  
  
      Луи недоверчиво посмотрел на него, побеждённо пожав плечами.  
  
      — Тогда чего ты боишься?  
  
      Гарри держался спокойно, но все же не мог дышать. Его выразительный взгляд вспыхнул, и он тут же отвёл его в сторону, смотря на деревянный пол. Гарри неуверенно боролся с собой, и те чувства, которые он прятал глубоко внутри, словно их не существовало, упрямо пробирались наружу.  
  
      — Всего, — наконец прошептал Гарри тихим, болезненным голосом, неохотно поднимая голову, вновь встречаясь с Луи взглядом. — Я боюсь всего этого. Особенно последствий. Я так часто думаю о том, что значит вновь быть с тобой. Каково это снова быть рядом. И я так хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, так сильно хочу тебя, но… Но я боюсь, что не заслуживаю тебя.  
  
      Луи покачал головой, наконец поняв, что имел в виду Стайлс.  
  
      — Гарри, нет…  
  
      — Мне тяжело отличать, где реальность, а где нет… — нерешительно признался он, сражаясь с самим собой. — Я слышал, что ты сказал, что позаботишься обо мне, но… Иногда мне кажется, что я теряюсь… — он вновь замолчал, когда голос дрогнул, и взгляд казался расфокусированным. — Мой разум жестоко напоминает мне, что я не достоин тебя, что тебе будет меня мало, а… А сердце желает быть с тобой. И бьется только ряди тебя. Каждое слово любви, которое ты мне говоришь, только сильнее отталкивает меня… Но я все еще хочу… Нет, я не буду причинять тебе боль. Я не хочу разочаровывать тебя, Луи, — тяжело вздохнул Гарри, едва сдерживая агонию. — Потому что ты снова исчезнешь, а это убьет меня… А я боюсь.  
  
      — И я боюсь, — спокойно признался Луи, и его голос сломался так же быстро, как и настроение. Им еще столько всего нужно было решить, что ему необходимо было успокоить Гарри, но прямо сейчас Луи выбрал быть честным и таким же уязвимым. — Я тоже напуган, Гарри. Но больше всего меня пугает жизнь без тебя. И я…  
  
      Перед глазами все плыло, готова кружилась, а руки дрожали. Он больше не знал, что говорить и что делать. Безумные слова затуманили его разум, глухие слезы едва сдерживались. Он чувствовал, как земля уходила из-под ног. Он больше ничего не чувствовал, мысли смешались. Но без тени сомнения он знал только одно: он любил этого сломленного мужчину перед ним. Он так сильно любил Гарри, что ему даже было больно. Больно от того, как тот разорван, разбит, разрушен, потерян в глубине своего разума. Ему больно знать, что творится у него на сердце, но вместе им лучше. Но Гарри мог легко оттолкнуть его раз и навсегда. Из-за страха, разочарования или мысли, что так правильно. Гарри мог спокойно оставить Луи.  
  
      — Я… Я люблю тебя, — хрупко выдохнул Томлинсон. — Хазза, я так сильно тебя люблю. Больше, чем страх, прошлое и боль. Больше всего на свете. Я готов умереть ради тебя, — твердо заявил он, молясь, чтобы благодаря своей уязвимости он мог пройти сквозь защитные стены Гарри, разрушить все границы, которые выстроил он.  
  
      — Милый, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я… — без устали повторял Луи, становясь безумным с каждым разом, ощущая всю величину и искренность своих слов. Он ощущал себя невероятно тяжелым, словно весь мир сейчас покоился на его плечах. Все эмоции, которые были поставлены на карту, заставили его упасть перед Стайлсом на колени. — Я. Люблю. Тебя.  
  
      — О Боже, — Гарри тут же бросился к Луи, не в силах оставаться в стороне. Томлинсон сидел в его объятиях, и только сила этого мужчины держала его на поверхности. Они крепко обнимали друг друга, и Луи сел ему на колени, плотнее прижавшись к нему.  
  
      Он упивался тем фактом, что именно в этот самый момент и в этих руках он чувствовал себя безопаснее, чем несколько недель назад. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, как в последние пару дней, и его компанией были только тяжелые удручающие мысли. Не к кому было обратиться, негде скрыться и некуда бежать. Он скучал по Гарри. Он действительно скучал по нему. И Луи знал, что Гарри тоже, а ему не нужны были слова, чтобы подтвердить это. Он просто чувствовал это в синхронном ритме их бьющихся сердец, в его вдохах и выдохах, в крепких объятиях.  
  
      И даже если в этот самый момент он чувствовал себя в безопасности, спокойно и умиротворенно, то все равно не мог не беспокоиться о будущем. Он задавался вопросом, что произойдет, когда объятия ослабнут. Он мог только надеяться, что Гарри больше его не оттолкнет. Что не возьмет иглу и не проткнет этот хрупкий пузырь безопасности.  
  
      Быть вместе после всех этих лет будет непросто. Луи знал, что им придется сразиться со многими внутренними демонами. Им придется смотреть в глаза монстрам и постоянно находиться рядом с признаками прошлого. Но ему было все равно. Как его это вообще могло волновать? Луи с легкостью справится со всем этим для Гарри. Он отдаст взамен свою жизнь. Стайлсу даже не придется спрашивать.  
  
      Потому что была только одна вещь, в которой Луи был полностью уверен: он больше не выживет, если Гарри не будет рядом. Не сможет.  
  
Луи и не думал, что плакал, пока не заметил влажные пятна на рубашке Гарри. Он цеплялся за его плечи, когда тело содрогалось от рыданий, и все обрело смысл, когда он наконец высвободил наружу все эмоции, которые так долго скрывал.  
  
      — Я не могу оставаться в этом особняке, Хазза… Не могу. Я схожу с ума. Я больше не хочу быть один. Не хочу жить без тебя, — мучительно произносил Луи, держась за Гарри так, словно он был самым дорогим и ценным человеком в мире. — Я просто… Ты нужен мне.  
  
      Гарри обхватил лицо Луи ладонями и заставил его посмотреть на себя. Он целовал его подбородок, скользил губами по линии челюсти вверх, к скулам, и Томлинсон чувствовал собственные слезы на его шее, которые молчаливыми капельками стекали по коже.  
  
      — Не заставляй меня уходить, пожалуйста, — умолял Луи, отчаянно хватаясь на его рубашку, чувствуя ласковые мягкие губы, прижатые к своей коже. — Я люблю тебя. Ты нужен мне. Без тебя мой мир рухнет. Пожалуйста, милый…  
  
      — Никогда… Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты уходил, — наконец прошептал Гарри, ответив на мучительную мольбу Луи, который говорил все это таким отчаянным и слабым голосом. Его сильные руки потянули его в плен крепких объятий прежде, чем их губы соединились.  
  
      Гарри целовал Луи настойчиво, словно ему не хватало времени, словно часы могли разлучить их навсегда. Его губы были все такими же искренними и сладкими. Это был целеустремленный и глубокий, иступляющий поцелуй. Гарри охотно отдавал себя Луи, доверяя хрупкие фрагменты своей души тому, кого он всегда любил.  
  
      Было страшно так сильно хотеть кого-то, так сильно нуждаться в ком-то, что Луи мог умереть без него. Чужие благополучие, безопасность и счастье были для него важнее собственных. Любовь, подобная этой, была слишком пугающей, но в этой страшной и отчаянной потребности скрывался целый мир.  
  
      — Ты тоже нужен мне.


	9. Акт VIII

Мы часто проходим мимо счастья, совершенно его не замечая, и даже если бы увидели его и посмотрели на него, то все равно не признали бы. Мы торопимся быть счастливыми… Но так долго страдали, что теперь с трудом верим в удачу.  
  
Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо

  
  
  
      Потеря — очень странная вещь, запутанная концепция, которую практически невозможно понять. Ибо в глубине утраты и сложностях траура открыт портал, который поможет по-настоящему задуматься о том, что скрыто внутри. Тот, кто потерял, открыл для себя запертые расселины души и выдохнул оттуда все уродливое естество, которому часто слишком сложно противостоять, неудобно нести или выставлять за чистую монету, будь то хорошее или плохое.  
  
      Потеря — действительно очень странная вещь.  
  
      Луи чувствовал, что вся его жизнь состояла из потерь. За ней, в качестве компенсации, всегда следовал несправедливый и болезненный выигрыш. Эти масштабы колебались из одной стороны в другую, никогда не были равными или честными.  
  
      Луи потерял Гарри, чтобы получить Зейна. Но потом он все же получил его, а Зейн ушёл. Теперь же Малик умер, а Стайлс полностью принадлежал ему. Выигрыш никогда не обойдётся без потерь, а потери — это последствия выигрыша.  
  
      Тем не менее, иногда Луи чувствовал, что хотел избавить всех от душевной боли и забрать ее себе, нести это бремя в одиночку, чтобы все могли выиграть. Независимо от того, что и как происходит, всегда сличалась несчастная вечеринка, а кто-то рисковал вытащить короткую палочку. И даже если казалось, что не бывает неудачных целей, то, по правде говоря, иногда такое случалось.  
  
      В каждой из своих жизней Луи что-то терял. Постоянно. У него несправедливо и жестоко отбирали прямо из рук. И, как бы он ни старался это сохранить, оно все равно исчезало. Идеалистическая концепция, где существовало равноправие, компромисс был больным и выдуманным мифом, искаженной фантазией, целью которой было обеспечить ложный покой тем, кто столкнулся с нежелательной потерей.  
  
      Да, потеря — очень странная вещь.  
  
      Возможно ли так, что душа могла быть одновременно привязанной к двум другим? Можно ли любить несколько человек одновременно, жить разными жизнями, желать противоположные идеалы счастья? Луи думал, что да. Но после самоанализа и честного и открытого разговора с самим собой он понял, что все сводилось к одному. У любой стороны есть верх, более сильная сторона, больший магнетизм. Это всего лишь физика, неоспоримый факт.  
  
      Луи всегда был связан с Гарри, был идеален с ним во всех отношениях, и их связь иногда была сильнее, чем у родственных душ.  
  
      Но даже когда Луи женился на Зейне, посвятил ему всего себя, то все ещё думал о Гарри. Всегда только он. Даже уродливое присутствие смерти, которая жестоко похлопывала Луи по лицу, не могло удержать его глубокую преданность к Гарри. Он так сильно любил его, независимо от того, был ли он физически с ним или нет, разум каждый раз возвращался к нему, даже несмотря на чувства к Зейну.  
  
      Луи никогда не отпускал Гарри. Все двигалось вперёд: часы продолжали идти, времена года сменяли друг друга, мир вращался вокруг своей оси, но Луи замер на месте. Никуда не шёл, никогда не исцелялся, никуда не рос и не заставлял себя ничего делать.  
  
      Луи не хотел, чтобы менялся мир, в котором не было Гарри. Он никогда не мог сбежать от этого, никогда не был по-настоящему свободным. Независимо от того, куда он шёл или что делал, хотелось ему этого или нет, чувства к Гарри не ослабевали и не исчезали. Луи душил их, глушил эмоции, сжигал воспоминания, притуплял чувства, но все равно понимал, что они все ещё там, нетронутые глубоко в его разуме, и нет ничего, что могло бы их уничтожить. Луи будет жить с Гарри всегда, хочет он того или нет.  
  
      И его нельзя было обвинять в том, что он не пытался. Никогда нельзя Луи винить в том, что он не старался быть лучшим для Зейна каждый день, больше любить его, сражаться с собой, отрицать себя, но отдавать всего себя мужу. Несмотря на все эти непрекращающиеся труды у Зейна никогда не было полного сердца Луи. Потому что он давно отдал его Гарри. И то, что он подарил Зейну, было разрушенными до неузнаваемости остатками, сломанными руинами и осколками того, что осталось от его изуродованной души. Луи чувствовал, что это было несправедливо по отношению к Зейну, что он заслуживал гораздо лучшего от своего супруга. Но что он мог сделать? Как Луи мог дать ему то, чего нет, что суждено другому?  
  
      И Зейн это прекрасно знал.  
  
      Он понял это в ту ночь, когда Гарри отпустил его. Когда Зейн вернулся домой.  
  
      И он знал, Малик все знал.  
  
      И Луи понял это, когда Гарри отпустил Малика. В ту ночь он вернулся домой. И этот вечер оказался последним, когда он видел своего мужа до смерти.  
  
      — Я не стану тебя останавливать, — пробормотал Зейн, не поднимая головы с подушки, когда Луи споткнулся у порога их спальни с опухшими покрасневшими глазами.  
  
      — Что? — спросил он, тяжело подняв голову на звук его голоса, обращённый к нему. Луи был слишком истощён после того, как Гарри оставил его второй раз в жизни. Мужчина чувствовал себя после этого слабым и сбитым с толку.  
  
      — Я не буду мешать тебе, если ты выберешь Гарри, — мягко пояснил Зейн, медленно встав с кровати. Его волосы были взъерошенными, а нос опухшим. Сосуды в обезумевших глазах лопнули, на щеках остались мятые линии от наволочки, словно он весь день проплакал в постели.  
  
      — Он бросил меня, — слабо выдохнул Луи, опустив своё тяжёлое тело на мягкую кровать. — Черт возьми, он бросил меня!  
  
      — Да, я знаю… — признался Зейн, опустив голову на колени, спрятав лицом ладонях. — Но это не значит, что ты не пойдёшь за ним.  
  
      Несколько секунд Луи молчал, поджав ноги под себя и сгорбившись. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, не было ничего, что могло привести его в чувства. Движение, дыхание, разговоры — все это казалось бессмысленным.  
  
      — Как ты узнал, что я был с ним?  
  
      — А куда ты ещё мог пойти? — обескуражил его Зейн, подняв взгляд на Луи. Он издал резкий грустный смешок, как будто это было самой очевидной вещью в мире. — Это всегда был он. Он всегда был для тебя домом. Даже когда его не было рядом. Только он.  
  
      — Зейн…  
  
      — Луи, ты всегда любил только Гарри, он был центром твоего мира, а я просто попытался украсть тебя у него. Я хотел взять себе то, что мне никогда не принадлежало, — сказал Зейн и стал покручивать своё обручальное кольцо вокруг безымянного пальца медленно и дотошно. — И я не удивлён, что ты пошёл к нему… И остался с ним на ночь.  
  
      Луи не ответил, просто устало смотрел на Зейна почти невидящим взглядом, и в выражении его лица читалась правда.  
  
      — Я угадал, не так ли? Вы переспали, — заявил он так, что было глупо что-то отрицать. — Я не злюсь на тебя, я все прекрасно понимаю.  
  
      Луи, не моргая, продолжал смотреть на Зейна и оставался все таким же безмолвным, пока не встал на ноги, вытерев слезы, и не отвернулся от него.  
  
      — Мне просто тяжело. Я не хочу сейчас это обсуждать.  
  
      — Но ты не можешь вечно от этого убегать. Ты не…  
  
      — Я буду делать то, что считаю нужным, — внезапно перебил его Луи, развернувшись на каблуках и встретившись с ним взглядом. — Ты не имеешь права говорить мне, что делать, а что нет, Зейн! Черт возьми! Ты разбил мне сердце! Ты сломал меня! И ты даже не пытаешься мне ничего по этому поводу сказать!  
  
      Зейн встал, он выглядел так, словно хотел обнять Луи и подарить ему весь покой и счастье на Земле.  
  
      — Луи, я понимаю, и мне так жаль. Но я просто…  
  
      — Ты! — резко крикнул Луи обвинительным тоном. — Ты сожалеешь?! Да я даже не знаю, какой ты настоящий, Зейн!  
  
      — Но это я, малыш, я, — мягко, но сломленно сказал он, и голова его в глубокой грусти опустилась. Слезы в уголках глаз скопились и норовились вот-вот покатиться по щекам. — Человек, который отчаянно любит тебя. Человек, на котором ты женился. Это все я. И мне действительно жаль, Лу… Извини.  
  
      — Да что ты говоришь! Ты продолжаешь втирать мне, что тебе жаль, но это ничего не меняет! Это не поможет ситуации, не сделает ее лучше! — крикнул Луи, и слезы навернулись на глазах. — Больше нет смысла.  
  
      — А я не знаю, что тебе ещё сказать! — закричал Зейн, рухнув на край кровати. Он закрыл лицо руками и заплакал, и тяжёлые рыдания сотрясали все его тело.  
  
      Луи никогда не нравилось, что его муж плакал. Это была такая редкая вещь, аномалия, которую не всегда удавалось видеть, но она была так неприятна и неестественна, каждый раз выворачивала душу Луи наизнанку. Зейн всегда был олицетворением силы, нерушимой скалой в тёмные времена. Видеть то, как он плакал, было похоже на то, как смотреть на мир, в котором все хорошие и драгоценные вещи горят, падают и разрушаются.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не надо, Зейн…  
  
      Малик оторвал руки от лица и глубоко вздохнул, покачав головой.  
  
      — Милый, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Это единственное мое желание, — тихо пробормотал он, пристально глядя в пол. — И если я не устраиваю тебя, тогда…  
  
      — Я такого не говорил, — робко вмешался Луи. Одна его часть просто хотела бежать на другой конец комнаты, лечь Зейну на колени, успокоить его и прийти в себя самому. Другая же спрятаться, пока все не исчезнет, не успокоится, пока разрушения и шум вокруг не прекратятся, и не наступит тишина.  
  
      Малик поднял взгляд и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Но… Ты только что сказал…  
  
      — Черт возьми, Зейн! Я не… я не это имел в виду, — тяжело вздохнул он и взмахнул руками от отчаяния. — У меня голова идёт кругом. Я не могу думать, все смешалось. И испортил все ты. Ты втянул меня в это серьёзное дерьмо. И я не могу это игнорировать. Не могу терпеть эту боль, которую ты причинил мне и, в особенности, Гарри. Я не могу забыть об этом и притвориться, что я в порядке, потому что это далеко не так! Мне отвратительно, Зейн! Я сломлен, истекаю кровью, и мне так плохо! Да, ты прав, я люблю Гарри. Я так его люблю! Потому что… это Гарри. Он для меня важнее жизни. И я люблю его! — крикнул Луи, и слезы рекой потекли по его покрасневшим щекам, оставляя на них ужасные водяные разводы. — Но я… Я не знаю. Несмотря на весь мой гнев и всю мою боль… Я просто… все ещё люблю тебя. Да, люблю. И это пугает меня, — он замялся и вытер мокрый нос. — Я не знаю. Быть может, ты тоже меня любишь. Но мои чувства к тебе правда сильные, Зейн, — слабым и низким тоном произнёс он. — И ты всегда был тем, на кого я мог положиться. И все эти годы были только ты и я… И наша маленькая семья. Ты был моим миром, но разбил мне сердце. Ты солгал и предал меня, и теперь я больше не могу тебе доверять. Ты сделал мне больно, Зейн. Так больно…  
  
      Луи глубоко задышал, когда эмоции начали расти.  
  
      — Черт, теперь, похоже, я должен выбирать между двумя частями моего сердца, но оно так разбито, что я не могу понять, чего оно действительно хочет. Уж ничего не кажется справедливым и правильным. Все, что я делаю, автоматически кажется неправильным, и я ненавижу это! — крикнул Луи, закрыв глаза в разочаровании, пытаясь успокоиться, и сжал кулаки. — Я ненавижу, что не могу сделать тебя счастливым. Ненавижу то, что мое сердце разбито!  
  
      Луи сделал паузу, его взгляд бегал, грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась, а лёгкие лихорадочно поглощали кислород.  
  
      — Гарри отпустил меня. Только потому, что сильно любит. И, наверное, я тоже должен его отпустить. Может быть, мне это когда-нибудь удастся, — Луи шмыгнул носом. — У меня есть ты… И ты любишь меня, но… Я не могу без него. Я не хочу снова его терять, я боюсь, и это делает меня таким эгоистичным.  
  
      — Это не так, — наконец заговорил Зейн, сделав шаг к своему мужу. — Ты не эгоист, Лу.  
  
      — Тогда кто? — серьёзно вскрикнул Луи, обхватив своё лицо руками. — Как тогда это называется? И вообще, можно ли говорить, что мои чувства реальны? Я сбит с толку. Я запутался и не знаю, где правда, а где вымысел.  
  
      — Но мы настоящие. И это реально, — подтвердил Зейн, говоря мягко и успокаивающе. — То, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, реально. И то, что ты испытываешь к Гарри, тоже. У тебя достаточно эмоций, но это все сбивает с толку. Я знаю. Но все реально, малыш. Я знаю, ты ненавидишь все это, и я тоже. Так сильно ненавижу, — тяжело вздохнул Зейн. — Я ненавижу причинять тебе боль, ненавижу то, что ты мне больше не веришь. И я ненавижу то, что сделал с Гарри. Ненавижу, что все так обернулось. Но… я все ещё помню все воспоминания, которые связывают нас, всю любовь между нами, — прошептал Зейн и покачал головой, посмотрев Луи прямо в глаза. — Я не могу.  
  
      Луи казалось, что он не мог отвести туманный взгляд от своего умолявшего мужа. Его слова жалили, как болезненный укус, сжигали, как языки пламени, но Луи не хотел одергивать руку или спасаться от жала.  
  
      — Луи, я отдал тебе все своё сердце, хочешь ты того или нет, — выдохнул Зейн, и плечи его опустились, он стал казаться маленьким и беззащитным, слова слетали с его губ, как исповедь. — Возможно, в другой жизни я буду твоей первой и единственной любовью. Но сейчас ты тоже испытываешь ко мне чувства. Даже если ты не отдавал мне всего себя, это все равно чудесно. Ты не любил меня так, как любил тебя я. Просто не мог, я знаю. И, как бы странно это ни звучало… Мне все равно. Потому что иметь крошечную, ничтожную и почти незначительную часть твоего сердца все равно лучше, чем ничего. И да, ты прав. Я должен был признаться тебе в том, что сделал, с самого начала, обязан был открыться перед тобой… — говорил Зейн, и в его голосе слышалось раскаяние. — Но, Луи, я так боялся тебе это сказать, потому что не хотел тебя терять. Я люблю Гарри… И всегда любил его, и, хотя во всем был виноват только я, его потеря была для меня слишком тяжёлой ношей, но я не хотел ничего менять, потому что знал, как сильно ты его любишь. И если бы ты узнал, что я с ним сделал, то обязательно бы бросил меня, потому что тебе было бы больно. И ты бы одновременно потерял нас обоих, остался бы в полном одиночестве. А я не хотел, чтобы ты был один. Луи, я знаю, что все испортил… Знаю. Ты можешь кричать на меня, проклинать мое имя столько, сколько захочешь, потому что я заслуживаю всего этого. И по правде… Я не прошу тебя прощать меня. Я знаю, тебе нужно время. Но я просто… — Зейн сделал паузу и тревожно почесал затылок. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя, так сильно люблю, ты все, что у меня есть, и, клянусь, сейчас я поступлю правильно. Я могу все изменить.  
  
      — Что? — внезапно выскользнуло у Луи, потому что он не ожидал, что Зейн это скажет. Он ожидал чего-то другого… но точно не этого.  
  
      — Ты прав, малыш. Я не могу просто сожалеть, не доказав истинность своих слов, — пояснил Зейн. — Я уже думал об этом и о том, что мне нужно сделать.  
  
      Луи в недоумении покачал головой, слегка приоткрыл рот, не зная, что сказать на это внезапное объявление.  
  
      — Я не жду от тебя прощения, Лу, — продолжал Малик. — Или понимания, почему сделал это. Но я не могу просто так уйти от тебя. Я не хочу делать этого, когда ты меня ненавидишь. Я не смогу пережить этого.  
  
      — Я не… — тихо начал Луи, посмотрев в потолок и прикусив нижнюю губу. — Я не ненавижу тебя, Зейн.  
  
      Малик прикрыл рот рукой. Он сильно нахмурился, и на лбу выступили глубокие морщинки.  
  
      — Ты не?..  
  
      — Я ненавижу то, что ты сделал, и то, что не могу понять причину всего этого, а также то, что нахожусь в центре всей этой ерунды, но… Я не ненавижу тебя. Даже не знаю, — выдохнул Луи, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Я все ещё не могу простить тебя и не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь сделать это, но я не ненавижу тебя. И я не… — Луи наклонил голову, когда снова встретился с Зейном взглядом. — Я не уйду от тебя.  
  
      Зейн недоверчиво посмотрел на Луи, его взгляд был удивленным, но неверящим. Луи же выглядел открытым и полным всего этого, больше не пытался ничего держать в себе. Он чувствовал себя обнаженным, и каким-то образом вся свирепость и непоколебимая энергия во взгляде Зейна медленно поглощали его, охватывая каждую конечность, пожирая, как голодное пламя.  
  
      — Я злюсь, да… Но ты мой муж, и я обещал тебе. Я никуда не ухожу, никогда не отпущу тебя. Я остаюсь, — Луи легко пожал плечами и все продолжал терзать губы зубами, когда глаза неотрывно смотрели на Зейна. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Малик печально покачал головой и выдохнул, и по началу это могло показаться звуком облегчения, когда на самом деле это было безнадёжным унынием. Он шагнул вперёд, повесив голову, и потянул Луи за руки. Он положил голову ему на плечо, вдохнул его запах, словно пытался навсегда запомнить его. Они стояли так близко, и Луи обхватил его руками, вцепившись в рубашку на спине.  
  
      Момент был тяжёлым и каким-то прощальным. Словно заключение в романе наступило слишком рано, или титры начались до того, как кончился фильм.  
  
      — То есть, ты не хочешь сказать, что это не была пустая трата времени? — слегка усмехнулся ему в шею Зейн, и болезненный ком застрял у него в горле. — У нас же был счастливый брак, да?  
  
      — Да… — тихо пробормотал Луи, вспоминая все счастливые моменты между ними, которые произошли с ними в браке. — Несмотря на все это… Это не конец, Зейн. Я никуда не уйду.  
  
      Зейн, словно не веря, покачал головой и крепче обнял Луи, держась за него, как за самое дорогое и ценное в его жизни. Он не хотел его отпускать, но в то же время безжалостно отталкивал, и эти противоречия пугали Луи.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Лу. Я так сильно люблю тебя.  
  
      Луи чувствовал холодные неприятные ощущения от слез Зейна на своей коже.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — Никогда не забывай об этом, Лу, — серьёзно прошептал Зейн, плотно закрыв глаза и спрятав лицо у него в плече. — Никогда.  
  
      — Почему это звучит так, будто ты прощаешься со мной, — тихонько спросил у Зейна Луи, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — Зейн слегка отстранился и обхватил лицо Луи руками, внимательно глядя в широко распахнутые глаза цвета моря. — Я люблю тебя, — снова повторил он, и слезы, которые он долгое время сдерживал, начали стекать по его щекам.  
  
      Зейн наклонился и прижался к его губам. Это был мягкий, нежный поцелуй, но в то же время очень грустный. В нем не было ни надежды, ни счастья, только мрак и удручение. Этакое нежелательное прощание. Он оставил на пульсирующих губах Луи горечь и влагу, тело болело, словно его окутали путами, и было ощущение, словно Томлинсон падал.  
  
      — Зейн? — Луи поднял взгляд на мужа, большим пальцем стирая слезы с его щеки. Он искал в его глазах теплоту, но ничего не было. Конечно, там были искры любви. Такой мучительной любви, длительных жертвенных страданий, которые читались в выражении его лица, но больше… Ничего. Ни слов, ни мыслей, ни чувств — ничего. Просто твёрдая каменная стена, которая разделяла Зейна и Луи.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Может, он и правда тогда прощался. Может, он пытался отпустить Луи. Хотя Зейн никак не мог знать о своей смерти, что ему придётся отдать свою жизнь вместо Гарри. Но…  
  
      Зейн знал.  
  
      Знал, что Луи всегда будет любить Гарри, несмотря ни на что. Независимо от того, что он говорил, как старался избавиться от своей нерушимой связи с потерянным возлюбленным. Даже если тело Луи оставалось с Зейном, то сердце давно исчезло. И да, Зейн знал, что они прощались.  
  


***

  
      После смерти Зейна Блэкстоун пал. Доказательств, обнародованных против компании, было достаточно, чтобы закрыть предприятие навсегда. Все живые соучастники и сообщники были немедленно осуждены и привлечены к ответственности за все те многие преступления, что они совершили, и приговорены к десятилетиям заключения в тюрьме. Многочисленные финансовые счета фирмы, которые по праву принадлежали крупным бизнесменам и были так безжалостно украдены, вернулись к своим владельцам.  
  
      Как супруг и бенефициар, Луи получил все богатства и акции Зейна. Но на самом деле он не знал, что со всеми этими экстравагантными вещами делать. Его дом, скорее особняк, был слишком велик для него одного, и Луи казалось, что он тонул в его безмолвном пространстве, застревал среди многочисленных комнат. Залы слишком пусты, потолки слишком высоки. Он чувствовал себя здесь заключённым, словно был в ловушке или в клетке.  
  
      Так что он продал все это, больше не желая иметь с этим дело. Луи продал дом, машины, все картины и скульптуры — абсолютно все имущество. Он никогда не был к этому привязан, никогда не хотел жить в роскоши. И теперь, без Зейна, это казалось таким незначительным и ничего не стоящим, что ему все было ненужно.  
  
      Гарри предложил Луи переехать к нему домой, чтобы не оставаться одному после всего, что произошло. Но Томлинсону нужно было время, чтобы обдумать свои мысли, сесть и понять все то, что произошло за это короткое время.  
  
      Когда Зейн умер, Луи едва ли не сошёл с ума. Его терзали противоречивые эмоции, которые разрывали сердце на части, и он не понимал, что чувствовал на самом деле. Конечно, он испытывал непреодолимое чувство печали и потери, но в то же время он злился. Глубокое негодование и враждебность скрывались в его скорбном сердце. И, что ещё хуже, Луи действительно не знал, на что сердился.  
  
      На Зейна? На самого себя? Или на ситуацию в целом?  
  
      Честно говоря, он даже не мог перевести мысли в слова, чтобы они имели хоть каплю смысла. И, чтобы противостоять этому, Луи все это игнорировал. Он не обращал ни на что внимания, отталкивал и прятал в уголки своего упрямого разума, продолжая настаивать на своём, сосредотачивая все усилия на том, что вообще для него означала жизнь.  
  
      Но иногда Луи вспоминал о Зейна. Он разрушал себя и думал об их совместной жизни, вспоминая те хорошие времена, которые случались с ними на протяжении десяти лет брака. И… он скучал по нему. Он всегда будет помнить его и все, что с ним связано, думать только о совместных счастливых днях и годах.  
  
      И Гарри его понимал. Даже после всего, что он пережил, понимал, что то, что связывало Луи с Зейном, его покойным мужем, отличалось от того, что было у них.  
  
      Так что он не подталкивал его. Гарри никогда не осуждал Луи за то, что тот иногда вспоминал о Малике. Он не злился на него, не проклинал его имя за то, что тот так отчаянно напоминал Луи о себе. Стайлс вообще никогда не произносил имя Зейна в положительном или отрицательном смысле, просто оставался ко всему нейтральным.  
  
      И это безмолвное разрешение, которое подарил ему Гарри, было доказательством того, что Тот наконец простил его и отпустил. Луи в этом не сомневался.  
  
      Томлинсон никогда не осмеливался спросить, а Гарри никогда не пытался заговорить первым, но это все равно было, хоть и молчаливое, но прощение. Гарри никогда не рассказывал Луи, что сказал ему Зейн перед смертью, и он считал, что ему действительно не нужно об этом знать. Он думал, что это должно было остаться только между ними, как память о том, что они когда-то были братьями.  
  
      И если Гарри, возможно, нашёл в себе силы простить Зейна, отпустить всю эту ненависть, то Луи не знал, способен ли он был сделать то же самое. Он не знал, простит ли Зейна вообще когда-нибудь.  
  
      Да, конечно, он признавал, что время от времени скучал по нему, что всегда будет помнить о нем, но потом, когда он смотрел на Гарри, каждый день видел бритву в его глазах, то не мог не обижаться на него. Это было похоже на то, что Луи просто нуждался в ком-то, кого можно было бы наказать и на кого взвалить всю тяжесть вины.  
  
      Луи также признавал, что действительно любил Зейна, любил всем сердцем, точнее, тем, что от него осталось, и это было неоспоримо. Луи любил своего мужа, и так будет всегда, но даже этих чувств было недостаточно для того, чтобы простить его, отпустить вражду, которую он чувствовал в себе.  
  
      Гарри напоминал Луи о том, что тот больше никого не винит, больше не несёт тяжкую ношу мести, и он пытался, честно пытался быть таким же. Но он не мог перестать обвинять себя, это просто было у него в голове, в душе. Всего один человек — это Зейн.  
  
      Всегда Зейн.  
  
      Луи знал, что это не его вина, что им просто безжалостно манипулировали, и он, к сожалению, сбился с пути. Он понимал, что Зейн любил его, он понимал это очень хорошо, поэтому старался изо всех сил. Луи потребуется слишком много времени, чтобы полностью простить и отпустить Зейна за все его преступления.  
  
      Но это было трудно. Особенно в плохие дни.  
  
      Тогда Гарри полностью от него закрывался, размышлял и несколько часов ни с кем не разговаривал, и между ними царила тишина. В такие дни Гарри просыпался среди ночи, бессознательно и дико крича от того, что жуткие кошмары не переставали терзать его. В такие дни Луи находил его в ванной, свернувшимся калачиком на кафельном полу, и вода хлестала по его обнаженному дрожавшему телу.  
  
      В такие дни Луи изо всех сил пытался проглотить свой гнев, обращённый к Зейну и всей этой злополучной ситуации. Луи держал язык за зубами, когда ему хотелось кричать, и успокаивал своё дёргавшееся тело, когда хотелось разрушать все на своём пути, и вместо того, чтобы создавать ещё больше бесполезного урона вокруг, Луи сосредоточился на том, чтобы полностью посвятить себя Гарри.  
  
      И, хотя ему было больно смотреть на то, как Гарри сражался с бесами, пожирающими его изнутри, Луи всегда был с ним. Он сидел с ним в этой невыносимой тишине, когда тот отказывался что-либо говорить, протягивал к нему руки в тёплых и приветственных объятиях и успокаивал в ночи, мягко шепча что-то на ухо, оставляя на шее лёгкие поцелуи и успокаивающе поглаживая по волосам. Луи, полностью одетый, садился в холодную ванную напротив Гарри, располагая колени между его ног, крепко сжимал руки, напоминая о том, что он всегда будет рядом с ним.  
  
      — Хочешь поговорить об этом? — тихо прошептал Луи, промокая под струйками ледяной воды, льющейся из душа.  
  
      Гарри молчал, притягивая колени к себе, и его голое тело дрожало. Его мокрые кудри сосульками спадали на лицо, прилипали к щекам, создавая завесу, скрывающую любое выражение лица.  
  
      — Гарри? — снова мягко попытался Луи, наклонившись вперёд.  
  
      Томлинсон не мог этого выносить, не хотел видеть Гарри таким расстроенным, удрученным, отвернутым от окружающего мира, полностью закрытым и глубоко спрятанным внутри себя. Луи не видел его лица, но прекрасно замечал в нечетких чертах его лица полное опустошение и знал, какие грустные глаза прятались под толстым слоем мокрых волос.  
  
      Луи подался через всю ванную и потянул Гарри к себе за руки, прижимаясь губами к его холодной коже. Какое-то время он продолжал смотреть на дрожащую фигуру Гарри в тишине, успокаивающе поглаживая его ладонями под водой.  
  
      — Малыш… Посмотри на меня, — умолял Луи, глотая вязкий душащий комок в горле, наблюдая, как дрожал Гарри. — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Гарри не смотрел вверх, не реагировал на его голос, а тело никак не отвечало на прикосновения. Луи даже не был уверен, слышал ли он его или, может быть, был слишком глубоко в себе. Какими бы тёмными и мрачными, угрожающими здоровью его рассудку, ни были мысли, как бы они ни пожирали его изнутри, Луи злился. Он ненавидел это. Так сильно ненавидел, но он был все равно бессилен и не мог это остановить.  
  
      Луи сжимал скользкие пальцы Гарри своими, желая вернуть его в реальность, пытаясь хоть как-нибудь спасти его от самого себя.  
  
      — Гарри, я люблю тебя, — серьёзным тоном произнёс Луи, стирая капли с его кожи, надеясь хоть как-то достучаться до него, как бы глубоко в своём разуме он ни находился. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Стайлс ломался от мягкого голоса Луи и плакал. Его слезы смешивались с водой, и тело начинало трястись ещё сильнее, а грудь содрогаться от рыданий.  
  
      — Ох, детка, иди сюда, — эмоционально выдохнул Луи, притянув его к себе и крепко обняв. Гарри обмяк в его руках, желая оставаться так всю жизнь, желая просто быть утешенным.  
  
      — Лу-луи… — с трудом выдохнул Гарри, прижимаясь к его насквозь промокшей рубашке, пытаясь вернуть способность дышать.  
  
      — Тихо, любимый, все хорошо. Все в порядке. Я здесь, — успокаивал его Луи, соединяя их губы в поцелуе. Он чувствовал его слезы на своих щеках, которые смешивались с его, и был безумно благодарен потокам воды из душа, которые тут же смывали все это. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри видел, как он плачет, не сейчас, когда он должен быть сильным для него, просто быть рядом. — Я здесь. Рядом с тобой, — снова и снова повторял Луи, раскачивая их тела туда и обратно. — Я тут, милый.  
  
      — Я чувствую себя… потерянным… — плакал Гарри, дрожа в руках Луи. — Я как будто заблудился.  
  
      Луи даже не знал, что сказать. После всего, что Гарри пережил в этой жизни, после всех травм и страданий, которые он впитал, это было тяжело. Мир, который он знал, перевернулся, упал, скрутился и надломился, и так несколько раз. Он исказился до такой степени, что любой человек чувствовал себя потерянным, безнадёжным и неуместным.  
  
      Луи не знал, как им справиться с этим, как не думать о всех тех ужасных вещах, что довелось пережить Гарри, как не видеть все эти шрамы на его теле и в душе. Луи отказывался, потому что знал, что это уничтожит его. Конечно, он и сам достаточно пострадал, но не так ужасно и постыдно, как Гарри. Он помнил, как тот сказал ему в самом начале, что не знал, кто он на самом деле, что он чувствовал себя пустым и оцепенелым.  
  
      И Гарри копался в себе и пытался заново найти себя. Он так отчаянно хотел почувствовать себя самим собой, но это причиняло ему боль.  
  
      — И… Если я и правда потерялся, тогда… — истерически икнул Гарри, задыхаясь от рыданий, которые вызывало его тело. — Как я смогу найти себя… Я же не могу… Я не могу… — он крепко хватался за Луи, продолжая дрожать.  
  
      — Я найду тебя, — всецело обещал Луи, закрыв глаза и прижав щеку к его волосам. — Я найду тебя, детка. Я здесь, хорошо? Я тебя понял. Я помогу тебе найти себя.  
  
      Гарри безмолвно кивнул, все так же рыдая и дрожа. Все, что он мог делать, — это держаться за Луи, как за самое ценное в его жизни.  
  
      Когда судороги Гарри начали ослабевать, Луи позаботился о Гарри так, как мог. Он аккуратно тёр мочалкой его изуродованное тело, осторожно прикасаясь к бесчисленным шрамам с такой заботой, нежно вымыл кудри, убедившись, что не пропустил ни единого места, и все время шептал одну и ту же простую фразу:  
  
      — Я найду тебя… Я найду тебя… Я найду тебя.  
  


***

  
      Они путешествовали по миру.  
  
      Луи был так же потерян, как и Гарри, и, возможно, исследуя мир, вместе посещая новые места, намеренно теряясь среди них, они каким-то образом смогут найти друг друга.  
  
      Поэтому они путешествовали из одной страны в другу. И делали это так, как всегда хотели. Да, им было уже далеко не двадцать, жизнь была не такой, о которой они всегда мечтали, и все пошло не так, как они хотели, но они все ещё имели право на то, кем должны быть. Даже если они разбиты на кусочки, то все равно смогут собрать разрушенные фрагменты и найти друг друга.  
  
      Они переезжали с континента на континент, потратив больше времени, чем планировали, но все эти два года Гарри и Луи пробыли вместе. Чем дальше они шли, тем больше терялись, а вместе с этим чувствовали, что узнавали друг друга и постепенно влюблялись вновь.  
  
      Вместе они делали безрассудные вещи, испытывали чудеса, какие только могут быть на свете, переезжали с места на место так, как им хотелось, делая бесчисленные остановки и создавая новые воспоминания.  
  
      В Португалии они катались на велосипедах по знаменитому каньону Серра-да-Аррабида, мчались по огромным долинам и оврагам. Они прыгнули с самой вершины Анхель в Венесуэле, рассекая облака с адреналином, текущим по венам.  
  
      Дальше они отправились в Барселону, где ужинали в местных кафе, не спеша гуляли по великолепным улицам города, просто так, ни о чем не думая. Они наслаждались компанией друг друга и лёгким шумом поселения.  
  
      Они плавали в Средиземном море и смотрели на закат, путешествовали по побережью Санторини, Греции, наблюдали, как художники, за элегантными штрихами тёплого цвета, кружащими на горизонте, за всеми этими блистательными оттенками, несовершенными красочными брызгами, которые рисовал заход солнца.  
  
      На рассвете они прибыли к морю Мельбурна, плывя по его нетронутым волнам и пробираясь сквозь солёные толщи воды. А вдоль берегов в Новой Зеландии они катались на лошадях, и прохладный соленый воздух освежал их лица и успокаивал эмоции.  
  
      Они также занимались дайвингом на Мальдивах, плавая среди разнообразной живности великого Индийского океана, а после обедали под водой в знаменитом ресторане.  
  
      Далее были путешествия на верблюдах по песчаным дюнам Раджастхана, Индии, где они заснули под открытым небом в объятиях друг друга, и звезды плыли над их головами.  
  
      До Таиланда они добрались как раз вовремя к Фестивалю огней и стали свидетелями того, как яркие фонари осветили небо, окрасив город в ослепительные оранжевые огни.  
  
      Они танцевали всю ночь напролёт в Новом Орлеане, надев сверкающие маски и украсив себя мерцающими бусами, и все во время карнавала Марди Гра.  
  
      Рука об руку они катались на коньках в Рокфеллер-Центре в Нью-Йорке, смеясь, пока скользили по гладкому льду, полагаясь только друг на друга и чувствуя необходимую поддержку.  
  
      Их сердца были переполнены эмоциями, когда они посмотрели оперу Моцарта «Дон Жуан» в Праге, и классическое исполнение произведения довело их до слез.  
  
      Они дегустировали вина в огромных садах Айя-Напы, пьянели от забродившего винограда, стараясь попробовать как можно больше, но в этом безрассудном пьянстве было что-то по-настоящему ценное. И их интимные вечера и смех завершал лишь звон бокалов.  
  
      Они занимались любовью на розовых пляжах Багамских островов, страстно, красиво и медленно. И свидетелями их любви были только солнце, успокаивающие своим шумом волны и песок.  
  
      И, когда спустя два года они вернулись в Венецию, Гарри и Луи наконец поженились. Они дали друг другу обет, обещая любить и быть верными до скончания дней. И все происходило на острове Лидо, и тёплый закат ласкал их лица во время поцелуя, которым они скрепляли свой союз.  
  
      Они обещали то, чего ещё никогда не обещали: никогда больше не оставлять друг друга, вечность, даже если она будет длиться несколько дней. Они стали единым целым, полными и настоящими. И Луи с благоговением держал руку Гарри с широко расставленными пальцами и надел на безымянный палец серебряное обручальное кольцо.  
  
      Луи думал, что их свадьба в Венеции была последним пунктом их длительного путешествия по миру, но у Гарри были другие планы, и он решил добавить кое-что ещё.  
  
      Гарри сжал руку Луи, поднёс их переплетённые пальцы к губам, но Томлинсон не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы что-то сказать, глядя на него с непониманием. Потому что они стояли перед холодным надгробным камнем.  
  
      — Я дам тебе время, хорошо? — прошептал Гарри, затем оставил мягкий поцелуй на щеке Луи, отпустил руку и отвернулся. — Не торопись.  
  
      Луи медленно кивнул головой, немигающим взглядом смотря на могилу перед ним, и возведённый камень буквально высасывал кислород из лёгких. Атмосфера вокруг него казалась тяжёлой, давление неуклонно росло. Луи не знал, что делать с собой, с руками, с телом, понятия не имел, что говорить. Он чувствовал себя неловко, стоя здесь, на кладбище.  
  
      Словно заезженная пластинка, Гарри снова и снова говорил ему, что Луи нужно это сделать, что это поможет ему. И Луи знал, что он прав, но теперь, когда он столкнулся с этим лицом к лицу, не знал, что на самом деле делать и с чего начать.  
  
      — Хм… Привет, Зейн, — медленно начал Луи, все ещё боясь взглянуть на надгробную плиту своего бывшего мужа, погребённого рядом с его покойным отцом. — Боже, это так странно. Я даже не знаю, что сказать, — Луи тяжело вздохнул. — Ну… Точнее, это не совсем так. Я знаю, что нужно говорить, просто… — Луи снова опустил взгляд на букет красивых цветов, которые он держал в руке. — Я принёс тебе цветы, — начал он и положил их на мемориальный камень. — Это же твои любимые. Голубые орхидеи, — мягко улыбнулся он, внезапно кое-что вспомнив, вглядываясь в этот цвет индиго. — Помню, в нашу пятую годовщину у нас был засажен ими весь сад… Потому что ты сказал, что они напоминают тебе обо мне. Красивый, яркий и бесконечно сильный, но все такой же нежный. Моя судьба, моя любовь, мой Луи, — читал он, вспоминая строчки, которые написал ему Зейн. — Это было выгравировано на каменной тропинке, ведущей к синим орхидеям. Ты сказал мне, что они очень редкие и практически не встречаются в мире, и что ты заплатишь любую сумму, лишь бы окружить ими себя и меня, потому что это самое великое счастье в мире. Это словно утопать в море всепоглощающих синих волн. Вот что ты тогда сказал, — Луи сделал паузу и задумался. — Не знаю, понял ли я, что ты тогда имел в виду, или нет…  
  
      Луи пожал плечами, осторожно переступая ногами по сырой земле, на которой стоял. Как ему нужно закончить этот разговор?  
  
      — Итак… Гарри и я возвращаемся в Англию, — перевёл тему Луи, намеренно избегая того, что действительно собирался сказать. — Думаю, это хорошо, понимаешь? Снова оказаться дома. Я пропустил это. Ты тоже, правда же? У нас никогда не было дома. Я не хочу сказать, что Калифорния была плохим местом для жизни или ещё что-то… Просто тут никогда не шёл дождь, а я люблю его. Он смывает все, и после вокруг все кажется свежим. Мирным. Даже не знаю.  
  
      Луи продолжал ковырять землю носом ботинка, тревожно почесывая затылок.  
  
      — Ох, знаешь, что? Это было чистой случайностью, но я все-таки попробовал эскарго, когда был во Франции, и, о Боже, ты был прав! Эти улитки отвратительны. Такие склизкие, похожие на грубую резину. Ужасно! — вспоминал Луи. — И я понятия не имею, как Гарри могло это понравиться. Честно говоря, это не так ужасно для деликатеса, но, клянусь, конский навоз и то лучше. Я должен был тебя послушать, — рассмеялся Луи, и в уголках глаз появились искренние лучики морщинок. — Это меня немного напрягает… И мы оба знаем, что вообще-то все хорошо. Но, клянусь, если бы ты видел, как я давился этими улитками, то просто бы рассмеялся и дразнил меня всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я почти слышу, как забавно ты хохочешь мне на ухо.  
  
      Луи нервно провёл языком по губам, улыбка исчезла с его лица, когда он думал, что сказать дальше, рассматривая травинки под ногами. Одна из них была слишком длинной, ярко-зеленой по сравнению с другими на газоне. Интересно.  
  
      — На самом деле я не просто так сюда пришёл, — снова начал Луи и вырвал травинку. — Я пришёл сюда не просто рассказывать глупые истории и предаваться воспоминаниям или подарить тебе цветы. Я просто… Не знаю… Мне тяжело это сказать. Но я сделаю это… В конце.  
  
      Луи перекатывался с пятки на носок, кусая губы и накручивая на палец травинку. Наверное, он был просто не готов к этому. Возможно, было просто очень рано. Но прошло уже два года, и если Луи не сделает это сейчас, то когда? Неужели он будет ждать и готовиться всю оставшуюся жизнь?  
  
      — Знаешь, я прыгал с парашютом, — как бы случайно объявил Луи, все ещё задыхаясь от настоящих слов, которые застряли у него в горле, слова, которые так отчаянно рвались высвободиться из клетки души. — Да, это было страшно, — продолжал он, решив придерживаться этой простой темы. — Думаю, тебе бы понравилось. Просто потому, что в этот момент ты чувствуешь себя свободным, видишь острые скалы и слышишь рёв воды под собой, и все так стремительно приближается, что кажется, будто ты вот-вот умрешь. Ты бы кричал, ругался, потому что тебе бы казалось, что ты не способен все это пережить. Все нервы напряжены, эмоции берут вверх… Что-то такое. Наверное, это все адреналин. Но он такой сильный, — Луи замолчал, вспоминая все это. — А потом… Ты внезапно чувствуешь спокойствие и умиротворенность. И понимаешь, что на самом деле у тебя есть силы все это пережить, и что все будет в порядке, что ты в безопасности. Тогда ты чувствуешь себя уверенным и спокойным. Даже не знаю…  
  
      Голос Луи сорвался, он замолчал, обращая все своё внимание на истерзанную травинку, с которой все это время играл, и прохладный ветерок витал вокруг него.  
  
      — Черт! — внезапно простонал Луи, раздражительно подняв руки и бросив травинку на ветер. — Гарри был прав: я должен был записать все то, что хотел сказать, потому что на бумаге это проще сделать, — он спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Почему это так сложно?! Наверное, потому, что я так долго избегал этого, — возмущался он. — Дерьмо… Если бы ты был здесь, наверное, ты бы сказал, чтобы я не торопился. Попросил глубоко вздохнуть и выдохнуть, и все пойдёт само собой, — тихо пробормотал мужчина, глядя на свежую траву под ногами. — Итак… Думаю, я попробую так сделать. Да.  
  
      Луи глубоко вздохнул, тревожно вжимая руки. Он посмотрел на небо, всматриваясь в успокаивающую безмятежность небосвода. Небо было мрачным, непрозрачным, однообразным и серым, солнца нигде не было видно. Толстый туман стоял в воздухе, освежая колебания Луи. Он чувствовал себя мрачным, словно туман окутал и его.  
  
      — Я скучаю по тебе, Зейн, — признался Луи, наконец говоря то, что так давно собирался, просто позволяя речи литься самой собой. — И это правда. Я очень скучаю по тебе, милый. Иногда я ловлю себя на мысли, что, возможно, это просто шутка, розыгрыш, который ты затеял. Но я постоянно забываю о том… Что ты уже умер, — признался он, свесив голову. — Я скучаю по тебе. Я просто… Думал о тебе, о всех тех вещах, которые произошли… И не знаю… Дерьмо! — вздохнул он, снова расстроившись. — Ты знаешь, что Гарри простил тебя? Знаешь? — спросил он, и голос его звучал горько и шокировано. — Он сделал это. Не знаю, как и когда, но сделал, и я его не понимаю. Прощение помогло ему оправиться, помогло двигаться дальше и начать новую жизнь вместе… Но я… Я не могу этого сделать. Я не могу идти дальше! Я не могу тебя простить! Как бы ни старался, — сердито кричал Луи. — Я был зол на себя и тебя, потому что не мог смириться с тем, что Гарри прошёл через все это дерьмо, что шрамы окутали не только его тело, но и душу, и после всего этого он тебя ещё и простил! Вот так просто! Как такое могло произойти? Как? Как он мог быть расстроен больше, чем я? Но потом я понял, что не ты один бегал от самого себя. Я тоже. От своих чувств, от выбора, от эмоций, — признавался Луи, больше не повышая голоса. — Я боюсь отпускать тебя, Зейн. Я напуган.  
  
      Он пальцами ласкал ветер.  
  
      — Я мог бы попытаться игнорировать это и полностью отбросить все мысли, но прошло уже два года с твоей смерти, а все это так и не исчезло. И я никогда не смогу это сделать, если продолжу игнорировать все эти вещи, буду бежать от всего, что меня пугает. Гарри думает, что есть какая-то другая причина, но… Я здесь только ради себя, — решительно ответил Луи. — Я должен сделать это для себя. Я никогда ничего не решал в этой жизни, всегда кто-то делал это за меня. Но теперь это должен сделать я. Мне нужно было дорости до этого момента. Прийти к мысли, что я должен буду произнести это вслух. И вот я… — Луи вздохнул, вновь посмотрел на облачное мрачное небо, и ему показалось, что всего этого слишком много для него одного. — Боже!..  
  
      Луи слабо опустился на траву и заплакал. Он освобождал свой ум, свою душу и сердце, больше не сдерживал себя, высвобождая печаль, гнев и страх. Сложное разочарование, упрямую вражду и всепоглощающую печаль. Луи отпускал все это вместе с громким криком, вместе с рыданиями, становясь абсолютно пустым.  
  
      Когда крики стали стихать, Луи закрыл глаза, глубоко задышал, вновь попытавшись вернуть над собой контроль. Несмотря на это, новая волна отчаяния вместе со слезами нахлынула на него.  
  
      — Зейн, я прощаю тебя, — прошептал он на ветер, и солёные слёзы горячими дорожками потекли по его щекам. Похоже, рухнул последний замок с обременённого сундука, в котором он прятал все свои чувства и эмоции.  
  
      Луи вновь глубоко задышал.  
  
      — Я прощаю тебя, я прощаю тебя, я прощаю тебя, — повторял он, не в силах это остановить. Он ощущал себя так хорошо, когда наконец нашёл в себе силы сказать это, заплакать, закричать, просто позволить себе хоть что-то чувствовать. — Я прощаю тебя за все, что ты сделал и что не делал, — глубоко дышал он, размазывая слезы по щекам. — Я больше не хочу это терпеть. Больше не хочу обвинять тебя. Я не хочу портить наши воспоминания горечью и негодованием. Я хочу отпустить тебя, — он всхлипнул, и вода текла из его покрасневшего носа, а слезы по щекам. — Зейн, я хочу помнить то, что ты просто был у меня. Я хочу помнить только хорошие времена, которые мы делили с тобой. Я хочу помнить, как любил тебя, как мы были счастливы в браке. Я хочу помнить тебя таким, каким всегда знал. Ты был так добр ко мне, милый. Всегда. Ты был замечательным мужем и хорошим человеком, — убежденно говорил Луи. — Я знаю, ты оступился и совершил ужасную ошибку, но я также знаю, что ты не хотел причинять боль мне… Или Гарри. Ты не знал, что все так обернётся, ты тоже был жертвой. И ты хотел поступить правильно… Хотел все исправить. Боже, ты был таким храбрым, Зейн. Правда, — с благоговением говорил он. — Отец гордился бы тобой и был бы счастлив от того, кем ты стал. Он действительно бы так думал. Я знаю. Ты умер героем. Храбрым героем. После всего, что произошло, я сомневался в тебе… Но я знаю, что ты действительно любил меня всем сердцем, знаю, что все, что между нами было, реально, — с тяжестью в голосе шептал Луи. — И я бы хотел сказать это раньше… Хотел бы прийти к тебе раньше, и мне так жаль. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я больше не держу на тебя зла.  
  
      Некоторое время Луи просто неподвижно стоял в полной тишине, позволяя себе оплакивать бывшего мужа. Это было не похоже ни на одно чувство, которое он когда-либо испытывал к нему, но это было настоящим, бесценным и убедительным шагом в процессе исцеления.  
  
      — Наверное, я должен идти. Хазза ждёт меня, но… Мне правда было приятно снова поговорить с тобой, милый. Мне не хватало наших длинных бесед. Думаю, я когда-нибудь вернусь сюда и обязательно зайду к тебе, — Луи оставил поцелуй на ладони и приложил ее к холодной поверхности камня прямо над выгравированным именем Малика.  
  
      — Пока, Зейн.  
  


***

  
      В довольно прелестном пригороде Манчестера Гарри и Луи наконец-то нашли покой.  
  
      Это был причудливый, мирный район с зелёными лужайками и белыми заборами, где все соседи знали имена друг друга, и кто чем жил. Там больше предпочитали мини-фургоны, чем роскошные кабриолеты, а вместо дорогих статуй и бесценных произведений искусств украшали газоны керамическими фигурками, пекли на продажу и готовили лимонад, бегали по дорожкам, играли в футбол и катались на велосипедах. Там на заднем дворе устраивали барбекю в выходные и праздники, и это был не просто предлог выпить или устроить вечеринку, чтобы наутро ничего не вспомнить, это был шанс познакомиться и объединиться, по-настоящему отпраздновать все приятные праздники. Это была традиция.  
  
      Там они и поселились. И у них был дом, который они всегда хотели.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что у них были высокие финансовые возможности, Гарри и Луи жили намного ниже своих средств, как все простые люди вокруг.  
  
      Луи вновь начал писать. Он подписал контракт с издательством и был намерен опубликовать свой первый бестселлер, вдохновением для готового послужили все прошлые воспоминания. Он вновь находил радость в рукописях и больше не чувствовал принуждение и неловкость. Он любил сидеть на диване с чашечкой чая, скрестив ноги на коленях Гарри, а ум отправлять в полет, пока пальцы плясали по клавиатуре. Иногда это было похоже на то, что он не мог перестать писать, импульсивно записывая заметки на салфетках или на оборотной стороне чеков. У Луи было столько времени подумать, поразмыслить, что теперь его творческая плотина сломалась, и он смог наконец выразить себя.  
  
      Помимо серии случайных хобби, Гарри решил открыть свою некоммерческую организацию, чтобы начать работать. Найл предложил ему вернуться в агентство, но он отказался. Гораздо лучше жить своей жизнью как можно мирно, делая все возможное, чтобы добиться успеха в благотворительных объединениях. Он полностью погрузился в это дело, найдя в нем облегчение и удовлетворение.  
  
      Несколько лет назад Гарри был пустой оболочкой, его сердце было тяжелым и холодным, а тело безжизненным и истерзанным, но изо дня в день Луи замечал, как сердце вновь согревалось, а мертвые глаза стали яркими, и в них появилась жизнь. Гарри ещё не совсем вернулся в нормальную жизнь, ещё полностью не нашёл себя, но он только начинал становиться лучше с каждым днём.  
  
      Когда Гарри и Луи только вступили в свою новую семейную жизнь, то нашли гармоничный баланс. И, может, они не могли так легко понимать друг друга, должны были чувствовать себя незнакомцами, но на самом деле они даже не замечали, что у них когда-то был такой длительный перерыв. Словно ничего вообще не происходило. Были только они, вместе, и жили той жизнью, о которой всегда мечтали.  
  
      — Гарольд, мой милый, драгоценный Гарольд, — смеялся Луи, саркастически качая головой в наигранной драме. — Как ты можешь быть таким изящным и неуклюжим одновременно?  
  
      — Эй, это вовсе не так, — фыркнул Стайлс, лёжа на полу в спальне, запутавшись в конечностях, и спутанные волосы спадали ему на лицо. — Честное слово, я воплощение элегантности и изящности.  
  
      Луи встал на колени на краю кровати и нежно улыбнулся, закатив глаза.  
  
      — Почему ты такой неуклюжий?  
  
      — Послушай, — Гарри убрал волосы с лица и прищурился на Луи, в шутливом обвинении указав на него пальцем. — Я просто поскользнулся на твоём ботинке. И это не значит, что я неуклюжий.  
  
      — Если мне не изменяет память, то твои танцы говорят об обратном, — произнёс Луи с улыбкой на губах. — И не надо отрицать это.  
  
      — Это было давно, — настаивал Гарри, и эта мысль ему не нравилась. — Да, я был неуклюжим подростком, но сейчас я вырос и обрёл контроль над своим телом.  
  
      — Знаешь, неваляшка всегда такой и останется, — по-доброму дразнился Луи, дерзко пожимая плечами. — Все в порядке, я все равно буду любить тебя, даже если ты не изящный ангел.  
  
      Гарри смущенно посмотрел на Луи, встал на ноги и отправился в ванную.  
  
      — Итак, я ухожу, а до тех пор… Дерьмо! — Гарри, не посмотрев, куда шёл, поскользнулся на втором ботинке Луи и вновь упал на пол.  
  
      Луи корчился от истерического смеха, потому что два грандиозных падения Гарри за это утро были выше его сил.  
  
      Гарри, как ни в чем не бывало, с негодованием поднял голову и пошёл дальше. Через пару минут он просунул голову из-за приоткрытой двери, прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
      — Я все ещё грациозен, — выдохнул он, щекой коснувшись дверного косяка. — Это так, на заметку.  
  
      — Угу, — хмыкнул Луи, все ещё лёжа на кровати. — Конечно, Хазза.  
  


***

  
      В хорошие дни все налаживалось, плохие дни пошли на убыль и не так часто встречались. Ужасы прошлого остались позади, превратились в угасающую и исчезающую альтернативную реальность.  
  
      В такие прекрасные моменты Луи осмеливался думать о большем. У него была одна идея все-таки начать семью. Он все тщательно взвесил и был ко всему готов. После всего, что произошло, после всех этих неудач в жизни, он был к этому готов. Это то, что ему было нужно.  
  
      Ещё в браке с Зейном он думал об этом, хотел заполнить этот пустынный особняк малышами. Но проблемы Блэкстоун, один конфликт за другим, и Малик отказался от этой затеи. Он не хотел создавать полноценную семью, когда у него не было возможности наслаждаться этим и помогать, когда он не мог быть активным и вовлечённым отцом, потому что работа не позволяла. Но он обещал найти время, когда будет не так занят компанией, тогда они смогут жить так, как всегда мечтали, но это подходящее время так и не наступило.  
  
      И теперь, когда ему уже давно за тридцать, и он вновь вступил в брак, живя в уютном семейном гнездышке, Луи думал только о том, чтобы воспитывать ребёнка. Они с Гарри мечтали об этом, когда были моложе, но теперь, когда эта перспектива казалась такой возможной, Стайлс немного сдерживался.  
  
      — Гарри, что случилось? — спокойно спросил Луи, стоя рядом с ним с чашкой чая. — Я сказал или сделал что-то не так?  
  
      Мужчина ничего не говорил, но одного его взгляда было достаточно. Луи прекрасно знал это молчание. Гарри не нужно было ничего делать, Луи и так понимал, что что-то не так. И он надеялся, что сможет обезвредить бомбу до того, как она взорвется.  
  
      — Что бы там ни было, ты всегда можешь мне рассказать, любимый. Знаешь… Просто поговори со мной, — легко подталкивал его Луи, прикасаясь к обнаженной груди. Он убрал чашку на столешницу и все своё внимание сосредоточил на муже.  
  
      Гарри тяжело вздохнул, заставив себя посмотреть Луи в глаза.  
  
      — Я просто думал о нас… О детях… — он оставил предложение незаконченным.  
  
      — И что не так? — тихо спросил Луи, наклонив голову. — Ты же всегда обожал детей.  
  
      — Да, я знаю, но… Это было раньше, — он снова замолчал, позволив голосу опуститься до едва слышимого шёпота, когда он перевёл взгляд с лица Луи на свои босые ноги.  
  
      — И? — Луи лаского приобнял его за талию, пытаясь успокоить.  
  
      — Что, если я не смогу о них по-настоящему заботиться? — тут же выдал Гарри, снова встретившись с ним взглядом, и на этот раз он выглядел омраченным и взволнованным, словно небольшой шторм назревал у него в голове.  
  
      — Не говори так, — ответил Луи, покачав головой, как будто все сказанное было полным абсурдом.  
  
      — А если у меня не получится? — серьёзно спросил Гарри, ещё больше идя на конфликт.  
  
      — Почему нет, милый? — поинтересовался Луи, пытаясь понять, откуда у Гарри такие мысли.  
  
      — Потому что я… То есть… — Стайлс не знал, как сказать. — Я просто… Я не… Не умею любить.  
  
      Луи нахмурился, не понимая, что Гарри подразумевал под этим.  
  
      — Но это неправда. Ты способен на любовь, тебе уже намного лучше. Ты далеко ушёл, и я горжусь тобой.  
  
      — Да, мне уже лучше, — горько произнёс Гарри, делая шаг назад. — Но я все ещё разбит, Луи. Я ужасен, я запутался, я испорчен. Я все ещё пустая оболочка без души!  
  
      — С чего ты взял? Ты же знаешь, что это неправда? — защищал его Луи и в то же время старался не повышать голос, когда Гарри едва сдерживался. Он снова прикоснулся к нему, попытался успокоить, прежде чем все зайдёт слишком далеко. — Не говори так больше.  
  
      — Но это правда, Луи! — Стайлс раздраженно вскинул руками, снова оттолкнув Луи. — Я знаю, что мы больше не говорили об этом, что старались игнорировать прошлое, чтобы стать лучше или ещё что-то, но… Дерьмо! Но факт в том, что я ужасный человек! Я испорчен.  
  
      — Гарри, пожалуйста, — Луи снова пытался достучаться до него, когда Стайлс сердито кричал ему в лицо. Это было так давно, когда Гарри в последний раз заболел всем этим и вспоминал прошлое, и тогда был страшный день. Прошло много лет, его уже давно ничего не волновало, но все началось заново, и было похоже, что Гарри говорил серьёзно, и не было надежды остановить его в этот момент.  
  
      — Я убивал людей, Луи! Я убийца! — слепо кричал Гарри, словно его поглощала какая-то неумолимо мощная ярость. — Я убивал настоящих людей с реальными жизнями. И видел, как убивают другие. Я наблюдал, как они страдали и умирали. Я видел такие вещи, о которых страшно вспоминать. Это ужасно, разрушительно, отталкивающе. Когда я закрываю глаза, то вижу их лица, каждую секунду слышу их крики. И это преследует меня по сей день.  
  
      Луи чувствовал, что они только начали делать уверенные и позитивные шаги вперёд. Но все они были незначительными по сравнению с возвращением назад, и он не знал, как это остановить.  
  
      — Я понимаю, но…  
  
      — Я весь в шрамах, Луи, — хрипел Гарри, грубо встряхивая Луи, не в силах остановить себя. — Не только по всему телу, но и в душе! Они всегда будут там! И это нельзя изменить. Их нельзя стереть. Ты не можешь просто взять и сделать все лучше. То дерьмо, что я видел и делал, уничтожает меня.  
  
      — Остановись, Гарри! Прекрати кричать на меня, — внезапно повысил голос Луи, прежде чем понял, что сделал. Ему не нравилось ругаться с Гарри, потому что обычно это не решало ситуации, но в этот раз он просто не мог ничего поделать. За последние годы Стайлс редко кричал на Луи, но никогда это не происходило с такой агрессией. — Я не хотел тебя огорчать… Просто… Забудь об этом.  
  
      — Боже, — задрожал Гарри, встревоженный собственной вспышкой неконтролируемой ярости, наконец вернувшись в реальность. — Мне жаль, Лу… Так жаль, — выражение его лица тут же смягчилось, глаза в шоке моргали, когда он качал головой в искренних извинениях, а руки дрожали. — Я не хотел. Мне так жаль, любимый, — он тут же притянул Луи к себе, крепко обнял его, словно боялся потерять, или он мог внезапно исчезнуть. Он спрятал лицо у него в шее, вдыхая такой родной запах. — Прости меня.  
  
      Луи стоял на месте, вытянув руки по бокам, позволив Гарри полностью обнять его.  
  
      — Не сердись на меня, — слабый голос Гарри сломался, и Луи услышал, как судорожный вздох застрял у него в горле, словно Стайлс боролся и сдерживал свои эмоции. — Только не сердись, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Никогда, милый, никогда, — шептал Луи, медленно подняв руки и сцепив их у него за спиной.  
  
      — Я не знаю, откуда это взялось. Прости меня, пожалуйста, — бормотал Гарри, дрожа всем телом. — Но я пытаюсь. Я правда пытаюсь контролировать это, Лу. Клянусь, я…  
  
      — Я знаю, все в порядке, любимый. Все хорошо, — мягко шептал ему Луи в шею, нежно поглаживая плечи. — Просто, если ты не хочешь детей, ладно, ничего страшного.  
  
      — Это не так… — вздохнул Гарри, закрывая глаза. — Просто я не буду по-настоящему хорошим отцом.  
  
      Луи в знак протеста покачал головой, все ещё вырисовывая узоры у него на спине.  
  
      — Нет, ты будешь самым потрясающим папой в мире.  
  
      — Но я ничего не чувствую, Луи, и это так сложно. Я просто… Не умею… — уныло ответил Гарри. Томлинсон слышал печальные нотки в его голосе, слёзы, которые он сдерживал, и эмоции, которые подавлял. Гарри всегда держал такие вещи в секрете, не хотел открывать их для Луи. Может, он просто хотел так его защитить, чтобы Луи не думал о нем плохо, но после того, как они поженились, Гарри всегда скрывался, и Луи не понимал, почему.  
  
      Он оторвался от Гарри, прикоснулся к его лицу и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Он ласково провел большим пальцем по гладковыбритой щеке, стер отвратительную слезу и встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
      — Ты любишь меня?  
  
      — Конечно, я люблю тебя, — ответил Гарри без тени колебаний или сомнений, а туманный взгляд был искренним.  
  
      — Тогда позволь себе чувствовать, — мягко начал Луи. — Ты не можешь любить меня и ничего не ощущать.  
  
      — Но я всегда любил тебя, Лу. Ты вся моя жизнь, — взгляд Гарри был таким выразительным, что на это было больно смотреть. — Но что, если я не смогу полюбить кого-то еще? Вдруг я причиню им боль или…  
  
      — Но ты можешь, милый, можешь, — настаивал Луи, держа его лицо в ладонях. — Я знаю, что можешь, что ты способен на любовь и многие другие вещи. У тебя есть чувства, Гарри, и не только ко мне, а к жизни в целом. К тебе самому. Ты не оболочка, не пустой или мертвый сосуд. Ты хороший человек, и мне не нравится, когда ты так негативно о себе отзываешься.  
  
      Гарри опустил голову, пальцы Луи все еще ласкали его щеки. Каким-то образом Стайлсу всегда удавалось казаться маленьким и потерянным, решительно отталкивающим от себя всех вокруг.  
  
      — Я знаю, что иногда ты сомневаешься в моих чувствах, в том, как ты видишь себя… И это ужасно, — Луи легким непринуждённым движением заставил Гарри снова посмотреть на него, встретиться с его искренним и теплым взглядом. — И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты видел себя так, как вижу я.  
  
      Гарри долго и мучительно смотрел Луи в глаза. И сердце Томлинсона разрывалось, как в первый раз, когда его муж закрылся в себе. Он видел, как Стайлс пытался уйти от ответа, но все же отчаянно в нем нуждался. И Луи было больно от того, что Гарри боялся узнать, каким видел его Луи.  
  
      — И какой я в твоих глазах? — прошептал Гарри ужасно тихо, сначала затаив дыхание, а потом решившись на вопрос.  
  
      Луи наклонил голову, его взгляд был мягким и эмоциональным, когда он наблюдал, как менялось выражение лица Гарри.  
  
      — Ну… Когда я смотрю на тебя, то вижу кого-то невероятно смелого. Кого-то бесстрашного и мужественного. Того, кто прошел через многое и пережил ужасные и несправедливые вещи, но остался таким же прекрасным и вдохновляющим. Я вижу человека, который никогда не перестает работать над собой. Ты очень стараешься, милый. Ты действительно это делаешь. И я вижу, как ты борешься со своими внутренними демонами, — мягким голосом продолжал он, пальцами скользя по лицу. — Я вижу доброго и заботливого мужчину, который всегда внимательно смотрит на других. И ты настолько самоотвержен, что готов пожертвовать собой в мгновение ока ради тех, кого любишь.  
  
      Гарри молчал, сдержанно глядя на Луи, и осторожно вздохнул, все еще не веря в происходящее.  
  
      — Это нормально совершать ошибки, и нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы продолжать их делать, если ты что-то портишь или ломаешь, или не можешь собрать воедино. Но мы можем делать это вместе. Ты не одинок, Гарри, тебе не нужно быть все время сильным для меня, — успокаивал его Луи, поглаживая по щеке. — Прошлое действительно уродливо, это не может не расстраивать, и я ненавижу это… Но так случилось. Это произошло, это реально, это повлияло на тебя так же, как и на меня, но мы должны научиться с этим жить. Если хочешь, мы можем поговорить об этом. Каждый день, если потребуется. Если хочешь плакать, плачь, милый… — шептал Луи, и слезы текли по его щекам. — И я буду плакать вместе с тобой, чтобы помочь пройти через все это. Что бы тебе ни потребовалось от меня… Я всегда с тобой. Ты не одинок. Тебе не нужно ничего от меня скрывать.  
  
      Луи видел, как слезы, которые все это время сдерживал Гарри, не переставая текли по его щекам.  
  
      — Гарри, я женился на тебе. На уродливых, хороших, плохих вещах, но это все ты, — шептал Луи, прижимая его голову к себе. — Я знал тебя раньше и тогда любил. И я знаю тебя настоящего и все еще люблю. Тебе не нужно сдерживаться или изображать кого-то другого, кто, как ты думаешь, мне нужен. Но на самом деле я нуждаюсь в тебе настоящем. Я поклялся, что найду тебя и буду стоять рядом с тобой, каждый день напоминая о том, как сильно я тебя люблю даже в такие плохие дни, когда ты отталкиваешь меня, — говорил Луи, и новый порыв эмоций захлестывал его с головой. — Я так сильно люблю тебя, Гарри. Так сильно. И мне больше ничего не нужно, кроме крепкой и большой семьи вместе с тобой. Но я никогда не буду принуждать тебя к этому, я не хочу заставлять тебя, если ты не готов.  
  
      Луи шмыгнул.  
  
      — И если тебе кажется, что ты не справишься с эти, или думаешь, что не готов, то все в порядке, я понимаю. Но не позволяй своим мыслям, из-за которых ты не хочешь ребенка, убивать тебя. Не принимай вещи, у которых нет оснований и причин, за реальность. Я не лгу, когда говорю, что люблю тебя. И обещаю любить, даже если наша семья будет состоять только из нас двоих. Ты вся моя жизнь, я нуждаюсь в тебе, — шепотом обещал Луи. — Только ты.  
  
      Гарри сократил пространство между ними и снова спрятал лицо в его плече. Луи обнимал мужа и плакал вместе с ним, мягко и горячо шепча «Я люблю тебя» ему в волосы. Гарри коконом обвил его, обнимал с непреодолимой силой и преданностью.  
  
      Луи не думал, что Гарри что-то ему скажет, он просто хотел, чтобы Стайлс его услышал и понял.  
  
      Но потом слабо, едва различимо… Луи слышал его. Это не та фраза, которую он ожидал, думая обо всем этом, но она тоже имела свой особый смысл. Это был шаг к принятию себя.  
  
      — Спасибо, Лу.  
  


***

  
      Ева была красива.  
  
      Наверное, самое красивое и невинное создание, которое когда-либо видел Луи. Ее кожа была чистой, мягкой и гладкой. Ее лицо было маяком надежды и сдержанным обещанием. А само ее существование было похоже на сон, на стремление и идеал, слишком прекрасное, чтобы быть правдой. И она принадлежала им. Абсолютно. Их шанс, их дар, их чудо.  
  
      Ева была по-настоящему красива.  
  
      И Гарри любил ее, просто обожал. Луи мог вечно смотреть на то, как он нежно прижимал ее к груди, обнимая крошечную фигурку руками. Он видел, как Гарри заботливо обращался с ней, смотрел на нее так, словно она была самым ценным и редким сокровищем во всем мире. Луи видел, как искренне и ярко Гарри улыбался ей. Ева зажигала его взгляд, дарила тот свет, который давно потух, и казалось, что он безвозвратно потерян. И в нем бурлили отцовская нежность и любовь, которые нельзя было подделать или купить, только получить.  
  
      Хотя, если честно, сначала Гарри был немного озабочен. Он боялся брать ее на руки или прикасаться, не хотел причинять ей боль. Он переживал еще до ее рождения, бредя тем, что окружил заботой и исключил все лишения их суррогатную мать, и это только подтверждало то, каким заботливым он был. Страхи Гарри были дикими и необоснованными, но он постоянно работал над этим с Луи, а теперь у них появилась Ева.  
  
      Гарри говорил, что она была точной копией Луи, с такими же яркими голубыми глазами и мягкими карамельными волосами, маленькими веснушками, украшающими ее румяные щеки. Он говорил, что не может не любить ее, потому что она напоминает ему Луи.  
  
      Но Томлинсон знал, что это неправда, что Гарри и так любит девочку, как родную дочь. Он просто не хотел признавать, что способен на теплоту, сострадание и мягкость, но он всегда таким был, и Луи был счастлив стать свидетелем такой трансформации, когда подлинное счастье однажды озарило его лицо.  
  
      Даже если она была биологической дочерью Луи, то все равно тянулась к Гарри, словно не было никакой генетики или родословной. Ева льнула к нему, радовалась его любящим рукам, а добрейший взгляд оживал, когда она видела его или слышала глубокий голос.  
  
      И девочка помогала Гарри. Помогала остаткам окаменелой горечи и льда покинуть его сердце. Она помогала ему посмотреть на себя с другой стороны, понять, что теперь он играл другую роль: роль мужа и отца.  
  
      Ева, чье имя означало жизнь, носила его по праву, потому что собирала души Гарри и Луи воедино по маленьким осколкам. Она проживала каждый свой день с радостью и с чистой удовлетворенностью. У них была семья и до этого, но малышка делала ее не только полной и цельной, но и настоящей.  
  
      — Она спит так же, как ты, — прошептал Гарри. Ева спокойно лежала в своей маленькой кроватке у головы Гарри, и он с любовью и нежностью изучал ее.  
  
      — Правда? — спросил Луи, глядя на спокойную и расслабленную девочку.  
  
      — Да, — решительно подтвердил Гарри и повернулся к нему. — Она так же морщит носик, потом сладко потягивается и причмокивает, пока сон вновь не возвращается к ней, — говорил он с теплой улыбкой на губах. — Как и ты.  
  
      — Серьезно? Я тоже так делаю? — хихикнул Луи и любовно посмотрел на Гарри.  
  
      — Всегда, — улыбнулся он, взял Луи за руку и оставил на внутренней стороне ладони мягкий поцелуй.  
  
      — Значит, ты признаешь, что наблюдаешь за мной, пока я сплю? — с любопытством поднял бровь Луи.  
  
      — Виноват, — бесстыдно пробормотал Стайлс и стал оставлять череду поцелуев вверх по всей руке Луи. — И я не только признаюсь, что слежу за тобой, но я хочу честно сказать, что это невероятно мило.  
  
      Луи ласково рассмеялся, спрятав лицо в мягкой подушке. Гарри хихикнул вместе с ним, и глубокие ямочки появились на его покрасневших щеках.  
  
      — Думаю, это оно и есть, — прошептал Гарри после того, как успокоился, и комната вновь погрузилась в тишину.  
  
      — И что же это? — спросил Луи, выразительно моргая.  
  
      — Это то, чего люди так отчаянно хотят достичь. То, что они всегда хотели иметь… — говорил Гарри, но фактически не отвечал на вопрос. — То, что люди ищут всю свою жизнь…  
  
      — Ну что же это? — Луи приподнялся на локте и с любопытством посмотрел на Гарри.  
  
      — И оно у нас есть, — смутно продолжал Гарри. — Здесь и сейчас…  
  
      — Что у нас есть? — снова выпытывал Томлинсон, хмуря лоб в непонимании.  
  
      — Счастье, — наконец ответил он, и искренние радость и спокойствие читались в его расслабленных чертах.  
  
      Взгляд Луи стал еще теплее, маленькая улыбка появилась на его лице, когда он посмотрел сначала на спящего ребенка, потом на Гарри, ласково погладив его по щеке.  
  
      — Ты счастлив?  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на Еву, свою доченьку, погладил ее по маленькой спинке. Он коснулся головой подушки и посмотрел на Луи, проведя его по скуле.  
  
      — Да… — мягко ответил Гарри и кивнул. — И я не хочу… Я не хочу все это забывать.  
  
      — Почему, милый? — спросил Луи, наклонившись к нему немного ближе.  
  
      — Я… — начал объяснять Гарри. — Я столько времени потратил на то, чтобы забыть прошлое и никогда его не вспоминать, желал вернуться назад и все стереть. Но только благодаря этому я сейчас здесь. Здесь с тобой прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент. С вами обоими. И только благодаря моему прошлому я могу по-настоящему ценить свое настоящее, — он смотрел на Луи искренне, с полным признанием. — Я не хочу забывать.  
  
      Луи наклонился еще ближе, соединив их губы в страстном, но в то же время сдержанном поцелуе.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Гарри.  
  
      — Я знаю, что это правда, — прошептал Стайлс ему прямо в губы. — И я люблю тебя, нашу дочь… Все. Я люблю нашу семью.  
  
      Луи внимательно посмотрел в глубокие и настоящие глаза Гарри, наконец увидев в них полное понимание, принятие и удовлетворенность. Гарри не только знал, что значит любить, но и понимал, что такое быть любимым. Умел получать и отдавать взамен.  
  
      Гарри осторожно очертил кончиками пальцев его грудь и нежно провел по скуле, спросив:  
  
      — Ты счастлив, любовь моя?  
  
      Как понял Луи, счастье — это жидкость. Он чувствовал счастье в разных формах, во всевозможных направлениях, в разных местах и временах.  
  
      Его счастье украли и вернули, его сердце было способно любить и биться сразу для двоих человек. И, хотя душевная боль омрачала его жизнь, он всегда любил, любит и будет любить. Он всегда будет помнить то, что ему выпал шанс испытать настоящую любовь в своей прошлой, настоящей жизнях и пронести это через года.  
  
      — Я счастлив, да, — тихо кивнул Луи, признавая, что это правда. — Я счастлив, потому что я живу, что я с тобой, а ты со мной. Всегда.  
  
  


В этом мире нет ни счастья, ни несчастья, то и другое постигается лишь в сравнении. Только человек, испытавший истинное отчаяние, способен почувствовать наивысшее блаженство. Нужно встретиться со смертью, чтобы понять, как хороша жизнь. Человеческая мудрость заключена в двух словах: «Ждите и надейтесь».  
  
Александр Дюма — Граф Монте-Кристо

 


End file.
